Ni Romeo, ni Julieta
by Gaba
Summary: La familia Kinomoto y los Li son grandes amigos con un deseo en común: ver a sus dos jóvenes hijos casados... ¿Qué acaso eso no les suena a tragedia? Para ellos dos es la más grande de todas.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Romeo, Ni Julieta. **

La familia Kinomoto y los Li son grandes amigos con un deseo en común: ver a sus dos jóvenes hijos casados... ¿Qué acaso eso no les suena a tragedia? Para ellos dos es la más grande de todas.

_**Capítulo 1**_: _Un viejo amigo en dificultades. _

No puede explicarlo. Es algo que simplemente sabe, así como que en primavera Tomoeda se tiñe de aquéllos colores vibrantes, azules y verdes que pueden dejarla embelesada por horas en su contemplación; así como que esa atmósfera dulce hace que a su alrededor todo el mundo parezca más feliz, más esperanzado, más enamorado. Es como todas aquellas cosas -que no tienen una clara explicación- que Sakura Kinomoto sabe que el plato favorito de Shaoran Li es el _dimsum_. Y no es eso lo que la ha asustado mientras detiene su labor de copiar la tarea de Matemáticas del pizarrón, sino que sabe también cuál es su bebida favorita, su color predilecto, su fecha y hora de nacimiento, su signo zodiacal chino (incluyendo el occidental, el maya y el egipcio), su cereal preferido, los números que siempre escoge, su número de calzado, y un montón de otros detalles que no dejan de parecerle absurdos, pero que están ahí, interrumpiendo sus intentos de concentrarse en la materia que a todo esto, es en la que él se luce.

Suspirando, voltea a contemplar por la ventana el cielo despejado.

Si tan sólo su madre no le hubiese hablado tanto de aquél chiquillo durante el desayuno, no tendría porqué estar recordando todas esas nimiedades en medio de Matemáticas, donde debe poner sus mejores esfuerzos para subir sus calificaciones. _"Es que Shaoran-kun es el mejor en su clase… Ieran dice que Shaoran-kun es muy hábil en los idiomas… A Shaoran-kun de seguro le encantaría que lo visitaras uno de estos días… Ieran me ha pregunta porqué no has ido a visitarlos, cuando eras pequeña ibas casi todos los días… Estás siendo muy ingrata con Shaoran-kun..."_

—¿Ingrata?-se señaló, abriendo los ojos. —Mamá, éramos amigos cuando tenía nueve años, y sólo porque tú me obligabas.

—Sakura, no digas esas cosas…

—No vas a negar que tú y la señora Ieran tenían el plan de casarnos cuando cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad-la acusó con seriedad, señalándola con los palillos. Ahora fue el turno de Nadeshiko para abrir los ojos, representando sorpresa. —No finjas demencia.

Porque era obvio, como lo era el que nunca jamás en su vida cumpliría el sueño de aquéllas locas mujeres, y como el que Shaoran también se habría percatado de ello, optando por aceptar la lejanía que ella comenzó a marcar. Se dio de manera natural cuando Sakura cumplió sus doce años y él aún contaba con nueve. El distanciamiento fue producto de cosas de la edad; los tiempos cambian y ya no se le hizo agradable andar corriendo en el patio luego de la lluvia, ni subir un árbol para mecerse en las ramas en compañía de su amigo. Tampoco los videojuegos y las caricaturas siguieron siendo de sus actividades favoritas, y las cambió por adornos para el pelo y pulseras, pinturas de uñas y diarios de vida, historias de mangas y revistas con ídolos juveniles, sus primeros amores y charlas interminables por teléfono.

Por eso es que este año encontrárselo en los pasillos de la preparatoria, vestido con su uniforme y más alto de lo que recordara, no dio más para pronunciar un _Hola_ con calculada cortesía, y para que él le respondiera de la misma forma, pero con una voz mucho más grave, más seria, hasta más fría.

Y le dio igual. Tampoco esperaba que la estrechara con los ojos brillantes de ilusión y le dijera que la había extrañado, que la recordaba y que estaba demasiado dichoso de que el destino los hubiera dispuesto ahí; que recuperaran esa amistad de años y le sonriera con esa sonrisa despreocupada de su infancia, con un asomo de chocolate en los dientes porque no obedeció a su madre y comió uno a escondidas antes de la cena. No, no, Sakura no esperaba nostálgicamente algo como aquello. Esto era la vida real y no esas estúpidas historias donde dos amigos se reencuentran luego de tanto tiempo y descubren que siempre estuvieron enamorados. ¿A quién se le ocurriría escribir una historia tan repetida como esa?

—Señorita Kinomoto-escuchó decir a la maestra, y por su mirada supuso que hacía bastante rato intentaba llamar su atención—¿Puede pasar a resolver el primer ejercicio?

—Claro-respondió, forzando una sonrisa. Qué más daba hacer el ridículo ahí al frente después de unas cien veces en todo su paso por Seijo…

La muchacha sentada en el pupitre vecino la miró preocupada, mientras todos sus compañeros salían aliviados con el timbre del receso.

—¿Cuántos son esta vez?

—Sólo veinte-la tranquilizó su amiga, contemplando el par de hojas de ejercicios. Era su castigo por no ser capaz de resolver con el que la maestra le había encargado.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

—No te preocupes-dijo la castaña, impidiendo que alcanzara su lápiz. Tomoyo enarcó una ceja preocupada, y ella sólo soltó una risita—Prefiero ir afuera por ahora.

Nada mejor que un poco de aire fresco. Lo necesitaba, a ver si con eso dejaba de andar pensando en que al regreso a casa su madre tendría más discursos relacionados a Shaoran Li y el porqué no volvían a ser amigos ("_y quién sabe, hija, quizás conociéndose más…"_). Y como si el universo conspirara a favor de esa absurda idea, su mirada se topa con el rostro del muchacho: el cuadro de honor donde han destacado al alumno de primero con el puntaje más alto en los exámenes de ingreso.

—No es la gran cosa-se dice, y Tomoyo no sabe de qué habla. —Vayamos a comprar algo a la cafetería.

El lugar está en su horario punta, pero alcanzan a encontrar una mesa para dos después que Sakura pidiera su sándwich y Tomoyo un jugo natural. Es el momento ideal para poder desahogarse con su comprensiva mejor amiga, piensa la muchacha de ojos verdes dando la primera probada a su almuerzo. Tomoyo ya sabe toda la historia acerca de Shaoran, y no porque Sakura se haya dado el tiempo de contársela, sino que su madre aprovechó uno de esos días en que enfermó y su amiga fue a visitarla para ponerla al tanto de todo.

—Es tan romántico. Se conocen desde pequeñitos, y sus madres son amigas desde la secundaria donde soñaban con verlos casados-hablaba Tomoyo profundamente emocionada—¡Es como para una película!

—De terror-añadía ella, a regañadientes.

Tomoyo soltó una risa, y la escuchó en silencio hasta que le terminó de contar todo el episodio vivido al desayuno con Nadeshiko.

—Quizás tu madre tenga razón y debas intentar acercarte otra vez-opinó la muchacha de cabello negro, haciendo que su compañera se atorara con el pan—Sí, Sakura, él debe echarte de menos. Eran muy buenos amigos.

—No lo creo. Tiene suficientes amigos ahora, le debe dar igual-aseguró despreocupada la castaña, mirando unas mesas más atrás de Tomoyo. La amatista volteó encontrándose con Li sentado junto a tres chicos más de primero, charlando distendidamente.

—Pero debe faltarle su _amiga_.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, y siguió afirmándose que no le preocupaba. Pidió a Tomoyo cambiar el tema a otro más alentador, por lo que surgió espontáneamente el de los rumores en torno a Natsuki Kubo, una de sus compañeras de salón que acababa de terminar con su décimo segundo novio en el año.

—Me parece incomprensible. ¿Es que acaso no se aburre de jugar con los sentimientos de esos pobres chicos?-protestaba la joven Daidouji, como rara vez con el ceño fruncido.

—Nah, ellos son los que se lo buscan-rebatía Sakura, tras otro mordisco a su sándwich. Masticó y tragó rápidamente para añadir:—Saben perfectamente bien con quién se están metiendo. Son los bastante grandes como para…

Enmudeció de repente al ver a la susodicha caminar hacia su mesa, invadiéndole un súbito temor. ¿Habría oído todo lo que hablaban de ella?

¿Vendría a retarlas a alguna pelea callejera? Por lo que había oído era una chica bastante problemática, además de agresiva, y un par de rumores la involucraban con padillas y arrestos de la policía.

Sakura tragó con dificultad, y tomó aire armándose de valor, dispuesta a defender a Tomoyo si es que intentaba lastimarla primero a ella.

Sin embargo, Natsuki no llegó hasta su mesa, sino que se detuvo a otras dos de distancia. Sakura suspiró con cierto alivio que no duró más allá de tres segundos, cuando se percató que era precisamente la mesa donde Shaoran Li y sus amigos comían.

—Hola. ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Le estaba hablando…

…a él.

Sakura abrió los ojos enormes, y esperó su respuesta con un extraño nudo en el estómago. Li le estaba dando la espalda, pero le pareció estar viéndolo pestañar confundido para luego alzar la cabeza de su plato hacia la recién aparecida muchacha.

—¿Eh?

Ella rió calladamente, y repitió sus palabras mientras acomodaba mejor sus largos cabellos rubios a un costado. Sakura no necesitaba poner demasiado esfuerzo para percibir esa simple acción como un acto de pura coquetería. Pero Li era un idiota inmaduro y no debía reconocer esas prácticas.

—Que si puedo sentarme a tu lado-dijo otra vez, mordiéndose el dedo, con una cara que intentaba destilar inocencia y que hacía cuestionarse a Sakura cómo los hombres pueden ser tan fáciles como para caer con un simple abatimiento de pestañas.

Los otros dos chicos tenían la mandíbula por el suelo, pero aquello no evitó que asintieran bobamente a su compañero.

—Bueno-respondió finalmente Li, ante la insistencia de los gestos de los demás. Y Natsuki se acomodó grácilmente en el asiento de al lado, sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Vaya, parece que tu amigo es la próxima víctima-le susurró Tomoyo divertida ante su cara de terror.

Porque una cosa es que Li y ella ya no compartieran ese bonito lazo de amistad como en antaño, y otra que lo dejara a merced de esa víbora.

¡Era apenas de primero y ante esa experimentada chica cualquiera parecía un vulnerable crío!

—¿Me convidas de tu comida?-escuchó que le ronroneaba, acercándose cada vez más a él. Y cuando sus largas uñas enredaron una hebra de sus cabellos castaños, Sakura supo que había sido la gota que rebalsaba el vaso.

Se puso de pie de un salto y caminó hasta allá, estampándose con los brazos cruzados a un lado de la mesa.

—Li, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo con voz firme, llamando la atención de todos.

—¿La conoces?-le preguntó Natsuki a él, alzando una ceja.

¿Qué si la conocía? ¡Era otra la desconocida en esa historia!, quiso chillar ella con ironía.

Shaoran la miró con sus profundos ojos caramelo por un instante. Asintió como respuesta, sin ninguna expresión, y Sakura sintió por un segundo que era ella quien sobraba al no escuchar de su parte nada más.

—¿Podemos hablar_ ahora_?-preguntó furiosa, incómoda, estúpida por estar llamando la atención de todos en la cafetería mientras Natsuki Kubo seguía con un mechón de su cabello entre los dedos, tan íntimamente que le llega como una patada.

Ni siquiera ella cuando niños le había tocado así el cabello.

Ni siquiera cuando niños Shaoran había dejado sin poner peros a que una desconocida le tratara tan familiarmente.

¿¡Qué diablos le pasaba a ese chico!

—Creo que es un no-dijo satisfecha Kubo, con una amplia sonrisa.

Sakura contrajo los puños, frunciendo gravemente el ceño al devolverle la mirada, desafiante.

Si no lograba sacarlo por las buenas, lo arrastraría por las malas.

—No tardo-dijo entonces la voz ronca del chico a sus compañeros, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia fuera de la cafetería con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sakura miró el rostro desencajado de Natsuki antes de voltearse rápidamente a Li, sin tiempo para celebrar su victoria y siguiéndolo con un rápido trote.

—Qué suerte tiene con las chicas-se quejó uno de sus compañeros, al verlos salir.

Sus grandes zancadas lo encaminaron a los casilleros, donde se detuvo ante el suyo. Sakura lo vio poner la combinación y sacar de allí un par de libros antes de cerrarlo y detenerse a mirarla como si recién notara su presencia.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?-devolvió su pregunta, sin comprender.

Shaoran siguió serio, y Sakura estuvo a punto de decirle que extrañaba mucho verlo sonreír como cuando pequeño; esas sonrisas traviesas y las carcajadas limpias que le sacaban lágrimas. Luciría menos aterrador.

—¿Tenías algo que decirme no?

—La verdad no-confesó, rascándose la cabeza nerviosa. Él no parecía muy contento con eso de que le hubiera interrumpido su almuerzo y flirteo incluido—Si te dije que quería hablar contigo era para sacarte de las garras de esa…-Sakura dejó escapar un bufido, conteniéndose de decir la peor palabra que cruzaba por sus pensamientos al recordar las coquetas miradas de Natsuki—Deberías estarme agradecido. Te salvé de esta-sonrió, levantándole el pulgar amigablemente.

Algo no cuadraba muy bien. Porque Li debería responder aliviado «sí, esa perra me tenía harto, gracias», pero su rostro en cambio se volvió aún más duro, y dijo secamente:

—No necesitaba de tu ayuda.

Sakura se quedó muda unos instantes, hasta que sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo creo que sí la necesitabas-reprochó, tras salir de su estupor—Ella es mucho mayor que tú, Li-tuvo un mal sabor en la boca al pronunciar otra vez ese _Li._ Años atrás lo hubiera llamado sencillamente Shaoran, y él la habría llamado…

—¿Y eso qué Kinomoto?-replicó, alzando más la voz. Sakura tragó un molesto nudo en la garganta; no esperaba que la llamara por su nombre tampoco...—Ya no soy un niño.

No lo era, ella lo tenía claro y Natsuki también. Era demasiado alto, la voz la tenía varios tonos más graves que la suya y su seriedad nada tenía que ver con la expresión traviesa que siempre tenía antes. ¿Cómo puede cambiar tanto una persona en unos cuantos años?

—Es que no me gustaría que te involucraras con ella...-dijo, convencida de que la señora Ieran y su propia madre se lo agradecerían—Ya te dije, es mucho mayor; va en mi salón y…

—¿Ése es el problema? ¿Que sea mayor?-preguntó él, interrumpiéndola con seriedad.

Sakura asintió, algo dudosa. Esa era apenas una de las razones, además de todos los otros rumores que circulaban de Natsuki, los cuales eran demasiados como para detenerse a enumerarlos.

—Yo me meto con quien me da la gana.

Sakura se obligó a cerrar la boca después de varios segundos. Shaoran ya no estaba ahí y el timbre que anunciaba el retorno a clases ya había sonado.

…

Sus súplicas fueron completamente ignoradas. Nadeshiko Kinomoto era una madre muy dulce y comprensiva, pero de ideas fijas; en resumidas cuentas, era terca como mula. Por eso Sakura entendió que no había forma de evitar su decisión de ir a casa de los Li a hacer una visita, y apretando los dientes, con pasos bruscos, se dirigió a su habitación para buscar su bolso y acompañarla.

Habían pasado varios días de aquél incidente con Li, y no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra, tal y como había sido desde sus doce años. Y si en algún momento tuvo la idea de que el chico la buscaría y se excusaría por su grosero comportamiento, la desechó al contemplarlo el día después hablando cómodamente con Natsuki en el pasillo.

Era un completo y rematado idiota. Esa perra iba a hacerlo a sufrir, pero ya no era asunto suyo. No señor, él decidió su propio destino y sucumbió a un par de grandes pechos.

Aún así, con el tema de Li saldado con un gran **No me importa**, eso no quitaba el que fuera una pesadilla ir hasta su casa. Sakura ya no lograba recordar el último día en que pisó ese hogar y debió tolerar las atenciones desmedidas de Ieran Li para hacerla sentir cómoda, logrando claro, el efecto inverso. Durante años logró zafarse de esas invitaciones con algún compromiso, y ver a Ieran Li en el salón de _su_ casa, lo cual era mucho más cómodo y sencillo de evitar. Ahora, un domingo en que no se le ocurrió llamar a Tomoyo para que se juntaran a tomar un helado o cualquier tontería, le estaba pasando la cuenta y no tenía escapatoria. Ni siquiera se sintió capaz de inventar un malestar estomacal.

—¿Qué son esas fachas, señorita?-preguntó Nadeshiko con severidad cuando la vio bajar con sus jeans más desteñidos y una playera que antes pertenecía a Touya.—Podrías verte un poco más bonita. Qué dirá Ieran si te ve con esa apariencia. Y Shaoran-kun, ¿qué pensará de ti?

—Me da igual-hizo un mohín despectivo, cruzándose de brazos. De seguro estaba dentro de las últimas preocupaciones del chico, así como él estaba al final de las de ella.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Sakura? Muestra más entusiasmo, hace mucho que no visitas a los Li en su casa, deberías estar contenta.

Oh sí. Tan contenta que abrazaría a Li y bailaría con él por horas, mientras Ieran y su madre les aplaudían, lanzándoles pétalos rosas a su paso. La visión le provocó escalofríos.

—Cámbiate a algo más presentable-ordenó la mujer, abriendo la puerta—Tienes dos minutos. Esperaré en el auto.

Sakura pensó en su hermano mientras se quitaba fastidiada la camiseta. Maldito Touya que no había tenido que pasar por eso y se había mudado a Tokio, sin que su madre lo obligara alguna vez a asociarse con una familia con la idea de comprometerlo, casarlo, o algo por el estilo.

—Mejor-fue lo único que dijo Nadeshiko al verla con una delicada blusa sin mangas y una falda. Pero por su sonrisa, Sakura supo que volvía a ser la dulce Nadeshiko de siempre.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!

Bueno, la reacción de Ieran Li fue parecida a lo que Sakura imaginó. Tanta amistad con su madre parecían haber convertido a la dura y seria mujer que conoció cuando pequeña, en un montón de cariño y sensibilidad. Y es que ambas parecían hermanas, o peor, gemelas no-idénticas, porque tenían gestos muy parecidos y a cada tanto una terminaba la frase de la otra, adivinándole el pensamiento.

—¿Shaoran-kun no está en casa?-preguntó de pronto Nadeshiko, después de que recordaran una de las tantas anécdotas de su juventud.

—Oh, sí. Sí lo está-respondió Ieran, moviéndose algo incómoda en el asiento, dejando su taza de té en la mesita—Está arriba, estudiando.

—Ya veo. En ese caso, no podrás ir a saludarlo, cariño-dijo a Sakura, quien la miró con las cejas alzadas. Nunca había pensado en eso, pero le aliviaba que estuviera tan ocupado.

—Claro que puedes-replicó Ieran—Es más, te exijo que subas a saludarle-habló, todavía con un aspecto perturbado—Lleva demasiado tiempo ahí dentro.

—Ve, cariño.

—Pero…

—Sakura…-murmuró Nadeshiko en tono amenazante, y su rostro amable de nuevo adquirió esa temible sombra de crueldad.

Apretándose los labios, la chica subió por las escaleras de mala gana.

"_¿¡Por qué diablos no baja él?" _

—Me tiene tan preocupada-susurró Ieran cuando estuvieron solas.

—¿Quién?

—Xiao Lang-suspiró, con sus ojos almendras brillando angustiados—No se los dije, pero no está estudiando solo…

—¿Está con un amigo?

—No-Ieran Li volvió a sostener su taza de té, bebiéndolo de un golpe. Después de pasear la mirada por la alfombra, miró a los verdes ojos de su camarada, expresando temblorosamente uno de los temores más grande que ambas tenían:—Está con una amiga.

Sakura miró fijamente la puerta cerrada por varios segundos, preguntándose por milésima vez ¿qué había hecho de mal para tener que humillarse subiendo sola hasta la habitación de Li a saludarle? ¿Qué le iba a decir además de un desabrido "Hola"? Tampoco tenía ánimos de discutir si eso es lo que el chino quería.

De pronto, el sonido de una risita aguda la intrigó. No es como debería sonar Shaoran riéndose, pensó, acercándose y pegando la oreja a la puerta. Si esa era su risa tenía una buena razón para burlarse de él.

—¿De qué te estás riendo?-oyó que preguntaba su voz ronca, con ese malhumor habitual.

Parpadeó confusa. _"¿No es él? ¿Entonces…?"_

—Lo siento. ¡Es que te ves tan lindo!.

Imposible. Tenía que haber un error, porque estaba escuchando la fastidiosa voz de Natsuki Kubo como si viniera de ahí dentro, y eso era muy irreal. Una locura.

Se volteó, para regresar con su madre y calmarse un poco. Tenia que ser una mala pasada de sus sentidos. ¡Y vaya que se lo creyó por un minuto!

La risa se oyó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, y Sakura no logró controlar el impulso de abalanzarse a la puerta y abrirla violentamente.

Lo que encontró ahí dentro sería una imagen que la perseguiría por mucho tiempo más. Efectivamente, era Natsuki la que estaba riéndose, y aquello ya era suficiente para dejarla con la mandíbula por los suelos, de no ser porque _además_ estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Shaoran en la silla del escritorio, a centímetros de su boca.

Iba a desmayarse. Pero antes le arrancaría los ojos a esa zorra.

—¿Cómo haces para aparecerte en el momento menos oportuno, Kinomoto?-siseó su compañera, después de apartarse un poco del chico y comenzar a abotonarse la blusa. Oh sí, por si fuera poco _además_ estaba casi desnuda.

Sakura tenía la garganta apretada y nada de aire en los pulmones como para haber gritado, porque era justo lo que quería hacer. Gritar. Romperle los tímpanos a esos dos degenerados, ¡porque abajo estaba la madre de ese mocoso pervertido, y su propia madre! ¿Qué no tenían un mínimo de respeto?

Shaoran sólo le dio una escueta mirada por el rabillo del ojo y suspiró, haciendo un ademán a Natsuki para que bajara de sus piernas. Sakura lo contempló levantarse en toda su espléndida altura y ordenar unos apuntes que tenía sobre su escritorio, sin ninguna vergüenza. Actuaba como si no lo hubiera sorprendido haciendo cosas de adultos con Kubo en su habitación a puertas cerradas.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Nunca había sentido tantos deseos de matar a alguien!

—Estábamos estudiando, Kinomoto-explicó la rubia ante su desencajado rostro. Sakura no entendía en qué momento de la historia el concepto de _estudiar_ implicaba cosas pervertidas—Shaoran accedió a ayudarme en el examen de Matemáticas. ¡Es tan listo!, si hasta maneja la materia que nos pasan a nosotras…

Natsuki le dirigió una mirada cariñosa que le hizo sentir sabor a bilis en la boca. Ya no le parecía tan descabellado descargar la presión que tenía en los puños en aquélla chica. Sería su primer crimen, y estaba segura que tía Ieran y su madre lo agradecerían, pues parecía la única manera de alejarla definitivamente de él.

—Continuemos-habló Shaoran, después de aclararse la garganta. Natsuki se ubicó obediente en un asiento al lado suyo, pero él no la imitó como esperaba. —Aguarda un segundo-le pidió, y caminó hacia donde Sakura continuaba estática, la boca entreabierta y la respiración ardua. —¿Tú qué haces aquí?

¡Ja! ¿Eso es todo? ¿Es lo único que se le ocurría decir? ¿Ninguna explicación? ¿Ningún arrepentimiento? ¿Era tan normal para él ser descubierto manoseándose con una chica mayor en su cuarto mientras supuestamente "estudiaban"? ¿Y era ella quien tenia que decir porqué estaba ahí?

Sakura sentía que su cerebro reventaría con todas esas preguntas.

—¡¿Qué era lo que tú hacías aquí con ella?-soltó furibunda, en un grito que tenía contenido y que probablemente pudo oírse varias cuadras a la redonda.

—¿Está todo bien ahí arriba, Sakura-chan?-preguntó Ieran desde la planta baja. Se apresuró a dirigirse al pasillo para alertarla de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no contó que alguien sería más rápido que ella.

—¡Claro que n-!-repentinamente, algo cálido y blando le tapó la boca, impidiéndola terminar. Pudo comprender que era la mano de Li cuando lo escuchó decir:

—Sí, madre-respondió alzando la voz, obligándola a retroceder con él hasta la habitación. —La invitábamos a estudiar con nosotros.

—Así es, señora Li. Estudiaremos los tres, no se preocupe-añadió Natsuki hipócritamente, cerrando la puerta.

Estaba atrapada, y apunto de morir asfixiada si la enorme mano de Li no dejaba de apretarle la boca, mientras que con la otra inmovilizaba sus muñecas. Y su estúpida cómplice estaba obstaculizando la puerta, sonriéndose maliciosa.

—No te soltaré si piensas hacer un escándalo-dijo la calmada voz Shaoran, cerca de su oído. Sakura se sintió de pronto demasiado pequeña y vulnerable; quiso no haber entrado nunca ahí, ni haber visto esa escena que prácticamente le quemó los ojos—Vas a guardar silencio y no decirle a mi madre lo que has visto.

Él esperó unos segundos, hasta que dejara de forcejear. Sakura le dio el gusto, y resignada al verse sin escapatoria, se quedó quieta, logrando que lentamente quitara su mano de las muñecas y destapase su boca.

—¿Por qué tendría que callar?-masculló entonces la de ojos verdes, volteando a enfrentarlo con dureza. No le iba a dar el gusto de guardarle un secreto sólo porque se lo estaba pidiendo.

—Deja que se lo diga-suspiró Natsuki, mirándola con altanería desde la puerta cerrada—A tu madre no le importará. Creo que le simpaticé bastante como nuera.

¡Suficiente!, pensó Sakura, con un aura negra rodeándola por completo; un torrente de fuego y odio que corría por su sangre hasta la punta de los dedos, estaba urgiéndola por atacarla y despedazarla.

Al parecer Shaoran percibió parte de esa oscura energía, porque la inmovilizó de nuevo, y le pidió a Natsuki que los dejara a solas por un momento.

—De acuerdo. Iré al baño a retocar mi maquillaje-aceptó ella aliviada de no seguir tratando con la cabeza dura de Kinomoto. Tomó su cartera y salió con un contoneo de caderas.

Sakura batalló por librarse, pero pese a que puso toda la fuerza en ello (tanta que llegó a sorprender al chico), no lo logró.

—¡Voy a decírselo a tu madre! ¡Y también a la mía para que vea la clase de pervertido que eres!-lo amenazó gritando al entender lo difícil que sería librarse de su agarre.

—Ssh. ¿No te das cuenta que esto puede beneficiarnos a ambos?-preguntó Shaoran con voz baja.

—¿Ah sí? Jaa-ella soltó una carcajada fría y sobreactuada—¿Cómo podría beneficiarme de que manosees a la señorita Pechos Enormes en la silla de tu escritorio?

Él alzó una ceja ante el apodo. Sakura no sabía si lo había oído en algún lado, o lo había inventado dada la ocasión.

—Yo no estaba…-comenzó a explicar, pero fue interrumpido de inmediato.

—¡Ack, no quiero saber detalles! ¡Me da asco!.

—Escucha, Kinomoto, a ti no debería importante lo que haga o no en mi cuarto-comentó él, soltándola por fin. Ella tragó pesado al verlo tan serio. No podía acostumbrarse a ver al mismo niño de años atrás convertido en alguien tan diferente… y tan degenerado—No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida. Creí que lo tenías claro.

—Pues yo no tengo ninguna intención de meterme en tu vida, mucho menos cuando manoseas a Kubo. Si estoy aquí es porque mamá me obligó a venir, y la señora Ieran hizo que subiera a saludarte.

—De eso es lo que te hablo-él soltó una exhalación, pasándose una mano por el pelo; seguía teniendo el mismo corte de su infancia, sólo que los mechones habían crecido bastante y le tapaban la frente, que a ciertos momentos le entraban una incontrolables ganas de ayudarle a peinarlo—Esto puede acabar de una vez con esa absurda idea que tienen ellas de que seamos pareja.

Sakura parpadeó. Su ceño dejó de fruncirse tanto para mirarlo con curiosidad, pero aún así algo de recelo.

—¿Cómo?

—Le diré a mi madre que Natsuki es mi novia-lo manifestó tan naturalmente como si se tratara del clima, lo que la dejó helada por un segundo—Así comenzará a sacarse de la cabeza que tú eres la única chica que podría estar conmigo

¿Eso pensaba Ieran Li? Bueno, debía reconocer que era algo muy lindo quitándole la particularidad de que jamás podría fijarse en su hijo, mucho menos siendo tan molesto como lo era ahora.

—¿Qué dices?-le preguntó, sin poder disimular la ansiedad de conocer su opinión.

—Supongo-murmuró de mala gana. No le agradaba estar de acuerdo con él en algo—Pero sólo lo haré por eso; no creas que es porque tengo alguna consideración por ti o Kubo. Sigo pensando que es algo horrible el que te metas con ella.

Shaoran torció los ojos al cielo, suspirando.

—Deberías agradecerme. Quizá si _tú_ hubieses conseguido un novio primero, ya no pasaríamos por esta pesadilla.

Si no iba a convertirse en criminal con Natsuki, sí lo haría con Shaoran Li. Era inconcebible tanta arrogancia y grosería en una sola persona. Si ella no tenía un novio todavía, era porque estaba esperando por la persona correcta y no se metía con la primera rastrera opción que se le cruzara por delante, como él.

—¡Tengo expectativas más altas que tú!-replicó con orgullo, cruzándose de brazos. El chico alzó una ceja, indiferente—Aunque como dices, no tendría porqué importante si me meto con alguien o no.

—Tienes razón-aceptó él, alzando las palmas. Luego vino un silencio en que Sakura deseó saber qué demonios estaría pensando, mientras miraba hacia una de las paredes sin ninguna expresión. —¿Quedamos en eso entonces?

—Ajá-masculló la castaña, saliendo al fin de la habitación. Natsuki esperaba afuera jugando con su teléfono móvil, levantando apenas la cabeza cuando la vio pasar, regalándole una desagradable sonrisita.

Maldita Pechos Enormes.

…

Había que reconocer el mérito: Li había tenido una buena idea. Su plan funcionó perfectamente en unos cuantos días, y lo supo desde el momento en que Nadeshiko entró a su cuarto, con la expresión abatida, pálida como un papel.

—Cuánto lo siento…-musitó mirándola, sentándose a los pies de su cama. Ella despegó los ojos de la computadora para escucharla, con el corazón aguardando por alguna desgracia. ¿Algo le había pasado a su abuelo? —Li tiene una novia. Ieran acaba de llamarme para decírmelo.

Sakura había suspirado con un tremendo alivio. Se preparó para continuar con un test de _¿Qué piensan los hombres de ti?_ en Internet, cuando notó que su madre se pasaba las manos por los ojos. Cerró la laptop y se acercó a ella, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—¡Debes estar sufriendo tanto!-sollozó Nadeshiko, abrazándola apretadamente.

—Ah… Claro-respondió, con fingido pesar, y sonrió para sus adentros. Li hizo algo bueno ideando eso de tener una novia. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba mejor le quedaba la duda de si eso con Natsuki iba o no en broma. ¿Era novios de verdad? ¿Pasaba algo serio entre ellos? ¿Tan serio como para que él se la presentara a Ieran Li y se sentara a cenar con la familia todos los días?

—¿Cómo lo supo la señora Ieran?-quiso saber, despegándose del abrazo maternal.

—Él se lo contó ayer cuando la llevó a la casa.

Entonces era cierto… Natsuki lo tenía en sus garras. Había logrado convertirse en la "nuera" de Ieran Li, como tanto le agradaba la idea.

—Maldita perra-masculló inconscientemente, sintiendo a Nadeshiko abrazarla más fuerte mientras murmuraba:

—Eso mi pequeña. Desahógate todo lo que quieras.

Su madre estaba equivocada al pensar que su odio hacia esa chica era por Shaoran. Le daba igual. Se lo había buscado, y después de que se sintiera usado en sus experimentadas manos, se arrepentiría de haber sucumbido como un niño.

Si odiaba a Natsuki era por la sencilla razón de ser Natsuki. Así como la odiaban, probablemente, todas las chicas de Seijo.

—¿Estás segura?

Sakura miró a Tomoyo, sentada a su lado en uno de los bancos del jardín. Era el último receso de la jornada y parecía no cansarse con que le asegurara de que le daba igual lo que pudiera pasar con Li.

—Estoy _muy_ segura-recalcó severamente—Me encantaría que aprendiera la lección como el resto y dañara ese ego que se gasta.

—¿Crees que sea la primera mujer con la que esté?-preguntó su amiga, haciendo que Sakura se arrepintiera de haberle contado todo. No le gustaba hablar del tema. Suficiente tenía con asistir a diario al mismo salón donde estaba Natsuki y tener que verle la triunfadora expresión con la que le sonreía al topársela, como si hubiera ganado el premio mayor.

—No lo sé-respondió como si no le importara. Aunque tenía la sensación de que sí era la primera.

Tomoyo se llevó un dedo al mentón, mientras miraba por un momento el lento transcurrir de unas lejanas nubes.

—¿Crees que ellos ya tuvieron…?

Se levantó de súbito, como impulsada por una fuerza desconocida que dejó a su amiga con la palabra en la boca.

—Por favor, Tomoyo. Déjalo ya-le pidió malhumorada, con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué tenía que imaginarse a ellos dos intimando como esa tarde en la habitación? Agh, ¡qué desagradable!—¡Vamos por un jugo a la máquina!.

La muchacha de ojos lavanda la siguió en silencio, y sólo habló para darle las gracias cuando recibió una lata de naranja en sus manos.

—Oye, queda muy poco para tu cumpleaños-dijo de pronto la joven Daidouji, en un intento desesperado por cambiar el incómodo ambiente. Sakura se había acabado en menos de tres segundos todo su jugo, y ahora apretaba el puente de su nariz al sentir que todo el hielo se le iba a la cabeza—Tendré que apresurarme para terminar tu regalo para el viernes.

La castaña ensanchó los ojos, deteniendo sus pasos. Si no se equivocaba, mañana era jueves, lo que quería decir que quedaban sólo dos días para su cumpleaños, y ella ni siquiera lo había pensado. Normalmente, habría estado aguardando esa fecha desde hacía días, haciendo planes para la celebración y pensando a quiénes invitaría, los que solían ser los mismos amigos de siempre: Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki. El año pasado había agregado a la lista a Eriol Hiraguizawa, del otro salón. Se habían conocido mientras participaban en la organización del festival, y había congeniado bastante con sus amigos, por lo que no dudaba lo convidaría de nuevo. Era un chico encantador por donde se lo viera.

Esa misma tarde decidió comenzar con todos los preparatorios con la ayuda de su madre y Tomoyo, con quien caminó de regreso a casa. Sería algo pequeño, una celebración donde amanecerían conversando o riendo de las ocurrencias de Yamazaki, adivinando cuáles de sus relatos eran verdad o mentira; detendrían a Naoko, que siempre se pasaba de la mano bebiendo sake por su poca tolerancia al alcohol; forzarían a Rika a que contara por fin cuál era su amor secreto; intentarían arrebatarle el micrófono del karaoke a una desafinada Chiharu para dárselo mejor a Tomoyo; las chicas obligarían a Eriol a cantarles en inglés, y quizá Naoko volvería a atreverse a pedirle que bailara con ella.

—¿Invitarás a Shaoran-kun?

Miró de mala gana la cara de su madre frente a la mesa, con todas las alegres imágenes de sus amigos desapareciendo de golpe. Estaban escogiendo el tipo de torta que comprarían cuando salió repentinamente con esa pregunta. Y Sakura debería estar muy acostumbrada a ello; desde que tenía memoria su madre mencionaba a Shaoran y lo ligaba a muchos de sus planes sin que a ella le importara demasiado. Sin embargo, esas últimas semanas, ya no estaba segura de que podía seguir oyendo pronunciar su nombre sin sentir un repentino malestar en el estómago; recordaba inevitablemente a Natsuki y la escena en el escritorio.

—Nunca acepta venir-se limitó a responder, mientras seguía mirando un libro de recetas de Tomoyo con decenas de pasteles de cumpleaños.

—Deberíamos enviarle la invitación de todos modos-opinó Nadeshiko, que pese a todo seguía queriéndolo como a su familia—No quiero que piense que ahora que tiene una novia, ya no lo aceptaremos en nuestra casa. Ustedes aún pueden seguir siendo amigos… Y quién sabe, quizá ni siquiera llegue a casarse con su nueva novia y la deje plantada en el altar por ti…

Sakura suspiró, pero aún así no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa al oír la carcajada de Tomoyo por las ocurrencias de su madre.

Ella tampoco creía que llegarían a casarse. ¿Qué probabilidad hay en que alguien se case con su primer novio?, pensó, encontrando la respuesta justo frente a su nariz.

—Como quieras-murmuró, tras bajar la mirada del sonriente rostro de Nadeshiko a la revista.

De cualquier forma, él no vendría.

…

Nada mejor que comenzar un nuevo año de vida con la grata compañía de tus amigos, se dijo Sakura sonriente, mientras los veía hablar y reía todos a un tiempo, comiendo los bocadillos que ella y su madre prepararon. Estaba feliz y radiante, según las palabras de Tomoyo al verla con su vestido verde-que la misma Tomoyo había elaborado- especial para aquélla celebración.

A las 10 de la noche, justo una hora antes de que encendieran las dieciocho velas en la torta, el timbre llamó su atención. Su padre se apresuró a salir de la cocina para cruzar el pasillo y abrir. De seguro había pedido otra pizza para alimentar a su hermano, quien había llegado en la mañana desde Osaka y hablaba con sus padres en la cocina.

—Sakura, es para ti-dijo Fujitaka, apareciendo en el salón.

—¿Para mí?-cuestionó, señalándose confundida. ¿La pizza era para ella? ¿O alguien-que por el momento no podía dilucidar- venía a saludarla por su cumpleaños? Si era así tendría que hacer pasar a esa persona a la fiesta…

O quizás no.

—Hola.

Era algo que no sucedía desde su cumpleaños número 12 y que, naturalmente, la dejó estupefacta por largos segundos.

—¿Viniste?-preguntó lo obvio, examinando al chico de pies a cabeza, como si no fuera real. Vestía una sencilla camisa marrón y unos pantalones negros, y por alguna razón parecía más alto de lo que se veía en la escuela.

—Supongo-respondió él alzando los hombros.

—¡Shaoran-kun! ¡Has venido!-exclamó con alegría su madre, apareciendo tras ella. —Qué bueno es tenerte aquí. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho pasar, Sakura? Vamos, entra. En el salón están todos.

Aquí había algo muy raro. Shaoran Li no se aparecía en su casa desde hacía años, porque el contacto entre ellos ya estaba perdido. El chico tenía su orgullo como para aceptar una invitación que no venía de ella, sino de Nadeshiko, donde además se encontraría con gente a la que no conocía. Había que tener demasiado valor para enfrentarse a una situación tan incómoda como esa. Eso, o tener alguna intención oculta en la visita.

—Sigues creciendo, muchacho. No te había reconocido-lo saludó su padre en el pasillo, estrechándole afablemente la mano. También le tenía mucho aprecio, aunque a Sakura le tranquilizaba que no tuviera la idea de emparejarlo con ella… al menos, no lo expresaba abiertamente—Ya estás casi del porte de Touya.

Su hermano lo saludó de mala gana. No se llevaban para nada bien desde que Sakura tenía memoria. Muchas veces Shaoran lo había desafiado a una pelea, aburrido de ser llamado desdeñosamente "mocoso", pero ella siempre intervino a su favor, culpando a Touya por ser tan pesado. Quizás ahora no le importaría si su hermano quería espantarlo.

Nadeshiko se encargó de escoltarlo hasta el salón y presentarlo ante los demás con el título de «un gran amigo de infancia de Sakura», y pidió que todos los tratasen con cariño, demostrándole como tantas veces lo poco que le importaba dejarla en vergüenza frente a sus amigos.

—Esto no puede estar pasando-suspiró agobiada al sentir la tensión entre Li y el resto. —Él no tenía que estar aquí.

—Vamos, Sakura, no es tan terrible. Mira, Yamazaki ya se acercó a hablarle. Entrará pronto en confianza-la tranquilizó Tomoyo, que encontraba de lo más divertida la situación.

—Sakura, no me habías dicho que tenías un amigo tan guapo-chilló Chiharu, estrujándole el brazo de la emoción_. "Lo único que faltaba", _pensó la de ojos verdes—¿Por qué no lo habías invitado antes? ¡Tienes que presentarnos!

Inspiró y exhaló profundo para disipar el mareo. Intentó ignorar la esquina donde Shaoran se había apostado con un vaso de ponche que su madre le entregó, y caminó hasta el otro extremo del salón para llenarse la boca con bocadillos, presa de una compulsión irrefrenable. Rika y Naoko le hablaban, pero no lograba entender sobre qué, y se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía a Eriol acercarse a los otros dos chicos y unirse a la conversación. Sí, era para morirse de la risa, porque sus dos amigos estaban hablando con Li; el silencioso, hosco, arrogante, testarudo y pervertido Li. Tal vez les estaba presumiendo de su romance con Natsuki, y los otros le alabaran su hombría por salir con una chica mayor y experimentada.

¿Por qué no la habría traído hoy? La fiesta se volvería mucho más divertida de haber estado esa zorra, siguió pensando fastidiada, engullendo todo a su paso.

—Sakura-la llamó Tomoyo. No tenía noción de cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras estaba sentada comiendo los snacks y escuchando a las chicas. —Tu madre traerá el pastel.

Se incorporó, con movimientos torpes al tener las piernas adormecidas.

Los chicos ya estaban rodeando la mesa, esperándola.

—Chiharu y Li no están-musitó Tomoyo a su lado, mientras los demás se repartían las cornetas y sombreros para la fotografía que Fujitaka les tomaría como recuerdo. —Hace varios minutos que no los veo en el salón.

—Naoko, ¿sabes donde fue Chiharu?-se acercó a preguntarle disimuladamente a la chica de anteojos.

—Dijo que iría al baño, pero se ha tardado bastante.

Sakura tuvo un horrible presentimiento, y no se trataba de que unos extraterrestres salieran desde el centro de la Tierra para raptársela, como decía Yamazaki en una de sus disparatadas teorías de desaparición de personas.

—¿Dónde está Li?-preguntó luego a Eriol, al ver que a Yazamaki el exceso de ponche lo tenía imposibilitado de responderle algo sensato.

—Dijo que iría a tomar aire fresco-respondió el joven de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

¿Ah sí? ¿Acaso se sentía sofocado adentro? ¿O querría ver las estrellas a solas para recordar nostálgicamente a su amada Natsuki?

Sakura crispó los puños y salió a averiguar qué se traía entre manos. No le costó dar con él; su jardín posterior era pequeño, y las farolas junto a la luz que se proyectaba desde dentro de la casa iluminaban lo suficiente para distinguir su enorme sombra afirmada en el muro.

—¿Estás en Seijo?-oyó decir a Chiharu. Su mal presentimiento se hizo realidad…—No lo puedo creer, ¿por qué jamás te había visto?

Tenía una fijación con las chicas de tercero, de eso no había duda, pero Sakura querría saber por qué Chiharu, y por qué en medio de su cumpleaños. ¡No tenía la mínima consideración hacia ella!

—Soy de primero-respondió con la voz ronca que Sakura seguía sin reconocer como la del antiguo Shaoran-kun.

—¿¡Hablas en serio? ¡No lo pareces! Creí que estabas en un curso más alto.

No le estaba gustando para nada el rumbo de esa conversación.

—¡Eh, Chiharu!-llamó a su amiga, mientras se acercaba a pasos agigantados. —Ya vamos a repartir el pastel. Estamos esperándote.

—Oh sí, disculpa, estaba entretenida charlando con tu amigo-rió despreocupadamente, dándole a él un golpecito en el pecho. Sakura tuvo un sobresalto al imaginar qué tanto habían compartido para esa confianza—Iré al baño antes. No empiecen a cantar sin mí.

Cuando Chiharu se alejó lo suficiente, buscó la mirada de Li, pero él la apartó de inmediato. Estaba ocultándole algo, y Sakura no podía tolerar que eso la tuviera tan ansiosa y estuviera arruinando lo que debería ser un estupendo cumpleaños.

—¿A qué demonios has venido?-preguntó bruscamente.

Shaoran recargó la cabeza sobre el frío muro de concreto, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Creí que me habías invitado-dijo apaciblemente.

—Yo no te invité, y sé que lo tienes muy claro-respondió la chica enfadada. Lo único que quería era llegar al fondo de ese asunto…—No sé muy bien que planeas, pero no dejaré que te metas con mis amigas para divertirte.

—¿Lo dices por…?-él miró hacia el frente alzando su índice, pero no pudo decir nada, incapaz de recordar el nombre.

—Chiharu-gruñó Sakura. Ni siquiera se tomaba el tiempo para recordar cómo se llamaba la chica a la que estaba acosando—Para eso estás aquí, ¿verdad?

—No entiendo de qué me hablas-replicó él, mirándola como si de verdad no comprendiera nada—Si estoy aquí es porque es tu cumpleaños y…

—¿Y viniste a buscar más chicas para presumir después que ya eres todo un hombrecito?-completó con una mueca de desprecio, haciendo que las pupilas de él se dilataran—Creo que te equivocas, Li. No eres más que un niño, ¡siempre has sido un molesto niño! ¡No has madurado en nada! Y si crees que lograrás fastidiarme en mi cumpleaños haciendo este tipo de cosas, ¡estás muy equivocado! ¡Tú, tu novia de pechos enormes y lo que hagas me da exactamente igual! ¡Siempre me has dado igual!

Sakura no sabía de dónde había salido todo eso. No estaba planeado. Ni siquiera tenía plena conciencia de que eso es lo que pensaba, y mucho menos, de qué ganaría diciéndole esas horribles palabras.

Él tenía derecho a estar ahí, aunque fuese invitado de su madre, y también tenía la libertad de hablar con Chiharu mientras ella los esperaba para partir su pastel, e incluso tenía derecho a salir con quien quisiese, aún si fuera una de sus compañeras. Pero por alguna razón, le molestaba. Muchísimo.

—Lo siento. No fue buena idea venir.

Ella no dijo nada. La garganta le ardía, como si fuese a romper en llanto.

Intentó recordar en qué fecha de su ciclo menstrual estaba. De seguro todo era por algún desorden hormonal propio de la naturaleza femenina. ¿Por qué más podía ser?

—Yo... –Shaoran se veía realmente incómodo. Incómodo y dolido. Sakura sintió que el nudo en la garganta la ahogaría, y deseó tener el coraje para retractarse en cuanto los ojos tristes de él se cruzaron con los suyos. Olvidaba lo mal que se sentía cuando él se afligía; cuando niña siempre intentaba animarlo con alguna mueca o haciendo una tontería, porque ya lo había visto llorar cuando su padre murió, y se prometió no verle así nunca más, al menos, no mientras ella pudiera remediarlo—Sólo venía a esto-musitó, alejándola de sus recuerdos, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño paquete y estirándolo a sus manos.

Ella lo cogió, contemplándolo atónita. No merecía recibir algo de su parte después de lo que le había dicho.

—Li…-pronunció, al recuperar el habla. Al alzar la cabeza y mirar con los ojos nublados de emoción, no lo encontró.

En la sala todos estaban expectantes por su aparición. Nadeshiko sostenía el pastel en sus manos, mientras que su padre estaba con la cámara lista para disparar e inmortalizar la décimo octava fotografía de cumpleaños oficial.

—¿Dónde estabas, hija? ¿Fuiste a buscar a Shaoran-kun?-preguntó al verla entrar.

Afirmó con la cabeza, obligándose a sonreírle a ella y los demás.

—Tuvo que regresar a su casa-dijo, esforzándose por controlar la voz temblorosa.

—Oh, eso es una pena-suspiró Nadeshiko—Bueno, pero ven a soplar las velas. Creo que ya están derritiéndose.

—¡Sí, y nosotros hemos ensayado mil veces el coro!-se quejó Yamazaki, y comenzó a entonar nuevamente.

Tomoyo le preguntó qué le pasaba apenas tuvo oportunidad, y ella se empeñó en quitarle importancia a que Li decidiera marcharse. Se concentró en atender lo mejor posible a todos sus invitados, incluida Chiharu, quien se desanimó bastante en las horas siguientes. Cantaron karaoke hasta la madrugada, o más bien fue Yamazaki el que dedicó un montón de canciones a las chicas, en especial a Chiharu, sin querer soltar el micrófono.

A las tres ya todos se habían marchado en el automóvil que Sonomi Daidouji enviaba, especial para trasladar a todos los chicos seguros a sus casas.

Sakura subió exhausta a su habitación. Su familia se había retirado a dormir hacía un rato. La sonrisa que había mantenido estoicamente cedió y fue reemplazada por una expresión taciturna cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se sentó a lo pies de la cama a oscuras.

Lo había pasado muy bien; los chicos, sus padres, y hasta su hermano hicieron lo posible porque aquél fuera un cumpleaños inolvidable. Sakura se había sorprendido gratamente al recibir sus regalos y ver desde una colección de videos sobre la aparición de fantasmas muy típico de Naoko, hasta unos preciosos cojines hechos a mano por Tomoyo.

Sin embargo, había un presente que no veía aún. Uno que seguía oculto en su sujetador donde lo metió apresuradamente al momento de entrar nuevamente a la salita y anunciar que Li se había retirado. No supo muy bien porqué quiso esconderlo. Tal vez, quería estar a solas al momento de abrirlo, temerosa de que sus movimientos o su rostro reflejaran algo que no querría mostrar ante los demás.

Extrajo el pequeñísimo paquete con las manos temblorosas. Las palabras que había gritado allí afuera le venían como ráfagas a la cabeza mientras desenvolvía el envoltorio con sumo cuidado. Sakura sacó una pequeña cajita redonda de color azul. En su interior había un par de delicados pendientes con forma de flor de cerezo que resplandecieron con el haz de luna y la dejaron sin aliento.

—Son muy lindos-dijo en un hilito de voz, encendiendo la luz de su lámpara para contemplarlos mejor. Se quitó las argollas que llevaba esa noche y los reemplazó por las pequeñas florcitas, examinándose al espejo luego. —No merecía que me los dieras, idiota-masculló, viendo que la chica al otro lado del espejo contenía a duras penas las lágrimas de vergüenza.

¿Quién se suponía que había sido la inmadura?

…

—Siempre es un gusto verte, amiga-decía Nadeshiko estrechando a Ieran Li en sus brazos, tras una larga semana sin reunirse.

—Lamento no haber llegado ayer-se excusó la de cabello negro, entrando a la sala—¿Está Sakura? Traje su regalo de cumpleaños.

La muchacha salió de la cocina, dejando su desayuno intacto. Sintió la aguda mirada de Touya seguir todos sus pasos, tal como cuando se toparon en la mañana, y temió que el maquillaje no cubriese bien lo hinchado y ojeroso de sus ojos. Porque a su parecer era lo único que podía delatar lo mal que había dormido la noche anterior.

—¡Sakura, muy feliz cumpleaños!-la saludó Ieran con un beso y un abrazo. Le reiteró las disculpas por no poder saludarla el día de ayer por asuntos de trabajo; una reunión la había obligado a quedarse en Kyoto, donde tendría que volver toda esa semana para culminar un curso de perfeccionamiento. Después, y para sorpresa de Sakura, levantó de un costado del sillón donde estaba sentada una bonita bolsita brillante con un moño—Aquí tienes tu regalo. Espero te guste.

Ella no lo recibió hasta que Nadeshiko la despabiló tocándole el hombro. Ambas mujeres sonrieron ante lo despistada que era, mientras ella se dejaba caer en el sofá con el paquete en brazos, confundida. Es que, ¿por qué la señora Ieran le daría otro regalo? Ayer ya había recibido los pendientes,- que seguía llevándolos desde que se durmió con ellos- por lo que no entendía para qué un segundo presente.

—Me gustaría excusarme por Shaoran-dijo la señora Ieran, haciendo que de la nada su corazón comenzara a latir aceleradamente—Ayer no pudo venir porque se sentía mal, pero sé que tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo.

Sakura parpadeó. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

—¿Qué dices? Shaoran-kun estuvo ayer en el cumpleaños. Se fue un poco antes de que Sakura soplara las velas, ¿verdad hija?

Ella dio una cabezadita afirmativa.

—¿Y por qué no me dijo nada?-se asombró la mujer de cabellera negra, meneando resignada la cabeza—Ése chico es único…-dijo finalmente, en una exhalación.—Bueno, ese regalo es por parte de ambos. Espero te guste, porque no me decidía entre sombrero o una lámpara. Después que escogí el sombrero no sabía si el rojo o el blanco, pero creí que el blanco combinaría con más colores y es perfecto para la temporada de primavera y verano.

Ieran siempre revelaba sus presentes antes de que ella lograra abrirlos, quitándole todo el encanto de adivinar antes de sacarles el envoltorio, como a ella le gustaba. Mientras extraía su sombrero del paquete, seguía tratando de comprender porqué este año le había comprado dos; los pendientes hubieran sido suficientes.

—Gracias-dijo, cuando tuvo en sus manos el delicado sombrero veraniego, con un lazo color celeste.

—Ay, pruébatelo-pidió, poniéndoselo ella misma sobre la cabeza. La observó con los ojos resplandecientes, quizá viendo en ella algún recuerdo de sus hijas ya casadas—Se te ve precioso. Y con estos pendientes… -murmuró, cuando se los vio. Sakura estaba lista para agradecérselos, cuando Ieran continuó—…son unos pendientes hermosísimos. ¿Se los diste tú Nadeshiko?

—No, no se los había visto antes-dijo la joven madre a su amiga, tan sorprendida como ella. Después de acercarse a mirarlos, se dirigió a la chica para preguntar:—¿Quién te los regaló, Sakura?

¿Cómo podía decírselo, si ni ella lograba creerlo? Todo indicaba que Shaoran se los había regalado, y no la madre de éste, como siempre sucedía.

—Eh… Eriol-dijo al final. Podría haber pensado en Tomoyo también, pero su madre había visto los cojines que su amiga bordó especialmente para ella. Como fuera, podría decir cualquier nombre y sonaría más convincente que el de la verdadera persona responsable.

—Ese muchacho tiene muy buen gusto-lo halagó Ieran—Ojalá Shaoran pudiera comprar algo así algún día, pero cada vez parece que todo le importara menos… Sobretodo ahora que terminó con su novia.

Sakura volvió a sentir que su corazón se apretaba y daba un vuelco.

—¿Qué has dicho?-cuestionó Nadeshiko, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Sí. Habló con ella y terminaron con la relación. A decir verdad, eso me tranquiliza. Era una chica algo extraña y diferente…-murmuró Ieran pensativa—Por eso es que creí que no vendría a tu cumpleaños, Sakura-chan; parecía muy afectado.

Era lo único que faltaba para hacerla parecer un verdadero monstruo.

Shaoran vino a su cumpleaños pese a que terminara con su novia; Sakura la bestia insensible lo trató horrible; él le dio entonces un regalo precioso, y después se retiró triste, quizá peor de lo que había llegado.

¡¿Por qué había hecho una cosa así? ¿Qué clase de ser humano era? Debió haber visto en sus ojos el llamado desesperado de un chico que estaba sufriendo por amor y lo único que necesitaba era que le dieran una palabra de aliento, un abrazo reconfortante, una sonrisa amable y todo lo contrario a lo que ella había entregado.

—¿Sakura, te sientes bien?-preguntó de pronto Nadeshiko, examinándola preocupada—Luces muy pálida.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza. Con permiso-dijo rápidamente dando una leve reverencia, desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

No era fácil dejar atrás el orgullo y aceptar haberse equivocado. Está en la naturaleza humana el que reconocer una falla sea mucho más complicado que presumir un logro. Es por eso que Sakura ensayó cientos de veces frente al espejo las disculpas apropiadas para él. Algunas de esas veces, comenzaba a balbucear y sonrojarse; otras terminaba culpándolo a él con un enrevesado argumento, y en las restantes no lograba decir absolutamente nada. Como fuera, no dejaba de sentir ese peso en el pecho que le recordaba constantemente lo mala persona que era. Merecía el peor castigo. Quizá la soltería eterna.

—¡No, todos menos eso!-gimió, haciéndose un ovillo en la cama. No podía morir sin conocer el amor verdadero. Kami-sama no era tan malo como hacerle algo así; suficiente había hecho con tenerla esperando por su persona especial esos dieciocho largos años. —Tengo que disculparme con él sea como sea-decidió, e incapaz de estar más rato en la cama esperando que dieran las 7, se levantó para alistarse.

_Ese muchacho tiene muy buen gusto. Ojalá Shaoran pudiera comprar algo así algún día._

Sakura recordó las palabras de Ieran Li mientras se daba un último vistazo en el espejo. A ella también le costaba creer que Li tuviera tan buen gusto para escoger un regalo como ese, pero todo indicaba que era por iniciativa suya, por primera vez en la historia de los presentes Sakura recibía de parte de él y su madre. Curiosamente, le causaba una rara felicidad en medio de la culpabilidad que cargaba en sus hombros.

—Por eso necesito esforzarme más y demostrarle que de verdad lo siento-se dijo decidida, levantando su mano empuñada a los cielos. Nadeshiko le deseó un buen día al entregarle el almuerzo y despedirla; notó que parecía haber recuperado parte del entusiasmo que irradiaba todos los días, aunque no le quiso hacer notar que su rostro denotaba otra vez una noche en vela.

Se puso sus patines y emprendió el camino a la preparatoria. Era uno de los pocos días en que tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar.

Las primeras personas ya ingresaban por la puerta principal. Otro buen número seguía hablando afuera, donde saludó a sus conocidos con una seña, sin detenerse a charlar.

A la entrada se quitó los patines y los guardó en su casillero. Cuando estaba poniéndose su calzado, sintió que alguien la observaba desde atrás, proyectando una sombra sobre ella.

—¿Estás contenta ahora?-preguntó una voz áspera en un siseo.

La castaña volteó, encontrándose con el demacrado rostro de su compañera y ahora ex de Shaoran Li. Sus ojos hinchados y su cabello despeinado le recordaron a cómo se veía ella esos días. Qué irónico que la causa fuera la misma.

—No tengo ánimos de discutir contigo, Kubo-replicó, cerrando su casillero.

—Se cumplió lo que tanto querías-la ignoró la rubia, bloqueándole el camino—¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Shaoran me ha abandonado por ti!

Como si eso pudiera ser posible, suspiró. Sí que le había afectado lo que había pasado con el castaño.

—¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó con ironía, curiosa por saber qué le había hecho sacar tan estúpida conclusión.

—Porque así es. ¡Tú tienes que ver con que pasara todo esto! ¡Me ha dejado por ti!-Sakura dejó de respirar, incrédula. _Tenía _que haber algún error…—¡Como si tú fueras mejor que yo!

Natsuki bajó su mirada al suelo, donde la joven vio caer unas finas lagrimas. No quería que las cosas salieran así, pensó, pero no pudo decírselo en voz alta, todavía atónita de su revelación.

—Yo… yo de verdad lo quiero-dijo la rubia, con sinceridad. Parecía otra persona parada ahí en frente, sin su maquillaje y su cuidado cabello peinado; parecía mucho más humana con esa expresión de desolación—Creí que por fin había encontrado al chico correcto…

Sakura sintió un resquemor en la garganta. ¿Estaba bien que le dijera esas cosas a ella? Es decir, ambas no habían cruzado más que un par de palabras en la vida, y todo lo que conocía de ella se resumía a una pésima reputación por sus fugaces romances.

—Kubo…

—¡Pero quiero que sepas que no me rendiré!-la cortó, con una decisión que la dejó boquiabierta—¡Voy a hacer que se enamore de mí, así te opongas tú y todo el resto!

Acto seguido, salió corriendo en dirección a los baños.

Kubo podía haber cometido muchos errores, pero al fin y al cabo, sus sentimientos eran como los de cualquier persona, y como todos también podía enamorarse.

Curioso era que justo la persona que la haría cambiar sería Shaoran Li. Ese mismo Shaoran Li que ella tanto creía conocer, y el que no imaginó llegaría a ser tan importante para otra persona que no fuese ella...

—Sakura, ¿qué ocurrió?-cuestionó Tomoyo, apareciendo a su lado y contemplándola mientras permanecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

—Soy muy mala, Tomoyo…-dijo ella tan bajito, que su amiga creyó haber oído mal.

—¿Qué dices?-se extrañó—Eso no es verdad

—Sí, lo soy. Soy mala porque no dejé que ellos fueran felices. Porque juzgué a Kubo antes de detenerme a pensar que sus sentimientos podían ser sinceros-Sakura luchó para que la voz no se le quebrara al continuar, apretando los puños—Quizá él también la quiere y han terminado porque le he metido cosas en la cabeza… ¡Soy horrible!

—¿Terminaron? Pero… Sakura, eso no quiere decir que sea tu culpa-Tomoyo le devolvió el abrazo cuando ella se acercó, buscando su apoyo—Probablemente, no estaba funcionando su relación… o quizá…

Sakura se separó para mirarla ante su silencio. El rostro de Tomoyo parecía dubitativo en cómo seguir sus palabras.

—Quizá había otra chica…

…

Llevaba un tiempo considerable tocando el timbre, y no había respuesta. Sakura comenzó a impacientarse, y también a comenzar a imaginar los sucesos más terribles dentro de aquella casa. Si Shaoran estaba triste por haber terminado hace poco con Natsuki y por eso no había ido a la escuela, estando solo por toda esa semana en que su madre había vuelto a sus viajes de negocios podía llevarlo a cometer una locura. Por su cabeza pasaron imágenes del chico bebiendo a destajo, o demacrado por no comer, o incluso… atentando contra su propia vida.

—¡Hoe, tengo que hacer algo!-se desesperó, tomando aire y mirando hacia la ventana del segundo piso que estaba abierta; ahí era su habitación—¡Li! ¡Li, ábreme por favor! ¡Li, no hagas algo estúpido, aún eres muy joven!

No había respuesta. Quizá era demasiado tarde…

Sakura empujó el pequeño portón, corrió hasta el patio trasero donde sabía y estaba la puerta que comunicaba con la cocina; Ieran Li dejaba una llave oculta bajo la regadera desde que eran unos niños.

Abrió, sin perder detalle su alrededor. No parecía haber nada extraño en el orden de la cocina al menos.

—¡Li!-gritó mientras subía las escaleras, con el corazón apretado de angustia. Si algo le había pasado, no se lo perdonaría jamás… —¡Li!-fue el último grito antes de abrir de par en par la puerta de su cuarto.

Sakura lo vio recostado en la cama, los ojos cerrados y los audífonos del Ipod en sus oídos. Absolutamente ajeno a todo.

Sus brazos cayeron inertes a un costado, resbalando su bolso del hombro y cayendo al piso.

—¡Serás idiota!-exclamó, sin poder acumular más de esas sensaciones en el pecho. Por poco la mataba haciéndole creer lo peor.

Él reaccionó por fin, incorporándose con sorpresa, algo adormilado.

—¿Qué demonios haces acá?-preguntó, lo que ya parecía ser un dialogo conocido para ambos.

—¡Pudiste haber respondido cuando te llamaba!-le reprochó, furiosa de lo poco que parecía importarle el haberle causado tamaño susto. Recogió su bolso y se lo aventó, pero él logró esquivarlo con algo de dificultad—¡Estaba preocupada allá abajo creyendo que tú…!

—¿Preocupada?-la interrumpió él sarcástico, hablando sobre su voz—Hace menos de dos días me has dicho que siempre te ha dado igual lo que pase conmigo. ¿Por qué tendrías que haberte preocupado si no te oía?

No tuvo palabras para responder.

Todas aquellas frases ensayadas, memorizadas y repetidas incansablemente se extinguieron de su mente. Hubo un momento demasiado largo en que ambos guardaron silencio; ella con la mirada clavada en sus pies, él mirándola con hostilidad, probablemente.

—¿Cómo has logrado entrar?-preguntó nuevamente, aplastándose los cabellos hechos un desastre al estar recostado. Sakura levantó la mirada con algo de temor—¿Otra vez has venido con tu madre?

—No… sólo he venido yo-murmuró, a lo que él alzó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Bueno, era momento de comenzar—Quería… esto… me enteré que terminaste con Natsuki.

Estudió su expresión, esperando ver el más mínimo signo de dolor para aferrarse a él y brindarle su apoyo.

—Con que eso era…-dijo con un tono amargo que Sakura no logró reconocer como dolor o irritación—¿Te preocupa que el plan no haya funcionado? ¿O has venido a sacarme en cara todo tu sermón de que era una chica mayor y…?

—¡No!-exclamó ella de inmediato, dispuesta a reivindicarse de una vez por todas—Yo… Lo que dije….-titubeó, en tanto apretaba y aflojaba sus dedos—Tú tienes derecho a salir con quien quieras, no importa si ella es mayor o lo que sea… si a ti te gusta y te hace feliz, entonces está bien.

—¿A qué viene esto?-soltó él, con una sonrisita mordaz—¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?

No quiere decírselo. Todavía le queda un poquito de orgullo, pero cuando voltea para rehuir su escudriñadora mirada, él se acerca dos pasos, repitiendo la pregunta, marcando territorio porque están en su habitación, que a todo esto, de pronto se ha vuelto demasiado estrecha.

—¿Qué importa el porqué?-masculla, tratando de sonar segura, pero las mejillas le arden al sentir que está a punto de ser descubierta.

—Me importa. Si no me lo dices te vas-así de tajante la sigue observando con sus ojos penetrantes, como si tratara de leerla por dentro.

Muy bien, se lo dirá para que le regrese su metro cuadrado que tanto está necesitando para mantener la compostura.

—Es… No quiero que estés triste-dice finalmente, aunque siente que él ya lo sabe y sólo quería oírlo de sus labios.

Shaoran voltea casi de inmediato, tan rápido que Sakura no logra ver cómo ha reaccionado.

¿Ha dicho algo malo?

—Y no quiero cargar con el peso de una muerte, por si se te ha ocurrido hacer alguna tontería-agregó después medio en broma, para cambiar la extraña atmósfera.

—Claro que no-dice él, con una mano en el cuello. Sakura se asombra, y algo extraño le baila en el estómago, porque ese gesto lo conoce. Y conoce también porqué las orejan le brillan en un rojo furioso. —No estoy triste por eso… Si le pedí a Natsuki terminar fue porque… no sentía lo mismo por ella…

Está tremendamente avergonzado, y sin bien eso podría inspirarle una inmensa ternura, hay otro sentimiento que le aprieta de la nada el corazón.

—Hay otra chica… -susurró para sí misma, recordando lo que Tomoyo había sugerido.

Él se sorprendió, volteando a verla.

—De acuerdo-dice de prisa y sonríe, aunque no sabe porqué se le hace más difícil que de costumbre. Quizás es porque es demasiado raro estar hablando de ese tipo de cosas con él—No tienes porqué hablarme de ella. Supongo que no podías hacer otra cosa.

—No quería que lo pasara mal con esto. Nunca fue mi intención herirla-dijo él tras un silencio, con una sensatez y honestidad brillando en la mirada, que le hacían parecer muchos años mayor. Adulto y atractivo.

"_¡Eso no lo he pensado yo!", _se sobresaltó, desviando la mirada desesperada hacia otro lado. De seguro sólo lo imaginó porque le daba un poco de pena. 

—Ahora puedes tener tu conciencia tranquila-concluyó él al final, levantando despreocupado sus hombros. Se puso los audífonos otra vez, y se recostó de regreso en la cama.

Debió haberlo previsto: no la escucharía por mucho tiempo. Tenía sus razones para seguir molesto.

—Uhm, también vine a… a-Sakura cerró los ojos, concentrándose en sus palabras y no en el calorcito que comenzaba a expandirse en sus mejillas de la vergüenza. No tenía porqué hacérsele tan difícil, si él ya había cumplido con contarle algo tan privado; lo mínimo era excusarse como era debido—…vine a pedirte disculpas por como te traté ese día. No merecías todo lo que te dije. No sabía que estabas pasándolo mal. De verdad, lo siento.

—Mh.

Fue todo lo que él contestó. Parecía que de verdad no estaba escuchándola, y si lo hacía, le importaba muy poco.

Sakura frunció el ceño, algo molesta. Decidió hablar más fuerte.

—Y gracias por los aretes-eso funcionó. Shaoran la miró desde su cama, lo que la animó a seguir hablando. Animada de obtener su atención, Sakura continuó:—¿Los escogiste tú?

Él se quitó los audífonos, y la miró por un momento que se le hizo eterno. ¿Desde cuándo es tan difícil mirar en los ojos cobrizos de Shaoran Li? Es decir, son los mismos ojos de siempre, sólo que ahora parecen más… más con un nosequé que la pone tensa.

—No-dijo finalmente el chico—Creo que los escogió un tal Eriol…

Sakura parpadeó.

—¿Eso fue lo que le dijiste a mi madre, verdad?-preguntó él, con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—Lo dije porque no iba a creer que tú habías sido…-intentó explicar, sintiéndose tonta y culpable.

—Claro-soltó Shaoran, y lo vio levantarse otra vez para caminar gesticulando hacia la ventana—Es mucho más probable que te los de el tal Eriol, porque es educado, viene de Inglaterra, y no es un inmaduro como yo.

—¿Cómo sabes que Eriol viene de Inglaterra?-preguntó con curiosidad.

—¡Eso da igual!-exclamó él, algo azorado. Sakura entonces recordó que habían hablado en su cumpleaños; probablemente, Eriol había mencionado Inglaterra entre toda la charla. De todas formas, por cómo se había referido a su amigo inglés, cualquiera diría que no le había simpatizado mucho—Está claro que no te ha gustado… -oyó rematar bajito al muchacho, que se ha cruzado de brazos y mira obstinadamente un cuadro en la pared.

—¡Sí me han gustado!-replica con tal ahínco, que se sonroja después. Cuando vuelve a hablar, se asegura de bajar un poco la voz—Si no me gustasen no los usaría.

Shaoran le ha dado una mirada apagada, y sonríe de esa manera forzada y triste que la convence de que puede estar muy alto, su voz muy ronca y sus ojos mirar diferente, pero sigue siendo el niño sensible que se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

—No… no te ha gustado que _yo_ te los regalara.

Y esto termina por convencerla.

Sakura siente por un minuto la necesidad de acercarse y abrazarlo con fuerza, porque enfurruñado como está, le despierta un inmenso cariño, tal como cuando niños.

—No es que no me hayan gustado-dice con suavidad—Sólo… me has sorprendido y… no lo sé, me dio pena contárselo a tu madre.

Esa era la verdad. Aunque también podía haber agregado que le gustaba saber que ambos podían compartirlo como secreto. Sakura se sonrojó al notar que estaba sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. ¿Tanto le gustaba esa idea para sonreír como estúpida? Quiso golpearse con el puño, porque ese día estaba pensando cosas demasiado raras.

—¿Fue extraño el que te los regalara?-preguntó de pronto la voz de él, causándole un respingo. Sakura asintió, dubitativa—No estaba seguro de hacerlo. El último regalo de cumpleaños que te di pareció no gustarte mucho.

¿Hubo un último regalo de cumpleaños que él dio? Sakura no lograba deducir de qué estaba hablando.

—Cuando cumpliste doce-le recordó él, ante su confusa expresión. Sus ojos se clavaron en la lámpara que colgaba del techo mientras recordaba—Tus amigas te perforaron las orejas, porque te regalaron pendientes. Chillaste mucho.

—¡¿Eh? ¿Cómo que chillé?-protestó, confusa. No podía igualar los vívidos recuerdos que él comenzaba a formarse.

—Ese día… creí que no te conocía-siguió diciendo, nostálgico—Habías cambiado demasiado. Supongo que con el paso del tiempo es natural cambiar.

Sakura sintió algo tibio bajarle por el pecho hasta su estómago. La imagen de un Shaoran más pequeño sentado, aburrido en un rincón de la mesa, la regresó a ese día y la hizo comprender que había sido el momento exacto en que su relación de amistad pareció perderse.

—No creo que hemos cambiado tanto-murmuró, buscando en los ojos almendras los resquicios de tantas risas y tristezas, recuerdos que quedan grabados en una simple mirada—Por dentro seguimos siendo los mismos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?-gruñó él desconfiado.

—Digamos que puedo comprobarlo ahora mismo-le asegura, como que su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

Shaoran lució inquieto por el brillo perverso que vio en su mirada. Cuando Sakura dio un paso hacia donde estaba, invadiendo su espacio personal, el corazón comenzó a latirle de la anticipación, y una sonrisa se expandió en sus labios al oírlo decir:

—¿No estarás pensando en…?

—Sí… -sonrió ella malévolamente—¡Hacerte cosquillas!

Se abalanzó a su vientre, comenzando a sacarle ruidosas carcajadas. Sabía perfectamente cuál era su debilidad; la encontró desde que eran pequeños, y desde ahí supo sacarle partido para vencerlo en cualquier disputa. Y esta vez no sería la excepción.

—¡Basta, no sigas!-apenas hablaba él, retorciéndose de la risa. Estaba tan débil que cuando tropezó con la cama cayó sin notarlo—¡Jajaja, ya es suficiente!

—El mismo chico con cosquillas de siempre-decía ella, quien tampoco tenía noción de estar sobre él, concentrada en causarle el ataque de risa más largo en la historia de sus juegos.

Era demasiado gracioso, pensaba, riendo casi tanto como él sólo de ver su expresión.

—Hubiese sido tan divertido tener un hermanito pequeño como tú-dijo, entre todas las carcajadas, comprendiendo el afán de Touya de molestarla. El sólo saber que se tenía cierto poder por el hecho de ser mayor unos años se le hacía agradable.

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, las risas cesaron y de pronto sintió que su espalda chocaba contra el colchón. Sorprendida, abrió más los ojos.

—Yo no soy un niño pequeño-dijo él, con la voz más profunda de lo que Sakura nunca le hubiera escuchado. Fue en ese momento cuando percibió que los papeles se habían intercambiado, y ahora era él quien estaba sobre ella, inmovilizándole las manos para que se detuviera, con una expresión demasiado distinta a la de segundos atrás.

Y estaba claro que un niño pequeño no podría haber hecho movimiento tan rápido, ni tenía la capacidad de crear una especie de prisión sólo con su cuerpo; un niño pequeño no podía paralizarla con unas manos tan grandes, no tenía una presencia tan intensa que formaba una sensación extraña en su estómago y le llena el corazón de un temor que no sabe exactamente qué es.

—Sal-balbucea una orden, pero no puede mirarlo a la cara, porque algo en los ojos de él no se lo permite.

—Quizás tengas razón-dice pensativo, sin escucharla. —Quizás… no hemos cambiado mucho.

Ella ya no está tan segura. Años atrás esto no estaría pasando, y sería la única triunfadora. Ahora, con dieciocho años cumplidos lo único que puede pensar es que comienza a hacer demasiado calor bajo ese cuerpo y quiere escapar. Correr. Si Ieran Li o cualquier otra persona entrase, podía malinterpretar las cosas, y se metería en graves problemas… ¡Él es un menor de edad!

—¿Sabes qué voy a hacer ahora?

Sakura creyó que el corazón le había explotado al oír un ruido sordo dentro de su pecho. Sus mejillas hirvieron cuando sintió que las manos de él la soltaban lánguidamente, y su rostro serio se acercaba al suyo como si estuviera en cámara lenta. Distinguió con exactitud el color de sus ojos y hasta percibió el calor húmedo de su aliento chocando contra su nariz, mezcla de vainilla y café.

Se quedó quieta, congelada como una fotografía, sin poder mover un solo músculo para alejarse e impedir que él siguiera acercándose.

¿Cómo sabrá su boca? ¿Va a rozarle los labios, o va a meter su lengua? ¿Va a ser lento, o muy rápido que no tendrá tiempo de responderle? ¿Se sentirá raro, o muy bien? Son demasiadas preguntas. Es demasiado el calor que siente en su rostro, y en todo el cuerpo. Es nula la razón para detenerse a considerar la diferencia de edades, lo mucho que ha dicho que lo detesta, lo nerviosa que se siente, lo mucho que le arden los ojos, lo asustada que está de hacerlo mal….

Sakura ha sentido algo blando chocar sobre su cara. Sobre _toda _su cara, y no se ha sentido como una boca precisamente.

—¡Guerra de almohadas!-gritó de repente el chico, saltando bajo la cama.

Él se ha ido corriendo por el pasillo, y junto a él ha salido corriendo su corazón, dejándola muerta en vida sobre el colchón.

No sabe exactamente qué fue lo que pasó, pero una cosa es segura, cuando levanta la almohada donde han quedado estampados sus labios:

—¡Juro que me las vas a pagar, niño inmaduro!-bramó tan fuerte que de seguro los vecinos y transeúntes también escucharon. —¡Voy a patearte el trasero!

Agarra uno de los cojines y lo alcanza en el pasillo. Da dos golpes certeros en la cabeza, otro por su brazo, lo escucha riéndose y pese a que suena a una risa de hombre, Sakura sabe que es la manera en que Shaoran-kun reía en esos tiempos cuando no había de qué preocuparse, cuando todo era fácil, cuando no existían sensaciones extrañas al estar tan cerca, ni pensamientos raros que le han hecho creer que la iba a besar.

Se avergüenza profundamente. Por eso no puede mirarlo a la cara y sigue repartiendo cojinazos a diestra y siniestra, con rabia, como si fuera ella misma la que los recibiese y estuviera castigándose de pensar tantas tonterías.

¡Es un niño, por el amor de Dios!

—Oye, ya… ya está bien-dice él vencido en una de las esquinas del pasillo—Tienes mucha fuerza-comenta cuando la chica se detiene, pero no logra tapar un sorpresivo último ataque en la cara—Ouch, mi nariz.

—Sí. Creo que ya está bien-dijo ella, respirando fuerte. Tiró el cojín al suelo, y se dio la media vuelta.

—¿Te vas?

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Ah.

Se arregló el cabello, peinándolo con los dedos antes de bajar.

—No comentes con tu madre que he venido.

—¿Por qué no?

Es exasperante. Cuando habla, cuando la mira con su rostro de no comprender nada en absoluto, cuando esconde las manos en los bolsillos. Sakura se atreve a mirarlo por unos segundos, pero aparta la cara al darse cuenta que tiene que alzar el mentón para poder verlo; nunca le había frustrado tanto ser pequeña como ahora.

—No quiero que malentienda-contestó con suficiencia, porque ella es la mayor y la que sabe de qué habla—Ni que mi madre se entere. Ya sabes cómo son las dos.

—Claro…-él sonrió levemente, y es increíble cómo se endulza su rostro cuando lo hace—Pueden creer que has venido a consolarme.

Sakura abrió y cerró los ojos, aturdida más por la sonrisa que por sus palabras.

—¿Eh?

—Te has aprovechado de que estoy solo sufriendo, y has venido a consolarme ofreciéndote a reemplazar el lugar de Natsuki-dice el chico, arrastrando teatralmente cada palabra. Después la ha mirado con una exagerada expresión de abandono, que terminó por hacerla estallar. Es una provocación tan infantil… pero pese a ello le revienta los nervios.

—¡Sabes muy bien que no he venido a eso!-rugió roja por la furia al ver que él no tomaba sus palabras en serio.

Cuando suelta una risa espontánea, se detesta de sentir un calorcito en el estómago que le hace olvidar esa repentina ira.

—Más suerte para la próxima, _Sakura_-ha dicho como despedida, antes de encerrarse en su cuarto. Y cuando ha pronunciado su nombre, Sakura jura que ha sentido algo trepándole por la espalda.

—¿Cómo que más suerte? ¡Hey, no te sobrevalores sólo porque has salido con una chica, niño!-gritó, porque no quería dejarlo con la última palabra—¡Aún te falta muchísimo por crecer y descubrir del mundo de nosotros los adultos!

Es absurdo estar vociferándole a la puerta. Y es más absurdo aún pretender hablar como si perteneciera a ese "mundo de adultos", como ella le llama. Si compara lo que ha sido su vida con la de él, está más que claro que Shaoran lleva la ventaja; ya tuvo su primera novia, citas, recibió su primer beso y tuvo su primera vez.

¿A quién quiere engañar? La única niña es ella, que ni siquiera ha logrado enamorarse de verdad todos esos años; que nunca ha tenido una cita; que interrumpió asqueada su único beso cuando sintió que él intentaba meter su lengua, hacía un año atrás, con un chico mayor en una fiesta de Chiharu.

La puerta se abre repentinamente, y justo cuando Sakura cree que oirá de su parte una acongojada disculpa por su actitud, él ha estirado su bolso asomando apenas su brazo, cerrándole otra vez la puerta en la nariz.

—Vete a la mierda, Shaoran-masculló fastidiada.

No entiende cómo su madre piensa que ese niño podría convertirse en algo más para ella…

…

**Notas:** Hola gente :D hay lectores de mi otro fic por aquí? Antes de que apunten sus armas hacia mí, permítanme excusarme por la tardanza! De verdad, últimamente he estado muy ocupada, pero hago un esfuerzo por avanzar en mis ratos libres, que a estas alturas de la vida son pocos. Este fic tiene bastaaaante tiempo. Al principio era un proyecto de la otra cuenta que comparto con Lady-chan (Fujiwara Inc y donde olvidé la contraseña xD) así que va dedicado a ella si me está leyendo en algún rincón del planeta :3 suerte en toodo miguis!

El fic está terminado, así que no tendrán que soportar meses por saber cómo continúa, como en mis otros fics cof cof xD La próxima semana subiré el próximo capítulo, con el punto de vista de Shaoran.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un gran día! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_2.- Nostalgias de un primer amor. _

Tenía varias opciones para continuar sus estudios, y Seijo no era la mejor de todas ellas. Shaoran sabía que existía un sinnúmero de costosas preparatorias a las que podía ingresar dado su buen rendimiento, tanto en Japón como en Hong Kong, donde vivían dos de sus hermanas. Sus maestros le habían sugerido incansablemente irse a Tokio, y estuvo a punto de convencerse del todo con esa idea, si no fuera porque al momento de llenar la solicitud, pensó en que sería extraño no volver a Tomoeda con sus conocidos, que si bien eran pocos, les tenía aprecio.

—Sakura-chan va a extrañarte-le había dicho su madre un día, durante el desayuno. Él pensó que lo más probable era que no. De todas formas, le hubiese gustado saber qué pensaría Sakura si supiera que se iba sin planes de regreso. ¿Cambiaría en algo su actitud indiferente hacia él? ¿O cambiaría algo si en lugar de irse a Tokio, entrara a la preparatoria donde ella estaba?

No le estaba gustando nada que ese torrente de pensamientos comenzara a hacerlo dudar el día que tuvo que poner su nombre al final de esa hoja de admisión.

—Iré a Seijo.

—Donde estudia Sakura-chan-se alegró su madre, al momento de comunicárselo.

—No es por eso…

Shaoran se repite a sí mismo, hasta el día de hoy, de que no ha sido por ella. Da la casualidad que Seijo queda cerca de su casa, que piden un examen algo difícil para asegurarse de tener los mejores alumnos, y que si bien no es tan lujosa, grande y prestigiosa como la de Tokio, ha oído que posee agradables áreas verdes. Y a él le gusta eso.

Meses más tarde, cuando fue aceptado con uno de los mejores puntajes, tuvo la oportunidad de verla. Habían pasado muchísimos años en que los dos ignoraban por completo cuán cambiado estaba el otro; Shaoran se las arreglaba para evitar acompañar a su madre en las visitas a casa de los Kinomoto, y en fingir malestares o estar dormido cuando era Nadeshiko quien venía junto a su hija. Fueron sólo un par de ocasiones en que él la escuchó desde el piso de arriba, y no sintió que su voz estuviera distinta. No se atrevía a asomarse para mirarla, quizá con temor a que físicamente sí fuese alguien completamente diferente. Sin embargo, ese primer día en que se dirigía a su salón, la vio pasar frente a sus ojos riendo abiertamente como en antaño, los ojos chispeantes y la boca roja, y concluyó que estaba igual, pero mucho más bonita de lo que recordara. Y mucho más distante.

—Hola-lo saludó, con la mezcla perfecta de tonos para que un escalofrío le recorriese la espina dorsal.

Fue esa misma semana, en que estuvieron obligados a saludarse al encontrarse de frente al doblar uno de los pasillos, o al menos, eso pensó Shaoran al distinguir la expresión un tanto incómoda que hizo ella, como si temiera que luego de ese saludo tuviera que quedarse a charlar por compromiso. Al percibir toda esa tensión replicó con otro _Hola_ un tanto frío, pero que les permitió a ambos librarse de tan embarazoso encuentro, en medio de tanta gente.

Es que es extraño verla de nuevo y acostumbrarse a la idea de que no puede seguirla, de que no puede proponerle jugar a las escondidas o escalar uno de los árboles, cazar bichos o que le lea alguna de sus historietas porque él se cansa en ello.

Shaoran nunca ha sido muy bueno para hacer amistades. La única persona que pudo llamar amigo hasta el momento es precisamente Sakura, y fue porque ella tomó la iniciativa para hablarle cuando pequeño. Es callado y tímido. Aún así, se siente contento de haber encontrado dos compañeros con los que parecen compartir cosas en común y hablar en los recesos. No es lo mismo que antes sentía cuando podía compartir con Sakura, pero hacen menos largos esos días de escuela. Y es justo uno de esos días en que están en la cafetería, cuando una serie de sucesos comienzan a trastornar el orden de su rutinaria vida.

—Hola. ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

La chica que le habló se llamaba Natsuki Kubo, y era lo que cualquier chico en su primer año deseaba: una mujer de exuberante cabellera dorada, mayor, experimentada y con iniciativa (también había que reconocer que tenía otras dos razones demás). Al aceptar que se sentara con ellos-y sólo porque sus amigos insistían con tal ahínco en sus miradas- no pudo predecir que haría cambiar completamente lo que parecía inmutable: Sakura Kinomoto lo ha interrumpido en medio de su almuerzo, y le ha pedido que hablen.

Su cabeza trabaja demasiado rápido. No está acostumbrado a que pasen cosas extrañas en sus tranquilos días.

Si bien había intentado ponerse en el caso de que les correspondiera interactuar con más de un saludo, Shaoran no estaba realmente preparado para ese instante. ¿Qué iban a decirse?

—¿Podemos hablar, _ahora_?-ha recalcado furiosa el "ahora", porque él sólo afirmó con la cabeza, todavía incapaz de moverse. No entiende de qué va eso de hablar, ellos, tanto tiempo y el rostro de Sakura colorado de la furia por alguna razón, pero que debe ser porque él no se incorpora de la silla, y ella quiere hablar en otra parte.

—Creo que es un no-dijo Kubo, que sin que él lo note jugaba con uno de sus mechones que formaban el remolino de su cabello. Shaoran se siente incómodo con el contacto, pues no acostumbra a que se le acerquen tan confianzudamente.

Sakura parece que explotará como una olla a presión, lo que lo obliga a levantarse rápido y decir que no tardará. Sabe que cuando se enoja es de temer, y ese tipo de cosas no cambian en la gente por mucho que pasen los años.

Camina hacia ningún lugar en especial, el nudo en el estómago, los pasos de Sakura un poco más atrás. Espera que ella diga algo, o que al menos pretenda detenerse en alguna parte para hablar, pero como no lo hace, él sigue hasta que se encuentran en los casilleros. Aprovecha de sacar uno de sus libros, aunque no lo necesita; quiere hacer tiempo para encontrar su voz y finalmente preguntar:

—¿Y bien?-cuestiona, mirándola con todo el coraje que ha sido capaz de reunir.

—¿Y bien qué?-repite ella, mirándolo también.

Shaoran intenta mantenerse con naturalidad, pero le cuesta mirarla a los ojos y fingir que todo está en orden. Porque no lo está. Lo normal sería que su día transcurriera entre los pasillos con sus dos compañeros, hablando sobre cualquier nimiedad rutinaria en su vida estudiantil.

—¿Tenías algo que decirme no?

—La verdad no-ha respondido, rascándose la cabeza. Él no entiende nada de lo que está pasando—Si te dije que quería hablar contigo era para sacarte de las garras de esa…-Sakura dejó escapar un bufido. Parecía que no se llevaba bien con Natsuki—Deberías estarme agradecido. Te salvé de esta.

Hacía bastantes años que no escuchaba esa frase. "Te salvé de esta", solía decir ella orgullosa cuando lo ayudaba a sortear algún peligro en sus juegos, o cuando intercedía por él para que no lo regañaran en una travesura. Shaoran siempre la observó como una especie de heroína, pero al cumplir sus nueve años y oír a su madre que ya estaba grande y era el hombre de la casa, se juró ser él quien comenzara a salvarla desde ese momento, y dejar de ser el niño pequeño y débil ante sus ojos.

—No necesitaba de tu ayuda-dijo, quizá sonando un poco duro. Quería hacerle entender que ya no eran ningunos críos para que estuviera protegiéndolo como una segunda madre. Estaba bastante grande, y casi por cumplir sus dieciséis.

La chica se quedó muda unos instantes-algo bastante raro en ella-, hasta que sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo creo que sí la necesitabas-replicó, en un tono que parecía un reproche. Típico de Sakura…—Ella es mucho mayor que tú, Li-tuvo un resquemor en la garganta al oír ese distante _Li._ Años atrás lo hubiera llamado sencillamente Shaoran, y él la habría llamado…

—¿Y eso qué Kinomoto?-odió tener que llamarla por su apellido, pero no le quedaba más que hacer si estaba claro que entre ambos la brecha no se podía ignorar. Al frente tenía a una desconocida que planeaba meterse en su vida después de que ella misma decidió salir y olvidarse de su amistad—Ya no soy un niño.

Sakura, o Kinomoto, como desde ahora tenía que referirse a ella, se quedó otros segundos en silencio, mirándole sin pestañar.

Y no puede evitar pensar que esto se parecía a alguno de esos sueños que seguido han comenzado a atormentarlo. Desde que la vio ese primer día luego de tantos años, Shaoran ha comenzado a verla también por las noches, y en situaciones así: conversando o discutiendo en los casilleros, en algún salón, en un pasillo al atardecer, pero todos los lugares tienen la característica de que los albergan sólo a ellos dos y las conversaciones dejan pronto de ser conversaciones para convertirse en un enjambre de besos y caricias que terminan con la ropa en el suelo y él despertando sobresaltado y rígido en la cama.

Es normal. Todos los chicos de su edad están pasando por algo parecido. Pero Shaoran no quiere que sea precisamente Sakura quien se le aparezca, porque debería olvidarse de ella, como ella decidió olvidarlo hace años.

—Es que no me gustaría que te involucraras con Kubo...-escucha que dice su voz con una dulzura que amenaza con provocar esas sensaciones extrañas en su cuerpo. Si este fuera uno de sus sueños, hace muchísimo rato la tendría acorralada contra los casilleros—Ya te dije-sigue diciendo ella, completamente ajena a que él comienza a sudar cuando sus ojos se desvían a la porción de piel visible del cuello, y a imaginar qué esconde bajo la blusa. Debe apartar la mirada, con la mandíbula tensa, maldiciendo sus revolucionadas hormonas—…es mucho mayor; va en mi salón y…

—¿Ése es el problema?-irrumpe él, con un volumen más alto de lo normal—¿Que sea mayor?

Ella asiente tras un momento, y es suficiente para que un cataclismo lo derrumbe por dentro. Siente que algo definitivamente los ha separado, porque ella seguirá siendo Sakura, la amiga más grande, la que creció antes, y él un simple mocoso que todavía ve caricaturas y ama los videojuegos.

¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido pensar alguna vez que volverían a ser amigos y "algo más", como dice su madre?

Si ella no quiere que se relacione con una de sus compañeras porque es mayor, mucho menos pondrá en juego su popularidad para juntarse con él. Porque claro, Sakura es conocida por todo Seijo, no sólo por sus cualidades de deportista, sino por su facilidad de entablar amistad con todo el mundo.

—Yo me meto con quien me da la gana.

Lo ha dicho con toda la frialdad que puede poner en palabras, y no la ha mirado cuando se va a su salón a llenarse la cabeza de miles de pensamientos que no lo llevan a ningún lado. En ese momento, creyó que no habría día peor que aquél, porque para ese entonces no comprendía que sólo era el inicio de los problemas…

…

Quizá es por represalia, una suerte de venganza o sólo porque se le ha antojado que acepta hablar y pasearse con Kubo en los recesos. Ella lo ha buscado incansablemente desde ese día en la cafetería, y Shaoran no ha puesto resistencia. Sus compañeros se han sorprendido, pero lo han felicitado, no sin que perciba en ellos cierta envidia en sus miradas. No es para menos si sale con una chica guapa y divertida, que ríe muchísimo de cualquier cosa que él diga, aunque no sea tan gracioso. Se siente cómodo con ella. Incluso desearía que Sakura pudiera ser así con él ahora, pero siempre que se le ocurre pensar esa tontería, se recrimina duramente y la saca de su cabeza.

Debe aprovechar la oportunidad y conocerla, como dijo sabiamente uno de sus compañeros. A Shaoran le parecía el comentario más sensato de todos, pues todos los demás sólo se dedicaban a fastidiarlo con preguntas sobre cómo besaba, si lo dejaba tocarla, si la había visto desnuda, y un sinfín de obscenidades.

—¿Te gusto?-le preguntó Natsuki súbitamente, una de esas tardes en que ambos caminan de regreso a casa.

No sabe qué tiene que responder en esos casos. Sí le gusta estar con ella, porque olvidaba lo grato que es conocer las opiniones de una chica en una conversación, lo delicadas que son en sus modales o esa facilidad que tienen de encontrar cosas "lindas" en donde miren, sobretodo en tu persona. Pero gustar de otra forma…

—Eso quiere decir que aún no-ha precisado ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa resignada. Se siente un tanto incómodo—Tendré que hacer que comiences a pensar más en mí, Shaoran.

Doce de marzo, a las siete de la tarde, en una esquina: recibió su primer beso. Ha sido rápido y sin que haya podido prepararse mentalmente; Natsuki se ha parado frente a él y lo acerca tomándolo desde el cuello. Sus labios son blandos y algo pegajosos por el labial. Ya tiene una de las respuestas que tanto ansían saber sus camaradas.

—Sueña conmigo esta noche-le susurró después provocativamente en el oído.

Y ha sido como un hechizo, porque efectivamente, esa noche soñó con ella algo más que un beso.

Está claro que no puede controlar qué aparece en su cabeza mientras duerme, pero aún así, se siente culpable. Ha reemplazado a Sakura en esas fantasías, y es como una traición, por muy ridículo que suene siendo que no hay compromiso alguno entre ellos. Es más, ojalá y fuera Natsuki quien a partir de ese momento irrumpiera en sus sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia lo busca en su salón para que ambos salgan a tomar aire como de costumbre. Al parecer siente su incomodidad por lo ocurrido la tarde de ayer, y no menciona nada al respecto, comentándole en cambio sobre una película que vio por televisión. Cuando caminan cerca de las canchas, Shaoran se distrae al escuchar una voz que le es completamente conocida.

—¡Vamos Eriol!-Sakura está de pie en las gradas, y desde donde está puede ver su perfil entusiasta. A su lado está sentada la amiga que siempre le acompaña. —¡Tú puedes, lanza ya!

El supuesto Eriol da un salto enorme con la pelota de basket y encesta. La alegría de su equipo es tal que corren a abrazarlo y felicitarlo. Desde las gradas Sakura no deja de sonreír y saltar, coreando con otras chicas: Eriol, Eriol, etc…

—¿Y ese quién es?-no notó que su pregunta fue dicha en voz alta y agria, que alcanzó a ser oída por su acompañante.

—Eriol Hiraguizawa, es de mi salón. Llegó hace un año de Inglaterra y pertenece al equipo de baloncesto-le explicó, sin mayor entusiasmo. Aunque él no supiera, Natsuki había intentado conquistarlo en ese entonces, sin lograr nada. Los rumores decían que estaba interesado en Tomoyo Daidouji, y Eriol no lo desmentía, manteniendo a sus admiradoras en ascuas, con esa misteriosa sonrisa que parecía dibujada en su cara—Están practicando porque en un par de semanas juegan las finales.

Shaoran no había considerado entrar a algún club más que el de ajedrez, por sugerencia de uno de los chicos con los que se juntaba. Quizá se apunte también al baloncesto. Él puede hacerlo mejor que ese tal Hiraguizawa, si bien su fuerte sea el soccer…

—Por cierto, tengo una pregunta que hacerte…-dice Natsuki, después de que lo invitara a salir de todo el bullicio, y de que tuviera que aceptar sin muchas ganas—Se trata de Kinomoto. ¿Qué relación hay entre ustedes?.

Él frunce el ceño, sin saber cómo explicarlo. No son amigos ni enemigos, ni tampoco futuros novios, pese a que sus madres hablen de ello desde que nacieron.

—Conocidos-termina por decir. Y la palabra duele casi tanto como ver a Sakura animando a un inglés recién llegado—Nuestra madres son amigas y nos conocemos desde niños.

No supo porqué, pero minutos después terminó contándole toda la historia de las dos mujeres y su sueño adolescente de casar a sus hijos para tener un vínculo de por vida entre sus familias. Tal vez necesitaba desahogarse y escuchar de boca de otra persona una opinión al respecto.

—Parece de novela-rió Natsuki, pero al ver que él se frunce más, se acerca a darle otro beso sorpresivo—Pero no tienes que hacerles caso, Shaoran. Hay muchas otras chicas más interesantes, más guapas, y más cariñosas que esa Kinomoto.

—Nunca he tomado en serio a Kinomoto-mintió, pues es el fondo sabe que hasta él se ha hecho la idea de casarse con la castaña, incluso tener hijos. Y es una estupidez, claro está; tal vez sea porque de alguna forma se lo han metido en la cabeza, como una especie de mensaje subliminal. Un lavado de cerebro.

—Me alegra oír eso. Entonces, tengo una esperanza…-Shaoran se sobresaltó cuando sintió que le tomaba la mano. Seguía costándole eso del contacto físico—Algún día puedo ser tu novia, ¿verdad?.

Él no alcanzó a responder, porque Natsuki se acercó otra vez a su boca.

—Lo estás haciendo cada vez mejor-le sonríe cuando se separan, y sus orejas se encienden de inmediato. Nunca creyó que su primer beso fuera con alguien distinto a la niña de coletas que seguía incansablemente. Pero estaba bien, y seguiría besando a Natsuki y a otras chicas que vinieran después, porque tenía quince años y no planeaba morirse puro y casto como un santo.

Él podía llegar a acostumbrarse, y hasta sentir algo por ella. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

…

En la cocina siempre ha existido una pequeña radio que su madre sintoniza en las mañanas. Gusta de escuchar las noticias mientras bebe su té blanco y realiza anotaciones en una libreta con todo lo que le esperaba a lo largo del ajetreado día.

Su madre era una mujer extremadamente trabajadora desde antes que su hermana mayor naciera, pero lo fue mucho más cuando su padre murió. Fueron tiempos difíciles en que tuvieron que acostumbrarse a vivir sin la paz que entregaba su presencia. Todavía se sentía su vacío en cada rincón de la casa.

—¿Qué tanto piensas, hijo?

—Nada-le sonrió levemente, mientras continuaba desayunando.

Ella también había sufrido muchísimo. Recordaba tristemente los años en que la escuchaba sollozar encerrada en su cuarto, o mirar hacia el lugar de la mesa que él ocupaba con una sonrisa, para reemplazar el gesto por uno de inmensa desolación.

—Por cierto, hoy vendrá Nadeshiko a visitarme-siente que la garganta se le cierra, y se llena del arroz que no ha logrado tragar. Acerca su vaso de jugo y bebe con apuro —Ojalá y esta vez Sakura-chan la acompañe.

Sabía que ella diría eso. Y también sabía que eso no iba a suceder, porque la de ojos verdes no pisaba su casa desde hacía años, y no tenía porqué hacerlo ahora.

—¿Has visto a Sakura-chan en la escuela?-preguntó su madre, con los ojos centellantes de entusiasmo. Él asintió—¿Han hablado?

—Un poco-masculló, concentrado en su plato.

—¿Y de qué han hablado?

Shaoran movió los palillos en sus dedos, buscando las palabras correctas para no desilusionarla tan rápido, y evitar la mayor cantidad de preguntas.

—De… no recuerdo muy bien-dijo evasivamente. Su madre no iba a conformarse con eso, pero para su suerte el timbre comenzó a sonar y se levantó con prisa para abrir. Era bastante extraño que molestaran tan temprano un domingo, y era improbable de que se tratara de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, pues no resultaba ser muy puntual.

Cuando Shaoran abrió, el rostro risueño de Natsuki le produjo un sobresalto.

—Lamento haber venido sin avisar-se excusó ella, al ver su sorpresa—Tengo un examen de matemáticas para mañana, y pensé en que eras el único que podía ayudarme.

Todo había pasado demasiado de prisa, que antes de que Shaoran pudiera responderle, su madre estaba parada tras suyo, preguntándole de quién se trataba.

Natsuki se presentó educadamente con una reverencia, explicando que era "amiga de su hijo, y había venido a estudiar". Ieran la saludó cuando pudo reponerse de la impresión. Quizá estaba pensando que la única amiga que había ido hasta su casa era Sakura, y desde que dejó de venir no creía que tuviera que dejar pasar a otra.

—Subiremos para no molestarte a ti y la señora Nadeshiko-dijo, esperando por una negativa que asombrosamente, no llegó.

—De acuerdo.

Shaoran subió hasta su cuarto sintiéndose observado, con Natsuki casi pisando sus talones. Tal vez Ieran reaccionara más tarde a lo que acababa de ocurrir, y ahí sí que vendrían las recriminaciones.

—Tu madre no se molestó, ¿verdad?-le preguntó la chica al llegar al umbral de la puerta.

—No lo sé-respondió sinceramente, mientras ella miraba con una sonrisa su cuarto, comentando que era la primera vez que veía el cuarto de un chico tan ordenado y limpio. Shaoran jamás había recibido un cumplido tal, por lo que las mejillas no tardaron en sonrojárseles un poco—Bueno, ¿qué tienes que estudiar?

—Funciones.

—Tengo algunos apuntes sobre eso.

La invitó a sentarse en la silla con ruedas mientras él hacía lo mismo, acercando un banquito de uno de los rincones. Se subió las mangas del polerón deportivo para sentirse más cómodo a la hora de trabajar. Para él no era ningún problema enseñar matemáticas; lo disfrutaba casi tanto como estudiarlo solo.

—Empecemos por lo básico: la ecuación de la recta…

Sentía que Natsuki lo observaba a lo largo de sus detalladas explicaciones de cada paso. No sabía si eso significaba que le estaba prestando mucha atención, o sólo estaba concentrándose en algo en su cara sin procesar palabra alguna.

—¿Me dejas cerrar la puerta?-pidió de pronto la chica—Me desconcentro con el ruido de abajo.

—¿Qué ruido?-cuestionó él, pero ella ya se había levantado y la había cerrado despacio.

Algo le decía, llámenle sexto sentido o intuición (los hombres también pueden tenerla, ¿no?), que Natsuki no venía a escucharle hilar explicaciones acerca de las funciones. Se lo comprobó cuando soltó los botones de su ajustada blusa, y caminó provocativamente hacia donde él estaba.

Las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarle y volvió a concentrarse en la hoja de papel y el lápiz que sostenía, intentando que la voz le saliera lo más normal posible dada las circunstancias.

No sabía que meter a una chica a su cuarto podía ser tan problemático.

—¿De qué te estás riendo?-preguntó minutos después, cuando pensó que Natsuki sí le estaba escuchando, sentada a su lado.

—Lo siento-se disculpó, levantándose nuevamente de su lugar. Él frunció el ceño, suponiendo que ahora abriría una ventana arguyendo que hacía calor, todo para no concentrarse en su estudio; no fue así. —Es que te ves tan lindo-dijo ella, como en un gemidito, sentándose a horcajadas en sus piernas.

Oh no. Ahora sí estaba en problemas.

Shaoran no planeaba perder su virginidad aún; no sabiendo que en el piso de abajo su madre está compartiendo un té con Nadeshiko Kinomoto, y en cualquier minuto puede ir por él para que baje a saludarla; no sin tener claro qué siente hacia Natsuki, porque aunque no todos los chicos piensen así, él está convencido de que "eso" debe hacerse con la muchacha correcta, con la que de verdad se quiera compartir algo más que una relación física; tampoco quiere que pase sin tener protección, pues sería horrible dejar embarazada a Natsuki y repetir el comportamiento irresponsable de tantos chicos que no se paran a pensar por un segundo que un bebé debe ser traído al mundo con amor y responsabilidad y…

—No pasará eso que imaginas-susurró Natsuki muy bajo en su oído, interrumpiendo de golpe sus precipitados pensamientos. Shaoran siente el sudor resbalándole por las sienes—Sólo jugaremos un poco-dice traviesa, y suelta otra risa.

Luego de eso sólo recuerda el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y la figura de una bonita muchacha con falda y el cabello amarrado en un moño. Sakura Kinomoto estaba en la puerta de su habitación. ¿Y ahora qué?, se preguntó boquiabierto. ¿Aparecería un mamut detrás de ella? Porque lo que estaba pasando no tenía sentido alguno.

Natsuki al parecer dijo algo que no logró escuchar. Sólo fue conciente de que se alejó un poco de su rostro, y él terminó por hacer un ademán, sumamente incómodo, para que bajara de sus piernas, mientras sentía todo el peso de la mirada de Sakura clavándose en su nuca. No se le ocurrió mejor idea que ordenar los apuntes que estaban utilizando, tratando de pensar en qué decir a continuación.

¡Lo había pillado desprevenido, casi tanto como la chica rubia que se había sentado en sus piernas!

—Estábamos estudiando, Kinomoto-lo salvó Natsuki del funesto silencio. —Shaoran accedió a ayudarme en el examen de Matemáticas. ¡Es tan listo!, si hasta maneja la materia que nos pasan a nosotras…

Natsuki le dirigió una mirada reluciente. Él se aclaró la garganta, todavía sin atreverse a voltear hacia donde la jovencita.

—Continuemos-habló. La rubia se ubicó obediente en el asiento que ocupaba, mientras él permanecía de pie, reuniendo el valor suficiente para dirigirse a la otra chica—Aguarda un segundo-pudo decirle a Kubo, volteando al fin. Como pensó, Sakura lo miraba con el rostro desencajado, la boca entreabierta desde donde respiraba fuerte, los ojos desorbitados, y pálida como el papel—¿Tú… qué haces aquí?

Reconocía que había sido duro preguntárselo de esa forma. Sin embargo, no pudo pensar en otra forma de comenzar a hablarle. ¡Desde hacía bastante años que no la veía pisando su propiedad, por lo que era indiscutible que le sorprendiera!

—¡¿Qué era lo que tú hacías aquí con ella?-lo aterró cuando gritó a un volumen inhumano.

—¿Está todo bien ahí arriba, Sakura-chan?-preguntó su madre desde la planta baja.

Shaoran sintió verdadero miedo. Creía a Sakura capaz de no tener tapujos en confesar todo a viva voz, y tuvo razón de pensarlo.

—¡Claro que n-!-comenzó a gritar ella, e impulsado por una fuerza mayor, le cubrió la boca con su mano, silenciándola. Obviamente, no se le habría ocurrido hacer algo así en otra circunstancia tan desesperada como aquella. Si su madre llegaba a escuchar lo que había sucedido en su cuarto, era capaz de enviarlo a Hong Kong con una de sus hermanas.

—Sí, madre-respondió alzando la voz, en tanto hacía retroceder a Sakura junto a él, dentro de la habitación. —La invitábamos a estudiar con nosotros.

—Así es, señora Li. Estudiaremos los tres, no se preocupe-añadió Natsuki, siguiéndole el juego y cerrando la puerta otra vez.

Su mano estaba caliente. Sakura intentaba hablar y sus labios rozaban incansablemente su palma, donde nunca le pareció haber tenido tanta sensibilidad como ahora.

—No te soltaré si piensas hacer un escándalo-le dijo con suavidad. No pretendía asustarla, ni parecer un bruto, pero necesitaba que callara, porque él no estaba dispuesto a volver a Hong Kong por ser sorprendido en cosas indebidas con una chica desconocida—Vas a guardar silencio y no decirle a mi madre lo que has visto.

Shaoran esperó unos segundos. Al menos Sakura ya no forcejeaba, sino que parecía resignada al verse sin escapatoria. Lentamente, fue quitando su mano de sus muñecas y destapando su boca.

—¿Por qué tendría que callar?-masculló entonces la de ojos verdes, volteando a enfrentarlo con dureza.

—Deja que se lo diga-suspiró Natsuki, y Shaoran la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca—A tu madre no le importará. Creo que le simpaticé bastante como nuera.

Una sensación fría le erizó los vellos. Cuando volteó hacia Sakura le pareció ver una densa nube negra rodeándola, y casi sintió el instinto asesino emanar de su menudo cuerpo.

Realmente se llevaba mal con Kubo, pensó, inmovilizándola en el momento preciso en que parecía iba a saltarle encima.

—Natsuki, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas? Tengo que hablar con ella.

—¡Voy a decírselo a tu madre-forcejeaba la castaña, con una fuerza inusitada—¡Y también a la mía para que vea la clase de pervertido que eres!

Él suspiró con cansancio, y procedió a convencerla de que no podía ser tan malo.

Si él y Natsuki estaban juntos, podía beneficiarla a ella. Casi de inmediato, la chica saltó con sorna a decir:

—¿Cómo podría beneficiarme de que manosees a la señorita Pechos Enormes en la silla de tu escritorio?

Era un apodo curioso, por decir lo menos. Shaoran la miró, despeinada y sonrojada por la furia, sin evitar pensar que en todas sus facetas Sakura seguía siendo una chica graciosa. Y linda.

—Yo no estaba…-intentó explicarle azorado por fijarse en esos detalles, pero fue interrumpido de inmediato.

—¡Ack, no quiero saber detalles! ¡Me da asco!

Debió suponerlo. En ella despertaba todas esas reacciones: rechazo, asco, indiferencia. Shaoran no entendía porqué demonios tenía que afectarle tanto el que lo hubiese pillado junto a Natsuki. Él mismo creía estar convencido de que no representaba ninguna "infidelidad", ni merecía ninguna explicación… Ambos tenían sus vidas, y nada que los uniera.

—Esto puede acabar de una vez con esa absurda idea que tienen ellas de que seamos pareja-fue lo último que le dijo, en una exhalación. —Le diré a mi madre que Natsuki es mi novia. Así comenzará a sacarse de la cabeza que tú eres la única chica que podría estar conmigo

Por otra parte, tenía que aceptar que extrañaría esa idea. Dejar que te molesten con la misma niña de hace años, provoca un vacío raro en el pecho. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a oír hablar de ella, memorizar hasta los mínimos detalles de las vivencias que su madre relataba en su casa, imaginar que en un futuro compartirían un techo y planearían cosas juntos… En fin, patético.

Sakura al final aceptó su idea, pero le recalcó con resentimiento que no lo hace por él, ni por Natsuki, pues el que estén en una relación le parece horrible.

Y él tuerce los ojos al cielo, tratando de desplazar esa emoción dolorosa a un suspiro guasón.

—Deberías agradecerme. Quizá si _tú_ hubieses conseguido un novio primero, ya no pasaríamos por esta pesadilla.

Se arrepiente inmediatamente de haberle dado la idea.

—¡Tengo expectativas más altas que tú!-replica ella, orgullosa, el mentón altivo, las mejillas aún más rojas. Se cruza de brazos, y él alza una ceja, finge que no le importa, pero en el fondo los cuestionamientos van y vienen: ¿qué tipo de chico buscará? ¿Ya lo habrá encontrado? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es alguien como ese compañero inglés? ¿O es un chico mucho mayor?—Aunque como dices, no tendría porqué importante si me meto con alguien o no.

Ha dado en el clavo, justo donde duele.

—Tienes razón-aceptó, alzando las palmas. No quiere mirarla más, porque el desprecio que ve en sus ojos le lastima de una manera que no creía posible—¿Quedamos en eso entonces?

—Ajá-masculló la castaña, saliendo de la habitación.

Shaoran se ha quedado observando la puerta, con el corazón molestamente oprimido.

¿Cuáles serán sus expectativas?, se pregunta, mientras Natsuki vuelve a entrar a la habitación y llenarla de su voz precipitada.

Fue una idea estúpida. Natsuki es muy divertida, atractiva y todo lo que se pueda enumerar de sus atributos, pero jamás podría ser su novia. Entre ambos no existía esa "conexión especial" que Shaoran ha podido ver entre otras parejas; esa química que lo hace pensar cada vez en lo difícil que resulta encontrar pareja, pues él ha sentido esa conexión sólo una vez y con una sola chica…

—¿Una novia?-ha repetido su madre al escuchárselo al día siguiente, levantando los ojos de un papeleo en su escritorio. Parece suspicaz, y tiene razón de estarlo—¿Y no es Sakura-chan?

—¡No, no lo es!-ha exclamado exasperado. Sakura-chan esto, Sakura-chan aquello. No quiere saber más de esa chica que siente tanto desagrado por él y lo llama asqueroso o pervertido. Su madre lo ha mirado con los ojos grandes y tristes—Natsuki es mi novia, y espero que lo acepte.

…

Ya para esos momentos, Nadeshiko Kinomoto y su hija deben saber lo que ocurrió. Shaoran intenta sentirse animado; su madre no se ha opuesto a que su novia sea otra que Sakura, y todo indica que podrá seguir con la vida normal de cualquier adolescente.

Así y todo, no logra quitar su mirada del calendario que tiene en su pared y muestra el 30 de marzo, invitándolo a recordar que solo quedan dos días para el primero de abril.

—¿Y a mí qué?-se dice en un gruñido, dándole la espalda al dichoso calendario. Detesta tener tan presente esa fecha y las memorias del último día en que asistió a una de esas celebraciones.

Su madre le había comprado en ese entonces el último juego de los _Pika Rangers(*)_ para su consola de video. Lo había hecho porque estaba orgullosa de lo bien que progresaba en su escuela, y porque la profesora ya no la llamaba tan seguido para hacerle observaciones de alguna discusión que hubiera protagonizado con sus compañeros. Se estaba comportando mejor, y llevándose bien con todos.

Shaoran había sostenido la caja en sus manos, emocionado y ansioso de subir y comprobar que era uno de los mejores juegos de pelea, según los comentarios de su mejor amiga. No obstante, cuando quiso sacarlo, se arrepintió de inmediato. No tenía ningún sentido jugarlo a solas. Era mejor esperar que Sakura viniera hasta su casa, o él fuera a la de ella para que pudieran jugarlo ambos. Al fin y al cabo, era la misma chica la que estaba tan entusiasmada porque se lo compraran.

Todo eso coincidió con que faltaban pocos días para el cumpleaños de ella. Shaoran acompañó a su madre a comprarle un regalo, desilusionándose al ver que pagaba por un vestido. ¿Para qué querría su amiga un vestido? Con los vestidos no se podía jugar, eran incómodos, y no te entretenían como un buen video juego de peleas. Su madre le reprochó, diciéndole que Sakura ya era "una señorita" y esos juegos no estaban dentro de sus intereses, porque estaba creciendo.

A él le había dado igual toda esa palabrería. Llegó al cumpleaños con el juego de los Pika Rangers oculto en sus bolsillos, envuelto en un papel usado que encontró en casa para darle el gusto de adivinar y luego abrir el envoltorio, y esperó ansioso el momento para dárselo. Nunca llegaba. Sakura había invitado a tantas amigas que Shaoran estaba aburrido de escucharlas hablar y hablar como cacatúas. Él era el único chico, y al verlo tan bajito, algunas se acercaban intrigadas por su presencia a preguntarle por su edad. Extrañamente, para ese cumpleaños no jugaron a nada más que responder unas preguntas que ponían incómodas a muchas niñas, haciéndolas confesar quién le gustaba o si había dado su primer beso. Chorradas. Hubiese sido más divertido que jugaran a las carreras, o a la consola.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora de entregar los presentes, Shaoran se levantó alegre del sillón donde estaba aburrido comiendo dulces. Sakura había sacado de los paquetes perfumes, pulseras, cajitas musicales, adornos para el pelo, vestidos, pero no el regalo soñado que él le tenía preparado. Nadeshiko llamó a las chicas para servir el pastel, y aprovechó a que ellas dejaron a Sakura en paz para acercarse y entregarle su paquete con una enorme sonrisa. Ella lo abrió, y cuando sacó el juego, no puso la expresión que Shaoran esperaba verle, ni dio vueltas como loca con él, ni le pidió que subieran de inmediato a jugarlo _"¡para patearte el trasero, Shaoran!",_ como solía retarlo. No. No pasó nada de eso, sino que hizo una mueca rara, como si no quisiera en realidad sonreír, y pronunció un _"gracias"_ poco convincente.

Al término de la fiesta, Shaoran vio su regalo apartado en un rincón, casi aplastado por las ruidosas invitadas que ahora miraban el lóbulo ensangrentado de Sakura contentísima lucir un par de pendientes que una de sus amigas le había obsequiado. ¿Qué de divertido tenía que te perforen la oreja con una aguja, o hablar de los actores de televisión, o hablar de cómo será besar un chico?

A partir de ese día, la amistad entre ellos terminó definitivamente.

Los Pika Rangers no podían luchar contra la entrada a la adolescencia de una chica, pensó como tantas veces, mientras jugaba al videojuego que Nadeshiko, irónicamente, le dio días después de ese último cumpleaños, pues estaba botado en su casa y ni Sakura ni Touya lo querían.

—¿Adónde vas, hijo?-cuestionó su madre, asomándose de su habitación al escucharlo bajar de prisa. Había estado toda la tarde preparando su maleta para un viaje que le tomaría unos días. Shaoran había estado toda la tarde navegando por un mar de tormentosos recuerdos y juegos de pelea—A caminar un poco-explicó.

Efectivamente, caminó, y bastante, hasta cuando comenzaba a anochecer. Necesitaba salir de su cuarto para olvidar la presencia de ese famoso calendario y la cercanía al comienzo del mes de abril.

Absurdo, ¿no?. Después de dar vueltas sin rumbo y comenzar a sentir hambre, aún parte de sus pensamientos insistía en traerle imágenes del calendario, del lóbulo perforado de Sakura, del videojuego tirado en un rincón, de Sakura gritando que tenía expectativas más altas que las suyas, de su mirada llena de repulsión, de sus mejillas rojas del coraje, de su cabello tomado en una coleta y la falda plisada…

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, joven?

Shaoran se espantó de ver el rostro amable de una mujer que rondaba los sesenta y comprender que estaba parado frente a un mostrador, con el corazón palpitando precipitado. Miró a su alrededor sin tardar en reconocerse dentro de una joyería.

¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? ¿En qué minuto entró?

—¿Busca una joya no es así?-ha preguntado la señora, con una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva que pese a todo, no lo calma, y lo tensa más y más. ¿Esas son sus intenciones?, se pregunta, y su cabeza parece responder por él haciendo un cabeceo afirmativo. —Muy bien, tengo mucho para ofrecer. ¿Qué le gustaría ver?

—Pendientes-responde automáticamente. Y todavía no puede convencerse de que está dentro de esa tienda que segundos antes contemplaba desde la vereda del frente, buscando unos pendientes.

—¿A quién se los dará?-pregunta la mujer.

Shaoran siente sus orejas encenderse como dos luces de un semáforo.

—Son para una muchacha-¡lo descubrió! Quiere salir corriendo y pedirle que olvide todo; él no piensa comprarle algo a Sakura Kinomoto si va a despreciarlo como aquélla vez. Sería realmente estúpido si los comprara—Aquí tengo algunos modelos…

Cuando la vendedora saca un muestrario, Shaoran ve decenas de figuras de plata que van desde sencillos espirales a bonitos delfines con todos sus detalles. Pero hay un modelo que llama profundamente su atención: un par de flores de cerezo.

—¿Quieres esos?-le preguntó, cuando él sin pensarlo los tocó. —Te los envolveré para regalo.

Bien, su paseo había terminado con un paquete que contenía un par de pendientes en forma de flor, y el cual nunca tendría oportunidad- ni tampoco se atrevería en la absurda suposición de que la tuviera-de entregárselos a Sakura.

Hubiese gastado su dinero en comprar algo para comer, se regañó, con el estómago vacío camino a casa.

—¡Al fin llegaste!-exclamó una voz apenas calzó la llave para abrir la puerta. Pegó un respingo al ver a Natsuki sentada en el sofá de su sala de estar.—Pareciera que llevo esperándote horas y horas. No sabes lo aburrido que fue. ¿Dónde estabas?

Shaoran miró a su alrededor, sin encontrar pista de su madre. Era impensable que hubiera dejado entrar a Natsuki y permitirle esperar en la salita, pero todo parecía indicar que Ieran Li estaba aceptando impávidamente su decisión de "tener una novia".

—Estaba caminando-respondió, luego de que la rubia le insistiera en saber dónde estaba.

—Eres un tontito-rió, acercándose a él. No entendió con qué motivo lo llamó así— ¿Y no vas a saludar a tu novia?

Menudo lío en que se ha metido…

Shaoran la observó pasmado, sin entender de dónde ella ha sacado ese título, si no es más que parte de la mentira que le contó a su madre.

—No lo niegues, tu madre me ha contado que le has dicho que somos novios-_Argh, maldición_… ¿por qué no estuvo ahí para evitar que hablaran entre ellas?, se recriminó mentalmente.

—No pensé que querías tener algo serio conmigo, pero me ha encantado escucharlo-continuó diciendo la chica, con una expresión soñadora que lo incomoda.

—Ah. Sobre eso…-él intenta hablar cuando la ve acercar su boca relumbrante con brillo labial.

—Tu madre está ocupada en su habitación-le susurra, para convencerlo. Shaoran no está completamente seguro de si es por su madre que no quiere besarla, aunque en parte sí es por el temor a que los descubra.—Me dijo que tenía que ordenar su equipaje, así que no vendrá a molestarnos… ¿Mh? ¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu bolsillo?

Ella miró hacia abajo, encontrando que tenía asomado el brillante papel del obsequio en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

—Nada-respondió, metiéndolo más adentro.

—¿Es un regalo para mí?

—No.

Natsuki mostró un rostro desencantado.

—¿Para tu madre?

—No.

Eso último fue el comienzo de un gran problema…

—¿Entonces para quién?-demandó por una respuesta, con el ceño fruncido, cambiando repentinamente a un estado de disgusto—Shaoran, exijo saberlo. ¿A quién le vas a dar ese regalo?

—A nadie. Olvídalo.

—Entonces dámelo a mí.

—No-dijo sin pensarlo. Ella entrecerró la mirada peligrosamente. ¿Pero qué quería que hiciera? No iba a darle algo que había comprando para Sakura sólo para salvarse de una masacre—Yo…

—Dime de una vez para quién es-Natsuki ya no se veía tan agradable y divertida mirándolo de esa forma. Shaoran bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, y con toda la incomodidad del mundo susurró:

—Para Kinomoto. Su cumpleaños es en un par de días y... sólo lo compré.

Creía que con eso se solucionaría todo. La sinceridad debería ser premiada, pues muy poca gente en estos días es completamente honesta, pero en este caso Natsuki no pareció muy feliz de enterarse para quien era el dichoso paquetito. Se lo dio a entender cuando sentenció todo con una frase:

—Si no me lo das a mí, esto se termina Shaoran.

—No puedo dártelo-replicó él, tan serio como ella—No lo compré para ti.

—¿Estás dispuesto a perderme porque prefieres a la estúpida de Kinomoto?

Shaoran siente como si acabaran de decirle estúpido a él. Crispa los puños, furioso, y no se detiene a considerar qué expresión está mostrándole a la rubia cuando afirma con toda el alma un _Sí_.

Ya no sabe cuánto rato ha pasado de ello. Natsuki se fue con un sonoro portazo, y Shaoran se ha recostado en su cama sin dejar de pensar que Sakura no merece que la traten de tonta, porque no lo es; es lista, es despierta, él sabe que puede planear en cuestión de segundos como entrar al cuarto de su hermano para sacarle a escondidas su balón de futbol, o inventar una excusa para que los adultos no los castiguen por travesuras; sabe que tiene una imaginación enorme, que es creativa y sabe cómo mantener a alguien prendido cuando cuenta alguna historia.

—¿Qué sucedió con tu novia?-escucha a su madre preguntar en el umbral de la puerta.

—Ya no es mi novia-masculla, todavía mirando el techo blanco de su habitación. Seguramente, su madre no se va a contener en correr a llamar a Nadeshiko para contárselo, y luego lo sabrá Sakura… No le gustará mucho enterarse que el plan ha fallado.

—No tienes que estar triste-lo sorprende cuando se sienta a los pies de su cama, y le mira comprensivamente—Ha sido una desilusión amorosa de las muchas que puedes tener en tu vida. Lo importante es seguir adelante, y no perder la fe en el amor.

No es común que Ieran Li le hable de esa forma. De hecho, no es muy común que ellos compartan charlas de madre a hijo. Shaoran siempre pensó que su madre era más cercana y tenía más complicidad con sus hermanas que con él, pero sólo parecía faltar el momento correcto para que ambos se abrieran a tratar algo más que temas cotidianos.

—Tengo algo que puede animarte-dijo, sonriendo para alentarlo—Sakura-chan te ha invitado a su cumpleaños este viernes.

—Querrá decir que su madre me ha invitado-corrigió con malhumor. No sabe porqué insisten en hacerle creer esa tontería de que Sakura ha sido la de la idea todos esos años.

—No, Nadeshiko me dijo que ha sido Sakura-chan la que quiere que vayas. ¿Por qué no te animas? Sería estupendo que vuelvan a encontrarse.

—¿Me lo dice por su idea y la de su madre de querer casarnos verdad?-se levanta de la cama furibundo. Ya está harto del tema, y hasta siente que es por culpa de eso que Sakura y él no pueden ser amigos otra vez—No estamos obligados a llevarnos bien, ser buenos amigos y menos comprometernos.

—No te obligo a nada, hijo-ha dicho su madre, con franqueza—Nunca te he obligado a hacer nada que no quieras. Tú fuiste, por tu propia decisión, quien se hizo amigo de Sakura-chan.

Él se sonroja levemente. Odia que le suceda con tanta frecuencia.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo-gruñó, rascándose el cabello—Ahora querría que dejara de pensar que es la única chica para mí…

—Eso no dejaré de pensarlo hasta que conozca a otra chica que congenie tanto contigo-replicó su madre, con total seguridad.

—¿Lo ve?-casi gritó él, como si hubiera descubierto el vértice de todo el problema—Ya está con su idea de casarnos y…

—Xiao Lang-lo interrumpió Ieran, con su tono fuerte de madre al mando—Si hubiera querido cumplir ese sueño que Nadeshiko y yo teníamos, podría haberlo intentado con tus hermanas, ¿no lo crees?. Ellas y Touya-kun nunca lograron tener la relación que tú y Sakura-chan tuvieron. ¿No ves acaso que nosotras no intervinimos en eso? Ha sido sólo porque ustedes se complementan perfectamente, y estoy segura de que si ambos se dieran la oportunidad, podrían enamorarse…

—¡Nunca podría enamorarme de ella!-ha soltado irritado, con una bolita molesta a medio camino de la garganta y el pecho—¡Ella me ve como si fuera un niño!

—Es porque no le has demostrado lo contrario, hijo. Una buena forma para mostrarle lo grande y apuesto que estás ahora, es yendo a esa fiesta.

—No lo haré-recalca seco.

—Bueno, hice todo lo que pude. Tengo que dormir ahora. Mi vuelo sale muy temprano mañana-Shaoran la vio regalarle una última sonrisa en el umbral de la puerta. La extrañaba cuando se iba, pero nunca se lo había dicho—Que pases buena noche.

…

Es primero de abril, y él ha sido un idiota. Pero un idiota con mucho valor para entrar a esa casa y encontrarse en la puerta al padre de Sakura-que parece no lo ha reconocido-, quien no tarda en llamarla y hacerla aparecer frente a sus ojos con un vestido y la mirada que dice más de lo que Shaoran querría escuchar, pero que se resume en un incrédulo y molesto:

—¿Viniste?.

Está claro que ella no lo ha invitado y no entiende qué hace allí. Es comprensible. Él también necesita que alguien le diga cómo ha llegado a pararse frente a esa acogedora casa y enfrentarse con la frialdad en persona.

Afortunadamente Nadeshiko salva la situación de prisa y los interrumpe. Lo saluda, lo hace pasar, debe saludar a todo el resto de la familia, incluido el pesado de Touya, y finalmente enfrentar las curiosas miradas de los invitados.

"Es un amigo de infancia de Sakura"; algo así ha dicho la mujer de bondadosos ojos esmeralda, y él no sabe dónde esconderse.

Incómodo, con la camisa apretándole el cuello, Shaoran ha sobreestimado su valentía. Nunca pensó lo mal que podía sentirse ajeno a esas personas, que cuando uno de ellos se acerca a hablarle, está seguro que es porque le ha inspirado lástima.

El muchacho que ha llegado hacia donde está es simpático, se llama Takashi Yamazaki. Shaoran intenta relajarse con un poco de ponche mientras lo escucha; ya está ahí, no hay nada que pueda hacer más que soportar el peso de su precipitada decisión de entregarle el presente a Sakura, y debe demostrar que puede conservar la calma como un adulto; no se amedrentará por unas cuantas personas, aunque entre ellas se incluya la castaña de ojos verdes.

—Hola. ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?-Shaoran no lo ha sentido llegar. Lento, sigiloso, el tal Eriol Hiraguizawa está a centímetros suyo, sonriendo tras sus gafas. Tiene razón la gente al decir que los anteojos dan un aspecto más maduro. Tal vez eso sea lo que Sakura ve en ese chico. —¿Y en qué grado vas, Li?

Desearía decir con todas sus fuerzas que en tercero, y saborear el poder de sentirse un poco más grande. Pero ha respondido con una voz que no deseaba sonara tan baja, que hace al tal Eriol mirarlo satisfecho, como un adulto cuando obtiene una respuesta correcta de un niño al que le han enseñado bien.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites para una clase, puedes pedírmela-ha ofrecido Hiraguizawa, con su sonrisita condescendiente.

Ya no tolera ese lugar. Necesita aire fresco para disipar la rabia, la vergüenza, el arrepentimiento que le carcome por dentro. Se disculpa con los chicos y busca desesperado por una salida.

—No sé qué hago aquí-se lamenta una vez afuera, en el jardín que solía recorrer en su infancia.

El árbol de ciruelo que escalaban seguía igual como lo recordaba, sólo que el columpio que ellos mismos construyeron ya no estaba, presa del olvido a lo largo de los años. En ese columpio ayudó a Sakura cientos de veces a alcanzar su meta de dar la vuelta en 360 grados, empujándola hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. Nunca lograron descubrir si el mito era o no cierto, pero sin duda había sido divertido.

Sintió unos pasos sordos en el césped, acercándose hacia él.

—Hola Li-lo saludó una chica de trenza. Shaoran ha tenido la esperanza, por un segundo, de que hubiera sido otra la chica que lo encontrara—¿Te molesta que te acompañe?

—No-respondió por educación, pero la verdad deseaba estar solo.

—Mi nombre es Chiharu Mihara. Puedes llamarme sólo Chiharu-se presentó sonriente. Parecía amable. ¿Por qué Sakura no podía ser como ella también?—También soy amiga de Sakura. ¿Puedes creer que nunca nos habló de ti?

¿Para qué iba a hablar de él? Era obvio que pensaba que no valía la pena.

—Ya lo creo-musitó.

—¿Estás en Seijo?-le preguntó la muchacha, a lo que él asintió sombrío—No lo puedo creer, ¿por qué jamás te había visto?

—Soy de primero-respondió simplemente. Estaba claro que las chicas de tercero, como ella y como la misma Sakura, no se tomaban la molestia de mirar a los niños que recién entran.

—¿¡Hablas en serio? ¡No lo pareces! Creí que estabas en un curso más alto.

Shaoran la miró sorprendido. Aquello le había caído en gracia, tenía que confesarlo. Lo que más deseaba era parecer mayor y no un mocoso.

—¡Eh, Chiharu!-oyó de repente gritar a Sakura. Buscó de donde provenía su voz, pero no tardo nada en acercarse donde ellos estaban—Ya vamos a repartir el pastel. Estamos esperándote.

—Oh sí, disculpa, estaba entretenida charlando con tu amigo. Iré al baño antes. No empiecen a cantar sin mí.

Cuando la chica se alejó, Shaoran se sintió observado. Sakura lo miraba fijamente, y no de la manera más bonita que podría mirarlo.

Por inercia, sumerge las manos a los bolsillos, tanteando el obsequio que lleva consigo. Quizás este sea el momento de…

—¿A qué demonios has venido?-pregunta bruscamente la cumpleañera.

Quizás no sea el momento después de todo. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Recargó la cabeza sobre el frío muro de concreto, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Creí que me habías invitado-dijo tranquilo. Sabe en el fondo que la verdad es otra, pero él es idiota, soñador e idealista, y le gusta creer que puede haber sido por iniciativa de ella.

—Yo no te invité, y sé que lo tienes muy claro-adiós ilusiones. —No sé muy bien que planeas, pero no dejaré que te metas con mis amigas para divertirte.

Él trató de recordar el nombre de la amiga en cuestión, pero fue en vano. Al final Sakura fue la que se lo recalcó en un gruñido, añadiendo:

—Para eso estás aquí, ¿verdad?

—No entiendo de qué me hablas-confiesa con sinceridad. Hay alguna parte en que parece haber perdido el hilo de la conversación—Si estoy aquí es porque es tu cumpleaños y…

—¿Y viniste a buscar más chicas para presumir después que ya eres todo un hombrecito?-completó ella con una mueca de desprecio. Y él no puede dejar de mirarla incrédulo, el corazón anticipando tal vez las palabras que bufa segundos después, presa de una rabia que Shaoran no comprende cuándo ni por qué comenzó a sentir hacia él.

Nunca le han gustado las mentiras, porque provocan malos entendidos y terminan lastimando a la gente. Sin embargo, cuando Sakura vocifera furiosa un «siempre has sido un molesto niño», «no has madurado nada» o un «siempre me has dado igual», desea que no lo diga en serio, que esté mintiéndole, que se trate de una broma.

—Lo siento-pronuncia con dificultad, siente la garganta apretada y las mejillas rojísimas. Quiere retroceder el tiempo y volver a estar recostado en su cama contemplando indeciso el famoso paquete, o en cualquier parte donde esos ojos verdes no puedan verlo—No fue buena idea venir.

¡Claro que no había sido buena idea! ¡Él mismo se lo venía repitiendo todo el camino! Sólo tenía que detenerse y escuchar esa vocecita interior que le estaba pidiendo no enfrentarse a esa situación para evitar quedar en ridículo. Y nuevamente, estaba ignorando a esa sabia voz cuando sacó de su bolsillo el regalo, y se lo estiró cruzando una última mirada con ella.

—Sólo venía a esto…

Y así fue todo. Ya no recuerda qué camino tomó para regresar a casa, sólo sabe que corrió por las calles casi sin mirar al frente, chocando con un par de transeúntes sin siquiera pedirles una disculpa.

En diez años lo olvidará definitivamente, intenta animarse, mientras enciende su Ipod y se recuesta en la cama boca arriba. Han pasado tres días, su madre vino a coger algunas cosas y a decir algo como: _«__¿Así que fuiste a la fiesta de Sakura-chan, hijo?... Le han regalado unos pendientes preciosos a Sakura-chan. Fue uno de sus amigos, un tal Eriol; nunca se me hubiese ocurrido regalarle pendientes, pero para el próximo año lo tendré en mente__»__; _luego se ha ido a Kyoto por asuntos de su trabajo nuevamente, dejándole solo y sumido en un embotamiento que no le permite más que mirar el techo de su cuarto.

Ha faltado a la escuela hoy. Lo más probable es que a nadie le importe mucho, más que uno que otro maestro que mirará hacia su pupitre y se lamentará de que no vayan a prestarle atención, ni obtener una respuesta correcta cuando todos insisten en decir cualquier tontería.

Imagina el panorama en los pasillos, gente yendo de un lado a otro, Sakura pasando con su amiga de cabello largo en dirección a las gradas, porque el tal Hiraguizawa va a jugar baloncesto.

Se frota la cara con rabia. Maldito europeo que ahora resulta ser quien le regaló los pendientes a su antigua amiga. ¡Por un demonio, ¿por qué Sakura ha tenido que inventar eso? ¿Tanto le desagradó recibir esos aretes de su parte que debe decirle al mundo entero que se los ha dado ese paliducho cuatro ojos?

—¡Serás idiota!-escuchó gritar por sobre uno de los clásicos de Led Zeppelin que suenan por sus audífonos. ¿No ha sido él quien se ha gritado mentalmente? Se incorporó en su cama, enfocando la mirada en una figura menuda que lo miraba con los ojos en llamas.

—¿Qué demonios haces acá?-preguntó pasmado, creyendo que se trataba de un espejismo, por estar pensando tan enérgicamente en ella.

—¡Pudiste haber respondido cuando te llamaba!-le estaba reprochando, otra vez tomando el rol de la chica mayor que tenía plena libertad de regañar al niño malcriado. De pronto ve volar algo parecido a un bolso hacia su cabeza, alcanzando a esquivarlo para que golpee contra la pared—¡Estaba preocupada allá abajo creyendo que tú…!

—¿Preocupada?-la interrumpió él irónico, tirando bruscamente a un lado su reproductor de música, recuperándose de la impresión—Hace menos de dos días me has dicho que siempre te ha dado igual lo que pase conmigo. ¿Por qué tendrías que haberte preocupado si no te oía?

Ella no le respondió; se mantenía mirando hacia otro lado, con el pecho subiendo y bajando por su respiración aún irregular. Una respiración fuerte con la cual Shaoran se llenaba los oídos y le llevaba a recordar que la casa sólo los alberga a ambos, y que cuando sueña en las noches es el rostro de Sakura Kinomoto el que aparece y lo atormenta con sus ojos anhelantes y su sonrisa tentadora, y una respiración jadeante como la que tiene ahora.

El caos que se apodera de su mente no mejora cuando logra distinguir entre la cabellera castaña un destello plateado. Está usando los pendientes que le ha regalado…

—¿Cómo has logrado entrar?-preguntó, aplastándose los cabellos, intentando pensar en otra cosa. Que los use no quiere decir nada. —¿Otra vez has venido con tu madre?

—No… sólo he venido yo-murmuró como respuesta, a lo que él alzó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos, fingiendo estar enfadado. Y debería estarlo si ella había entrado sin autorización a su casa—Quería… esto… me enteré que terminaste con Natsuki.

Como bien pensó, las noticias fluyen rápido entre las dos madres.

—Con que eso era…-musitó, con un sinsabor en la boca. —¿Te preocupa que el plan no haya funcionado? ¿O has venido a sacarme en cara todo tu sermón de que era una chica mayor y…?

Sakura lo ha negado. Dice que él tiene derecho a salir con quien quiera, no importa si sea mayor o no. Es gracioso que ahora parezca cambiar de opinión, justo cuando él ya decidió meterse con Natsuki por despecho o lo que fuera...

—¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?

—¿Qué importa el porqué?-farfulla ella, y Shaoran cree ver que sus mejillas se han coloreado. La observa mejor, y nota además sus manos apretándose una contra la otra; piensa que su lenguaje corporal es bastante evidente cuando está nerviosa. ¿Lo será también el suyo?

—Es… No quiero que estés triste…-confiesa al final.

Se voltea instantáneamente hacia otro lado, apenas siente que la sangre se le sube a borbotones a la cabeza.

Sakura bromea con que no quiere cargar con el peso de su muerte, y él no puede hablar, abrumado de una calidez que le inunda todo el pecho al pensar que sí le importa. A ella sí le importa el cómo se siente.

Y quizás es inspirado en esa sensación que le revela que ha terminado con Natsuki porque no sentía lo mismo por ella y había…

—Hay otra chica… -oye que susurra Sakura. El corazón le da un vuelco. Asustado, la contempla boquiabierto. ¿Había leído sus pensamientos?

Se acabó, ella lo sabe. Y no entiende cómo es que lo sabe. Él no se lo ha dicho a nadie, de hecho, ni siquiera quiere reconocerlo a sí mismo.

—De acuerdo-dice ella, sonriendo como si nada—No tienes porqué contarme sobre ella. Supongo que no podías hacer otra cosa…

Un momento. Al parecer no lo sabe, porque de lo contrario no seguiría hablando con él tan cómodamente ni sonriéndole. Debe ignorar la identidad de esa chica.

Shaoran suspira aliviado.

—Ahora puedes tener tu conciencia tranquila-concluyó él, aparentando una calma e indiferencia que no son posibles si tiene a menos de dos metros al fantasma que día y noche se cuela en sus pensamientos. Se pone los audífonos otra vez, recostándose en la cama, aparentando indiferencia.

—Uhm, también vine a… a… vine a pedirte disculpas por como te traté ese día. No merecías todo lo que te dije. No sabía que estabas pasándolo mal. De verdad, lo siento.

Pese a que tenía los ojos cerrados y una melancólica canción de The Beatles de fondo, Shaoran la había escuchado perfectamente, y lo habría escuchado aún si estuviese a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

—Y gracias por los aretes-agregó esta vez más fuerte. Shaoran siente una oleada de furia golpearle el estómago. Se quita los audífonos, y la mira con una intensidad que Sakura no percibe inmediatamente, distraída en el suelo. —¿Los escogiste tú?

Crispa los puños cuando un rostro indeseable se le ha pasado por la cabeza. Si sólo pudiera golpear a ese sujeto por entrometerse.

—No-dijo finalmente, con la mandíbula tensa—Creo que los escogió un tal Eriol… ¿Eso fue lo que le dijiste a mi madre, verdad?

Está quedando como un idiota. Frustrado, dolido, le saca en cara que no le ha gustado que él le regale esos pendientes, pero que sí le es muy sencillo inventar que ha sido Eriol. Sólo porque él tiene su edad y unas gafas. Sólo porque parece educado y amable. Sólo porque juega baloncesto y habla pausadamente.

—No es que no me hayan gustado-dice ella con sutileza, como si quisiera calmarlo—Sólo… me has sorprendido y… no lo sé, me dio pena contárselo a tu madre.

A Shaoran le hubiera encantado estar junto a ella todos esos años. Ver cómo día a día sus rasgos se suavizaban, su estatura aumentaba, sus curvas se acentuaban, sus expresiones se dulcificaban con el albor de la madurez; le hubiese encantado escuchar cómo sus inquietudes cambiaban, las penas que la agobiaban, lo que la hacía reír. Pero no pudo ser testigo de nada de eso. Tenía que conformarse con ver la metamorfosis completa, con la admiración y sobrecogimiento de quien acaba de descubrir un tesoro.

Ya no siente rencor. Ni siquiera recuerda porqué estaba enfadado minutos atrás.

—No creo que hemos cambiado tanto-lo sorprende cuando le habla calladamente, y un sonrojo acude rápido a sus mejillas al sentir que parece estar unos centímetros más cerca que antes—Por dentro seguimos siendo los mismos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Digamos que puedo comprobarlo ahora mismo.

Cuando ella comienza a acercarse, con el brillo travieso tan típico de su niñez, Shaoran siente que todo está igual; ella tiene razón y no han cambiado absolutamente nada. Él sigue teniendo cosquillas, aunque lo ha descubierto recién ahora, porque nadie conoce sus puntos débiles como Sakura Kinomoto.

Le suplica que no siga, tropieza en la cama y cae en ella, exclama que ya es suficiente, que siente que puede morir por tanto reír. Implacable y perversa, la castaña no para. Shaoran busca su voz entre risas para rogarle de nuevo, pero de pronto siente el peso menudo de la chica sobre su cuerpo, toma conciencia de que sus manos trepan y bajan por su abdomen, que están sobre su cama, que sus piernas están a cada lado de su cuerpo y que él sólo tiene quince años y un desorden hormonal que lo tiene fantaseando seguido con algo como eso.

Se tensa. Las cosquillas van cesando de poco, porque hay otra sensación que ha comenzado a apoderarse de él, y lo hace mirar fijamente la boca entreabierta de Sakura, la piel blanca descubierta por el cuello de la blusa, las piernas largas y tersas que asoman por la falda. Un calor se concentra cerca de su estómago, y debe forzar a su cabeza para que no comience a pasarse ideas estúpidas.

—Hubiese sido tan divertido tener un hermanito pequeño como tú-la risa de ella y sus palabras le llegan como un balde de agua fría.

Su cuerpo se mueve solo cuando se impulsa hacia delante y le toma de las muñecas, dándola vuelta, intercambiando los roles.

—Yo no soy un niño pequeño-le dice con toda la seriedad posible. Quiere que lo entienda de una vez, y comience a mirarlo por lo que es: un hombre que se desvive por ella.

Ya está. Él mismo se lo ha dicho, y el corazón se le agita a un ritmo precipitado, presa de la anticipación, del hambre. Diez centímetros que los separan, cien latidos por minuto, mil sueños de ese momento junto a ella, y al mismo tiempo, mil miedos de no poder controlarse y asustarla.

—Sal-le ordena Sakura, mirando hacia la pared con el ceño fruncido. Su cabello está desparramado sobre la almohada, impregnándola de un olor fresco y dulce.

—Quizás tengas razón-dice él, en voz baja, porque no es necesario hablar más fuerte cuando las distancias son reducidas—Quizás… no hemos cambiado mucho.

Él todavía ve caricaturas, y es bueno para escalar árboles. Aún come chocolates antes de cenar, después también y con mayor razón. Sigue siendo, en el fondo, muy sentimental, más de lo que deseara ser, pero ya no llora en la oscuridad cuando piensa en su padre, pese a que no dejará de extrañarlo jamás. Todavía es fanático de los videojuegos, y cada vez que compra uno, piensa en cómo lo disfrutarían ambos. Además, aún la quiere, más de lo que le gustaría aceptarlo y más de lo que debiera quererla.

—¿Sabes qué voy a hacer ahora?

Ya no es él quien habla, o tal vez sí es él, el verdadero Shaoran que hasta ahora se había mantenido en su coraza de frialdad y aparente indiferencia durante años, pero que ya no puede fingir naturalidad si la tiene tan cerca. Necesita tocarla. Comienza a soltarla, y al mismo tiempo, comienza a cerrar el espacio que los separa. El aire que escapa de la boca de ella es adictivo y dulce, y el estómago se le hace un nudo, sus brazos no creen poder soportar su propio peso; quizás él está más indefenso y más débil de lo que Sakura está en esos momentos, demasiado cerca de lo que más deseaba en ese mundo.

Pero se detiene. Los ojos de ella, enormes y cristalinos parecen prontos a derramar alguna lágrima; parece que está asustada, y claramente es por su culpa.

_¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? _

Extiende la mano por sobre la cabeza de ella, decidido a salir de esa bochornosa situación antes de causarle más daño.

—¡Guerra de almohadas!-gritó, después de tomar su almohada y estamparla en el rostro consternado de ella.

Shaoran se incorpora, y sale corriendo hacia el pasillo, con el pulso disparado.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo rayos iba a mirarla a la cara de nuevo?

—¡Juro que me las vas a pagar, niño inmaduro!-oyó que bramaba desde su habitación, a un volumen que casi le revienta los tímpanos. Al menos parece ser la misma de siempre. —¡Voy a patearte el trasero!

Lo alcanzó en el pasillo a una velocidad impresionante. Golpeó certeramente su cabeza con un cojín, dos o tres veces, luego por el brazo, y Shaoran no puede contenerse de soltar una risa cuando ve su expresión aguerrida mientras lo ataca. Piensa que le encanta. Que no se cansaría jamás de ver cada uno de sus gestos.

Todo parece continuar como si nada. Quizás Sakura no leyó bien sus intenciones cuando invadió su espacio personal sobre la cama, y es una suerte, porque si no las cosas serían demasiado incómodas.

Luego de unos minutos comienza a resentir todos esos cojinazos, y se rinde, reconociendo que tiene muchísima fuerza para ser una chica tan bajita. Un último golpe va a su nariz, y debe tocarla para asegurarse de que no salió proyectada.

—Sí. Creo que ya está bien-dijo ella, respirando fuerte. Tiró el cojín al suelo, y se dio la media vuelta.

—¿Te vas?

Ella se acomoda su peinado con tanta feminidad en cada movimiento, que le obliga a apretar los dientes y no volver a intentar algo tan arriesgado.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Ah.

Lástima. Él estaba divirtiéndose.

—No comentes con tu madre que he venido.

—¿Por qué no?-pregunta, ladeando la cabeza, completamente inocente.

—No quiero que malentienda-contestó con suficiencia—Ni que mi madre se entere. Ya sabes cómo son las dos.

—Claro…-él sonrió levemente, sin notarlo. Y no sabe porqué, pero algo le nace, quizá la curiosidad de conocer alguno más de sus gestos cuando se enfada, o porque quiere retenerla un instante a como dé lugar—Pueden creer que has venido a consolarme.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Eh?

—Te has aprovechado de que estoy solo sufriendo, y has venido a consolarme ofreciéndote a reemplazar el lugar de Natsuki-ha dicho sobreactuadamente, con la pizca perfecta de sarcasmo y travesura para hacerla enojar.

—¡Sabes muy bien que no he venido a eso!-ha rugido furiosa, con la cara roja y los ojos llameantes.

Se ríe otra vez sin poder evitarlo. De verdad que sus expresiones son únicas, y desde ahora en adelante se preocupará de guardarlas en un rincón especial de sus pensamientos.

—Más suerte para la próxima, _Sakura_-ha recalcado su nombre a propósito, con un tono que no sabe muy bien de dónde lo ha sacado, pero que suena ronco y distinto a como él percibe su voz. Le gusta poder pronunciar su nombre así. Le gustaría más pronunciarlo cerca de su oído, contra su boca, en un hueco de su cuello, y es por eso que cierra la puerta de su cuarto, poniéndole seguro, y recargando la espalda con un calor abrasante en el vientre. Le hace pésimo jugar con fuego.

—¿Cómo que más suerte?-escucha decir a Sakura tras la puerta, furiosa de que la haya dejado con la palabra en la boca—¡Hey, no te sobrevalores sólo porque has salido con una chica, niño! ¡Aún te falta muchísimo por crecer y descubrir del mundo de nosotros los adultos!

Cuando distingue su bolso sobre la cama, lo sostiene con una sonrisa, pensando en que sigue siendo una distraída. Debe abrir la puerta y estirarle su pertenencia rápidamente, sin darse tiempo de mirarla y suspira pesadamente, sintiendo el abismo crecer otra vez entre esa simple puerta que los separa.

…

Nueve de abril. Es el aniversario de bodas de los padres de Sakura. Shaoran lo recuerda muy bien, porque es el mismo día en que se casaron sus padres. Cualquiera podría creer que ambas mujeres también acordaron aquello, pero todo parecía indicar que era una casualidad, algo inevitable en el destino; sus padres celebraron su ceremonia en Hong Kong, con una fiesta enorme que su abuelo se encargó de pagar. Por otro lado, los padres de Sakura se casaron a escondidas, sin celebraciones, porque la familia de una joven Nadeshiko se oponía terminantemente.

Casi veinticinco años después, los Kinomoto ya consolidados como familia celebraban sus aniversarios con unos días de descanso. Viajaban a cualquier lugar, casi siempre las aguas termales, y llegaban más jóvenes y enamorados que nunca.

Los padres de Shaoran también lo hacían en su tiempo. Más de una vez, viajaron ambas parejas y los dejaron a cargo de Touya, en casa de Sakura. Había pasado los mejores días de su vida en esa casa, jugando y corriendo hasta que ambos caían exhaustos, con una sonrisa. Pese a que el hermano de la chica se encargara de fastidiarlo apenas podía, Shaoran se sentía completamente a gusto con ellos.

Si su padre estuviera vivo, lo más probable es que esa mañana preparara las maletas para ir en compañía de su madre, y reunirse con los Kinomoto en alguna playa. Sin embargo, era sólo Ieran Li quien preparaba como otras veces su equipaje, y por asuntos de trabajo.

Ese día almorzó solo, y la comida no le entró en provecho. Ha pasado casi una semana desde que Sakura vino a su casa, y no ha vuelto a ser el de antes; no logra dormir bien por las noches, ni concentrarse en sus deberes, ni dejar de buscarla como energúmeno por los pasillos y el patio. Siempre está rodeada de sus amigas, lo que no le permite acercarse a hablarle.

¿Y hablarle de qué?, se pregunta a sí mismo ofuscado. ¿Qué le diría si tuviera oportunidad de hablar con ella?

Se agarra de los cabellos, dejándose los mechones castaños disparados en todas direcciones. Ya no sabe qué hacer. Jamás su vida le había parecido tan aburrida y vacía desde que Sakura se fue esa tarde, dejándole con su perfume dulce pululando en su cuarto, la sensación de que sus manos todavía por su vientre le hacían cosquillas, y sus risas caracoleando agradablemente en sus oídos.

Da un vistazo a su vacío alrededor. Está atardeciendo, y el ocaso tiñe su habitación de un naranja y violeta relajante. Imagina que no es el único que está solo en casa, que casi al otro extremo de la ciudad, el rostro de Sakura se baña en el mismo atardecer mientras ve televisión o prepara su cena.

Sus ojos dan con la cajita sobre el escritorio donde guarda ése épico juego de los Pika Rangers, revolucionario en su época, y piensa sin querer en un rostro rojo y unos ojos verdes. _¡Voy a patearte el trasero!. _

Toda una señorita para sus amenazas, se sonrió.

Resueltamente, impulsado por alguna fuerza poderosa, cogió la caja y sus llaves, saliendo de prisa por la puerta.

—Ya veremos... –murmuró, con un asomo de sonrisa, y se encaminó a hacer una visita.

…

**Notas:** Mil gracias por sus comentarios! También a quienes han puesto el fic en sus favoritos :) me alegra un montón que les gustara. Lamento la tardanza, sé que dije que actualizaría semana a semana, pero he estado más ocupada de lo que creí.

Espero no confundirlas mucho con esto de los puntos de vista. En el próximo volverá a aparecer Sakura, y luego Shaoran, y así. Son 5 capítulos para quien preguntó. Originalmente no era así, pero ya ven, ideas que se le pasan a una por la cabeza xD quizás debería comenzar a regalarlas y terminar de una vez con las que tengo y no he concluido jaja.

Sobre los Pika Rangers: puede ser una mezcla entre los Power Rangers y Pokemon? xD Aparecen en el manga Meru Puri, no sé si alguien lo ha leído. Es bonito, muy recomendable :)

Eso, gracias otra vez.

Cariños, y nos leemos! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**3.- El asalto de Romeo. **

A las ocho comienza la serie que le arranca suspiros y más de alguna mala palabra. La rival de la protagonista la saca de sus casillas, porque es una zorra con todas sus letras, mucho más zorra que Natsuki Kubo si se puede llegar a serlo, y tiene pechos mucho más grandes y monstruosos que parecían querer desequilibrarla.

Sakura come con la boca abierta en la soledad de su cuarto, sin comprender por qué los hombres las prefieren así. Si ella fuese un chico, miraría a una muchacha sencilla, sin importar que sólo alcanzara la copa B y no se maquillara exageradamente. Quizá, hasta se fijaría en ella misma; era sumamente normal y simpática, quitando algunos defectos de su carácter, claro. Pero no, tristemente no había chicos que pensaran de esa forma y unos voluminosos pechos parecían dejarlos a merced de la estupidez.

—Serás idiota-le dice al chico de la pantalla, cuando hacen un primer plano de su rostro. Debería aprender de una vez la lección, él y los otros como él. Sakura frunce el ceño, porque la sonrisa molesta (y sexy), irónica (y sexy) e infantil (y sexy) de Shaoran Li se le ha atravesado por la cabeza. Y también se le ha cruzado con la palabra _sexy._

Los palillos se le resbalan de los dedos, y el mundo se le cae encima. ¡¿Desde cuándo ve algo atractivo en ese mocoso con la edad mental de un niño de cinco años?

Algo debe andar muy mal en su psiquis.

—Creo que de verdad debo conocer más chicos-se lamenta, perdiendo el apetito. Se arrepiente de haber dicho que no al último pretendiente que se le confesó, hace un poco más de dos meses. Quizás esa falta de experiencia con el sexo masculino le estaba pasando la cuenta y ahora le resultaba sumamente atractivo un chiquillo que apenas iba en primer año. Exhaló con cansancio apartando el bol de arroz de su lado.

Lleva casi una semana completa pensando demasiado en lo que pasó esa tarde en la casa de Li. Y no encuentra el porqué llegó a imaginarse que al estar bajo él en la cama, iba a besarla, ni porqué cuando no pasó se sintió tan furiosa.

—Porque te tomó el pelo, claro-intenta convencerse malhumorada, mientras agarra su almohada y aplasta su cabeza en ella ahogando un grito de frustración.

Está jugando, sólo que no de la manera en que jugaba a sus nueve años. Está haciendo uso de esa presencia alta y masculina que emana cada vez que se pasa una mano para aplastarse el cabello, cada vez que habla y cada vez que sonríe irresistiblemente porque "_Soy Shaoran, y lo he hecho con una chica mayor"._

—¡¿Y a mí qué?-exclama, lanzando lejos la almohada, acordándose que aquella tarde también ha sido una almohada la que ha dejado como la mayor estúpida del planeta. En el pecho, una sensación fría amenaza con desaparecerla, mientras afuera el sol se oculta y la inunda de un atardecer rojo, casi tan furibundo como ella misma.

Natsuki parece seguir insistiendo en reconquistarlo. Tomoyo se lo dijo porque la escuchó hablando en el baño con otras chicas, y para entonces Sakura quiso restarle importancia y fingir que no le provocaba nada la noticia, pero internamente el miedo de que sus esfuerzos pudieran funcionar, le apretaba las vísceras. No toleraría ver a esos dos acaramelados en el pasillo y a Natsuki sacarle en cara su victoria. Antes preferiría mudarse a alguna preparatoria en el otro extremo de la urbe.

—Lo más probable es que no lo logre-afirmó Tomoyo en voz baja, cuando ambas observaban a la chica hacer una presentación en clase de Historia, dejando al joven maestro embelesado con su fingida dulce torpeza para recordar las fechas. Aquello se le daba muy bien para salvar las materias, al menos con el profesorado del sexo masculino—Si a Li le interesa otra chica, no volverá a caer…

Sakura detestaba el no poder lograr dar con la identidad de aquélla misteriosa muchacha. Con suma discreción (inventando sentirse enferma para ir a la enfermería) había logrado un día ver al salón A de primer año corriendo en la pista de atletismo, comprobando lo que ya era obvio: Shaoran poseía un excelente estado físico como siempre y era el más ágil de todos; sin embargo, no pudo encontrar cuál de esas muchachas podía ser la que le gustaba, porque no notó ningún intercambio visual o de palabras de él con alguna de ellas.

Tal vez la famosa chiquilla pertenecía a otro salón o aún estaba en secundaria. Un amor que debió dejar atrás en su entrada a la preparatoria…

De la nada, sus cavilaciones son interrumpidas cuando siente el ruido de algo chocando contra el cristal, y piensa que pueden ser algunas avecillas o un gato cuando lo siguen otros en el techo. Cuando continúan, Sakura voltea y su intriga la lleva a bajar el volumen de la televisión y levantarse a mirar algo asustada. Touya no está en casa, por lo que es su responsabilidad cuidarla de cualquier amenaza.

Tomó el bastón de las porristas para sentirse un poco más protegida. No sabía si prefería encontrar un supuesto ladrón antes que verse enfrentada a alguna aparición fantasmal. Ambas opciones eran igual de horribles. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, abrió la ventana con rapidez, contemplando la quietud de la noche y el árbol que crecía en el antejardín.

—Hola-dijo una voz desde abajo, antes de que encontrara corpóreamente al responsable jugando con unas piedrecitas en la mano. Es el mismo _Hola_ perezoso y varonil que la viene persiguiendo desde ese día que se toparon en el pasillo de Seijo, luego de tantos años. —¿Podemos hablar?

Le cuesta mucho trabajo reponerse ante tamaña sorpresa. Por un segundo, cree que es su imaginación, y que se ha quedado con la analogía del personaje de aquélla serie, por lo que ahora se le aparece Shaoran Li mágicamente. Sin embargo, cuando se frota los ojos no se va. De verdad está ahí. Y Sakura se arrepiente de haber asomado la cabeza por la ventana, porque si sólo hubiese mirado discretamente por entre las cortinas, habría fingido no estar en casa y simplemente lo habría evitado.

Pero viendo la situación actual, debe pensar en actuar. Tampoco se mostrará tan cobarde para darle la satisfacción de verla atónita, ansiosa y hasta asustada por su sorpresiva aparición.

—¿De qué tenemos que hablar?-pregunta, de inmediato a la defensiva.

—¿No me vas a dejar entrar a tu casa?

Frunce gravemente el entrecejo al escucharlo preguntar eso. Ni loca lo dejaría irrumpir su espacio. Se sentía de cierta forma poderosa hablándole desde allá arriba, y si esa era la única forma en que podía enfrentarlo, no se arriesgaría a darle pasada.

—Podemos hablar perfectamente así-replicó con sequedad.

—Cierto-dice él, y como ya se está oscureciendo Sakura no logra distinguir bien si ha sonreído, pero casi puede asegurarlo—Como Romeo y Julieta.

—¿Cómo qué?-cree haber escuchado mal, y quiere comprobarlo, pero es él quien se adelanta:

—¡Silencio!-Sakura se sobresaltó al oírlo exclamar, haciéndola callar. Nunca un chico menor la había humillado de esa forma—¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana?-ella miró los marcos de su ventana y el reflejo del televisor encendido. ¿A eso se refería? —¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol!-¿quién demonios es Julieta?, piensa, creyendo que él ha consumido alguna droga. Sólo eso explicaría su presencia ahí, y el montón de sin sentidos que estaba pronunciando—Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura.

Sólo al final de esas frases logra reconocer de qué habla. Es ese libro que su maestra les hizo leer, porque era de William Shakespeare, y no podían aprobar si no estudiaban la exquisitez de esa obra. Aunque fuera un gran libro y una romántica historia, Sakura terminó por quedarse dormida antes de llegar al final y debió acudir a Tomoyo para que le contase de qué trataba.

De todas formas, lo que realmente importaba aquí es qué hacía Li declamando ese diálogo justo debajo de su ventana.

—¿Vas a decirme que recitas a Shakespeare?-preguntó divertida, tras recuperarse de su asombro. Lo último que imaginaría era a ese chico leyendo una novela tan sentimental como aquella. ¿Cuántas otras cosas le faltaba saber sobre él? Siempre creyó que las conocía casi todas.

—Representé a Romeo en la secundaria-le responde, por su tono, no muy orgulloso.

Ella mordió por dentro su mejilla, conteniendo a duras penas una carcajada.

—Hubiese sido gracioso verte, porque actúas pésimo.

Él alza una ceja con superioridad, o eso imagina Sakura, porque sigue sin poder distinguirlo bien. Aún así, podría apostar su brazo porque aquél comentario no le ha caído en gracia, justo como quería.

—Es porque _no_ me inspiras suficiente como doncella-replicó socarrón.

Siempre lo arruina todo. Irritante e infantil, para variar la hace enfurecer. Se ha convertido en un chiquillo insufrible con el paso de los años.

—¡Como si quisiera inspirarte para decir todas esas cursilerías!-contraatacó presuntuosa. ¿Quién diablos querría inspirarlo a él?... Aparte de Natsuki, claro.

—¿Vas a dejar que entre o tendré que seguir hablándote desde acá abajo?

—Oh, Romeo, Romeo-recitó con frío sarcasmo—Creo que ninguna de esas opciones, porque me voy a dormir.

—¡Hey!

Cerró la ventana con un resoplo, a continuación las cortinas, y se sentó otra vez en su cama, con la respiración precipitada.

¿Él como Romeo Montesco? Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risa al imaginarlo diciendo todos esos aburridos diálogos con su voz sobreactuada y nerviosa por estar sobre el escenario. Intentó recordar si la señora Ieran los había invitado al espectáculo; lo más seguro era que sí, y que ella de alguna forma se sacó olímpicamente el compromiso de ir, haciendo otros planes.

Lástima. Habría sido divertido poder testigo de eso.

Su corazón no volvía aún a la normalidad cuando escuchó ruidos otra vez, pero mucho más fuertes que los que podían producir las piedritas. Sakura se congeló en donde estaba cuando una sombra de desdibujó en la ventana, y lanzó un grito asustado que cesó cuando reconoció a la sombra como Shaoran.

Sí, otra vez Shaoran.

—¿Sabes qué diría Romeo?-dijo él, bajando de un salto del alféizar de la ventana, mientras ella se negaba a creer que además de haber hablado con él desde ahí arriba, esté ahora entrando a su cuarto, con toda la naturalidad del mundo—Algo así como: _con las alas del amor franquee estos muros._

Es demasiado en un día en que sólo planeaba llenarse los ojos de series y la boca de comida hasta caer extenuada a dormir. Son muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo para poder resistirlo.

—Es ridículo-comenta para sí. No sólo por Shaoran citando pulidamente a Shakespeare, sino por la situación completa, desde las piedritas rebotando contra el techo, hasta su agilidad para subir y entrar por la ventana.

—Lo sé, no quería hacerlo, pero la maestra me reprobaba si me negaba-replica sencillamente, con una sonrisa ladeada que le provoca unas extrañas y fastidiosas maripositas en el estómago.

_Es un niño, es un niño, es un niño…_

¿Pero por qué demonios le quedan tan bien esas sonrisas?

—¿A qué carajo has venido?-pregunta sin ninguna sutileza, odiando a Touya por no estar ahí y protegerla, justo cuando más lo necesitaba. ¡Por un demonio, se sentía demasiado frágil ante un metro ochenta lleno de frases shakesperianas y sonrisas a medias!.

No es como si ella fuese en verdad Julieta y ese chico de ojos caramelo su Romeo. Oh Dios, ni siquiera tenía sentido siquiera pensarlo.

_Es un niño, es un niño, es un niño_, repite su mantra para serenarse.

—Vengo a retarte-contesta lisa y llanamente. Sakura no sabe desde cuándo Shaoran parece tener tanto control y seguridad cuando habla. La pone nerviosa, aunque no lo reconocerá nunca, ni para ella misma—Juguemos a esto.

Cuando saca una caja que contiene un juego de consola, ha entreabierto la boca, tomada de sorpresa nuevamente.

—¿Qué?-tiene que preguntar, para que le repita, ahora con más lentitud el motivo de toda esa travesía de subir por los muros hasta su ventana.

—Juguemos a los Pika Rangers-soltó un bufido que levantó su flequillo, mientras el chico parpadea repetidamente—¿Por qué no?

Já, ¿y encima se lo preguntaba? En serio, ¿qué edad tenía ese crío y cómo es que se había acostado con Natsuki Kubo?

—Porque ya no juego a esas niñerías, Li-gruñó, cruzándose de brazos, queriendo añadir que ya va siendo edad para que él también deje ese tipo de pasatiempos.

—Entiendo-asintió él, pasando la caja de una mano a otra. Sakura lo miró con cierto miedo, porque si era verdad que esa caja contenía ese famoso juego, una caída podría dañarlo seriamente—No confías en que puedas ganarme.

—No vas a hacerme caer con una tontería como esa-lo ignoró, subiéndole el volumen al televisor. Por su culpa se había perdido el final del capítulo de su serie.

—Sabes que podría patear tu trasero con los ojos cerrados-murmuró él calladamente.

Eso fue el colmo. ¿Quién se ha creído para venir a decirle que puede patearle el trasero…? ¡Y en su propia casa! ¡Es un grosero de la peor calaña! Además, ese tipo de retos sólo los hacía ella cuando iba a la primaria, y _siempre _resultaba vencedora.

—¡Sabes perfectamente que no!-vociferó, volteando hacia él con los dientes apretados.

—Pues yo creo que sí…

Con fuertes pisadas, llega hasta su armario, abriéndolo de par en par. Remueve cosas, maldice el desorden, hasta que logra descubrir bajo una nube de polvo su vieja consola de video juegos como recordara haberla guardado, años atrás.

—¡Veremos quién le patea el trasero a quién!-lo amenazó, apuntándolo con el dedo. Sakura no permitirá jamás que la reten tan descaradamente, menos en su propio cuarto, y en algo donde sabe que es de las mejores.

En el fondo es muy fácil, como andar en bicicleta. Es de ese tipo de cosas que se aprendieron y que sólo basta un segundo para saber manejarlas tan bien como antes. Treinta minutos después ya lo ha vencido cuatro veces seguidas, y no tarda en mirarlo con jactancia por el rabillo del ojo, descubriendo que él ya está mirándola con una sonrisa, de esas que todavía no puede acostumbrarse a ver.

—¿De qué te sonríes?-no sabe porqué, pero se sonroja. Intuye que se está burlando de ella, que ha descubierto que sus ojeras se deben a que no ha logrado un sueño reparador desde esa tarde en que juró que iba a besarla—Has sido un fiasco como oponente. Ahora ya vete.

Shaoran no se mueve, y sigue sentado en la alfombra con sus largas piernas cruzadas. Sakura ha quitado la imagen del videojuego para reemplazarla con los noticiarios.

—¿Qué estás esperando?-lo apura, sacando ella misma el juego de su consola y cargando ésta hacia el rincón oscuro del armario, donde no debió salir jamás.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

La pregunta la descoloca completamente, que casi deja caer el aparato antes de depositarlo en su lugar.

—¿Qué has dicho?-incrédula, voltea a mirarlo. Él se rasca la cabeza. Abochornado, las orejas se le ponen rojas y mira el joystick que sigue sosteniendo en las manos.

—Me aburro estando solo en casa. Pensé que tú también te aburrías.

Se le ha caído la mandíbula por lo que acaba de escuchar.

¿Él ha venido porque está solito y aburrido en su casa? ¿Y lo del juego ha sido sólo una manera de justificar su visita?

Sakura se muerde el labio, tratando de recuperar la frialdad y no saltar a achucharlo por decir algo tan tierno. Quién diría que algo de ternura quedaba en él…

—Bueno, supongo que puedes quedarte un momento. Si mi madre se llega a enterar que no te cuidé cuando lo necesitabas, es capaz de ejecutarme.

Lo de su madre está demás. Lo ha dicho porque no quiere que piense que lo hace sin ningún compromiso. Pero no es capaz de echarlo de su casa si luego se pondrá a pensar en lo triste y aburrido que debe ser estar solo tanto tiempo, en una casa tan grande como la que él tiene. Los padres de ella han viajado para celebrar su aniversario de bodas, pero la madre de Shaoran hace muchísimos viajes a la semana por asuntos laborales. La proporción de tiempo a solas no es la misma, y está claro que para él ha de ser más duro. Ni siquiera tiene a sus hermanas cerca como ella tiene a Touya, que pesado y todo, le hace compañía.

Mientras termina de guardar las cosas en el armario, Sakura se ha sentido observada, y recuerda de la nada que está vestida con sus pantalones de pijama y una playera enorme que si bien era comodísima, le hacía parecer un saco. Él parecía ya haberse percatado de lo ridícula que lucía.

—Puedes mirar televisión si quieres-dice sonrojada, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se cierne sobre ambos, sólo interrumpido por el ruido de los comerciales en tv.

Shaoran pronuncia un _Mh-mh _perezoso y grave, pero no hace nada y sigue en la misma posición, contemplándola.

Quizá ya es hora de arrepentirse de haberlo dejado quedarse ahí. Sakura pasa saliva con dificultad. Nunca se ha sentido tan voluble como ahora; lo ha odiado con todas sus fuerzas al recordar todo lo que sucedió entre él y Kubo, y de la nada ha vuelto a quererlo como cuando era su mejor amigo. Pero en ese momento la está incomodando. La hace ponerse demasiado conciente de que es el primer chico que entra a su cuarto en la noche, el que la ve en su faceta más vergonzosa e íntima, y al que le permite quedarse sin poner ningún pero.

¿Está bien, verdad? Después de todo es un niño. Y no va a intentar nada.

—Oye-le dice, para llamar su atención. Sakura lo mira por sobre el hombro, y mantiene el contacto visual con empuje. Él parece algo dubitativo antes de volver a hablar—Uhm… ¿Qué piensas de mí?

Sakura intenta no sonreír entretenida por la pregunta y la expresión aproblemada en el rostro del chico.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-cuestiona intrigada. ¿Desde cuándo a él le importa qué es lo que piense ella? Hace días le ha dejado bastante claro que ninguno tenía que ver en la vida del otro.

—Es sólo una pregunta.

—¿Qué pienso de ti en relación a qué?

Él se remueve incómodo en su lugar, con las manos en sus rodillas, las piernas todavía cruzadas.

—A si te caigo mal, o soy muy inmaduro…

En serio, ¿podía decir algo más abrazable que eso? Sakura suspiró con algo parecido a la felicidad bailándole por dentro. Curioso sentimiento, pensó, intentando no darle tantas vueltas para definirlo con exactitud.

—No me caes _tan_ mal-respondió, sonriendo ligeramente. No sabe porqué le pone tan contenta que le haya preguntado eso a ella, y hasta le hace recuperar algo de confianza y control—Aunque sí eres inmaduro.

—¿Pero entonces qué tengo que hacer para no serlo?-volvió a preguntar, levantándose a todo lo que daba su altura. Sakura se volteó a ordenar sin necesidad la ropa que tenía colgada en su armario, amilanada por la diferencia de portes. No era justo que él hubiese crecido tanto, mientras que ella sólo ha tenido que conformarse con la limitada altura promedio entre las chicas—¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que hay cosas del mundo de los adultos que no entiendo?

Todavía recordaba eso, pensó atormentada. Había sido una estupidez que había gritado sin saber adónde quería llegar. Obviamente, ella era una de las menos indicadas para hablar del "mundo de los adultos". Con sus recién cumplidos dieciocho años, pecaba de ingenua en demasiados aspectos de la vida, sobre todo en los amorosos, donde Shaoran parecía dar sus primeros pasos a la velocidad de la luz.

—Sakura dime-le ha pedido con la voz enronquecida, justo a sus espaldas, y un escalofrío se le extiende desde los dedos de los pies hasta la cabeza. La ha llamado otra vez _Sakura_, pero intenta convencerse que no es la gran cosa. Sus amigos la llaman así, y muchas veces ella ha pedido a sus conocidos que la traten familiarmente, porque le gusta de esa manera—Ya no quiero ser un niño.

Sonríe amargamente ante esas últimas palabras, y a la vez le ahoga la furia.

—Ya no eres un niño, tú lo sabes-responde violentamente, sin poder controlarlo. Sabe que es una tontería lo que está a punto de decir, pero no puede contenerlo, y lo expulsa con una acidez que no le aviene a su persona:—Has hecho _eso _con Kubo.

—¿Hecho qué?-pregunta Shaoran, como si no supiera de lo que habla.

—¡Sabes lo que es!-replica sonrojada, volteando hacia él, quien no parece dispuesto a reconocerlo tras varios segundos. Y a ella le cuesta demasiado poder verbalizarlo, no porque sea una puritana o algo por el estilo, sino porque le incomoda de sobremanera tener que decírselo precisamente a él estando en pijamas, en su cuarto, en la noche y a solas—Han… Han tenido re… relaciones.

No quiere ni pensar en cómo habrá sido. Probablemente, primero fue en la habitación de él cuando fingían estudiar, o en casa de la misma Natsuki, pues había oído rumores de que vivía sólo con su hermana mayor que nunca estaba. Como fuera, la imagen de ellos dos desnudos y abrazados no era la primera vez que se le clavaba en la cabeza y le dejaba el corazón hecho un puño.

Lo más seguro era que Tomoyo tuviera razón y Natsuki era la única mujer con la que había estado en sus cortos quince años. Ella ha sido testigo de todas sus primeras experiencias, y a Sakura debería importarle un bledo, pero sigue dándole vueltas sin poder evitarlo. Quizás porque le ha ganado, y está sintiendo todas esas primeras veces que ella desearía poder vivir. Quizás porque todavía piensa que en su infancia solía ser ella la testigo de sus primeras veces, costándole creer que el tiempo pasara tan rápido.

—Eso no es cierto-dice de pronto Shaoran, con la mirada firme y transparente que tiene desde que lo conoce; la mirada que nunca miente.

—¿Ah no?-se mofa, revoleando los ojos—Pues déjame decirte que no te creo después de verla encima de ti en tu escritorio.

Será un verdadero hipócrita si llega a negarle aquello.

—¿Estás diciéndome que tener _sexo_ te hace ser un adulto?-remata con seriedad, soltando un bufido. Sakura siente un escalofrío cuando lo escucha pronunciar esa palabra sin despegarle los ojos de encima, casi quemándola con la mirada—¿Entonces, tú has…?

—¡Basta!-lo detiene, con un nudo en la garganta. No es el momento, el lugar, ni la persona con que puede estar hablando algo así. Sakura cierra su armario, y se precipita a la puerta para abrirla e indicarle la salida—Esta conversación es absurda.

—No lo es-replica él, sin moverse de su lugar—Quiero saber qué es para ti ser maduro, porque ya estoy harto de que me trates como un mocoso.

Sakura pone las manos en sus caderas, y lanza una carcajada seca y herida, de esas que deja escapar cuando está en la soledad de su cuarto y se pregunta si alguien estará pensando en ella en ese momento, si algún día encontrará a una persona especial como otras chicas…

—¿Y cómo quieres que te trate?-preguntó con sorna—¿Como Natsuki cuando estaban solos?-el sólo recuerdo de esa tarde le rompe los nervios. Si no se ha lanzado contra la rubia todos esos días, es porque también le inspira un poco de pena su acabada imagen luego de la separación entre ambos. Pero entonces esa rabia debe desplazarse necesariamente a Shaoran y su cara de no haber quebrado un plato en la vida—¿Como cuando fingían estar estudiando? ¿Como cuando se perdían en la escuela? ¿Quieres que me lance a tus brazos a besarte como una loca?

—Sí. He esperado demasiado por eso…

El conductor de noticias ha dicho que mañana entrará un sistema frontal con chubascos que no se prolongará más allá de la tarde. Sakura no lo ha escuchado, pese a que siempre pone atención al pronóstico para decidir qué ropa usar. Algo se lo ha impedido. Algo que está a no más de dos metros de distancia, que se disuelve en una mirada cobriza, que le encoge y encabrita el corazón a un mismo tiempo.

Su rostro no puede estar más rojo de lo que está ahora mientras lo mira con los ojos enormes y palpitantes que demandan una explicación, pero que ella sabe lo ha dicho en serio. Con esa honestidad aplastante que tiene desde niño.

—¿Tú no?-le pregunta, esbozando una lacónica sonrisa.

No sabe qué hacer con esa pregunta. No encuentra su voz para responderla, adormecida en algún tercio de su atorada garganta.

Intenta que el mantra que se obligaba a repetir en su mente comenzara a hacerse eco otra vez, pero no logra pensar en ello. Porque no es verdad. Shaoran _no_ es un niño. Shaoran ya es un adolescente que en tres meses más cumplirá sus dieciséis, que ha crecido casi tanto o más que sus compañeros de clase, que ha cambiado el timbre de voz y es demasiado guapo para que alguna chica lo desconozca. Incluyéndola a ella. Y pese a todos esos grandes cambios, sigue conservando los encantos de su personalidad infantil, pues ese juego de los Pika Rangers para desafiarla es el mejor ejemplo. Eso y sus adorables preguntas que le hacen suponer que aún le importa lo que ella piense de él.

No sabe muy bien qué de tantas cosas suyas ejerce una fuerza casi magnética que la hace caminar sin perder de vista sus labios, que de pronto se le presentan como el destino más tentador y prohibido del mundo. Alzándose de puntillas, logra alcanzar su altura y tomarlo desde la nuca para acercarlo a su boca. Se mueve despacio, primero con un roce, el pulso como un tambor en su cabeza porque nunca ha besado a un chico y la sola idea de hacerlo mal la sofoca. Pero a Shaoran no parece importarle su torpeza. La ha rodeado de la cintura con un brazo, Sakura siente la otra mano en su cuello derritiéndola por su contacto, y casi al mismo tiempo su lengua abriéndose paso, chocando en sus dientes y yendo más adentro.

No es desagradable. No, para nada; es húmedo, es cálido, la estremece, le llena el cerebro de una bruma que le impide pensar que tiempo atrás otro chico intentó lo mismo, pero que ella lo apartó asqueada por la sensación. Y qué bueno que lo hizo, porque sin duda este beso, este chico, esta emoción, son infinitamente mejores…

—¡Sakura, estoy en casa!-dice una voz desde abajo, cuando sus bocas se separan y hacen un chasquido que en otro minuto hasta habría sonado gracioso.

Sakura sólo puede mirarlo con la respiración precipitada y las mejillas rojas. Él reacciona primero, ensanchando los ojos y susurrándole con la voz ahogada:

—Es tu hermano.

Efectivamente, había sonado como Touya, y ahora se oía subiendo las escaleras con sus largas zancadas.

Y ella está petrificada, contemplando la boca de Shaoran moverse y decirle algo que no logra entender, porque sólo escucha la sangre bombeándole en los oídos y los pasos fuertes de Touya acercándose a la puerta.

En un abrir y cerrar los ojos, se sabe sentada en la cama. Su hermano al frente se queda contemplándola extrañado.

—¿Qué haces monstruo?

Voltea hacia ambos lados. No hay rastros de Shaoran. Parecía como si en ningún momento hubiese estado ahí. Esperen un segundo. ¿Había sido todo real?

—Ehm… Yo…-balbucea aturdida.

—¿Por qué tienes la ventana abierta?-la regaña su hermano, caminando hacia allá. Sakura siente el corazón latirle atropellado al pensar que tal vez sí es real, y él ha salido por la ventana, pudiendo caerse por la prisa—La noche está fría. Parece que lloverá mañana-opina, tras examinar el cielo y luego cerrarla—¿Ya comiste?

—S-sí.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?-señala Touya en la alfombra.

Sakura mira en esa dirección de inmediato. ¡Ahí está! La irrefutable prueba de que no estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

—Un… videojuego-susurra.

—¿Has vuelto a ese pasatiempo?-él frunce el ceño, curioso.

—A-ajá.

—Estás rara, monstruo. ¿Tienes fiebre?-preguntó, acercándose a tocarle la frente. Sakura evitó su mirada, como si fuera a descubrir en ella lo que acababa de ocurrir, e hizo un sonido negativo—Es mejor que te duermas. Si necesitas algo estaré abajo.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y esperó a que se cerrara la puerta para levantarse de un salto y correr a la ventana.

—¿Shaoran?-lo llama angustiada en un hilito de voz, esperando que le responda desde abajo. Si es que ha escapado por ahí en medio de toda la confusión, espera no haya resultado herido. Desde esa altura una caída no se veía para nada prometedora…

—Dime.

Sakura ahoga un grito al escucharlo tras ella; le está sonriendo y la mira con una intensidad que le afloja las piernas. Oh mierda, y ella acaba de llamarlo "Shaoran" en un impulso. Se aclara sin necesidad la garganta, intentando de manera desesperada desviar su atención:

—¿Dónde est…?

—Bajo la cama-se adelanta a responder él.

—Ah-es lo único que se le ocurre decir. Nerviosa, comienza sin querer a jugar con sus dedos y mirar tras él, donde el televisor muestra imágenes que en realidad no ve, porque está demasiado conciente de cómo el sonrojo no parece abandonar su cara. ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Pedir disculpas? ¿Fingir que todo estaba normal? El silencio era el más incómodo que le tocara vivir en la vida—Es… es mejor que te vayas-agrega, eternos minutos después, con la voz temblorosa. Todavía siente que los labios le cosquillean, y no encuentra una clara explicación de cómo fue que comenzó todo, aunque puede asegurar que fue ella quien dio el primer paso.

¡Pero no era del todo su responsabilidad! Era él quien comenzó a decir cosas extrañas, insinuando que hace mucho esperaba que pasara "algo" entre ellos. ¿Eso es lo que había tratado de decir, verdad? No podía ser tan estúpida para haberlo malinterpretado.

—De acuerdo-ha dicho Shaoran, sobresaltándola. Su mano sube y baja por su cuello, en algo que podía ser un signo de incomodidad. Claro, debe ser penoso ser besado por la chica mayor con la que su madre ha insistido relacionarlo…—Si tu hermano me encuentra aquí me mataría.

Sakura sólo asiente, incapaz de esbozar una sonrisa ante su broma. Admira el cómo el chico pretende distraerla y dejar atrás la situación embarazosa antes de que Touya los interrumpiera. A veces duda que sea el menor de ambos.

—Yo…-intenta decir, buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarse. Sin embargo, no sabía muy bien qué iba a explicar. Sólo había tenido ganas de besarlo, no había mucho más que decir al respecto. Y primero muerta antes que reconocerlo en su cara.

—Nos vemos-dijo él rápido, abriendo las cortinas y luego la ventana de par en par. Es tan grande, que le cabe duda cómo se ha colado por ese espacio tan pequeño.

Antes de poner el primer pie sobre el alféizar, ha girado hacia ella. El brillo dorado en sus ojos la desestabiliza, y vuelve el vértigo cuando deja arrastrar las palabras con el tono tibio y profundo que Sakura confiesa aquí y ahora, la vuelve completamente loca (aunque es un secreto):

—Para la próxima acompañaré a mi madre en las visitas.

El viento frío le refresca las mejillas, haciendo tal contraste con el calor que siente, que hasta podría decirse es doloroso. No tiene voz para responderle alguna pesadez, pues esas son su mejor defensa, y Shaoran desaparece con la misma agilidad con la que entró, haciéndole creer que esa última frase que ha sonado como una promesa no es más que parte de su fructífera imaginación. Todo queda en absoluta calma. Todo menos su corazón, que no se explica cómo puede latir tan acelerado y no morirse por una arritmia.

Sakura camina un par de pasos y cierra la ventana, luego las cortinas como autómata. Permanece de pie mirando un punto muerto, mientras su cerebro parecía volver a trabajar.

¡¿Alguien podría explicarle qué demonios había pasado?

Ella no acostumbraba a besar a un chico sólo porque se le antojara, menos si era menor y el candidato eterno de su madre para casarla. Tampoco esperaba que no le desagradara en absoluto ese beso, y que incluso ahora que ha visto al chico irse, piense por un segundo que le encantaría haberle pedido que se quedara por más tiempo, a jugar o a intentar otra vez un beso y... No, no y ¡no!.

_Tengo un gran problema_, se lamentó, cayendo de rodillas en la alfombra.

* * *

Las 6 de la mañana, y no logra prolongar su sueño. La familia se sorprende de verla deambulando por la cocina antes que ellos, ya que es típico que sea la última en aparecer a desayunar a medias porque la hora la apremia.

Ni ella misma se explica porqué lleva dos días con insomnio, logrando descansar apenas cuatro horas en toda la noche.

Nadeshiko lo notó desde que llegó de su viaje con Fujitaka, pero no ha logrado dar con el motivo. Touya tampoco ha sabido explicarle qué ocurrió de un día para otro; la chica está somnolienta y más distraída que de costumbre, sonrojándose furiosamente cuando le pregunta si algo le pasa.

—¿Crees que sea por un chico?

—Ni hablar-masculla su hermano de malhumor. Tendrá que vigilarla más de cerca.

Nadeshiko ríe divertida, sin que su hija entienda el motivo. La despide con un beso en la frente antes de irse a la escuela, y le desea mucha suerte, como si supiera que ese día la necesitará.

El ambiente está caluroso y casi no corre viento. Nadie pensaría que el día de ayer ha llovido sin parar. A medida que se acerca a la entrada de la preparatoria, Sakura siente que ese molesto nudo en el estómago se acrecienta, y de la nada el rostro de Shaoran Li se le cruza en la cabeza.

No se han topado en esos días que han transcurrido desde el "incidente del beso", como ha querido denominarlo. Ella ha tenido gran responsabilidad, puesto que ha preferido ingresar y salir por una de las entradas alternativas de Seijo, y mantenerse dentro del salón en las horas del recreo. No sabe si eso está bien o mal, porque la sensación en su interior no desaparece, y las preguntas vienen y van, atormentándola.

¿Qué se supone que pasará ahora?

¿Cómo tiene que reaccionar la próxima vez que se encuentren?

¿Va a echarle en cara que fue ella quien se acercó a besarlo primero?

¿Va a decírselo a alguien?

¿Va a burlarse, porque es una inexperimentada?

¿O le habrá gustado…?

¡¿Y por qué ha pensado en eso último? Si le ha gustado no es su problema, ¡porque no se volverá a repetir!.

—Hola.

Sakura se ha congelado, olvidando cómo respirar. Sentada en la mitad de las escaleras, está quitándose los patines cuando lo escucha a un costado. Su altura proyecta una sombra sobre ella, haciéndola sentir pequeñísima.

Ha sido una pésima idea escoger la entrada principal ese día.

Toma aire e intenta prepararse para saludarlo de la manera más normal posible, así como saluda a todos sus conocidos por las mañanas. No, ni siquiera merece un saludo de cortesía; Sakura lo intentará con la mayor indiferencia para hacerle ver que por su parte el asunto ya pasó a la historia... Pero alguien se le adelanta.

—¡Hola Li!-exclama efusivamente una chica que va subiendo las escaleras. Sakura cree conocerla: pertenece al coro y va en segundo. Lo que no logra dilucidar es porqué conoce al castaño.

—¡Buenos días Li!-dice otra chica segundos después, con una sonrisita demasiado afable.

Y así les siguen otras tres más, mientras van llegando.

—¡Nos vemos en el salón, Li!

—¿Hiciste la tarea, Li? Podríamos comparar.

—Yo necesito que me enseñes, Li. ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?

Sakura bufa molesta, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Cree saber de qué se trata todo esto. Desde que se enteraron que tuvo una relación con Natsuki, su popularidad ha ido en ascenso, sobretodo si de chicas se trata. Puede percibir cómo las miradas de todas recaen en él cuando suben las escaleras, y sus gestos se encienden de un interés que a Sakura le enerva los puños. ¡No es como si fuera algo para comer para que lo miraran con esa hambre, por Dios!

Si la señora Ieran estuviera allí, le encontraría toda la razón.

Nunca es bueno pensar que las cosas no pueden ir peor, porque siempre sucede que sí, empeoran, y Sakura lo comprobó cuando fue Natsuki quien se acercó con una gran sonrisa y un nuevo peinado. Aún estaba en el plan de reconquista y parecía decidida a no fracasar.

—¡Shaoran! Hola, ¿cómo has estado?-no esperó a que le respondiera, mucho menos a detenerse en que ella también estaba ahí como para saludarla, precipitándose a continuar alegremente: —Ayer encontré este disco que me prestaste. Quería devolvértelo, y de paso traerte este que me compré hace unos días-le estiró una bolsa con un pestañeo coqueto—Puedes tenerlo todo el tiempo que quieras. Añadí unos chocolates para que comas en el receso.

Eso iba a hacerla vomitar. ¿Tenía que ser tan obvia? Hasta el detalle de los chocolates parecía un intento desesperado por ganar su atención. Sin embargo, parecía haber funcionado, porque el rostro de él se iluminó apenas dio un vistazo dentro y contempló los dulces.

_Es un niño, ¿qué puedes esperar?…_

Sakura se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la puerta con pasos largos y firmes. Le daba exactamente igual si Shaoran volvía a caer ante Natsuki y sus artimañas. Eso le comprobaría lo inmaduro que era, y que lo que había sucedido entre ellos en su casa no era más que un juego para él.

Detenida frente a su salón, Sakura permanece pensando en esa palabra. Un beso no podía ser un juego, como el de la consola, en que uno debía derribar a golpes al otro personaje. No se trataba de ver quién terminaba lastimado, y quién como el gran triunfador. Y si así fuera, estaba claro que Shaoran no era el que había perdido…

—Ni tampoco yo-masculló con el ceño fruncido, muy segura, mientras entraba a su salón. Casi de inmediato ingresó Kubo, siendo alabada por sus compañeras por el cambio en su cabello. Había que reconocer que su nuevo corte lucía muy femenino. Sakura se tocó las puntas de su cabello, pensativa. ¿Y si ella intentara…? —¡Já, tonterías!-se mofó, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Nunca había cambiado su estilo de cabello, y menos lo iba a hacer para emular a esa chica.

Tomoyo llegó corriendo junto a Eriol, segundos antes que el maestro entrara al salón.

—Buenos días-musitó su amiga, sentándose con las mejillas rojas y el cabello negro desordenado sobre sus hombros. Sakura permaneció observándola curiosa, mientras recuperaba el aliento—Me retrasé conversando con Eriol-confesó bajito, sacando sus cuadernos del bolso.

Sakura miró por sobre el hombro al susodicho. Pese a que sonriera como siempre, tuvo la sensación de que estaba mucho más resplandeciente que de costumbre, con una singular aura eufórica a su alrededor que hacía que sus vecinos de pupitre también lo contemplaran pasmados.

Si bien no era una persona que se caracterizara por ser muy observadora, Sakura lo sintió otra vez: la primavera parecía alterar los ánimos de todo el mundo. Entre esos dos las cosas eran muy obvias. Sakura había preguntado varias veces a Tomoyo si sentía "algo más" por Eriol, a lo que su amiga replicaba sofocada de inmediato que eran sólo amigos. En cuanto a Eriol, cuando le preguntó acerca de lo mismo, sonrió con ese misterio típico de su persona, dejándole mucho a la imaginación. Sus sentimientos eran bastante evidentes, y Sakura estaba segura aflorarían en alguno de esos días azules de la estación.

Lástima que en la primavera no todos resultan beneficiados. Había personas menos afortunadas, como ella, a quienes les pasaba todo lo contrario…

La clase de deportes era la última de la jornada. Sakura había perdido la cuenta de las vueltas que había hecho alrededor de la cancha. Después de varios errores en el partido de voleibol-muy poco común en ella-, el maestro Terada le había encomendado la misión de trotar veinte veces el circuito, para que lograra recuperar la concentración.

No había funcionado de mucho. Aunque le pesara, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la conversación que había oído cuando entró a los camarines a cambiarse. Chiharu hablaba con otra chica, y no le costó demasiado para dilucidar sobre qué.

—Me alegra que a Natsuki le haya salido el tiro por la culata-reía su amiga, sin dar cuenta de su presencia, ensimismada en su relato—Esta vez ella fue el juguete, y de un chico mucho más pequeño. Creo que no ha estado a la altura de las circunstancias… Tú sabes, Li parece del tipo de chicos que aspiran a más…

¿Más… chicas? Sakura no pudo comprender el fin de esa frase, porque Terada hizo sonar su silbato, convocándolas a la cancha.

Si Chiharu lo decía, tenía mucho sentido. Su amiga resultaba bastante avezada en comprender ese tipo de dinámicas amorosas, y si afirmaba que Natsuki esta vez era el "juguete", eso implicaba que había caído en las manos de Li… Al igual que ella.

En algún momento había pasado de ser el chico adorable de su infancia para transformarse en una especie de playboy en la preparatoria. Sólo eso explicaría esa faceta seductora que había mostrado, no sólo ante ella esa noche que lo besó, sino ante todas las chicas que se le acercaban como polillas a la luz. Y odiaba haber caído. Algo en todo ese magnetismo suyo la encandiló, como a todas, y como a la misma Kubo.

Sakura se sorprendió de ver el asunto desde otro punto de vista, donde la rubia quedaba como una víctima desde un principio. ¿Cómo no haber considerado esa posibilidad? ¡Era él quien ejecutaba todos los movimientos!

La rabia se le revolvía en el estómago, por lo que debió parar y sentarse. Por fortuna Terada estaba entretenido en el partido de las chicas y no tenía tiempo para fiscalizar cuántas vueltas llevaba.

—Pareces cansada, Sakura-escuchó que comentaban de buen humor. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro de Eriol.

—Nah, no es nada-le restó importancia, levantando los hombros con una risita—¿Qué haces?

—Bueno, a decir verdad me tienes un poco preocupado-Eriol fue demasiado directo. Sakura lo observó con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo?

—Sí. Hablábamos con Tomoyo que has estado distinta estos días. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, conmovida. Es que Eriol y Tomoyo eran tan buenos y comprensivos, atentos siempre al bienestar de los demás y a poner todo su esfuerzo para hacerlos sentir bien. Tuvo deseos de lanzarse a llorar y confesar frustrada lo que estaba pasándole. Pero un niño como Li no merecía sus lágrimas, y que le diera vueltas a ese beso que sencillamente no tenía ninguna relevancia. No es como si un beso uniera a la gente, o como si un beso significara que sientes algo por alguien.

Es un simple beso, pero que para ella, ya sea por inexperiencia o porque en el fondo es una romántica empedernida, debía significar algo más que un mero acercamiento físico.

Sakura se asustó cuando sintió que jalaban de su brazo, alejándola de Eriol. En cuestión de segundos sintió algo cálido y duro chocar con su cabeza, distinguiendo por el rabillo del ojo una pulcra camisa blanca y una corbata.

—Li, ¿pasa algo malo?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar decir ese nombre, despegándose instantáneamente del contacto del ya no-desconocido-personaje. Cuando se apartó pudo comprobarlo, aunque fuese difícil de creer. ¿Qué hacía Li en ese lugar? ¿Y por qué demonios la había empujado tan bruscamente?

Como si supiera que estaba a punto de increparlo por su actitud, él se apresuró a decir seriamente:

—Quiero hablar contigo-y cuando decía seriamente, era porque de verdad lo estaba, hasta el punto que no lograba reconocerlo e infundía miedo. Sakura sintió un escalofrío.

—Yo mejor me voy-dijo Eriol, con su buen ánimo de siempre. Dio vuelta sobre sus talones y emprendió marcha de regreso donde estaban los demás, entonando una melodía.

—¡E-espera! ¡Eriol!-exclamó, queriendo retenerlo más tiempo. Shaoran, que la había soltado, volvió a sostener su muñeca, evitando que escapara.

¡No podía dejarlos a solas!

—¿Ese chico te gusta?-arremetió Shaoran de inmediato, dejándola de una pieza.

—¿Eh?

Él lanzó algo parecido a un gruñido, mirando el suelo. Sakura se sorprendió de ver lo arrugado de su entrecejo. No sólo parecía serio, sino que realmente molesto.

—Hablas mucho con él, lo invitaste a tu cumpleaños, vas a animarlo en sus partidos de baloncesto... Parece que te gustara.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?-se extrañó, soltando una risa fingida e incómoda por estar siendo interrogada de un tema tan personal. Para ser sincera, hacía bastante tiempo que no consideraba que le "gustara" algún chico. Había sufrido bastantes desilusiones apenas comenzaba a conocerlos, y se había vuelto mucho más quisquillosa al respecto, pero no era algo que tuviera que conversar con Li. Se removió para que la liberara, cruzándose de brazos apenas lo logró, copiando su gesto del entrecejo fruncido para aclarar:—Eriol es mi amigo.

No se esperaba que estuviera listo para responderle, implacable y certero:

—Yo también lo era.

Lo _era_. Habían sido buenos tiempos en que había pasado días y noches divertidísimas en su fiel compañía. La nostalgia la golpeó con amargura, pero se repuso de inmediato, conservando una expresión insoldable.

—No sé adónde quieres llegar con todo esto. Cualquiera pensaría que estás celoso de Eriol-habló con sarcasmo, pues la sola idea era para reírse.

—¿Qué tal si lo estoy?

Sakura no se atreve a preguntar por qué, con un nudo en el estómago. ¿Es porque Eriol ahora es su amigo, y él dejó de serlo? ¿O es porque supuestamente piensa que Eriol le gusta, y eso le molesta de algún modo?

Nunca había pensado que realmente le importara un detalle así.

Como sea, con esa actitud sólo le deja ver lo mucho que le encanta ser el centro de atención.

—Tienes un grave problema con tu ego-murmuró con un suspiro, no dejando que sus palabras la hicieran buscarle otro sentido.

—Mi problema es otro-replicó él, todavía con el semblante serio. Por unos segundos que le parecen eternos permanece observándola fijamente, haciendo que su rostro se acalore. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de contemplaciones, y sin duda él era un experto en perturbar a la gente de esa forma—Me sorprende que aún no quieras darte cuenta.

Shaoran se volteó, con una última mirada que parecía dolida, y se fue. Más allá, Sakura vio que lo esperaban sus compañeros, a quienes ignoró y se les adelantó.

Parpadeó confundida, llevándose una mano al pecho sin querer reconocer que todo eso la había asustado, precipitándole el corazón.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese chico?

* * *

Cuando al fin se vio caminando de regreso a casa, se sintió un poco más aliviada. Con el plan de recostarse en su cama y ver películas en su laptop hasta caer dormida, Sakura sentía que al fin podría desconectarse de todos esos pensamientos tóxicos que rondaban por su cabeza.

"_Mi problema es otro…",_ decía de pronto la voz de Shaoran, con ese tono tan… ¿íntimo?…"_Me sorprende que aún no quieras darte cuenta". _

Se golpeó las sonrosadas mejillas, para dejar de buscar cómo descifrar todo eso.

Recordó con añoranza los días en que era una estudiante entusiasta, pese a no ser muy aplicada; días en que pasaba buenos momentos con sus amigos, inventando continuos panoramas. Desde hace unas semanas ya no se reconocía. Sus días habían comenzado a ser diferentes, sin la misma paz y armonía; se había vuelto mucho más sensible a todo, hasta el punto de mostrarse abiertamente malhumorada y apática cuando escuchaba mencionar a Natsuki y Shaoran en alguna conversación, en su casa o en Seijo. Es como sin siquiera quererlo, repentinamente todo girara en torno a él.

_Necesito un novio_, pensó otra vez, con una exhalación. Siempre había considerado la idea, pero estas últimas semanas se le estaba presentando como una verdad irrefutable: un novio podía ser su escape, la llevaría a un mundo resplandeciente y mágico, donde no existirían malos ratos y frases que debiera descifrar. Debía ser un hombre maduro y con sentido del humor. Además ser guapo, con una sonrisa que la derritiera, y con una mirada que transmitiera cálida pasión y ternura a la vez.

—¡Sakura!-la llamó una voz femenina, a poca distancia, borrando de sopetón la figura que se estaba esforzando en crear mentalmente—¡Sakura, espera!

Era Chiharu. Se detuvo y aguardó hasta que su amiga la alcanzara.

—Uf, hasta que me escuchaste-dejó escapar apenas, jadeante. —Te he estado gritando desde hace cuadras.

—Lo siento-se disculpó, mientras ella se recuperaba. Pese a que era delgada, Chiharu no tenía un gran estado físico y junto a Naoko, era de las que más se ganaba los reproches de Terada por quedarse atrás en los ejercicios.

—Da igual. Lo importante es que te alcancé-sonrió animada, caminando junto a ella. Explicó que se había tardado porque un chico la detuvo en la entrada de la preparatoria para confesársele. Sakura abrió los ojos asombrada, pensando que a Chiharu le sucedían esas cosas a menudo-por eso solía relatarlas sin un dejo de entusiasmo-, y aún así no encontraba estabilidad con algún novio. —Le dije que lo sentía, porque había otro chico que me interesaba.

Sonrió cuando observó en ella un gesto juguetón en su rostro.

—¿Y quién es ese chico?-preguntó, imaginando que durante ese fin de semana había conocido algún muchacho en una fiesta, como solía pasar.

—Tú ya lo conoces-respondió sonriente, pero Sakura no tenía idea a quién podía referirse—Shaoran Li.

Eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Por qué cuanto más quería olvidarse de ese nombre tenía que volver a aparecérsele? Parecía una maldición.

—No sé porqué se ha vuelto tan popular-murmuró apagadamente. Lo único que le faltaba era que una de sus amigas se fijara en él.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-pareció enfadarse Chiharu, poniendo los brazos en jarra—Es guapísimo, ¡y tan listo!-ahogó un suspiro, torciendo la mirada hacia el cielo, como si se estuviera refiriendo a alguna especie de ser celestial. Sakura bufó por lo bajo, porque para ella era el mismísimo demonio—Además debe ser tan apasionado. ¿Has mirado sus ojos? ¿Y sus labios? Dios, no puedo ni imaginarme qué se sentirá que te bese.

No es la gran cosa. Sólo se siente un poco húmedo, marea y te derrite las piernas como mantequilla. Aunque para ser sincera, sí podría decirse que es bastante apasionado. Repentinamente nota que se sonroja furiosamente, por lo que desvía la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Hoy estabas diciendo que jugó con Kubo-le hizo ver enfadada. —¿Estás dispuesta a que te haga lo mismo a ti?

Chiharu rompió en estrepitosas risas que la molestaron. Para ella el tema no tenía una pisca de divertido.

—Ay Sakura, no seas tan grave. Tampoco es como si me fuera a casar con él-le dijo con sinceridad, mientras Sakura recordó la idea de su madre de entregarla a la familia Li. ¿Por qué al escuchar algo relativo al "matrimonio" tenía que asociarlo a ella y el chino?—Ambos podemos tomarlo como un juego, mientras dure. A mí no me molesta.

Le asombraba esa capacidad de Chiharu para tomar tan a la ligera sus compromisos. Parecía como si ninguna de sus rupturas amorosas fuera realmente impactante para ella, reponiéndose de prisa y buscando otros objetivos.

¿Así es como funcionaba para Li también? ¿Acaso todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo con involucrarse en "juegos" sin un compromiso más serio de por medio? ¿Sin un sentimiento más fuerte que una simple atracción física?

—¿Crees que podrías conseguirme una cita con él?-Chiharu la mira anhelante, con las manos entrelazadas la una con la otra—Por favor. Te estaría agradecida por el resto de la vida.

—Yo…-no sabe qué decir. Le está pidiendo demasiado, y ella quiere mantener al mínimo el contacto con el castaño, sobre todo ahora que siente que por fin lo ha desenmascarado.

—¡No te presionaré! Sólo cuando puedas y encuentres el momento, háblale de mí-pidió, mientras miraba la hora en su reloj—Tengo que irme rápido. Tomaré esta calle. ¡Nos vemos mañana, Sakura! ¡Muchas gracias!

Suspiró profundamente, recostándose finalmente en su cama tras cambiarse a una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. La cabeza le dolía, por lo que tenía pensado dormir el resto de la tarde y poner todo su esfuerzo en olvidar cualquier tema relacionado a Natsuki, la petición de Chiharu o Li. Sobretodo Li.

El timbre sonó en la casa. Por suerte su madre estaba abajo y se encargaría. Después de decirle que tenía mucha tarea y que estaría ocupada durante toda la tarde, no la molestaría.

No distinguió muy bien el ruido abajo, más que el chillido de Nadeshiko. Por su reacción debía ser Ieran de visita. Con ninguna otra persona lanzaba esa especie de grito quinceañero.

Sakura cerró los ojos, intentando dormir. El sonido del reloj era extrañamente perturbador, impidiéndole disfrutar de un completo silencio. Unos pasos por las escaleras terminaron por hacerla desistir. De seguro su madre quería que fuese a saludar a su amiga, e integrarla a la conversación. Y no estaba dispuesta, por lo que intentaría por todos los medios convencerla de que se sentía realmente enferma.

Golpearon dos veces a la puerta.

—Pasa-dijo a su madre, sin mucho ánimo. Era mejor actuar de moribunda desde un comienzo.

—Hola.

Otra vez el mismo "hola" al cual parece ya haberse condicionado. Sakura se incorporó de la cama con el corazón disparado. Uno de esos días iba a morirse de la impresión por esos sencillos saludos de su parte, y sus repentinas apariciones.

—¿Tú… cómo?… ¿Qué…?-miró hacia la ventana, pero todo indicaba que no había entrado por ahí como la vez anterior, sino que por su puerta, la misma que tiene colgada un letrerito que dice "Espacio de Sakura", y que no incluye por ningún motivo un espacio para nadie que se llame Shaoran.

—Te dije que acompañaría a mi madre a sus visitas-declara él sencillamente, arrastrando esa voz ronca y adormilada, como si en realidad fuera él quien estaba por quedarse dormido—Tu madre me ha invitado a subir. Creo que estamos a mano.

Ah sí, lo dice por esa vez que a ella la obligaron a subir a saludarlo. Quiere apuntar que la circunstancia es muy diferente, porque ella no está encerrada con ningún chico haciendo cosas pervertidas. Pero no logra decir nada cuando percibe lo que lo mantiene ocupado.

Sakura siente un ligero calor subirle del cuello hasta las mejillas al notar que él observa con interés las fotografías pegadas en la pared. Al parecer no había dado con ellas la vez anterior en que se vieron, de lo contrario no estaría tan ensimismado contemplándolas. En ellas aparece su familia, sus amigos, o ella sola. Incluso hay unas de cuando era pequeña. Shaoran pareció encontrarlas, porque señaló una, con una leve sonrisa:

—Coletas-murmuró, refiriéndose a su típico peinado.

Y no sabe porqué termina sintiendo el calor hasta en las orejas.

Es que se comporta distinto a hace unas horas, relajado y amable, con las manos ocultas en sus jeans y una sencilla playera estampada que le da una visión de sus brazos bronceados. A Sakura no le gusta reconocer que luce bien, tanto con su uniforme como con ropa de diario. No había porqué sorprenderse entonces que tantas suspiraran por él.

—Hey, en esta aparezco yo-se sorprende el chico de pronto, ignorando que se ha quedado inspeccionándolo sin ninguna vergüenza, como esas muchachas en la preparatoria.

Sakura, que no recordaba haber puesto alguna fotografía suya, se acercó a mirar desconfiada, inspeccionando la que él señalaba. Efectivamente aparecía él en segundo plano, con una expresión de infantil y adorable curiosidad, mirándola posar para la cámara con unas flores en mano. Jamás había puesto atención a esa imagen, y ahora que la observaba bien, se percataba que ese Shaoran era el mismo que recordaba tan vívidamente en sus recuerdos infantiles.

—Era bastante rechoncho.

No pudo evitar que una risa se le escapara al oírlo quejarse de ello, con una mueca.

—No, sólo tenías unas mejillas apretables-señaló con buen humor. Viéndolo bien era un niño bastante lindo y tierno, con la cara redondeada y los ojos grandes y expresivos.

—Lo sé, mis hermanas lo hacen siempre.

—¿Aún te aprietan las mejillas?-ante su silencio y su sonrojo, Sakura no puede contenerse y suelta otra carcajada, divertida. —Shaoran el rechoncho. No te queda mal ese sobrenombre.

—No es gracioso.

—¡Mira!, incluso tenías las mejillas coloradas-señaló sonriente—Aw, ¿cómo te transformaste en lo que eres ahora?-preguntó con sonsonete.

—¿Qué insinúas?

De pronto cae en la cuenta de que está pasando algo extraño. Ahí, mientras están de pie frente a tantas fotografías, atacándose entre bromas, Sakura se siente singularmente cómoda y sin intenciones de apartarse.

Hacía días que no reía tan abiertamente, sin tener que fingir que se divierte.

—Tu madre dijo que estabas haciendo la tarea-dijo de pronto él, mirando hacia su escritorio.

"_¿Qué demonios?", _se maldijo al reaccionar_. _Como si hubiera despertado de un repentino hechizo, Sakura se apartó de un salto de él. Tenía que evitar a toda costa ese magnetismo… o volvería a suceder lo de aquella vez en que se acercó a besarlo.

—No. Me duele mucho la cabeza, por eso regresaré a la cama-dijo cortante, odiándose de- por poco- ceder otra vez fácilmente y permitirle tanta cercanía.

—Lástima. Traje otro juego.

Luchó ante la curiosidad de saber de cuál de todos se trataba. A Shaoran siempre le compraron muchos videojuegos a los que ella no tenía acceso por el elevado costo que tenían. Un ejemplo eran los Pika Rangers, el cual había aprovechado a jugar todas esas noches de insomnio.

—No sé porqué no juegas solo o con alguno de tus amigos-replicó severamente. De sólo pensar que él tenía en parte la culpa de que volviera a ese tipo de pasatiempo, la rabia comenzaba a presionar en su estómago. —O no, espera, quizás Natsuki y otras tantas chicas quisieran intentarlo-añadió irónica.

—Eres la única rival digna que he tenido.

Parpadeó, sintiendo un ligero y raro sentimiento de felicidad bailándole en el pecho ante esas palabras. De seguro él no tenía idea lo que provocaba su aparentemente inofensivo comentario.

—Oh, me siento honrada que Shaoran Li piense que soy digna para él-bromea, revoleando los ojos. Vuelve a recostarse en la cama, cubriéndose con la manta hasta la cabeza; un escondite donde al menos podía protegerse de no verlo, y donde él no podía invadir su espacio, ni ver que sus mejillas se han sonrojado al oírlo decir eso último—Quiero dormir.

—Al menos déjame mostrártelo.

—¿Después de eso te irás?

—Sí.

—Adelante.

Sakura lo escuchó caminar hasta su armario y buscar entre sus cosas. Debió asomar la cabeza, porque necesitaba asegurarse de que no sacara nada más o viera algo vergonzoso. Una vez que sacó la consola, la conectó al televisor con toda la experticia posible, sentándose en la alfombra, dándole una vista de su amplia espalda. Volvió a cubrirse con la colcha, esperando que terminara pronto.

Desde el suelo, él comenzó a relatar entusiasta en qué consistía el dichoso juego, con una pasión que hasta se le hizo adorable. Poco a poco, no pudo soportar más la curiosidad y volvió a asomar un ojo para contemplar el televisor, sin poder volver a despegarse de él. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritarle instrucciones, porque lo estaba haciendo pésimo. Shaoran iba perdiendo valiosos puntos y armas con las que podía enfrentar a su adversario, pero no parecía darse por enterado. Cuando por fin llegó frente a un enorme monstruo con alas de cuervo y rostro desfigurado, los ataques que le propinaba no llegaban a su destino. ¡Y estaba por perder toda su energía!

—¡No! ¡Lo estás arruinando! -no pudo soportarlo más, y saltó de la cama. Le quitó el joystick de las manos, sin mucha delicadeza—Dámelo

Presionó incansablemente uno de los botones, mientras se removía en su lugar, casi sintiéndose como su personaje.

—Esto es pan comido-dijo y hecho, preparó su ataque final que derribó por fin al monstruo. Su personaje hizo una pose victoriosa, y ella se sonrió orgullosa—No puedo creer que no puedas hacerlo bien. Sólo se apretaba este botón.

Shaoran, sentado a su lado, permaneció pensativo mirando la pantalla.

—¿Qué tal un duelo?-preguntó distraído, como si estuviera hablando con el televisor.

Le sorprendía que fuera tan ingenuo para pensar que podía desafiarla luego de su pésimo desempeño.

—Já, date por muerto.

—El ganador puede pedir lo que sea-dijo él, mientras ella seleccionaba su personaje y le cambiaba el vestuario. No lo estaba escuchando con atención.

—Como quieras-respondió, levantando los hombros despreocupada. Con lo malísimo jugador que era, su victoria estaba asegurada.

Sakura debía reconocer que extrañaba ese pasatiempo. Toda su vida había tenido un lado competitivo que llenaba con juegos de consola donde Shaoran era su mejor rival. Había intentado enseñarle a Tomoyo, pero resultaba muy lenta en su desempeño. Eriol lo hacía un poco mejor, pero pronto desistía y la dejaba ganar. Por otra parte, Chiharu y Naoko odiaban los juegos de consola porque no tenían buena coordinación. Tampoco su hermano se entusiasmaba en ellos. Eso dejaba-lamentablemente- a Shaoran como el único con el que podía sentir que el tiempo no transcurría, y experimentar la necesidad urgente de vencerlo, para ver su rostro consternado y luego la expresión desafiante al querer intentarlo otra vez. Al menos era un oponente perseverante. O terco, como ella.

Tan inmersa en sus pensamientos estaba, que cuando volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla se encontró con un panorama muy distinto a lo que había calculado.

—¿¡Cómo has hecho eso?-exclamó atónita, cuando el personaje de Shaoran había lanzado una enorme bola de fuego hacia su chica ninja, reduciendo su energía a cero.

—No sé. Apreté muchos botones…-explicó él, con una media sonrisa. La pantalla lo declaró vencedor—Creo que gané-dijo con humildad.

—¡Eso no ha sido justo!-protestó, negándose a aceptar la derrota. ¡Se había descuidado sólo unos segundos!.

—Es justo, y pienso cobrarte la palabra. Tengo el derecho a pedir lo que sea.

Con los hombros caídos y un gesto de cansancio, Sakura se preparó mentalmente para alguna clase de desafío físico. Más de una vez ella misma lo había retado y había cobrado como premio el que corriera a la tienda más cercana a comprarle un dulce, o se subiera a algún árbol para bajarle una flor bonita. De seguro él cobraría venganza, porque ya no tenía nueve años para seguir engañándolo y aprovechándose de su obediencia.

—¿El qué?-preguntó desanimada.

Shaoran permaneció pensativo unos instantes eternos, hasta que volteó a mirarla, con una sonrisa que la dejó tan muda como sus palabras:

—Un beso.

Dentro de su cerebro algo pareció explotar. Sí, dijo BESO, y ella inmediatamente ha recordado todas esas curiosas sensaciones de esa fatídica noche.

—¡¿Por qué tendría que aceptarlo?-bramó indignada, levantándose de golpe. No le gusta que se ría así de ella. Lo ocurrido no tuvo nada de gracioso. ¡Por su culpa hasta el día de hoy sigue dándole vueltas al asunto, cuestionándose si le ha gustado porque él besa bien, o sólo porque es la primera vez que ha dado un beso más allá de un mero roce de labios!

—Porque se me ha ocurrido-ha respondido simple y llanamente.

Además un beso se tiene que dar con algún sentimiento o relación de por medio. Ellos no eran absolutamente nada, ni siquiera podía decirse que seguían siendo amigos tras tantos años.

—¿¡No puedes pedir otra cosa?-reclamó otra vez a gritos, olvidando que sus madres estaban abajo, ajenas a todo lo que pasaba con ellos.

—Nop. Creo que con eso está bien.

¡No estaba nada bien!, quiso increparle escandalizada, resbalando sus manos por la cara. Ya había cometido el error por una vez, pero no volvería a repetirlo. Menos ahora que había comprendido al fin el tipo de intenciones que él tenía.

—Lo que haya sucedido esa noche en mi habitación no quiere decir que esté babeando por ti como Natsuki Kubo, así que no cuentes conmigo para dártelas de playboy-apostilló, señalándole furiosa.

El papel de inocente le queda muy bien cuando alza las cejas, señalándose aturdido.

—¿Playboy?-repite neciamente.

—Rechazaste a Natsuki luego de hacer que se enamorara de ti; tú mismo me confesaste que luego de estar con ella ya no sentías nada, pues te aburrió, y es así como buscas nuevas chicas. ¿No fue eso lo que pasó?

Él permaneció observándola sin ninguna expresión. Tal vez estaba maldiciéndose internamente por haber sido descubierto ante su aguda inspección. Sakura podría sentirse feliz de haberlo desenmascarado. Pero aún así, debía confesar que estaba decepcionada.

—Entonces, crees que todo lo que yo hago es porque soy un playboy, ¿verdad?-dijo, mientras se levantaba con toda calma, y volvía a marcar supremacía con su altura.

—Sí-respondió ella, sin moverse de su lugar, pese a que de pronto se le ha antojado salir corriendo.

Él soltó una risita que no sonó muy convincente. Sakura no perdió su gesto ceñudo, manteniéndose firme, esperando doblegarlo y hacerlo confesar sus verdaderas intenciones. Porque ella no iba a caer como todas las otras ante sus encantos. Por algo tenía dieciocho años, y cierta autoridad sobre él como antigua amiga.

—Bueno, si realmente lo soy, no tendría por qué estar pidiéndote un beso. Lo más sensato sería que te lo robara…-sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, él la sostuvo de ambas muñecas, arrastrándola a la pared. Sakura soltó un grito ahogado cuando su espalda tocó el muro, intentando apartarse en vano. Pasó saliva cuando miró tímidamente su rostro, encontrándose con sus ojos brillando de una manera que le puso la piel de gallina. Shaoran se inclinó y agregó susurrándole al oído—… y lo más sensato sería que no sólo me conformara con eso…

Sakura no sabía que el lóbulo de su oreja fuera tan sensible a su voz, al punto de acelerarle instantáneamente el pulso al recibir su cálido aliento. Sin embargo, no fue lo único que descubriría aquélla tarde. Segundos después, Shaoran bajó más su cabeza, acariciándole el cuello con su respiración, hasta llegar a su clavícula y lamerla pausadamente, dejándola al borde de un paro cardíaco.

¡¿Qué estaba haciéndole? Se espantó, abriendo enormes los ojos. Los músculos se le congelaron, impidiéndole ejecutar cualquier movimiento.

—¿Q-qué demonios haces?-preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta. Él no respondió, y continuó besándole el cuello. Sus manos que repentinamente le soltaron las muñecas bajaron hasta su cintura, repartiendo caricias lentas y tortuosas, induciéndole interminables escalofríos por toda la espina dorsal.

Sin poder evitarlo, dejó escapar un suspiro que hasta parecía placentero. Apretó los ojos, abochornada y furiosa de no haberlo contenido.

¡Era imposible!, se dijo frustrada. Estaba perdiendo las fuerzas por una simple provocación de su parte, así como había cedido Natsuki y quizás otras chicas.

¿Cómo es que él era tan hábil para eso?

—Para-le ordenó, pero a su pesar sonó como una insignificante súplica. Su lengua seguía degustándola atrevidamente, mientras sus manos grandes y cálidas parecían inflamarle la piel. No podía ser tan vulnerable al ataque de un chico al que sobrepasaba en edad. Tenía que recuperar la cordura y demostrarle quién tenía el poder—Basta, Li… ¡vo-voy a gritar!-lo amenazó, golpeándole los hombros con los puños, queriendo escapar pronto de todas esas sensaciones.

Funcionó. Se detuvo repentinamente, dándole un espacio para respirar, o para al menos intentarlo. La miró a los ojos por unos segundos, con una mirada que difícilmente es capaz de sostener, un brillo color caramelo que la sonroja y la hace sentirse ingenuamente especial. Pero está jugando de nuevo; presente el peligro en ese diminuto espacio. Moviéndose como un depredador, despliega las mismas tácticas que aprendió de Kubo, o practicó con otras chicas probablemente.

—Eres un…-comenzó a maldecirlo, sin poder terminar.

Él acortó sorpresivamente las distancias en un beso que no fue para nada suave, ni romántico, como esos que ha soñado despierta. Al contrario, su lengua se adentró con brusquedad y se movió con ansias, sin reparos, y sin siquiera esperar a que ella respondiera. La intensidad de su asalto la dejó temblorosa. Pero tal como la vez anterior, no le resultó desagradable. Había algo en sus besos que la dejaba reducida a la nada y al todo a un mismo tiempo. Como bien decía Chiharu, él era demasiado apasionado, tanto que si la intensidad de ese beso seguía haciéndole subir la temperatura, no sabía qué podría llegar a pasar entre ellos…

La imaginación le jugó una mala pasada al mostrarle una escena tórrida que ha visto hace días en una película, y que comenzaba con el protagonista así, reclamando a la chica por la fuerza, terminando ambos sobre la cama, gimiendo calladamente para no ser descubiertos, ella dejándose llevar por una pasión oculta y torrentosa y…

_¡Hoeee! _

El sentido común golpeó su conciencia de un ramalazo, y con toda la fuerza posible lo separó de ella con un empujón, tomándose unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, y afirmar su voz:

—¡Te-te he dicho que pares!-exclamó furiosa, con él y sobretodo consigo misma, por no contener la situación. Cubrió sus labios, abochornada de sentirlos trémulos y enardecidos, mientras él la contemplaba fijamente, con algo de sorpresa—¡No puedes hacer esto sólo por jugar!

También había hecho todas esas cosas pervertidas con Natsuki, y no estaba dispuesta a ser su reemplazante o la siguiente en su colección.

Es más, no estaba pensando siquiera en tener ese tipo de contacto tan íntimo con un chico menor. ¡No era ninguna asaltacunas!

—Con esto no estoy jugando-replicó él, mientras ella se apresuraba a huir de la pared, con el temor de que nuevamente la atrapara. Miró furtivamente hacia su alrededor, en busca de algún objeto que le sirviera de defensa—¿Es tan difícil de comprender?-le preguntó, en un cansado suspiro—Sakura, ¿de verdad no sabes por qué lo hago?

Crispó los puños, nerviosa. Para ser honesta, algo le provocaba escucharle decir su nombre. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser diferente si lo decía él?

—Lo haces porque te has vuelto popular y crees que puedes tener a tus pies a cualquier chica besándola así y…-su atropellado discurso fue interrumpido cuando lo vio mover la cabeza negativamente, desalentado.

¿Por qué seguía negándoselo? ¿Cuál otra podría ser su intención?

Li caminó unos pasos a la ventana, después volvió hacia el mismo lugar donde estaba, mientras se sacudía el cabello con la mano. Lucía perturbado, pero Sakura no creía que lo estuviese tanto como lo estaba ella, cuyo corazón seguía incómodamente oprimido, y cuya piel parecía haberse sensibilizado como nunca.

—Tú… me gustas.

Oh bien, la broma había llegado demasiado lejos. Estaba bien si él quería convertirse en todo un conquistador, pero con ella era mejor que ni se metiera, ¡mucho menos diciendo algo tan serio!

—¿Esperas que me lo crea?-replicó, absurdamente sintiendo que se ha sonrojado violentamente al escucharlo—¿Resulta que ahora te gusto así de repente?

—Desde que éramos pequeños… creo-murmuró él con la voz ahogada, mientras se cubría el rostro rojo con la mano. Esperen un segundo… ¡Rojo! ¡Estaba ruborizado!—No sé exactamente desde qué momento… -agregó después, bajando y subiendo su mano por el cuello.

Sakura se asustó, y el corazón le dio un vuelco dentro de pecho. Él parecía estar diciendo la verdad, porque la estaba mirando a la cara, con los ojos ámbares encendidos de luz, sinceros y transparentes.

Eso no pintaba nada de bien.

—No, no. ¡Yo no te gusto en verdad!-movió las manos alborotada, rompiendo el contacto visual. Ahora sí que quería salir corriendo y refugiarse con su madre, porque casi sentía que estaba cometiendo un pecado—Es porque tu mamá te lo ha metido en la cabeza, como la mía intenta hacerlo. P-pero no es en serio…

—No es así, Sakura. Lo siento aquí-la interrumpió, sosteniendo su mano y posándola sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Se sonrojó al sentir la firmeza de su cuerpo, y el fuerte repicar de su corazón, casi al mismo ritmo que el suyo. Shaoran la observaba con intensidad, y es tal vez por eso que sus ojos le arden como si fuera a llorar—Mi madre no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Un nudo en la garganta le dificultó seguir hablando. Sakura apartó su mano, como si tocarlo quemara, y la llevó a su propio pecho, casi para asegurarse de que no se le saldría el corazón.

La culpa, el temor, la vergüenza, la tristeza; de pronto todas las emociones son demasiado reales, tanto que la marean y le debilitan las rodillas.

—Es… imposible… -susurra, más para ella misma que para él. —Es… Tú eres Shaoran-kun…-se acercó hasta las fotografías, quitando una de ellas para mostrarle al pequeño de las abundantes mejillas y ojitos vivaces—¡Este Shaoran-kun! Y yo no podría… no debería-balbuceó, bajando la mirada, con las manos temblorosas.

—Todavía no puedo ser un hombre para ti, ¿no es así?

Sakura no logra decir nada, porque no puede mentirle. Él es el único chico al que ha mirado completamente como un _hombre, _en todo el sentido de la palabra. ¡Hasta se le ha pasado por la cabeza el cómo sería que le hiciera el amor en su cama! Seguro se va a ir al infierno por desear una cosa así con un chico al que supera en edad.

Tiene ganas de llorar, porque la situación y las sensaciones que conlleva son demasiado fuertes y desconocidas como para que pueda manejarlas. Jamás había pensado que él llegaría a tomarla en serio, como algo más que la antigua amiga con la que su madre le dejaba jugar en su niñez.

Shaoran lanza un suspiro, mientras se aplasta el cabello, volteando hacia a la puerta. De pronto ya no le parece tan alto con sus hombros caídos y su cabeza en dirección al suelo.

—He sido un idiota-lo escucha mascullar, mientras crispa los puños—Yo… creí que tú… -lanzó un suspiro fuerte, interrumpiéndose—Da igual. Lamento haberte molestado.

Cuando él ha salido por la puerta, Sakura tiene el primer impulso de detenerlo. Pero sólo dura unos segundos cuando comprende que no hay nada más que pueda hacer o decir.

Ella no puede corresponderle. La sola idea es absurda. Shaoran merece una chica cercana a su edad y sus intereses, no a una que ya alcanzó la mayoría de edad y estaba por salir de la preparatoria. Además, ¿qué diría la gente si los viera? Sakura imaginaba las miradas reprobatorias de Chiharu y otras muchachas si estuviesen juntos, los comentarios hirientes a sus espaldas, las dificultades a futuro si ella se decidía por una universidad en otra prefectura…

Su mamá la llama a cenar minutos después, pero finge que le duele el estómago y que por ahora no quiere probar bocado.

—Shaoran-kun me ha dicho lo mismo antes de irse a casa-murmuró Nadeshiko, preocupada—Tal vez es algún virus.

Sakura no aguanta las lágrimas, y comienzan a brotar incansablemente cuando su madre le desea las buenas noches, apagando la luz. Se toca el vientre, deseando que esa extraña sensación sí se trate de un virus, de una enfermedad pasajera que desaparecía pronto junto con el rostro de Shaoran, que no ha abandonado ni por un segundo sus pensamientos.

Esperaba que al menos él se encontrara mejor.

* * *

**Notas:** Las disculpas pertinentes por este atraso, pero mientras más envejece una, más ocupaciones le cargan…

Les agradezco por leer y sus comentarios, que ahora mismo intentaré responder aprovechando que me tomé un descanso. Es increíble que pese a lo vieja que estoy-en esta página, porque en la vida real soy una niña aún xD –me sigue emocionando leer sus reviews jaja. Gracias! :)

Espero que tengan un muy buen día, cariños!


	4. Chapter 4

**4.- El rechazo de Julieta. **

Deben ser alrededor de las nueve de la noche, pues ya casi no queda rastros del sol, y las estrellas se distinguen con más claridad en el cielo entre azul y violeta.

Shaoran contempla la acogedora casa frente a él, respirando con dificultad. En sus manos sostiene el juego de consola, y en la otra ha tomado una pequeña piedrecilla que aún titubea en lanzar. No quiere que suceda lo mismo que en cumpleaños de ella, y termine arrepintiéndose de sus decisiones irracionales que surgen quién sabe de dónde. O bien, quizás sí lo sabe… algo tiene que ver Sakura con el que siempre termine actuando tan impulsivamente. Tal vez deba reconsiderar la idea con más calma para no volver a cometer un error del que pueda arrepentirse de por vida.

"_No has venido hasta acá para ponerte a dudar", _le recrimina una voz interna.

Además, esta vez sus intenciones son distintas. Sólo quiere comprobar si sigue siendo una adicta a los juegos, como cuando eran niños. No sabe exactamente en qué cambiarán las cosas si comprueba o no su hipótesis, pero tiene que intentarlo, porque quiere conocer realmente qué tanto ha cambiado, qué tanta diferencia es la que los separa aparte de esos condenados años.

Shaoran inspecciona atento la fachada del hogar. Desde el segundo piso se percibe una luz encendida de una de las habitaciones que reconoce como la de ella, pues recuerda que daba al sector oeste de la ciudad, donde se ocultaba el sol.

Lanzó al menos cinco piedrecillas para llamar su atención. Cuando comenzaba a dudar del éxito de su método, de pronto la ventana se abrió y asomó la figura de Sakura. La pálida luna parece alumbrar a propósito sus dulces rasgos, y Shaoran se siente contento de haberse animado a venir, porque al menos esa simple imagen ya es un regalo importante. Se le viene a la cabeza cierto recuerdo vago, al que no logra dar un nombre. En alguna otra parte le pareció haber mirado desde ese punto de vista a una persona.

—Hola-le saluda, felicitándose internamente porque su voz no está demostrando la cantidad de sensaciones que le bullen dentro del pecho. Sakura da con su presencia, mirándolo hacia abajo. El cabello le cae a un costado cuando le habla, y él debe dejar de pensar en cómo debe sentirse tocarlo ahora que está tan largo, para poder preguntar con cierta vehemencia:—¿Podemos hablar?

—¿De qué tenemos que hablar?

Otra vez le habla como si estuviera enfadada con él. Shaoran no logra dar con el motivo exacto. Se le ocurre pensar que ahora que él y Natsuki terminaron el "noviazgo", está molesta de tener que volver a soportar los acosos de su madre.

—¿No me vas a dejar entrar a tu casa?-le pregunta. Tal vez si tuviera la oportunidad de verla más de cerca lograría comprobar si es exactamente disgusto el que siente hacia él.

—Podemos hablar perfectamente así-replicó con sequedad.

—Cierto-dice pensativo, dando al fin con ese recuerdo escurridizo. Estando así, se ha recordado de aquélla obra trágica que transcurre en un escenario parecido: un hombre enamorado le habla a su doncella que está en el balcón—Como Romeo y Julieta.

Hace un par de años le había tocado representar el papel de Romeo para una obra escolar. Había sido escogido por votación en que la mayoría de sus compañeras lo hicieron dar uno de los espectáculos más bochornosos de su vida. Ensayó por semanas los diálogos, olvidando siempre alguna de las enrevesadas palabras. Su personaje era demasiado cursi. Cuando llegó al final de la obra, no podía creer que tanto problema quedara en la nada y terminara muerto bebiendo veneno, con su compañera de papel cayendo a su lado en el mismo estado producto de una daga falsa contra el pecho. Eso no le daba muchas esperanzas para confiar en el amor.

Al ser su primer papel protagónico, su madre se había esmerado en buscarle el mejor atuendo y preparar cámara de video y fotográfica, para retratarlo (y reírse quizá en una posterioridad). Incluso, dos de sus hermanas habían viajado por horas para verlo, pues era la primera y última vez que se expondría así ante el público.

"Te ves muy guapo, Li. Sólo respira tranquilo. Mucha gente ha venido a verte", había dicho su maestra. Eso logró empeorar su estado porque para colmo de males su madre le informó, cuando iban en el automóvil, que había regalado dos entradas para Nadeshiko y Sakura. Shaoran había comenzado a sudar apenas escuchó ese nombre. ¡¿Qué demonios pensaría Sakura si lo veía con ese traje tan extraño y actuando como idiota?

Por fortuna, o desdicha, Sakura no llegó. Mientras la obra se desarrollaba, Shaoran alcanzó a distinguir a la señora Kinomoto y a su lado, un puesto vacío.

Había recibido buenas críticas, pese a que olvidara continuamente los diálogos y debiera ser auxiliado por una de sus compañeras. La maestra había dicho que lo había "sentido" en el papel, y hasta la chica que hacía de Julieta se había ido a blanco en un minuto, nerviosa por sus palabras.

— _¡Eres todo un Romeo!_-había bromeado Fuutie, haciéndole cosquillas mientras regresaban a casa. —_Me pregunto quién es la chica que te inspira…_

En esos días sólo tenía trece años, pero seguía enamorado del recuerdo de cierta amiga de coletas y ojos verdes. Claro que apenas entrando a la pubertad no iba a reconocer tan vergonzoso hecho y se lo negaría a sí mismo hasta el momento en que se hiciera insostenible.

Permaneció por años con la duda de qué habría pensado Sakura si aquél día lo hubiera visto.

—¡Silencio!-exclama de pronto, como si una inspiración súbita lo iluminara—¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol!-no podía detenerse. Las palabras fluían de su boca con facilidad. Había memorizado tan bien ese diálogo, que hasta le parecía natural el no haberlo olvidado, pues fueron semanas de ensayo frente a los espejos y de imaginar otros ojos cuando veía el rostro de su compañera de papel—¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura!

Cuando terminó se cernió un tenso silencio. Alzó las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Había dicho todo eso en voz lo suficientemente alta para que lo hubiese escuchado?

—¿Vas a decirme que recitas a Shakespeare?-preguntó ella, que obviamente sí había escuchado, y que por su tono parecía que estaba aguantándose una carcajada.

_Demonios._ Ojalá un agujero negro lo absorbiera de por vida.

—Representé a Romeo en la secundaria-le confesó, avergonzado. Se trataba de sorprenderla, no de hacerla reír.

—Hubiese sido gracioso verte, porque actúas pésimo.

Debe reconocer que él también lo piensa así, pero que sus palabras le hacen daño. Es la única chica de quien le importa lo que piense de él, y no es agradable escucharle decir que lo hace "pésimo". Al menos podría reconocerle el esfuerzo…

—Es porque _no_ me inspiras suficiente como doncella-replicó momentos después, todavía avergonzado y ofendido por no ser tomado en serio.

Fue la peor idea que pudo tener, porque la respuesta fue instantánea:

—¡Como si quisiera inspirarte para decir todas esas cursilerías!-replicó ella en un grito.

Suspiró, y decidió que lo mejor era calmar los ánimos.

—¿Vas a dejar que entre o tendré que seguir hablándote desde acá abajo?-preguntó con serenidad.

—Oh, Romeo, Romeo, creo que ninguna de esas opciones porque me voy a dormir.

Sakura había cerrado la ventana, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Comprendía que había cometido una estupidez, pero es que ella había comenzado a atacarlo y había herido su orgullo. Todo indicaba que pese a todos los años de convivencia con sus hermanas seguía sin aprender cómo tratar delicadamente a una chica, menos una tan terca como ella.

Soltó un quebrado suspiro, mirando la caja que todavía sostenía en su mano. Frunció el ceño decidido, porque definitivamente, no se iba a ir así como así después de todo.

Haciendo uso de toda su destreza física, escaló como pudo el árbol contiguo a la casa. Intentando equilibrarse caminó por una de las ramas, hasta que alcanzó su ventana, la cual abrió sin dificultad, pues no había puesto el pestillo.

—¿Sabes qué diría Romeo?-le dijo triunfante, bajando de un salto del alféizar de la ventana, cayendo limpiamente sobre la alfombra. Si el maestro Terada hubiese visto su hazaña de seguro habría obtenido un diez—Diría algo así como: _con las alas del amor franquee estos muros._

Sakura lo mira asombrada, y él siente que su rostro está un poco sonrojado por llamar de esa forma su atención.

¿Era necesario que siguiera pronunciando esas líneas? ¿Y que además incluyera algo relativo al "amor"? No, quizás estaba hablando demás. Desde que la vio está hablando demás.

Como sea, Sakura no se da por aludida en esa última frase. Por su reacción nota de inmediato que está a la defensiva, y que no le hizo nada de gracia el que se colara a su cuarto sin permiso. Se notaba que no esperaba visitas, porque vestía un pantalón que lucía bastante como un pijama, y una playera ancha que tiene una carita feliz, completamente opuesta a su expresión. Shaoran se abstiene de comentar al respecto; pese a que se vea bastante "singular", no deja de verse bonita.

Cuando pregunta bruscamente el motivo de su visita, sacándolo de súbito de sus pensamientos, él levanta la mano donde está la caja con su última esperanza en ella. Va a ser el momento en que de verdad compruebe si ha pasado a ser una chica distinta y él está enamorado de una simple idealización, o sigue siendo Sakura Kinomoto, su eterno-y platónico- primer amor.

—Vengo a retarte-le dice con toda la seguridad a la que puede echar mano—Juguemos a esto.

—¿Qué?-pregunta ella, con el rostro consternado.

Shaoran no puede dejar que eso haga mella en su entusiasmo. Algo en su corazón lo obliga a insistir.

—Juguemos a los Pika Rangers-ella soltó un bufido que levantó su flequillo, diciendo con pesadez "Ya no juego a esas niñerías, Li".

Romeo no se habría dado por vencido al primero obstáculo. Aunque a Shaoran le agradaría que Sakura fuera una doncella un poco más blanda y dulce, así como Julieta.

Se sonrió para sus adentros. Nah. Pese a todo, le gustaba que fuese tan terca.

—Entiendo-dijo displicente, jugando con la caja en las manos, intentando provocarla. La conocía la suficiente como para saber hacerlo—No confías en que puedas ganarme.

—No vas a hacerme caer con una tontería como esa.

—Sabes que podría patear tu trasero con los ojos cerrados-murmuró él volteándose, con el volumen suficiente para que lo escuchara.

Funcionó mejor de lo que pensó. En menos de tres segundos escuchó unas fuertes pisadas; Sakura fue hasta su armario, abriéndolo de par en par. Sonriente, él la espera, sin perder detalle de lo que hace.

—¡Veremos quién le patea el trasero a quién!

Si supiera cuánto le deleita escucharla decir esas palabras. O lo mucho que disfruta cuando la ve abstraída en la pantalla, haciendo una serie de gestos mientras juega. Shaoran cruza los brazos sobre las rodillas, y luego recuesta la cabeza ahí. Podría permanecer toda la noche mirándola y escuchándola maldecir a los personajes_: ¡¿No puedes hacerlo más rápido? ¡Peleas como una niñita! ¡Demonios, ¿por qué tenías que caerte?_

Se preguntaba si existiría otra chica en el mundo que cumpliera con todas las características de Sakura; que fuera bellísima, que tuviera un lado dulce y cándido, amable y femenino, mientras que por otra parte fuera una verdadera bestia ante los desafíos: terca, violenta y hasta mal hablada. Tenía la combinación perfecta de características para estar con ella toda una vida.

—"_Toda una vida"-_se repitió mentalmente, pasando saliva. El corazón de pronto comenzó a latirle veloz. ¿Eso significaba que quería casarse con ella como tanto se lo repetía su madre cuando era un niño?

¡Alto ahí! Sakura no lo aceptaría si se lo proponía. Ni siquiera lo veía como a un hombre aún como para pensar en hacerla su novia y futura esposa.

Claro, él podría intentar hacer algo antes de que otro chico se le quisiera adelantar. Porque por ningún motivo permitiría que fuera otro quien se lo propusiera antes, y pudiera contemplar lo mismo que él en esos instantes.

¿Pero podría tomarlo en serio? Shaoran pensaba que estaba en condiciones de ofrecerle un noviazgo estable y pedirle que lo esperara hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad para hacerla su mujer. No faltaba mucho tiempo, y de esa forma se aseguraría de tenerla lejos de cualquier otro hombre que quisiera arrebatársela.

Por el momento no tenía mucho que ofrecer. Pero tenía planes a futuro, porque estudiaría y trabajaría duramente a fin de poder brindarle un matrimonio satisfactorio…

Parece que Sakura ha ganado, porque una enorme sonrisa se le dibuja en la cara, haciéndolo olvidar lo de su rival imaginario y el cómo producir ingresos para la mantención de ambos. Aprovecha de acomodarse, volviendo a su posición original, con las piernas cruzadas. Pero no puede evitar borrar la sonrisa estúpida que ha esbozado después de mirarla tan dichosa.

—¿De qué te sonríes? Has sido un fiasco como oponente. Ahora ya vete.

¿Irse? Él no podía irse… no tan rápido, si ni quiera habían pasado quince minutos. Inspeccionó su reloj en la muñeca dispuesto a protestar, sorprendiéndose de que ya llevaban casi dos horas desde que había llegado ahí. Había perdido definitivamente la noción del tiempo.

Sakura lo apresura, volviéndolo al presente. Ya está guardando todo, y Shaoran ya no sabe qué más inventar para permanecer junto a ella.

No quiere volver a casa y sentir otra vez esa urgencia por verla. Además, mañana no habrá clases, por lo que no podrá contentarse con la idea de encontrarla en los pasillos o el patio.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí?-se atrevió a preguntarle rápidamente. Sakura lo mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco, y él baja la cabeza. Tal vez lo está. Nada más explicaría porqué de pronto saca fuerzas de alguna parte para quedar como un inoportuno mocoso. —Me aburro estando solo en casa. Pensé que tú también te aburrías.

Siente que la cara le arde como el fuego luego de decir eso. Probablemente, Sakura tiene otras cosas más interesantes que hacer, como salir con sus amigos a divertirse en alguna parte. Después de todo ya tiene dieciocho años, y entre sus panoramas no está el jugar a la consola o leer comics, como él, que suele estar solo.

—Bueno, supongo que puedes quedarte un momento. Si mi madre se llega a enterar que no te cuidé cuando lo necesitabas, es capaz de ejecutarme.

Está feliz, sin duda alguna, porque consiguió lo que quería. Pero a la vez hay una sensación amarga que empaña todo. Es que ella ha añadido que lo hace por su madre. No es porque esté pasando un buen rato con él, disfrutando de su compañía, sino que es sencillamente porque quiere "cuidarlo" por compromiso, como si se tratara de…

—"_Un niño"-_agregó, sacudiéndose ofuscado el cabello.

Más ausente que presente, la chica le sugirió encender la televisión y sigue ordenando su armario, acomodando cosas de un lado a otro.

—Mh-mh-pronuncia con desgano.

¿Qué es lo que puede hacer para que cambie de opinión? A Romeo le bastaron unos cuantos versos románticos y rebeldía para demostrar que poco le importaba la rivalidad de sus familias. Él en cambio no era bueno para expresarse, y sus familias se adoraban como para poder enfrentarse en un acto de insurrección a ellas.

Sakura sigue ignorándolo, dándole la espalda. Tal vez le dé exactamente igual el que esté ahí.

—Oye-le dice de pronto, llamando su atención. Le cuesta mantener el contacto con sus cristalinos ojos, y sin poder remediarlo se sonroja de nuevo.—Uhm… ¿Qué piensas de mí?

Sakura parece no entender la pregunta, o quiere disfrutar escuchándolo explicar a qué se refiere. Se remueve incómodo en su lugar, sintiendo que las manos le sudan, porque es una pregunta decisiva donde se está jugando demasiado.

—No me caes _tan_ mal-respondió finalmente, pero le sonríe, y eso basta para no apagar del todo sus esperanzas. Shaoran siente que algo grande se le expande por el interior del cuerpo, pero antes de que dibuje una sonrisa, ella agrega:—Aunque sí eres inmaduro.

Otra vez, golpe bajo.

¿Por qué no pudo nacer tan sólo dos años antes que ella? Si así fuera no pasaría por toda esa problemática y sería un mayor de edad con todo el derecho para conquistarla. Tal vez hasta podría lucir gafas que le dieran un aspecto intelectual como Hiraguizawa, y destacar en los partidos de baloncesto, con Sakura animándolo desde las gradas.

—¿Pero entonces qué tengo que hacer para no serlo?-volvió a preguntar, levantándose de la alfombra. Sakura se giró hacia el armario, ignorándolo nuevamente. Crispó los puños al ver lo poco que cooperaba—¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que hay cosas del mundo de los adultos que no entiendo?

Ella siguió en silencio. Por Dios, él no tenía tanta paciencia.

—Sakura dime-le ha pedido, casi como una súplica. No se da cuenta que ha dicho su nombre, como tantas veces lo hace a escondidas y en sueños—Ya no quiero ser un niño.

—Ya no eres un niño, tú lo sabes-responde ella, y por alguna razón suena enfadada—Has hecho _eso _con Kubo.

Él no logra entender a qué se refiere. Sakura se sonroja por alguna razón, y aparta la mirada hacia otro lado. Y se ve lindísima en esa faceta, que hasta por un segundo olvida realmente de qué están hablando.

—Han…-titubea ella—Han tenido re… relaciones.

Alzó una ceja, extrañado y avergonzado de que tenga esa idea. Él no había tenido ninguna intención de tener ese tipo de intimidad con Kubo, porque sus fantasías involucraban a otra chica muy distinta, con los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño. Le aclara seriamente que no es cierto, luchando por contenerse de soltarle el tipo de sueños de los que ella es protagonista. Sería lo peor, y lo haría quedar como un enfermo.

Sakura le recuerda aquél día en que los encontró juntos encerrados en su cuarto, ella sobre él por un malentendido. De seguro seguía molesta y continuaba viéndolo como a un pervertido, pero él quiere asegurarle que sólo había sido una ocasión, y por la única razón de que Natsuki se le encimó en el momento menos oportuno. Pero hay otro tema que le está molestando.

—¿Estás diciéndome que tener _sexo_ te hace ser un adulto?-pregunta directamente. No puede creer que Sakura sea del tipo de chicas que considera la iniciación sexual como la llegada a la madurez, casi como sus compañeros que felicitan y ven admirados a quienes perdieron su virginidad, pero que no reconocen a quienes trabajan luego de las clases para lograr un poco de independencia económica.

De pronto, algo le hace reaccionar, con un temor súbito plantándose en su pecho. Aquél día ella había hablado del "mundo de los adultos" como si perteneciera a él. ¿Eso quería decir que…?

La boca se le secó, y sintió que el oxígeno se le hacía escaso. Hasta ese momento, no se había detenido a pensar tanto en la idea de que ella ya había estado con un chico, porque siempre estuvo al pendiente de escuchar a Nadeshiko y asegurarse de que mencionara que seguía sin conocerle novio a su hija.

¿Pero y si no le había presentado a algún novio a su madre? ¿Y si estuvo saliendo con alguien en la clandestinidad y encima…?

—¿Entonces, tú has…?-pregunta con una voz temblorosa.

—¡Basta!-lo detiene ella con una exclamación enérgica, haciéndole saber que la conversación que mantienen es absurda.

—No lo es-replica, dolido de que quiera deshacerse tan pronto de él y sin contestarle esa pregunta tan importante—Quiero saber qué es para ti ser maduro, porque ya estoy harto de que me trates como un mocoso.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te trate? ¿Como Natsuki cuando estaban solos?-pregunta ella, con un tono que le lastima—¿Como cuando fingían estar estudiando? ¿Como cuando se perdían en la escuela?-Shaoran no sabe de qué está hablando. Él nunca ha pretendido "perderse" junto a Natsuki, sólo pasean durante el receso, y nunca han hecho algo indebido… Sin contar lo de su habitación, que fue un gran error del cual estaba arrepentido—¿Quieres que me lance a tus brazos a besarte como una loca?

Ella está ironizando, claramente, pero no puede evitar que esas últimas palabras repercutan en su cabeza y hagan reaccionar su cuerpo por completo. La simple idea de que algo suceda entre ellos, le vuelve loco. Lo ha soñado cientos de veces, dormido y despierto; ha imaginado su respiración precipitada, sus labios pequeños y suaves, su sabor a cerezas y el calor de sus mejillas.

—Sí-confiesa, con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado, porque es el tipo de momentos en los que debe actuar antes de arrepentirse—He esperado demasiado por eso… ¿Tú no?-le pregunta, esbozando una débil sonrisa, porque sabe que la respuesta no será positiva.

Ella se mantiene muda, contemplándole con los ojos verdísimos, sin que pueda descifrar qué está pasándole ahora por la cabeza. Desearía que al menos lo abofeteara para no sentirse tan incómodo en ese silencio y le hiciera saber su descontento por lo que acababa de decir.

Esta vez no sabe cómo se saldrá de esta. Manifestándole tan abiertamente sus sentimientos, sólo le cabe la posibilidad que Sakura definitivamente lo expulse de su vida, cerrando cualquier puerta para volver a acercársele. Shaoran siente de pronto el terror de que esta fuera la última vez que pudiera verla como la está viendo ahora, y por sobretodo, el temor de ser rechazado cruelmente en ese mismo instante; de tener que escuchar otra vez lo que ella pensaba sobre él; de que volviera a decir que era "un mocoso"; de que nunca le ha importado...

Finalmente Sakura se le acerca, sin despegarle la mirada, y su mano-que teme vaya a golpear implacable su mejilla- le acaricia suavemente el cabello, al mismo tiempo que se alza de puntillas para hacerse más alta. Se congela en su lugar intentando contener el frenético latido que le retumba en las sienes por esa cercanía. Siente su aliento cálido en la boca, y un vértigo cuando el roce de sus labios lo acaricia de una manera tan suave que hace vibrar cada célula de su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin parece comprender lo que está pasando y sin que pueda contener la ansiedad por mucho, rodea su cintura con el brazo izquierdo, acercándola todo lo humanamente posible a él, mientras con la derecha toca su cuello para no darle posibilidad de apartarse y profundizar el contacto. Si es un sueño, espera no despertar nunca y aprovechar su oportunidad. No todos los días se siente tan real.

Es completamente diferente de lo que sucedió aquél día que Natsuki lo ha besado intempestivamente. Los labios de Sakura son extremadamente suaves y deleitables, que no sabe por qué ha perdido tanto tiempo dudando y no la ha besado desde el primer día que la vio. Su lengua se interna torpemente en la boca de ella, robándole un gemido que no hace más que intensificar su hambre, explorándola como si fuese lo último que hiciera en la vida, descubriendo un millón de sensaciones que no creía posibles.

—¡Sakura, estoy en casa!-dice una voz desde abajo, y debe separarse de ella muy a su pesar, maldiciendo como tantas veces a ese hermano suyo. ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que dárselas de inoportuno?

Los ojos brillantes y temblorosos lo observan confundidos, y Shaoran debe hacer un esfuerzo para no distraerse contemplándola (porque se ve más linda que nunca), advirtiéndole con un susurro:

—Es tu hermano.

Y Sakura no atina a hacer nada. Los pasos de Touya Kinomoto suenan por las escaleras como los de un gigante, y él mira hacia todos lados, mientras le pregunta en qué lugar puede ocultarse sin obtener respuesta.

No sabe cómo es que ella sigue sin reaccionar ante tamaña amenaza. Si su hermano llega a sorprenderlos, no sólo él puede resultar muerto, sino que ella castigada de por vida. Touya lo odia, y no es porque se lo imagine, ese tipo siempre lo ha mirado como si esperara que volteara para atacarlo por la espalda. No quiere ni imaginar qué haría si se enterara que ha besado a su hermana menor.

Toma a Sakura por los hombros y la sienta sobre el colchón. Touya ya está afuera, y en una medida desesperada se lanza al suelo, rodando bajo la cama.

Escuchó la charla de los dos cuidando de respirar lo más discretamente posible, dadas las circunstancias. Su corazón todavía late descompasado, mientras se relame los labios y rememora el dulzor de _ese_ beso. _Ese_ primer beso que se encargaría de atesorar hasta el final de sus días.

Ni siquiera Touya Kinomoto podía borrarle la sonrisa en esos momentos. Al fin ha podido decirle sus sentimientos y besarla, ¡y ella le ha correspondido!; desde ese momento todo va a marchar mejor. Luego se encargará de pedirle que sea formalmente su novia, y ya no tendrá que mirarla a hurtadillas por los pasillos, ni cuestionarse tanto el decidir hablarle, ni contenerse los deseos de acercarse a tocarla y besarla, como claramente no pudo aguantarse hoy. Hasta podría confesarle su idea del matrimonio, porque estaba más que seguro de su decisión, y la convertiría algún día en su mujer.

Touya se fue, cerrando la puerta. Shaoran vio las piernas de la chica correr de prisa a la ventana.

—¿Shaoran?-lo llamó, bajito. Parecía preocupada, mientras se asomaba y lo buscaba con la mirada.

Y con ese simple gesto una felicidad enorme se apodera de él. Es que se escucha increíble su nombre en aquéllos labios que hasta hace unos días lo trataban con un distante y frío "Li".

Salió de su escondite, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Dime-responde suavemente a su llamado.

Ella voltea, y por su expresión sabe que no esperaba encontrarlo ahí.

—¿Dónde est…?

—Bajo la cama-se adelanta a responderle.

—Ah-el silencio a continuación es tan denso que hasta parecía palpable. Shaoran no sabe muy bien cómo romperlo. ¿Es tiempo de que le pida formalmente salir? ¿O tiene que esperar que ella sea quien se pronuncie por lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Es bueno presionarla a responderle ahora? Porque él no es un chico muy paciente, y han pasado varios años en que ha estado casi agonizando por este momento…—Es… es mejor que te vayas-agrega, algo que claramente no esperaba.

Más bien, Shaoran esperaría de su parte también una confesión, como la que le tocara hacer a él. Sin embargo, y aunque es difícil, lo comprende. Sakura estaba aún sorprendida y no podía forzarla a que respondiera. Las circunstancias también habían cambiado: con Touya en casa lo más juicioso era que dejaran las charlas para otro momento.

—De acuerdo-dijo comprensivo, y hasta se da el tiempo de bromear, en medio de su nerviosismo—Si tu hermano me encuentra aquí me mataría.

—Yo…-ella trata de murmurar algo, pero Shaoran no quiere que se esfuerce, por lo que la interrumpe a prisa:

—Nos vemos-se despidió rápidamente, abriendo la ventana y subiéndose a ella. Pero se detiene antes de darse el impulso para alcanzar la rama, y se gira, porque de pronto ha tenido una iluminación que casi parece divina. De ese tipo de hechos que se presentan como las verdades más simples y auténticas de la vida.

—Para la próxima acompañaré a mi madre en las visitas-le promete. Sin duda, ya no desaprovecharía ningún otro instante para verla.

El viento frío le refresca las mejillas y le llena el pecho de oxígeno cuando salta del árbol por donde había escalado.

Shaoran camina por las calles de Tomoeda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y la sensación de que a su alrededor todo el mundo comparte su alegría. Nunca antes había visto tan agradables las luces de los faroles alumbrando las calles, o tan coloridos los edificios que se alzaban por la avenida. Saluda animoso con un cordial "buenas noches" a los últimos transeúntes que van rumbo a sus casas, recibiendo de vuelta miradas suspicaces que no logra notar, ensimismado en sus sensaciones.

Tiene tantas energías que hasta le alcanzan para subir corriendo las escaleras de su casa y saltar en su cama, golpeándose duramente contra el cielo raso, olvidándose por completo de que ya no tenía la altura para hacer eso.

Riéndose de su torpeza, se recuesta con los brazos abiertos, mirando el techo. No sabe cómo calmar toda esa euforia que le nubla la cabeza.

—¿Esto es estar enamorado?-se pregunta pensativo, los latidos fuertes parecen golpearle las costillas mientras presiona el dorso de su mano en sus labios.

Se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

xxxxxxx

—¡Buenos días!-saludó a su madre el día lunes. Era la primera vez que comenzaba con tan buen humor la semana, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para ella, pues dejó de mirar el periódico para escudriñarlo.

Tenía que controlar esa efusividad de algún modo, o podría sospechar que hasta habían usurpado a su hijo. Carraspeando, se sentó a la mesa, recuperando la compostura.

—Buenos días-le devolvió el saludo su madre, con una sonrisa. Afortunadamente no hizo preguntas, pues Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a contarle los avances con Sakura sin antes hablar con ella. Ya lo había meditado bastante: decírselo a su madre implicaba necesariamente que Nadeshiko y el resto de los Kinomoto lo supiera, y él no iba revelar el especial secreto que ahora ambos compartían—Te he preparado dimsum.

_Mi plato favorito_, pensó animado. Ése día pintaba para ser uno de los mejores.

Después de comer con prisa, se despidió de su madre deseándole un buen día en el trabajo, y emprendió rumbo a Seijo. Aún era temprano, pero quería darse el gusto esa mañana de tomar el camino más largo para disfrutar del paisaje. Así tenía tiempo, además, de recrear todos los escenarios posibles en que podía hablar con Sakura. Tal vez podía ir a buscarla a su salón en el receso, cuestión que desechó al recordar que Natsuki podía estar allí, y él querría evitarle un mal momento a ambas. Tal vez podía abordarla cuando ella saliera al pasillo con sus amigas, y le pediría que lo acompañara a la azotea donde hablarían con más calma. Sí, esa era la mejor idea. Se felicitó por ese instante de lucidez.

La entrada de Seijo comenzaba a recepcionar sus primeros estudiantes. Shaoran caminó entre la masa humana, alzando el cuello, buscando con la mirada la cabellera castaña de Sakura entre todas las cabezas. Pero con lo poco puntual que resultaba ser, lo más probable era que aún no estuviese ahí. Sonrió para sus adentros, divertido. Era imposible hacerle cambiar una cualidad tan suya.

Sus compañeros lo abordaron para caminar junto a él al salón y debió seguirlos, inspeccionando por sobre el hombro por si lograba dar con la chica. No había rastro.

¿Se habría quedado dormida? ¿O vendría a toda velocidad por la avenida en sus patines? ¿O en la trayectoria tropezó y cayó, hiriéndose un pie, y ahora estaba sola, sin recibir atención médica? Sí, a veces era demasiado catastrófico, pero no podían negarle que era una probabilidad…

—¡Eh, Li!-lo llamó uno de sus amigos, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Él se despabiló, volteando a verle confundido. Casi olvidaba que caminaba junto a ellos—Vas a tener que explicarnos qué pasa-le exigió saber Daichi, un muchacho un poco más alto que él con el cual se juntaba desde el primer día.

—¿Qué pasa de qué?-preguntó, sin entender porqué Daichi y su otro amigo, Ryota, le miraban con la boca entreabierta.

—¡Hola Li!-escuchó que alguien decía, cuando pasó a un lado suyo. Shaoran enarcó una ceja confuso, contemplando a una chica que jamás había visto en su vida sonreírle y agitar su mano.

—¡Te ha saludado otra!-se ha quejado Daichi, con un puchero.

—¿A mí?-cuestiona él, sin entender qué es eso de "otra".

—¡La conozco! ¡Es la hermana de Murakami sensei!-exclamó Ryota exaltado—Hombre, es una de las niñas más lindas de primero.

Daichi lo miró ceñudo, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cómo es que la conoces?-preguntó, y por su tono daba a entender que parecía casi imposible si es que lo hiciera. —Anda, confiesa.

Él no hizo esfuerzo en tratar de pensarlo, alzando los hombros. Tenía otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse que el recibir el saludo de una extraña. Ni siquiera le simpatizaba demasiado Muramaki, el joven maestro de ciencias, como para conocer a algún familiar suyo.

Cuando se resignó a la idea de hablar con Sakura en el receso, y esperó ansioso el sonido del timbre tras la primera aburrida clase de Japonés, comprobó frustrado que a la chica parecía habérsela tragado la tierra. No estaba en ningún rincón del patio. Aunque pudo ubicar a su amiga de cabello negro paseando con otro grupo de chicas por el pasillo, Sakura no las acompañaba.

Decepcionado, y después de rebuscar en todos los rincones comunes de la preparatoria, Shaoran se rindió y regresó a su salón. ¿Acaso había faltado? ¿Serían problemas de salud? ¿Le había ocurrido algo a su familia?

Con los pensamientos más calamitosos se pasó el resto de la jornada distraído. Obtuvo un par de merecidos reproches por parte de los maestros al no contestar sus preguntas, y debió quedarse después de la clase de Matemáticas porque el profesor estaba preocupado de que no participara en ningún momento; tuvo que responder un interrogatorio incómodo sobre su vida personal para que el adulto quedase tranquilo y desechara de raíz que tenía algún problema grave.

Ese día que lucía tan prometedor había terminado frustrándolo. Retornó a casa a encerrarse a su cuarto, intentando dar con el motivo de tanta mala fortuna. Las cosas estaban saliendo tan bien que la probabilidad de que algo fallara se le hacía imposible. Había sobreestimado su buena suerte.

—¿Has… llamado a la señora Kinomoto?

Su madre lo miró como si acabara de insultarla, interrumpiendo el camino de la taza a sus labios. Eran ya las nueve de la noche, y ambos compartían en la mesa escuchando la radio que Ieran sagradamente sintonizaba.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-le respondió, frunciendo el ceño. Shaoran revolvió con los palillos la comida china que les habían traído a domicilio, asustado de que descubriera sus intenciones—¿Desde cuándo te interesa si llamo a Nadeshiko?

—Sólo era una pregunta-murmuró, sintiendo que las orejas se le habían sonrojado. Pero al diablo, tenía que salir de la duda—Quería saber si… todo estaba bien.

—¿Por qué tendría que haber algo mal?-inquirió la mujer, sin comprender su repentina preocupación—La llamé durante la tarde para quedar mañana a compartir un té. Si hubiera algún problema ya me lo hubiera dicho.

—Ah… Yo… -Shaoran se rascó la mejilla, nervioso—¿Podría ir contigo?

Ieran le sonrió dulcemente, asintiendo en silencio.

—Me alegra que quieras retomar el contacto-confesó orgullosa.

Él intentó responderle con otra sonrisa antes de despedirse e irse a su habitación, con al menos la tranquilidad de que no encontrarse con Sakura no tenía que ver con alguna tragedia.

Al día siguiente, más adormilado de lo normal, se dirigió a Seijo. Era temprano, pero iba a asegurarse de estar desde que la puerta principal se abriera para ver el ingreso de todos y encontrar a Sakura.

Afirmando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol, metió las manos a los bolsillos y aguardó. La anticipación se le derretía en el estómago como un trozo de chocolate en la lengua. Impaciente, comenzó a mover los pies y mirar el reloj. Ni siquiera había transcurrido un minuto. ¿Cuánto más tendría que someterse a esa espera?

Repentinamente sus ojos dan con una figura que sobresale por la altura entre los demás. Es el idiota de Hiraguizawa que camina con desplante y una sonrisa autosuficiente que le enerva, porque pareciera creer que tiene el dominio del mundo. Saluda a su alrededor con una amabilidad exasperante, y parece estar buscando a alguien con la mirada. Shaoran esperaba que ese objetivo no fuera Sakura, porque se vería obligado a golpearle en la cara.

Hiraguizawa detiene su elegante caminar, y de pronto cambia el rumbo doblando a su derecha. Por lo imprevisto de su movimiento parece que ha encontrado lo que busca. Shaoran no puede evitar mirar el camino, hasta que sus ojos dan con una persona que él ya ha visto antes, y que no es Sakura, pero sí una de las amigas que siempre está con ella.

—La chica del coro-murmura pensativo, sin poder recordar su apellido en esos momentos. Entonces el tal Hiraguizawa ejecuta un movimiento que no se esperaba, y que por la reacción de la muchacha, ella tampoco: la besa en la mejilla. Shaoran parpadea, sorprendido de la cercanía de esos dos amigos. ¿O será que el inglés tiene costumbres muy distintas y va por la vida saludando así a las chicas?… Aguarden un minuto. ¿A Sakura también la saludará de esa forma?

—"Que ni se atreva…"

Como si la hubiera invocado la chica aparece por fin. Iba con sus patines rojos, deslizándose con gran facilidad entre los demás. Parecía tan concentrada en llegar que no se percató del momento en que pasó por su lado, sin dar cuenta de su presencia. Shaoran sintió el corazón latirle fuerte y debió pasar el nudo de saliva que se atascó en su garganta apenas tomó conciencia de que debía actuar. Siguió con la mirada ansiosa su recorrido, hasta que llegó a las escaleras, donde la chica se sentó a quitarse sus patines. Caminó con lentitud hacia ella, temeroso de que de pronto desapareciera.

—Hola-pronunció cuando estuvo a su lado, sin darse cuenta que era la misma manera en que iniciaba cada una de sus torpes interacciones. La chica alzó la cabeza sorprendida. Quizás había tenido una aparición demasiado repentina, pero no podía esperar un segundo más.

Reunió el aire necesario para comenzar. Quería-no, _necesitaba_-saber si había pensado acerca de su declaración y tenía una respuesta. La espera estaba matándolo.

—¡Hola, Li!-ha gritado alguien con voz aguda, que no es la de Sakura. Cuando voltea a mirar, es otra muchacha la que le está sonriendo, mientras sube las escaleras. Y él, nuevamente, no sabe de quién se trata. Puede que sea compañera suya, ¿quién sabe? Todavía no logra aprenderse todos los rostros y nombres.

Luego pasan otras chicas más, todas reiterándole el saludo. Hay quienes le mencionan algo relativo a la clase y ayudarles con unas materias, cosa sumamente rara, pues nadie además de sus amigos le pedían asesoría en ese aspecto.

¿Qué rayos le pasa al mundo? Está bien que todo a su alrededor luciera más brillante desde el día que pasó algo con Sakura, pero desearía que no fuese en demasía; que gente que nunca antes lo ha saludado ahora le hable como si fueran íntimos amigos, le causa un poco de escalofríos.

—¡Shaoran!-lo llaman de nuevo, y él se guarda un bufido frustrado. Ya no quiere interrupciones, quiere decir, pero al voltear se topa con el rostro risueño de Natsuki. No ha sido lo que se pueda llamar un verdadero caballero con ella, y aún le provoca cierta pena tener que verla a la cara y no sentir remordimiento—¿Cómo has estado? Ayer encontré este disco que me prestaste-no parecía molesta o triste, a decir verdad. Shaoran sintió que se relajaba un poco. Parecía la misma Natsuki que conociera en la cafetería—Quería devolvértelo, y de paso traerte este que me compré hace unos días-le estiró una bolsa que tomó confuso—Puedes tenerlo todo el tiempo que quieras. Añadí unos chocolates para que comas en el receso.

Miró dentro de la bolsita y avistó los bombones que casi alcanzaban el tope. Recordó con solo verlos que no había desayunado nada por la mañana, y que ahora se le apetecía bastante comerse uno para aliviar el vacío en su estómago.

Todo lo que tardó en ese pensamiento dio tiempo para que Sakura se levantara de su lugar y se alejara sin decir palabra. Shaoran la miró sin comprender qué había pasado. ¡Ni siquiera habían comenzado a hablar para que se fuese!

—Qué mal genio se gasta Kinomoto-comentó Natsuki con apatía, mientras él no sabía qué movimiento realizar primero —La verdad, no sé cómo tu madre imagina emparejarte con esa bestia. Apostaría que se divorciarían en la primera semana.

Shaoran debe reconocer que ese comentario no le ha caído para nada en gracia, porque si algún día la convirtiera en su esposa, no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo.

—¡Li! –se acercaron sus amigos, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. Natsuki se despidió con una seña, deseándole un buen día, irónicamente tras pisotear su ánimo aún más con ese desatinado comentario.

Daichi se paró a su lado, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Cuál es tu secreto eh?-le preguntó, con un tono que más que molesto parecía desolador—¿Por qué se interesan en ti las chicas más guapas?

—Es verdad, primero te saluda la hermana de Murakami-sensei y ahora Kubo vuelve a intentar algo contigo.

—¿Has visto cómo te coqueteaba? Hasta parece que se ha peinado especialmente para ti.

—Cómo quisiera que una chica hiciera eso por mí.

Shaoran no los escuchaba. De nuevo, no sabía qué estaba saliendo tan mal. ¿Sakura se había ido por su culpa? ¿O es que había hecho algo que la molestara? ¿No quería que los viesen juntos en público? Tal vez le avergonzaba por el hecho de que era tan pequeño, e intimidada por haber llamado la atención, optó por huir.

Abrió su casillero con un suspiro desanimado, guardando el paquete de Natsuki. Antes de sacar sus zapatos, vio dentro un sobre que tenía su nombre escrito con perfecta caligrafía. Los chicos estaban enfrascados en alguna discusión y no se dieron por enterados. Por un segundo, se le ocurrió imaginar que Sakura había puesto la carta ahí para darle una respuesta a su confesión, porque era demasiado tímida como para hacerlo directamente. Pero la ilusión le duró sólo un poco. Cuando abrió con premura el sobre y buscó la firma de la muchacha, se encontró con un nombre desconocido de una niña que decía estar en el salón 1-D y mencionaba algo de querer verlo a la salida para hablar.

—Hey Li, ¿no vienes?-preguntó Ryota, que lo esperaba junto a Daichi para caminar al salón.

Shaoran se cambió el calzado y sacó sus libros, cerrando el casillero con una exhalación.

xxxxxxx

—No te ves bien amigo-dijo Daichi, mientras comían en el casino. Shaoran levantó un poco la mirada de la superficie de la mesa hacia las caras de ambos. Esa simple acción parecía costarle un gran monto de energía—No has probado tu almuerzo.

—No tengo hambre-murmuró apagadamente, estirándole la bandeja—Cómelo si quieres.

Percibió un silencio largo. Comúnmente, los chicos ocupaban cada minuto del receso para no parar de comentar algo relacionado a las clases o sus temas de interés- "raros" como los tildaban algunos- que Shaoran disfrutaba de oír, pero que al parecer por su culpa no fluían con naturalidad. Y es que no podía evitar sentirse desanimado ese día, y parecía contagiarlo con su sola presencia.

—¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?-preguntó Ryota con seriedad.

Shaoran los miró indeciso, estudiando sus expresiones, sintiéndose acorralado.

—No lo sé…-titubeó, torciendo la mirada hacia otro lado. Era un poco vergonzoso hablar de lo que estaba pasándole.

—Anda dinos. ¿De qué se trata?-insistió Daichi con su mejor sonrisa.—¿Es por el examen del jueves?

Ni siquiera recordaba que tuvieran un examen esa semana, pensó el castaño.

—Vamos amigo, confía en nosotros-añadió Ryota, esbozando también una sonrisa.

Oh bien, al demonio su indecisión, tenía que escuchar el punto de vista de otras personas, y ellos eran los únicos a los que parecía importarles realmente lo que le pasaba.

—Es… una chica-balbuceó, sintiendo que su rostro se coloreaba furiosamente. Jamás creyó que algún día terminaría hablando con ellos sobre un tema como ese.

—¿Cuál de todas?-preguntó Ryota, abriendo los ojos con interés—¿Kubo?

—No.

—¿La hermana de Murakami-sensei?

—No-negó con fuerza, haciendo una mueca—Ni siquiera la conozco.

—¿Entonces quién…?

No podía revelarles la identidad de esa muchacha por muy amigos suyos que fueran. No, porque lo que había ocurrido era algo que prefería mantener en secreto con ella. Además decirlo podía desembocar en algún rumor y causar problemas para Sakura, que parecía resentir aún el que fuera del primer año.

Mientras dudaba cómo sortear esa pregunta, alguien se acercó a sus espaldas.

—Hola, ¿qué tal?-los tres amigos dejaron de mirarse al escuchar una voz alegre saludándolos—¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

—Yamazaki-lo reconoció Shaoran. El muchacho se sentó risueño con la bandeja a su lado.

—Odio comer solo, y no he podido encontrar a Eriol-explicó, mientras bebía de su jugo, en plena confianza—Se ha desaparecido de pronto mientras caminábamos por el viejo pasillo. Me pregunto si ha tenido que ver con la leyenda… -el chino alzó una ceja, y sus otros amigos torcieron la cabeza confusos. Yamazaki contempló sus expresiones con deleite—Han oído acerca de la leyenda de esta preparatoria ¿verdad?

—¿Qué leyenda?-cuestionó Shaoran suspicaz, mientras los otros negaban fuertemente con sus cabezas.

—Oh, es que son novatos-dijo comprensivamente Takashi, acercando su silla a la mesa, acto copiado por los otros dos chicos—Bueno, hace muchísimos años, cuando comenzó a construirse este edificio, desaparecieron muchos alumnos, sin que se encontrara rastro de ellos. Siempre tenían la característica en común de que eran chicos pertenecientes a alguno de los equipos deportivos; atléticos, buenas calificaciones, populares… Dicen que en los camerinos, al atardecer, las luces de pronto se apagaban y una neblina fría se colaba por las ventanas. Entonces un ruido gutural se escuchaba, y algo arañaba las paredes, …

—Takashi Yamazaki-gruñó una voz femenina, causando que Daichi y Ryota pegaran un salto—¿Quieres dejar de decir mentiras?

Shaoran reconoció a la chica de trenza como otra de las amigas de Sakura. La había visto esa noche en su cumpleaños, y por lo que recordaba, fue muy amable al hacerle sentir mejor diciendo que parecía un chico mayor.

—¡Hola Chiharu!-saludó Yamazaki solazado. Le indicó el otro puesto libre a su lado para que se sentara—Acompáñanos. ¿Qué tal estás?

Chiharu Mihara pareció fulminarle con la mirada, pero finalmente aceptó su ofrecimiento y se dejó caer en la silla. Ya ubicada, se inclinó en la mesa para dirigirse a él y decir:

—Li, no le creas ninguna palabra de lo que este sujeto te diga-advirtió ceñuda, y aquello le hizo algo de gracia, pues la historia le estaba pareciendo bastante creíble.

—¿Ustedes son de tercer grado?-preguntó Daichi, que parecía emocionado de poder compartir mesa con gente mayor, y por sobretodo, con una chica.

—Así es. Somos sus sempais, así que más les vale tenernos respeto-bromeó Chiharu guiñando un ojo, y a Shaoran le pareció ver que Daichi se ruborizaba—O al menos a mí. Me da igual que no respeten a Yamazaki.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo-murmuró el de ojos rasgados con sentimiento—Creí que era tu mejor amigo.

—Eso fue en la primaria.

—¿Ustedes son amigos desde niños?-preguntó Ryota.

Chiharu acomodó su trenza a un costado, jugando con ella mientras veía al otro comer con grotescos modales.

—Sí, lamentablemente. Y desde que tengo memoria este chico ha sido igual de mentiroso y ridículo.

—Y tú sigues siendo tan fría como siempre.

Shaoran no entendía cómo los chicos no se sentían incómodos en medio de esa dinámica de ataques verbales y miradas asesinas. Él ya tenía deseos de desaparecer pronto y retomar sus reflexiones en un lugar más tranquilo.

—¿Nunca han salido como novios?-interrogó después Ryota, provocando que Chiharu escupiera leche de frutilla en su cara y Shaoran sintiera un repentino calor en la nuca.

—¡¿Qué tonterías dices? Yo jamás me fijaría en un chico como él.

—Bueno, por mí no habría problema…-escucharon que añadía Takashi con humor, torciendo una sonrisita.

—¿Qué?-saltó la chica, sonrojándose. —¡No hagas bromas estúpidas! Sólo somos amigos. A-migos. Además, a mí me gustan otro tipo de chicos… ya saben, que sean altos, listos, atléticos, ojalá extranjeros…

—¿Como Hiraguizawa?-cuestionó Yamazaki. Chiharu rodó los ojos—¿Qué? Hiraguizawa es extranjero. Y es del club de baloncesto.

—A las chicas parece gustarles-agregó Daichi —En nuestro salón nuestras compañeras hablan mucho de él…

—Todas terminan cayendo ante Hiraguizawa. Sean de primero o último año-comentó risueño el de ojos rasgados.

Shaoran se levantó de golpe, disculpándose con que tenía algo que hacer. No pudo medir su reacción al escuchar esos últimos comentarios, porque recordaba el sonriente rostro de Sakura animando a ese insufrible personaje en los partidos, y no quería que notaran que el rostro inevitablemente se le descomponía. Porque lo sentía. Sentía cómo la mirada se le podría y se le torcían las comisuras de la boca ante la simple mención de ese nombre.

Caminó por el pasillo mirándose los pies, descorazonado. Primero porque Chiharu y Yamazaki eran un claro ejemplo de que una amistad de años no tenía posibilidad para progresar a un noviazgo. Segundo, que Eriol Hiraguizawa parecía del total gusto de las chicas, fueran novatas o sempais, y Sakura obviamente no quedaba fuera. Tercero, porque lo ocurrido aquélla noche en que fuera ella quien se acercara primero a besarlo, parecía ser uno más de esos sueños demasiado reales; no cambiaba en nada las cosas.

La última clase correspondía a Inglés. Shaoran se encontró de la nada cavilando lo bien que debía dársele a Hiraguizawa. Con un gruñido, se dejó caer en la silla ofuscado, porque él también podía hablar inglés con facilidad desde sus ocho años, pero no podía competir con un originario de esas tierras.

La maestra estaba enferma, les anunció su maestro tutor apareciendo minutos más tarde en el salón, autorizándolos a salir y avanzar en sus deberes, o bien recrearse en el jardín, siempre y cuando se comportaran como era debido.

Hubo un ruido escandaloso de pupitres moviéndose y chicos celebrando.

Ryota propuso que fueran a la biblioteca para discutir sobre el proyecto de ciencias, pues los chicos no perdían el tiempo como la mayoría que ansiaba tirarse en el césped a echarse una siesta. Shaoran aceptó de mala gana, porque por una vez en la vida deseó ser parte del montón, y siguió sin más remedio a los chicos por el pasillo. Quizá la única forma de dejar de malograrse por su situación, era ocupando la cabeza en alguna tarea tediosa.

—Mira, allí está Mihara-se alegró Daichi, deteniéndose repentinamente frente a la ventana del pasillo. Shaoran obedeció y miró hacia donde él decía, algo ido.

—Fue muy amable hoy con nosotros.

—Es tan simpática y linda…

—Todas las chicas de tercero son lindas-agregó uno de sus compañeros, acercándose a ellos para observar.

Shaoran lo estudió de reojo, para luego volver la vista a la cancha con una súbita iluminación. Si Mihara estaba ahí abajo lo más probable es que también Sakura estuviera cerca. Efectivamente, si se ponía a observar con atención, los de tercero estaban vestidos con sus ropas de deportes. Esta sin duda era su oportunidad de abordarla apenas terminara su clase.

—Sólo miren a Kubo…-dijo el recién llegado con tono jocoso—…cómo se le mueven cuando salta.

Pese a que Shaoran fingiera que no había oído, su compañero hizo un ademan con las manos sobre el pecho imitando a la chica, paseándose ante sus ojos y sacando risas de otro grupo que pasaba cerca, y algunas sonrisas nerviosas de sus amigos.

"_Menudo idiota_", pensó resignado, sin dejar de sondear en el patio a la chica de ojos verdes.

—Eres un jodido con suerte-le dijo después el susodicho, golpeándole con el codo en las costillas. Contuvo una maldición, entornando los ojos con fastidio—¿Se las tocaste?

Lo miró con frialdad dejando ver lo poco divertido que le resultaba su pregunta. A veces se avergonzaba de los suyos cuando actuaban como prehistóricos guiados por un instinto tan animal que los hacía fijarse sólo en los senos de las mujeres. Shaoran agradecía su educación y sentido común para no ser un verdadero idiota y tener una mayor gama de intereses. No todo giraba en torno a la delantera de una mujer.

—¿Quién es esa chica sola de allá?-preguntó de pronto Ryota.

—Nah, es Kinomoto-Shaoran se sobresaltó al escuchar ese nombre—No está mal, tiene buenas piernas y un trasero firme, pero si tuviera más tetas sería totalmente de mi gusto-rió estrepitosamente su compañero, y eso fue el detonante para que su lado animal también saliera a flote.

Sin medir su fuerza, se abalanzó sobre él furioso.

—¿Qué mierda dices?-lo increpó, sosteniéndolo del cuello de la camisa, arrastrándolo hacia la pared.

—¿Qué carajo…?

Lo golpearía. Lo mataría por atreverse a mencionar a Sakura con sus sucias intenciones. Le quitaría los ojos para que no volviera a mirarla de esa forma.

—Tranquilo Li-escuchó que decía Daichi, tirándole de la chaqueta para que se alejara.

—No lo tomes en cuenta-apoyó Ryota del otro lado, sosteniendo el puño que había alzado en dirección a su oponente. —Esto puede traerte problemas. Déjalo ir.

Lentamente, fue recuperando el sentido, soltándolo al fin. Su compañero se acomodó la ropa y le lanzó una mirada irritada, mascullando iracundo algo en su contra antes de irse.

Volteó a mirar por la ventana, intentando regular su respiración, encontrándose con que Sakura ya no estaba sola.

—¿Eh? ¿Li?-escuchó que preguntaba uno de sus amigos, pero ya era tarde; su cabeza tenía un solo pensamiento, y sus músculos comenzaron a moverse por sí solos—¿Adónde vas?

No permitiría que Hiraguizawa siguiera rondándola y engatusándola con sus encantos. Iba a dejar bien claro quién era el que sobraba en esa historia.

Corrió los pasillos en tiempo récord, saltando por las barandas y esquivando los escalones de un piso a otro, bajo la mirada asombrada de un par de maestros que pudieron presenciar su hazaña.

No le costó dar con los dos, quienes parecían conversar amenamente; Hiraguizawa tenía la misma sonrisita que Shaoran le viera en la mañana, mientras que Sakura parecía entre incómoda y avergonzada, con la cabeza al suelo. Era el tipo de expresión que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con otro.

Shaoran la tomó del brazo, acercándola hacia él, en un intento desesperado por alejarla del inglés.

—Li, ¿pasa algo malo?-el de anteojos fue el primero en hablar con cordialidad.

¿Y se atrevía a preguntar?

Sakura se apartó de su agarre removiéndose, y sintió su mirada clavarse fría en su cara.

—Quiero hablar contigo-le dijo de inmediato, intuyendo por su expresión que iba a reprocharlo por irrumpir de esa manera.

—Yo mejor me voy-habló Eriol, volteándose y comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba el resto del curso. Por primera vez Shaoran estuvo de acuerdo con él.

—¡E-espera! ¡Eriol!-exclamó Sakura, comenzando a seguirlo.

"_Eriol, Eriol, Eriol…"_. Shaoran no soporta que trate tan familiarmente a ese sujeto. A él lo trata con un distante "Li", pero para ese sujeto no le cuesta pronunciar su nombre como si fueran cercanos de toda la vida.

Estira su brazo y vuelve a sostenerla con fuerza de la muñeca.

—¿Ese chico te gusta?-arremetió de inmediato con la pregunta decisiva.

—¿Eh?

Shaoran gruñe malhumorado, y clava los ojos en el suelo.

—Hablas mucho con él, lo invitaste a tu cumpleaños, vas a animarlo en sus partidos de baloncesto... Parece que te gustara.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?-se ríe ella. Y le duele escuchar esa carcajada, porque es como si estuviera riéndose cruelmente de sus sentimientos. ¿Acaso no le importaba lo que él pudiera estar pasando? ¿No entendía lo mucho que dolía verla hablando tan cercanamente con ese inglés, mientras que a él parece estar rehuyéndolo durante todo el día? ¿Había olvidado lo que había pasado entre ellos?

Sakura se removió testarudamente para que la liberara, cruzándose de brazos apenas lo logró.

—Eriol es mi amigo-dijo, alzando la frente con soberbia.

—Yo también lo era-replicó él con avidez, esperando que comprendiera que la relación con ese sujeto no tenía comparación con lo que ellos habían vivido desde que eran unos niños.

—No sé adónde quieres llegar con todo esto. Cualquiera pensaría que estás celoso de Eriol-habló Sakura, con un sarcasmo que la hacía parecer otra persona.

—¿Qué tal si lo estoy?

Era lo más natural del mundo. Es decir, él la quería, y no estaba dispuesto a compartirla, menos sabiendo que Hiraguizawa parecía el tipo ideal de la mayoría de las chicas. Obviamente tenía que estar celoso, porque no le agradaba la idea de que mirara a otros chicos, a excepción de él; de que riera con otros chicos, que no fuese él; de que animara los partidos de otros que no fuesen los suyos.

—Tienes un grave problema con tu ego-murmuró ella con un suspiro agotado.

Y volvía a repetirse esa extraña sensación de sentirse como un crío ante ella. Cada palabra o silencio parecían acrecentar la distancia entre ambos.

—Mi problema es otro-dijo, observándola dolido. Sakura no parecía darse por aludida, casi como si estuvieran hablando de otra persona. ¿Era la misma que lo había mirado cálidamente esa noche y luego se había alzado en puntas de pies para besarlo?—Me sorprende que aún no quieras darte cuenta.

Shaoran se volteó y caminó de regreso al interior del edificio. Sus amigos lo esperaban unos metros más allá, pero no se detuvo a responder sus preguntas. Lo siguieron silenciosos hasta que les pidió se le adelantaran a la biblioteca, pues él pasaría antes al baño. Para su tranquilidad, algo confusos, le hicieron caso.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza tras de sí. Se acercó al lavabo y se refrescó la cara, restregándose con irritación, esperando así despertar tal vez de esa pesadilla. Porque en eso se estaba transformando todo: en una triste y horrible pesadilla donde Hiraguizawa se aparecía en donde mirase, incluso en el reflejo del espejo del baño.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-preguntó iracundo, dándose la vuelta al percatarse de que no se trataba de ninguna alucinación.

—Lo siento, Li-él alzó las manos, con una sonrisilla condescendiente—Te seguí porque vi todo lo que pasó…

—Ya veo, y no encontraste algo mejor que venir a burlarte de mí-lo interrumpió bruscamente.

No podía creer lo fastidioso que resultaba ese tipo. Ya no bastaba con hacerle la vida imposible, sino que tenía que seguirle y sacarle en cara su logro. ¡Pues él iba a demostrarle que no se rendiría!

—Por supuesto que no, amigo…

—¡Tú no eres mi amigo!-replicó furioso.

—Está bien, no lo soy. Pero me encantaría serlo. Creo que tenemos muchas cosas en común-dijo con calma, mientras él enarcaba una ceja con desconfianza—Partiendo porque ambos queremos muchísimo a Sakura.

Shaoran sintió algo agitarse briosamente dentro de su pecho, dejando una estela dolorosa. Recordaba perfectamente la manera en que Sakura defendía a ese sujeto, y más que cualquier sentimiento de odio o ira, le provocaba una inmensa tristeza. ¿Desde cuándo Sakura ha comenzado a querer a ese tipo? ¿Su cariño es mucho más grande que el que alguna vez tuvo hacia él?

—No quiero hablar contigo…-musitó cansado, decidiendo marcharse.

—Merezco una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas. Li, el cariño que yo siento por Sakura no es el mismo que el tuyo… -Shaoran crispó los puños. Claro que no era lo mismo. Él la quería desde hace muchísimo tiempo más, y no podía concebir que alguien pudiera quererla con la misma fuerza—Yo la estimo sólo como mi amiga. Es un cariño fraternal, como si fuéramos hermanos-él volteó a observarlo, encontrándose con una mirada que parecía bastante transparente—Hoy he confirmado que lo tuyo es muy distinto. Estás enamorado de ella, ¿no es así?

Sintió que el calor se le expandía en toda la cabeza, y por un segundo tuvo el acto reflejo de negarlo a viva voz, como hace años lo hubiera hecho. Pero era cierto, y algo imposible de refutar. Ya no tenía diez años para defenderse obstinadamente de sus sentimientos.

—Eres como un libro abierto-se rió Eriol—La verdad sólo una chica tan despistada como Sakura no podría darse cuenta de lo que te pasa con ella…

—¡Para de reírte!-lo cortó, entre furioso y apenado.

—Lo siento, lo siento-se excusó, sacándose los anteojos para limpiarlos con un pañuelo—Mientras los veía interactuar me preguntaba, ¿has intentado decirle lo que sientes por ella?

Jamás hubiera imaginado que Eriol Hiraguizawa, el mismo sujeto cuya existencia tanto le había fastidiado, estuviera intentando de entablar una cordial conversación con él… con Sakura como tema central.

La mirada del inglés no le daba tregua. Shaoran se encontró de pronto apartando la mirada, y cediendo a responderle.

—Claro que sí-masculló avergonzado—Pero… no me ha dado una respuesta.

—Oh-pronunció Eriol, alzando las cejas. Shaoran no sabía si interpretar aquello como una burla—¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste?

Lo meditó unos segundos. No le había "dicho" nada directamente, sólo la había besado y esperado que eso fuese suficiente para quitarle de la duda lo que sentía.

—¿Sabes Li? A veces cometemos el error de pensar que con un gesto nos ponemos en total evidencia ante la persona que amamos-habló de la nada Eriol, soltando un suspiro—Pero muchas veces no es suficiente. Tienes que ser absolutamente honesto, e intentar poner en palabras eso que tienes en tu corazón… aún si pienses que no hay forma de describirlo.

Eriol le sonrió ampliamente. Shaoran no pudo responderle, pensativo ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Sonaba como si él también hubiese tenido que pasar por lo mismo…

—Confía más en ti, y no te rindas.

Sólo cuando Eriol salió por la puerta el chico relajó sus puños, y su ceño fue dando paso a una expresión absorta.

De pronto, se sintió verdaderamente estúpido e inmaduro. Le había mostrado su lado más vergonzoso al que era su supuesto enemigo, que ahora resultaba querer a Sakura sólo como una amiga, de una manera muy distinta a lo que él sentía.

Y eso podría aliviarle muchísimo, y hacerlo sentir bastante feliz. Pero nada le podía asegurar que fuese Sakura quien sí tuviese sentimientos hacia Hiraguizawa.

—¿Estás bien?-preguntaron sus amigos al verlo llegar a la biblioteca.

Shaoran se sentó con ellos, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

—Sí. Lo lamento-se excusó de manera sincera, a lo que Daichi golpeó alegremente su espalda, asegurándole junto a los otros que no había problema.

Afortunadamente, no se atrevieron a indagar en el asunto, por lo que pasaron a ocuparse en sus deberes y charlar de otros asuntos hasta que llegó el fin de la jornada.

Shaoran llegó a su casa sin siquiera notar el camino transitado. Su madre le habló mientras se quitaba los zapatos, asomándose en el pasillo.

—¿Vendrás conmigo hijo?-le preguntó, arreglándose una de sus pulseras en la muñeca.

Su expresión debió decir mucho, porque su madre soltó una risita.

—A casa de los Kinomoto. ¿No te lo había dicho en la mañana? ¿En qué cosas andas pensando?

Shaoran sintió que las orejas se le coloreaban, por lo que se escurrió rápidamente, balbuceando rápido pero seguro:

—Iré a cambiarme, no tardo.

xxxxxxx

Nadeshiko Kinomoto soltó una especie de grito adolescente cuando se abrazó a su amiga en el umbral de la puerta. A Shaoran le costaba acostumbrarse-pese a todos los años- de ver una faceta tan distinta de su madre cuando se encontraba con su mejor amiga. Parecían unas niñas ruidosas por ese afán de hablarse atropelladamente con el fin de ponerse al tanto de sus vidas en sus reuniones.

—Shaoran-kun, qué gusto verte-lo saludó la madre de Sakura con una sonrisa dulce, muy parecidas a las que alguna vez viera en la castaña—A Sakura le encantará saber que has venido.

No podía estar tan seguro de ello, pero Shaoran esperó que tuviera razón y su arrojo para estar ahí valiera la pena.

—Puedes subir. Dijo que estaría haciendo la tarea, pero estoy segura que no se molestará en que la acompañes.

Subió las escaleras sintiendo a las mujeres cuchichear a sus espaldas y soltando risitas que le incomodaron. Ahogó un suspiro, pensando que no había manera de hacerlas cambiar.

Se detuvo fuera de la puerta de color blanco y un letrero de madera que citaba "Espacio de Sakura", junto con una flor característica del cerezo pintada a un costado. Por unos minutos recordó los buenos momentos que pasaron jugando en esa habitación, y aquello pareció renovar sus energías para seguir adelante.

Tomó aire y golpeó dos veces a la puerta.

—Pasa-escuchó que decía la chica.

Shaoran abrió con lentitud, viendo de inmediato a la muchacha sobre la cama, con las cobijas sobre ella. Apenas asomaba disparatado un poco de su cabello entre las mantas.

—Hola…-la saludó, conteniéndose un "Sakura" que estaba por brotar naturalmente de sus labios.

El bulto sobre la cama se removió automáticamente, asomándose el rostro confundido de ella.

—¿Tú… cómo?… ¿Qué…?

Shaoran la contempló sin cuestionarse en cómo podía ser su expresión en esos momentos; de la misma manera en que la contempló durante muchos meses desde lejos en la preparatoria, maravillado de la naturalidad de sus gestos y movimientos.

—Te dije que acompañaría a mi madre a sus visitas… -le recuerda, y ella sólo lo mira, con sus ojos grandes y verdes, el cabello desordenado por estar sobre la cama. Shaoran siente que pasan instantes infinitos hasta que él logra volver a hablar—Tu madre me ha invitado a subir-dice, y guarda las manos en los bolsillos, avanzando otro paso más adentro, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima—Creo que estamos a mano.

Sakura no puede rebatirle, cosa muy extraña. Parece estar pensando a toda velocidad, pues su ceño tiembla, frunciéndose. Cuando Shaoran inclina su cuerpo para afirmarse en la pared, nota de pronto un detalle que le había pasado desapercibido antes. Son fotografías. Decenas de fotografías pegadas en la pared de Sakura en Navidad, con su padre, con su hermano, con sus amigos, con un conejo en brazos, con su traje de porristas, con coletas y sosteniendo un ramo de flores…

Se detiene a examinar aquélla última fotografía en especial, porque recuerda ese momento: Fujitaka la sacó en el jardín, junto el antiguo árbol de ciruelos que tenían, y esas flores son las que Nadeshiko plantaba alrededor de la casa, las cuales por cierto Sakura cortaba cada semana para adornar la mesa.

—Coletas-murmuró, señalándole la foto con una sonrisa.

Ella no respondió. Tras observar con mayor atención la escena, Shaoran desplazó su atención de la pequeña niña de coletas, a otro personaje más atrás. Cuán fuera su sorpresa al reconocerse a él mismo, observándola con el típico apocamiento suyo a esos cortos años.

—Hey, en esta aparezco yo-señala sorprendido, y la chica se acerca desconfiada para comprobarlo. Cuando ella se para a su lado, su aroma dulce lo inunda de inmediato, provocándole un estremecimiento. El que esté literalmente, al alcance de su mano, lo pone extremadamente tenso, con mil y una ideas pasándole por la cabeza, más de la mitad de ellas bastantes subidas de tono que lo estaban haciendo parecerse cada vez más a esos compañeros suyos que tanto decía detestar.

Y no es que él quiera fijarse en esas cosas, pero tiene apenas quince años y Sakura está vistiendo un pantalón corto y una playera que deja mucha piel a la vista. Tal vez hasta habría preferido que siguiera cubierta con esa manta.

—Era bastante rechoncho-optó por comentar, luchando por distraerse de todas esas sensaciones, retrocediendo incómodo.

Sakura soltó una risa espontánea y alegre que no hizo más que aumentar su fascinación.

—No, sólo tenías unas mejillas apretables-le dijo de buen humor. La espléndida sonrisa en sus labios, le brindó la confianza para seguir en el tema, si bien fuera bastante vergonzoso.

—Lo sé, mis hermanas lo hacen siempre-añadió, refiriéndose a la manía de las cuatro por apretarles las mejillas cada vez que consideraban que había dicho o hecho "algo tierno".

La castaña suelta otra carcajada.

—Shaoran el rechoncho-dice, apenas sus risas le dan una tregua. Shaoran finge que se ha molestado, frunciendo gravemente el ceño—No te queda mal ese sobrenombre.

—No es gracioso-replica, si bien quiere romper en risas como ella, porque es demasiado contagiosa esa alegría.

—¡Mira!, incluso tenías las mejillas coloradas-señaló la muchacha la fotografía, volteando a verle sonriente. Claro que estaba sonrojado, si recordaba sentir esas extrañas sensaciones cada vez que se quedaba mirándola, desde que tenía memoria—Aw, ¿cómo te transformaste en lo que eres ahora?-preguntó con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué insinúas?

Sakura vuelve a sonreír radiante, pero de un momento a otro, su gesto se desvanece.

—Tu madre dijo que estabas haciendo la tarea-dijo de pronto, intentando volver a encauzar una conversación.

Pero sus esfuerzos tuvieron el efecto contrario, porque ella pareció molestarse, alejándose de él.

—No. Me duele mucho la cabeza, por eso regresaré a la cama-replicó ella, cortante.

Shaoran no entendía muy bien qué es lo que hacía mal. Hace un momento le pareció que estaban entendiéndose en muy buenos términos, como si nunca hubiesen dejado de ser grandes amigos, o como si nunca hubiese ocurrido "algo" entre ellos en esa misma habitación.

Recordó que en su bolsillo, antes de salir de casa, había guardado otro videojuego para la consola.

—Lástima-murmuró mostrándoselo—Traje otro juego.

—No sé porqué no juegas solo o con alguno de tus amigos-dijo Sakura a regañadientes—O no, espera, quizás Natsuki y otras tantas chicas quisieran intentarlo-añadió, y Shaoran podría casi asegurar que lo estaba diciendo porque la idea le molestaba.

—Eres la única rival digna que he tenido-le aseguró él, y no mentía.

Ella parpadeó rápido cuando lo miró, provocando que un intenso calor se le propagara en la cara. Aún así, sostuvo la mirada.

—Oh, me siento honrada que Shaoran Li piense que soy digna para él-ha dicho la joven, revoleando los ojos y caminando de regreso a su cama, recostándose y cubriéndose por completo—Quiero dormir-masculla desde debajo de sus cobijas.

Shaoran se siente defraudado.

—Al menos déjame mostrártelo-le rogó.

—¿Después de eso te irás?

—Sí-respondió, conteniendo un suspiro.

—Adelante.

Caminó hasta el armario donde la viera sacar aquella vez la consola. Una vez la tuvo en sus manos, la instaló, y se sentó en la alfombra frente al televisor para comenzar. Volteó a mirar si Sakura estaba observándolo, pero continuaba con la manta hasta arriba de las orejas, impidiéndole ver su rostro.

"Confía más en ti, y no te rindas"

Odiaba tener que recordar las palabras de ese sabelotodo.

Mientras jugaba, le describía los distintos escenarios y movimientos que se lograba con el personaje. Cuando pequeños, era común que ambos hablaran de ese tipo de temas, sobretodo Sakura, asidua a ver revistas donde promocionaban novedades y trucos en videojuegos para perfeccionar su técnica.

Tras unos minutos, no obstante, el panorama comenzó a descorazonarlo y perdió toda motivación. No era lo mismo sin ella mirándole y alentándolo. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Probablemente, era verdad que Sakura no tenía ningún interés con lo que sucediera con él, y lo ocurrido en esa misma habitación días atrás, había sido una simple alucinación y jamás volvería a repetirse. Ella se había dado cuenta de que no había sido más que una tontería, y con su actitud sólo pretendía hacerle ver lo poco que le interesaba él y sus sentimientos.

—¡No!-escuchó un grito que le espantó y lo hizo voltear sobresaltado a buscar una supuesta amenaza. —¡Lo estás arruinando! –se encontró de cerca con el rostro de Sakura, quien lo miraba ceñuda y le arrebataba posesivamente el joystick de las manos, en menos de un pestañeo.

Shaoran la observó con satisfacción. Lo había logrado, y la verdadera Sakura, esa que tanto adoraba, volvía a presentarse ante él sin ninguna máscara.

—Esto es pan comido-se jactó con una sonrisa ladeada, y Shaoran debió mirar hacia el televisor para no reírse—No puedo creer que no puedas hacerlo bien. Sólo se apretaba este botón.

"_Detén ese pensamiento_", se dijo, cuando una idea demasiado arriesgada se le pasó por la cabeza tan rápido como un destello de la pantalla. La impulsividad era su peor enemigo, sobretodo en ese tipo de situaciones. Shaoran intentó callar, pero el corazón pudo más que la razón (otra vez).

—¿Qué tal un duelo?

Listo, lo había hecho. Quizás no fuera la gran cosa, si pasáramos por alto que había otra pretensión detrás de ese –aparentemente-insignificante desafío.

—Já, date por muerto.

—El ganador puede pedir lo que sea-dijo con avidez, y creyó que con eso terminaría por ponerse en evidencia.

Pero Sakura es bastante distraída. Si en todos estos años no ha logrado percatarse de lo que siente hacia ella, menos lo hará justo ahora que tiene su actividad favorita entre las manos.

—Como quieras-respondió, levantando los hombros despreocupada.

Shaoran tomó el otro joystick y se acomodó mejor en su lugar, con el corazón oprimido de expectativa y ansiedad. Era la primera vez en su vida que añoraba ganar con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle dejar de ser un caballero ante Sakura y su personaje. Y eso hizo.

—¿¡Cómo has hecho eso?-exclamó la chica, cuando minutos después su ninja agarró al suyo por el cuello, enviándolo a volar por los aires.

—No sé. Apreté muchos botones…-explicó él, con una media sonrisa. La pantalla lo declaró vencedor, y nunca una victoria le había parecido tan dulce. Shaoran saboreó el momento, dando un suspiro de gusto—Creo que gané.

—¡Eso no ha sido justo!-protestó ella, cruzándose de brazos ofuscada.

—Es justo, y pienso cobrarte la palabra. Tengo el derecho a pedir lo que sea.

Creía conocer bastante a Sakura como para saber que cumplía lo que prometía. Ese tipo de cosas no cambian en la gente, por más que pasen los años.

—¿El qué?-preguntó desanimada, tras unos segundos.

Shaoran sintió la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, casi como si estuviese pronto a lanzarse al vacío, sin saber si sobreviviría a la caída. Cuando la miró, su convicción se hizo total. Sabía muy bien qué es lo que quería, lo sabía desde el principio, y no se iba a cuestionar el expresárselo abiertamente. Era parte de su estilo, le decían quienes lo conocían.

—Un beso.

Las pupilas de ellas se han dilatado, y sus ojos hasta parecen haber cambiado a otras tonalidades de verde antes de que se levantara y gritara algo que Shaoran vio venir:

—¡¿Por qué tendría que aceptarlo?

Escandalizada, le mira de pie, con los ojos desorbitados.

—Porque se me ha ocurrido-se le ocurre responder.

Ella ha hecho una mueca de terror que lejos de dolerle, le provoca mucha gracia.

—¿¡No puedes pedir otra cosa?-le reclamó otra vez a gritos.

Shaoran hace un gesto, como si destapara su oído.

—Nop-responde con tranquilidad, aunque su corazón no esté en el mismo estado—Creo que con eso está bien.

La situación es bastante divertida, si consideraba el sonrojado, incómodo y furioso rostro de la muchacha. Pero tras unos momentos, comienza a sentirse mal de hacerle pasar por todo eso. Tal vez Sakura de verdad no desee nada con él y el asunto le desagrade.

—Lo que haya sucedido esa noche en mi habitación no quiere decir que esté babeando por ti como Natsuki Kubo-se sorprende cuando la escucha decir aquello, con ese tono distante y frío, como esa Sakura de los doce años que descubría nuevos intereses y amigos—…así que no cuentes conmigo para dártelas de playboy-le señaló, y parecía realmente molesta.

Shaoran repasa velozmente todo lo que acaba de escuchar, mientras se señala confundido, sin creer que acababa de decirle playboy a él. Su argumento se apoyaba en algo relativo a Natsuki y el buscar nuevas chicas por aburrimiento, o eso pudo comprender de lo que decía. Increíble. Ella tenía esa clase de imagen sobre él.

—Entonces, crees que todo lo que yo hago es porque soy un playboy, ¿verdad?

—Sí-respondió ella, sin moverse de su lugar.

Dejó escapar una risa irónica. Porque era la única manera de comprender la situación: una tremenda ironía. Además, si lo pensaban detenidamente, había sido Sakura quien ese día había dado el primer paso acercándose a él.

—Bueno, si realmente lo soy, no tendría por qué estar pidiéndote un beso-replicó con seriedad, acercándose—Lo más sensato sería que te lo robara…- la sostuvo de ambas muñecas, arrastrándola a la pared. Sakura soltó un grito ahogado, pillada de sorpresa. Shaoran se inclinó, respirando cerca de sus cabellos con aromas frutales, y agregó en su oído, con un calor expandiéndose en todo su cuerpo—… y lo más sensato sería que no sólo me conformara con eso…

No puede detenerlo, y él tampoco puede seguir controlándose. Llevaba años añorándola, siéndole fiel hasta en sus sueños, esforzándose día a día en convertirse en una mejor persona para ella sólo con la ilusión de que algún día volverían a estar juntos como algo más que amigos. ¿Y qué recibía a cambio? A Sakura juzgándolo de playboy. ¡Cómo si tuviera el mínimo interés en estar con otras chicas!

Tenía que haber una manera de que entendiera eso que Eriol ha dicho, suele no alcanzar a ponerse en palabras. Mientras deleita su olfato con todos sus suaves aromas, baja por el cuello, resbalando sus labios hacia la porción de piel que deja libre su playera. La suavidad haciendo contacto con su boca, y el pulso desbocado que percibe en su pecho, le provoca un placentero escalofrío.

—¿Q-qué demonios haces?

No estaba dispuesto a detenerse para responderle. Quería, no, _necesitaba_ más de ella. Sus manos soltaron sus muñecas y descendieron ávidamente hasta su cintura, moldeando la estrechez de sus curvas, volviendo a ascender por la espalda, tanteando sobre la tela el broche de su ropa interior. De sólo imaginar qué es lo que llevaba puesto bajo esa inofensiva prenda rosa, le dolía el cuerpo de necesidad.

Sakura suspiró con suavidad, y con una femineidad y delicadeza que sólo él podía reconocer en ella. Jamás dejaría que otro hombre pudiera oír tales sonidos y sentir su fragilidad cuando la tocaba.

Ellos tenían que estar juntos. No sólo porque sus madres, o él lo quisieran así; es porque había algo mucho más fuerte, algo que estaba seguro era obra del destino.

—Para-escuchó que protestaba, mientras él degustaba descaradamente los huesos que sobresalían en su clavícula, como si en eso se le fuera la vida. ¿Qué demonios usaba para expedir ese aroma y ese sabor tan dulce?—Basta, Li… ¡vo-voy a gritar!

No pudo seguir ignorándola cuando comenzó a golpearle con los puños. Se fijó en su ceño fruncido y sus dientes mordiendo fuertemente los labios rojos y llenos que él ya había tenido oportunidad de probar.

Shaoran se siente extraño. Todo lo que ha ocurrido, no son cosas que normalmente él pensaría hacer. No estaba en sus planes, por ejemplo, forzar a Sakura y arrastrarla a la pared para comenzar a tocarla con algo que ineludiblemente era puro deseo. Tampoco claro está, pretendía que ella se asustara con esa actitud tan primitiva suya, tan brusca y egoísta que no puede parar a pensar cómo se sentirá ella, porque sólo tiene en claro un sólo sentimiento, y es el que se desata en todo su cuerpo cuando se pierde en sus grandes ojos verdes.

—Eres un…

La calló antes de que pudiera terminar acercando rápidamente su boca. Tanteó sus labios con roces que quizás no fueron muy amables de su parte, porque deseaba ir por más, profundizar en su boca, marcarla con su saliva.

De pronto siente sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho, y un fuerte impulso que los hizo separarse.

—¡Te-te he dicho que pares!-exclamó ella furiosa, jadeando en busca de aire. Shaoran estudió su expresión con sorpresa, porque jamás pensó que podría verse tan vulnerable y asustada…todo por su culpa—¡No puedes hacer esto sólo por jugar!

—Con esto no estoy jugando-replicó él, intentando acercarse, sorprendiéndose de que ella retrocediera. Estaba huyendo. Eso es lo único que había provocado en ese estúpido arranque de impulsividad.

—¿Es tan difícil de comprender?-le preguntó con un suspiro. Él no hacía ese tipo de cosas con la intención de jugar o hacerle daño (de hecho,ni siquiera_ hacía_ ese tipo de cosas antes); todo lo contrario, si se comportaba como un idiota que apenas y podía controlar sus emociones, era porque estaba enamorado de ella—Sakura, ¿de verdad no sabes por qué lo hago?-le cuestionó, incrédulo de que luego de todas esas abiertas demostraciones, ella siguiera considerando que estaba jugando.

—Lo haces porque te has vuelto popular y crees que puedes tener a tus pies a cualquier chica besándola así y…

Shaoran movió la cabeza negativamente, con una exhalación. Hiraguizawa tenía razón: necesitaba decírselo explícitamente, porque de otra manera, y con lo distraída que resultaba ser, jamás se daría cuenta.

Caminó hacia la ventana, sintiéndose de pronto acorralado. Quién iba a pensar que ahora, justo cuando tenía la posibilidad para declararse, el miedo le extinguiera la voz. Ensayó cientos de veces ese momento ante un espejo, o lo recreó en sus ratos libres utilizando incluso un discurso semejante a las "payasadas cursis" que alguna vez criticó a Shakespeare. Incluso se fiaba por completo en esa teoría de que lo suyo era parte del destino, pues alguna vez escuchó acerca de las vidas pasadas y podía asegurar que antes ellos habían coincidido. Sólo eso explicaría esa sensación mágica cuando la miraba a los ojos.

Pero lo cierto es que ahora sus pensamientos románticos, sus teorías metafísicas y su propia valentía se le habían ido al tacho de la basura.

Descargó su tensión sacudiéndose el cabello con una mano. El corazón lo sentía en la garganta, como un nudo molesto que le impedía respirar bien.

—Tú…-comenzó, con una voz que no se parecía para nada a la suya. Las mejillas se le acaloraban a medida que la mirada de Sakura se volvía más insistente en su rostro. ¿Por qué tenía que serle tan complicado pronunciar esas palabras, si incluso había osado a cosas más comprometedoras esa noche?—… me gustas-terminó por balbucear trabajosamente.

—¿Esperas que me lo crea?-replicó ella de inmediato. Shaoran no puede creer lo terca que resulta a veces, y menos en un momento tan especial como aquél. ¡Con todo lo que le había costado confesárselo!—¿Resulta que ahora te gusto así de repente?

—Desde que éramos pequeños… creo-dijo él, todavía más avergonzado. No era sencillo confesarle que ha sido el centro de su devoción por tantos años—No sé exactamente desde qué momento… -añadió, sin saber qué hacer con las manos que le sudaban copiosamente, y que optó por llevar al cuello.

La mirada de Sakura era de la más pura incredulidad. Y está bien, no debe ser sencillo que luego de todo este tiempo él haga una declaración como aquella, bajo circunstancias tan extrañas.

—No, no. ¡Yo no te gusto en verdad!-exclamó de repente a viva voz, apartando la mirada, como si ahora el sólo verlo le desagradara—Es porque tu mamá te lo ha metido en la cabeza, como la mía intenta hacerlo. P-pero no es en serio…

¿No era en serio? ¿Acaso esa infinidad de sensaciones que le provocaba el sólo oír su nombre o pensar en ella no eran serias? ¿Cómo podía ella afirmarlo, si eran _sus_ sentimientos?

—No es así, Sakura-refutó con seguridad—Lo siento aquí-le dijo, tomando su pequeña mano para llevarla hacia donde el corazón le brincaba desesperado, aún más de sólo sentir su tacto—Mi madre no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Es… imposible… -susurra, tan bajito que a Shaoran se le hace difícil oírla. Pero lamentablemente lo logra —Es… Tú eres Shaoran-kun…-balbuceó, apartándose con rapidez y quitando una de las fotografías de la pared para acercársela a la cara. Shaoran vio la tierna imagen de ella con el ramo de flores—¡Este Shaoran-kun!-gritó ella, haciéndole ver que se refería a su infantil aparición un poco más atrás de ese cuadro. —Y yo no podría… no debería…

Estaba más que claro qué sucedía ahí. En los ojos de ella esa imagen no había cambiado demasiado.

—Todavía no puedo ser un hombre para ti, ¿no es así?

Sakura no responde. No es necesario, porque su silencio dice más que mil palabras.

Shaoran lanza un suspiro mientras se aplasta el cabello, volteando hacia a la puerta.

—He sido un idiota-masculla, crispando los puños con ira—Yo… creí que tú… -lanzó un suspiro fuerte, interrumpiéndose frustrado—Da igual. Lamento haberte molestado.

De alguna manera logra salir por la puerta y bajar las escaleras. En el trayecto hacia la salida, la imagen de Nadeshiko se interpone cargando una budinera en las manos.

—Shaoran-kun, ¿no te quedas a cenar?-le pregunta confundida, mientras él procura no mirarla, peinando el cabello que le cae en los ojos—He preparado un okonomiyaki delicioso.

—No gracias-musitó rápidamente, haciendo un gesto con la mano—Me duele el estómago, iré a casa.

Para su mala suerte, su madre lo escuchó y también apareció en segundos, con su mirada escudriñadora.

—¿Estás bien, hijo?

Se ha forzado en levantar la cabeza y afirmar con la poca entereza que le queda.

—Sí-incluso ha intentado sonreírle, lo que no ha sido una buena idea, porque su madre ha puesto una cara de preocupación mayor. Shaoran teme que su rostro esté exponiendo todo lo que acaba de pasar, por lo que se escabulle entre ambas con rapidez—Ya me voy. Gracias por todo.

Era el idiota más grande del planeta. Sólo a él se le puede pasar por la cabeza que las cosas cambiarían. Sólo él pudo malinterpretar todos los acontecimientos y transformarlo en una suerte de novela rosa que uniría al eterno mejor amigo con su eterno amor no correspondido.

¿Cuándo demonios comenzó a creer que "estaban destinados" por algo mucho más poderoso que la idea de dos locas madres? Esto era la vida real.

Llegó sin planearlo hasta el parque cercano, donde la figura de un pingüino con una corona de rey solía ser la principal atracción de los niños hacía nueve años atrás. Cada rincón de ese parque estaba lleno de recuerdos. En los columpios estaba el día en que él intentó saltar tras darse un gran impulso, copiando la maniobra de otro chico, y terminando con las rodillas heridas por la caída. Sakura lo había ayudado a limpiar y había cortado con las manos un trozo de su propia polera para vendarlo, porque así lo había visto en una película.

Más allá estaban los balancines, donde un día ella había subido con otro chico que luego no la dejaba bajar. Recordaba perfectamente haberse acercado con la intención de ayudarla, pero su amiga sabía defenderse sola, porque con un salto se zafó del problema y regañó al chico en cuestión como si fuera su madre.

Pero sin duda el día que más recordaba vívidamente, era la tarde en que una repentina lluvia los obligó a ocultarse bajo el rey pingüino, y descubrió por primera vez una de las debilidades de su amiga. Sí, la chica a la que siempre había mirado con admiración por sobrepasarlo en años y ser tan valiente y fuerte, temblaba con las tormentas.

—¿M-me d-dejas tomar t-tu mano?-le preguntó con los dientes castañeando.

Shaoran quiso negarse, porque sólo los hombres y mujeres adultos se tomaban de las manos cuando eran novios o cosas por el estilo. Él no quería que lo molestaran con que Sakura era su novia, como escuchó decir a su madre alguna vez. Finalmente la dejó, porque su cara reflejaba mucho miedo.

La sensación tibia de ese contacto le había provocado una rara sensación, junto con la sonrisa agradecida de ella. A los ocho años es imposible denominarlo de alguna manera, pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, en ese momento ya sabía que era una persona especial en su vida, y que la quería muchísimo.

Suspiró, mirando hacia el cielo. Las estrellas se veían brillantes en la noche despejada, y el rostro de la actual Sakura volvió otra vez a su cabeza, sin que pudiera apartarlo.

Ya estaba claro que lo suyo era un amor no correspondido. Le sucede a muchísima gente; no será ni el primero ni el último que tenga que renunciar a la persona que más quiere para verla feliz, porque su felicidad nunca estará a su lado.

Tiene que dejarla ir. Tiene que borrar las esperanzas. Tiene que olvidarla.

—Olvidarla-repite, con una sonrisa dolida.

El único problema es que no sabe cómo lograr eso.

xxxxxxx

**Notas de Gaba: **Sí, han pasado muchos meses! Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero no había encontrado el tiempo para revisar este capítulo. Le hice correcciones a la versión que ya tenía, porque no puedo evitar ponerme a releer y releer jeje, esas es otra de las explicaciones de tanta tardanza :) Aún así me disculpan si se me escapó algún error.

Como ven acá está el punto de vista de Shaoran con todo lo que pasó, así que no dice mucho sobre qué ocurrirá después del rechazo de Sakura (el personaje más malévolo de esta historia xD), sólo que el pobre Shaoran parece darse finalmente por vencido. Un abucheo grande para esa chica tan complicada que se lo está perdiendo!

Bueno, y el próximo capítulo es el último, pues este fic estaba pensado para ser cortito, a diferencia de esos otros míos que andan por ahí xD y que prometo actualizar en cuanto la inspiración me lo permita.

Y muchas muchas! gracias por leerme y dejar comentarios! es tan emocionante cuando de pronto llegan que siempre terminan por alegrarme y/o hacerme sentir muy culpable por tenerlas/os tan abandonadas/os jaja xD Espero que tengan un gran día y que nos leamos pronto :D Cariños!


	5. Chapter 5

**5.- El acto final. **

La voz del maestro se derretía en medio de un ambiente caluroso, pesado y somnoliento, adornado de bostezos difíciles de disimular y libretas que se agitaban para apaciguar la insoportable temperatura. Las cortinas apenas se mecían por una brisa tibia, y el sol lograba traspasarlas sin piedad, inundando el salón de un naranja furioso.

Sakura dio un desanimado vistazo hacia su derecha, donde Tomoyo escuchaba con atención lo que fuera que Murakami-sensei decía. Más allá Eriol anotaba algo en su cuaderno, y por su expresión a Sakura le pareció que no tenía relación con la clase. Chiharu y Yamazaki se enviaban papeles adelante. Uno de esos mensajes cayó a los pies de otro compañero, a lo que Chiharu saltó de inmediato a arrebatárselo, con las mejillas rojas. Quizá por el calor. El maestro no se dio por enterado, pues estaba en medio de un intrincado diagrama en el pizarrón.

Ya estaban en pleno verano, con el uniforme correspondiente para la temporada, las vacaciones precipitándose en forma vertiginosa junto a los exámenes y el cumpleaños de Shaoran en menos de una semana.

Sakura mordió la punta de su lápiz, descargando la repentina ansiedad. Ese tipo de detalles siempre venían cuando menos los planeaba. No es que ella estuviera al pendiente de que habían pasado ya casi tres meses de que no se hablaban normalmente, de que se ignoraban apenas se cruzaban por los pasillos, y de que su cumpleaños número dieciséis se acercara, ahora que estaban en el mes de julio. Nada de eso le interesaba en verdad. Tenía que concentrarse de lleno en sus estudios, porque era su último año y necesitaba presentarse con buenas calificaciones para ser aceptada en alguna universidad.

Apoyó la mejilla en su mano, tocando sin querer el lóbulo de su oreja. Ese día se había puesto los pendientes de flores de cerezo que Shaoran le había regalado en su cumpleaños, no sin antes contemplarlos largos minutos con un nudo en la garganta.

"_Tú… me gustas". _

Era insólito que de sólo recrear ese momento en su cabeza, las sensaciones volvieran a ser tan intensas que se ponía en evidencia. Intentó cubrir sus mejillas con las manos, para que no distinguieran lo rojas que estaban. Le pasaba bastante seguido, y era un verdadero problema. ¿Por qué cuanto más quieres olvidar algo más terminas recordándolo?

Soltó un suspiro, mirando otra vez hacia la ventana, donde la cortina dejaba entrever una porción de cielo. Si Shaoran se había tomado la molestia de buscar un presente, quizás debía hacer lo mismo. Independiente de todo lo ocurrido le debía ese detalle, porque los había escogido especialmente para ella...

_No_, definitivamente no. Jamás se atrevería a hacerlo. Después de esa tarde en que lo rechazó, las ocasiones que se veían por el pasillo fingían no haberse percatarse de la presencia del otro (exactamente igual como en un comienzo), centrándose en sus amigos, un anuncio en la pared, un papel en sus manos o su teléfono móvil. Pero la realidad no podía ser más distinta; Sakura siempre lograba dar con él en medio de la multitud que entraba y salía, en las mesas del casino, en el patio y camino a casa, y lo seguía inevitablemente con la mirada, conformándose con distinguir su espalda y saber que seguía ahí de cierta forma. Incapaz de hacerse el valor de verle la cara nuevamente, intentaba convencerse con que bastaban sólo diez años más, cuando el tiempo arreglaría mágicamente las cosas y el corazón no se le oprimiera dolorosamente por la culpa al pensar en todo lo ocurrido, y cuando Shaoran hubiera olvidado que alguna vez le dijo que le gustaba y le había besado como si en eso se les fuese la vida.

Examinó de reojo por si alguien estaba observándola, porque nuevamente sentía que la cara le iba a explotar.

—¿Puede decirme la respuesta señorita Kinomoto?-escucha que dice de pronto Murakami-sensei mirándola, por el tono cansino de su voz parece que reiterando la pregunta.

Se irguió en su puesto confusa, hasta que escuchó un suave susurro a su lado.

—Lóbulo… frontal-repite un tanto insegura. La clase está silenciosa, probablemente todos duermen con los ojos entreabiertos.

—Exacto-el maestro enarcó una ceja, sorprendido de su acierto, tal vez—Lóbulo frontal. Responsable del lenguaje, el juicio, el control de nuestros impulsos. Todas las funciones que nos permiten dirigir nuestras conductas…

Sakura vuelve a respirar y agradece a Tomoyo su oportuna ayuda.

Al escuchar el timbre, ambas chicas salieron en compañía de las demás al patio, donde se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol acomodando sus almuerzos sobre la manta que Rika traía. Desde que los días habían comenzado a estar tan calurosos habían encontrado más frescor al aire libre que dentro de la cafetería, donde el aire acondicionado no daba abasto para tanta muchedumbre.

—¡Estoy agotada!-se quejó Chiharu, con un exagerado resoplo—Quiero salir de vacaciones pronto, ¿ustedes no?

—Bueno, a decir verdad, cuando estamos de vacaciones extraño mucho las clases-dijo Rika melancólicamente.

Chiharu soltó una sonora carcajada.

—No, lo que extrañas es ver Terada-sensei-corrigió con humor, a lo que Rika se erizó, completamente descubierta. En realidad todas sus amigas ya lo sabían, pues era bastante obvia en sus reacciones—¿Lo ves? Te has puesto colorada. Pero no te culpo…-murmuró luego Chiharu, con una sonrisa comprensiva—también extrañaré a alguien este verano…

—¿Te has enamorado de algún chico?-preguntó Naoko con el suficiente interés como para apartar la mirada de su libro de bolsillo. La muchacha de trenza asintió alegremente—¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada? Tú no aguantas guardar secretos.

—Quería que él lo supiera primero.

Sakura dejó de revolver su bento, alzando la mirada.

—¿Quién es? ¿Lo conocemos?-quiso saber Rika, emocionada.

El tiempo que Chiharu jugó con su trenza haciéndose la misteriosa fue un suplicio.

—Claro que lo conocen-dijo finalmente, y Sakura tuvo un deja vú, porque aquella frase la había oído hacía alrededor de tres meses, cuando le preguntara lo mismo—Es el amigo de la infancia de Sakura, Shaoran Li… estaba en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Apretó los palillos con fuerza y volvió a centrar la atención en su almuerzo, porque sentía que el rostro se le había congelado en una grave expresión. No quería que las chicas la malinterpretaran. Chiharu tenía todo el derecho de fijarse en quien quisiera, aún si fuera "su amigo de la infancia", como ella decía. Sólo estaba sorprendida de que siguiera interesada en él. Comúnmente su amiga olvidaba en breve sus caprichos.

—Es un chico muy guapo-apoyó Rika, compartiendo su entusiasmo. Para sorpresa de Sakura, todas las demás aseveraron con sus cabezas.

—¿Y has hablado con él?-preguntó Naoko, a sabiendas que Chiharu era muy directa en cuestiones del corazón.

—Sí. Sucedió hace unas semanas.

Sakura volvió a alzar la cabeza, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Había sido capaz…? Chiharu se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa, y continuó:

—Como Sakura es tan olvidadiza, no ha recordado que le he pedido una ayuda para acercármele. Así que decidí actuar por mi propia cuenta.

—¿Y qué has hecho?-cuestionó Tomoyo, justo la pregunta que a Sakura le quemaba en la garganta.

—Pues… le he dicho que me gusta.

Siempre sucedía lo mismo con ella. Chiharu tiene esa facilidad para ser directa y sincera con sus sentimientos, apasionada en sus amores por muy pasajeros que puedan ser. Pero es por primera vez, mientras ella mira hacia el cielo con una sonrisa campante, que Sakura la detestó; odió su valentía, su decisión, su intensidad.

¿Por qué no pudo fijarse en otro chico? Si fuera cualquier otro, estaba segura que la apoyaría y se alegraría sinceramente.

—¿Cómo fue?-sus amigas siguieron interrogando a Mihara. Ella no quería escucharlo, para no poder imaginarse nada. Pero ya lo estaba haciendo: podía ver con claridad la cara del castaño, las mejillas rojas y la mano en su cuello, nervioso ante esa avasalladora personalidad.

—Fui hasta su salón y le pedí que habláramos. Ya se habían acabado las clases y estábamos solos-Sakura tragó el nudo que se había incrustado en su garganta, creyendo que todas habían escuchado—Y bueno, le he dicho que me gustaba porque me parecía muy lindo desde que lo conocí, y que me encantaría poder conocerlo más a fondo. Hubieran visto lo tierno que se veía, se sonrojó como una cereza.

Rika y Naoko rieron entre divertidas y conmovidas, figurándoselo. Sakura no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para recrear la escena, porque conocía el rostro de él cuando estaba apenado desde que eran niños. Y sí, era un espectáculo bastante tierno que nunca imaginó iba a compartir con su amiga; creyó que sería la única que conocería esa y otras de sus tantas –y ocultas- facetas. No entendía de dónde y porqué en ocasiones le brotaba ese absurdo sentido de pertenencia, así como tampoco comprendía por qué nadie había hecho mención a la notoria diferencia de edades. Si nadie se atrevía a aterrizar a Chiharu en la realidad, ella se encargaría.

—Qué chico más tierno. ¿Y cuál ha sido su respuesta?-preguntó Rika, con los ojos resplandeciendo de la emoción.

Sakura miró ansiosa a Chiharu, esperando a que contestara. ¿Qué haría si Shaoran la había aceptado? ¿Qué sucedería si ambos comenzaban a salir como novios? ¿Tendría que compartir con ambos fingiendo que no le importaba? No dejaría que su amiga hiciera tal cosa, porque ambos no tenían cosas en común, porque venía apenas conociéndolo, y porque tenían años de diferencia. Tenía que hacer algo para que evitaran una locura.

—Ha dicho que no puede corresponderme-suspiró Chiharu quebradizamente. Sakura sintió un curioso alivio en el pecho, agradecida de que al menos él actuara sensatamente—Acaba de sufrir el rechazo de una chica… parece que estaba realmente enamorado.

El corazón se le disparó en furiosos latidos al oír eso último. Las chicas emitieron un "ooh", y se acomodaron interesadas para saber los pormenores.

—Le he pedido que me cuente quién es, pero sólo me ha dicho que ella nunca ha podido verlo como un hombre, porque es mayor, y no, no es Natsuki. ¿Pero pueden creerlo?-Chiharu rodó los ojos con un resoplo, mientras Sakura sentía un escalofrío atravesando su médula espinal al comprender que efectivamente hablaba sobre ella—De seguro es una mocosa estúpida y ciega como para decir aquello. Se creerá gran cosa para sentir que no la merece.

—Tal vez la chica no quiso hacerle daño en verdad…-le hizo ver Tomoyo, comprensiva como siempre. Sakura asintió sin pensarlo, porque era completamente cierto: ella nunca habría querido hacerle daño a propósito. Todavía lo apreciaba y se preocupaba de él como cuando eran amigos. Por el mismo motivo no podía aceptar sus sentimientos, y herirlo con su inseguridad.

—¡Já, eso espero! Es decir, ¿cómo puede haber alguna mujer que quiera hacerle daño a Shaoran? Es el chico más tierno y amable que pisa este asqueroso instituto-siguió arremetiendo Chiharu contra la muchacha—¡Esa chica es lo peor! ¡Es una desalmada, arpía…! ¡Agh!-Chiharu arrancó una florecita que apenas brotaba en el césped, estrujándola en su mano con un gesto asesino—Si algún día me entero quién es, juro que la tomaré del cabello y la arrastraré sin compasión por todo el jardín.

Pasó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo que el sudor le corría la espalda. ¿Tanto la odiaba Chiharu como para cumplir su promesa?

—En fin, si no soy yo, será cualquier otra-suspiró la chica de trenza, cambiando repentinamente su expresión a una resignada—Hay muchísimas chicas en Seijo dispuestas a sanar su dolor. Tarde o temprano va a olvidar a esa mala mujer y terminará odiando su recuerdo…

—Es cierto. Me he enterado que tiene casi tantas admiradoras como Hiraguizawa-apoyó Naoko, muy segura.

—Ah, supongo que será igual de inalcanzable que él, ¿verdad Tomoyo?-rió Chiharu, guiñándole un ojo a la susodicha que sólo encogió los hombros con una sonrisa, consciente de la doble intención de su pregunta—Hey, ¿y qué tal ustedes chicas? ¿Extrañarán a alguien durante las vacaciones?

Chiharu dirigió sus suspicaces ojos hacia ella, secundada de todas las demás.

—¿Sakura, qué hay de ti?-cuestionó la joven Mihara, entrecerrando la mirada—Nunca comentas sobre estos temas.

—Es cierto-sonrió Rika—¿Hay algún chico del que estés enamorada?

—¿Has recibido alguna declaración de amor?-se unió Naoko al interrogatorio.

—¿Has dado últimamente algún beso húmedo o hecho cosas pervertidas?

Húmedo. La sola palabra la acaloraba. Tiempo atrás tenía cierto recelo al escuchar hablar de ese tipo de besos, por esa desagradable experiencia que tuvo con un chico desconocido. Pero ahora era distinto, porque rememoraba la textura rugosa de la lengua de Shaoran rozando la suya, y lamiendo luego la parte más gruesa de su labio, primero lento y luego con hambre, como si estuviera saboreando algún dulce.

—N-n-n-o…

Tomoyo miró a su pobre amiga sonrojarse hasta las orejas, y no creyó necesario escucharle una respuesta. Era sencillo leerla, más si la conocía hace tanto tiempo. Lo verdaderamente intrigante era si el involucrado era ese amigo de la infancia suyo como lo sospechaba… porque de ser así, acababa de obtener una pieza importante en todo ese puzle que llevaba desarrollándose luego de su cumpleaños.

Repentinamente, Sakura se excusó diciendo de manera atropellada:

—V-voy a refrescarme un poco.

Incorporándose con cierta torpeza corrió hacia los lavabos desiertos que se ubicaban cerca a la cancha, apoyándose para respirar sobre ellos. El rostro le ardía y su cuerpo estaba débil, azorado con sensaciones que ni ella misma sabía identificar, pero que tenían que ver con Shaoran. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, todo la llevaba a ese nombre.

"_Parece que estaba realmente enamorado"_

Recuerda las palabras de Chiharu y se toca la cabeza.

No lograba comprender por qué Li se lo había contado. ¿Era porque de verdad lo sentía o sólo quería parecer una víctima? Por la manera en que sonaba parecía que la única malvada de la historia era ella misma, y bien sabía Sakura que no era así; también le dolía tener que conformarse con divisar al chico desde lejos y saber que nunca volverán a ser amigos, ya que como diría Chiharu, llegaría el día en que-pasado el dolor- él la odiaría por ser parte de un mal recuerdo (si es que ya no lo hacía).

Abrió de prisa el grifo, sin percatarse del letrero de advertencia que anunciaba su mal estado. En menos de tres segundos un potente flujo de agua le dio de lleno en la cara, dejándola empapada.

—¡Hoee!-chilló desesperada, intentando cerrarlo en vano. Parecía que se había atorado. Después de varios intentos pudo controlarlo. Sakura inspeccionó a su alrededor por si alguien había sido testigo de ese absurdo accidente, y entonces lo vio: Shaoran caminaba por ahí, despreocupadamente, con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos y un bolso deportivo a cuestas. Ah, ingrato Universo—_"¿Por qué a mí?_"-pensó angustiada, sin ser capaz de realizar algún movimiento cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

No tenía que temer, se dijo, pasando un nudo en la garganta. Él la ignoraría porque así ha sido su dinámica desde hace tres meses, y seguiría su camino, quizá pensando en cómo fue a fijarse alguna vez en una chica tan torpe que no sabe beber agua de un simple grifo. Aún así, Sakura miró hacia sus pies, instándoles a avanzar lo más lejos que pudieran y al límite de su velocidad. Comenzó a correr, pero sólo alcanzó a avanzar dos zancadas cuando sintió una mano cerrarse en su brazo, junto a una voz que conocía bastante bien.

—Espera-le pidió Shaoran, que se había movido mucho más rápidamente que ella.

Sakura se quedó estática, reteniendo el aire. Era imposible que quisiera insistir respecto a lo último que habían hablado, ¿verdad? Se volteó turbadamente a mirarlo, las mejillas encendidas y los labios apretados, sin poder emitir palabra. Parecían años que no estaban tan cerca el uno del otro.

—Ponte esto-el castaño le estiró su buzo azul que sacó del bolso que llevaba a cuestas.

—¿Eh? ¿P-para qué?-balbuceó ella, sonrojándose más a cada segundo, sin lograr comprender la situación—Hace calor-se le ocurre decir, porque es la pura verdad: de pronto siente que la temperatura ha aumentado a un nivel insostenible, pese a estar mojada de la cabeza a los pies.

—Sólo póntelo, por favor-Sakura no reaccionaba, mirando la prenda entre sus manos sin saber qué hacer con ella, y contemplando luego al chico con la cabeza gacha. La estaba confundiendo muchísimo con esa simple petición. Después de todo, no se hablaban hacía demasiado tiempo, y ella acababa de escuchar que rechazó a su amiga y le dijo seguir afectado por "aquella chica que no lo veía como un hombre". ¿Por qué demonios tiene que estar dándole un buzo-¡_su_ buzo!- de la nada para que lo use?.

Su rostro estaba reflejando a gritos esas mismas preguntas que viajaban como un torbellino en su cabeza. Y por ese mismo motivo, Shaoran soltó un suspiro antes de pronunciar en un murmullo dificultoso:

—Puedo… puedo ver tu sujetador-dice finalmente.

Parpadeando, ella bajó la mirada hasta su pecho, cayendo en cuenta que el agua había mojado toda su blusa, trasparentando efectivamente el sujetador estampado de florecitas que llevaba ese día.

—¡Kyaaa! ¡E-Eres un pervertido!-lanzó la ropa de él furiosa, cubriéndose luego con los brazos.

¿Pervertido él?, dijo con sarcasmo una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza. Era ella quien hacía menos de unos minutos estaba recordando en detalle sus besos.

—¡No es mi culpa!-vociferó el castaño, que miraba hacia otro lado visiblemente apenado—¡S-se está trasluciendo!.

—¡P-pues entonces no mires!-replicó Sakura, dándole la espalda avergonzada. ¿Dónde estaban los agujeros negros cuando más los necesitabas?

De pronto sintieron unas voces que se acercaban. Shaoran masculló algo que parecía una maldición y recogió el buzo lanzándoselo rápido en la cabeza, antes de que pudiera siquiera quejarse.

—Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo Li?-saluda una voz afable, a lo que el chico se voltea, no permitiéndole ver de quién se trata. Su espalda la cubre casi por completo, y aparentemente es a propósito—¿Otra chica confesándote su amor? ¿Quién es la desafortunada ahora?

"_¿Otra?"_, reiteró una vocecita en su cabeza, y frunció automáticamente el entrecejo. Eso quería decir que las chicas tenían razón cuando decían que tenía muchas admiradoras. ¿Quién lo diría? No le estaba yendo tan mal como para compadecerlo demasiado.

—No es nada de tu incumbencia, sempai-replicó el chico seriamente.

—Ok, no pongas esa cara, ya nos vamos. ¡Recuerda no ser tan malo cuando la rechaces!-exclamó el sujeto que debía estar en el mismo club deportivo que él, alejándose con los otros en medio de risas.

—Estuvo cerca-suspiró él, relajando los hombros. —Uhm… ¿Ya te cubriste?

Sakura se despabiló, ajustándose la chaqueta de prisa. Emitió un ruido afirmativo cuando estuvo lista.

Él se giró algo inseguro.

Incómoda, ella recordó que llevaba los pendientes ese día, y en un acto reflejo intentó cubrirlos con el cabello para que no malinterpretara nada. No quería más motivos para querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Fueron quizá tres segundos en tiempo real, pero para Sakura esa mirada fue interminable e intensa.

—Asegúrate de cambiarte o puedes pescar un resfrío-fue lo último que murmuró, y no precisamente lo que esperaba y dijera. No después de ver sus ojos encenderse de esa calidez que le penetraba la piel y le recordaban que ya no la veía como una amiga de la infancia, sino como la chica que le gusta. No si brillaban de la misma forma que cuando la besó.

Sakura se quedó observándolo, mientras se alejaba al compás de un palpitar estrepitoso dentro de su pecho. ¿Acaso estaba anticipando algo más?. En el ambiente percibió el aroma de él continuar suspendido en el aire, pese a que ya lo perdiera de vista, y comprobó acercando las mangas que le cubrían las manos, que era la esencia impregnada a esa prenda.

—¡Sakura!-saltó espantada cuando escuchó la exclamación de Tomoyo, escondiendo de inmediato las manos tras la espalda, con el corazón en la garganta—¿Estás bien? Me preocupé porque te tardabas mucho, así que vine a ver qué te había pasado-explicó su amiga, percatándose de su estado a medida que se acercaba—¡Estás empapada! ¿Qué ocurrió?

Le explicó el asunto del grifo y su descuido al no poner un poco más de atención. Fiel a su naturaleza, Tomoyo no juzgó ni se burló por su torpeza y sólo le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Tengo una blusa de repuesto en el casillero para que uses-le dijo, guiándola por el pasillo—Por cierto, ¿de dónde has sacado esa ropa?

Sakura volvió a mirarse, sonrojándose violentamente.

—Me… me la ha prestado Li-respondió lo más naturalmente posible, dentro de la posibilidad de parecer natural ante un hecho tan bizarro.

—Es un alivio de que aún existan caballeros, ¿no es verdad?-sonrió Tomoyo, a lo que ella dio una cabezadita aprobatoria, intentando recordar desde qué edad Shaoran había comenzado a comportarse de esa manera tan educada y gentil con las mujeres. Otro punto a su favor para generar tal revuelo en las chicas y en su amiga Chiharu. Y quizás, sólo quizás, para provocarle esa sensación, mezcla de seguridad y admiración tan extraña en el pecho.

xxxxxxx

Las cinco de la tarde de un día viernes son una bendición. Los estudiantes se agolparon a la salida con los rostros iluminados por un prometedor descanso.

—¿Vienes a mi casa después de clase?-preguntó la joven Daidouji tras unos minutos en que caminaron silenciosas, cada una sumida en sus reflexiones. Sakura la miró algo confusa—Tienes que escoger tu disfraz para mañana-le recordó Tomoyo con entusiasmo.

Para ser franca, había olvidado por completo las dos invitaciones dobles que la madre de Tomoyo les hizo llegar, de manera que toda su familia asistiera a su fiesta de cumpleaños número 40. Los sobres seguían en su bolso desde la semana pasada, y sus padres y su hermano ignoraban por completo el evento.

—¿Tu familia no tendrá problemas para asistir?-inquirió su amiga, como si estuviera leyéndole el pensamiento.

—No, está todo bien-mintió ella, con una sonrisa forzada.

—Si a alguien le falta disfraz no dudes en pedirme. Puedo confeccionar uno para cada uno. Para mí no es ningún problema.

A Sakura no le extraña que Tomoyo le haga ese tipo de ofrecimientos, pues es muy hábil para todo lo relativo a la confección de ropa. Por esa misma razón no se sorprendió demasiado cuando llegando a su casa, le hiciera pasar a su cuarto y abriera un armario repleto de una gran variedad de atuendos. Según explicaba, mientras sacaba algunos que podrían ser de su agrado, la mitad eran inspirados en ella.

—He soñado el día en que puedas probártelos todos-suspiraba soñadoramente, avergonzándola cada vez más—¿Qué tal este de princesa? ¿O quizás este de hada madrina?

—Todos son muy bonitos-pudo decir, un poco abrumada de tantas telas coloridas, vuelos y cintas desfilando por sus ojos. Sakura fijó su atención en uno de los trajes en particular que Tomoyo dejó descuidadamente sobre los demás, mientras parloteaba inmersa en su mundo.

—¿Qué disfraz es este?-le preguntó tomándolo.

—Oh, lo hice después de que leyéramos Romeo y Julieta -respondió la aludida—¿Te ha gustado? ¿Quieres probártelo?

Era un vestido precioso, de tela color añil bordado, con una bonita caída hasta los pies. Parecía haber muchísima dedicación puesta en él, como en todo lo que Tomoyo fabricaba.

"_¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana?... ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol!"_

Sakura agitó las manos sobre su cabeza, forzando ese recuerdo a hacerse polvo. No se trataba de que cada vez que escuchara sobre ese libro tuviera que relacionarlo con Shaoran Li recitando unas líneas bajo su ventana. Hacía meses de aquél acontecimiento, y no significó nada más que su primer verdadero beso…

—Me quedaré con este-dijo después de agitar fuertemente la cabeza, volteándose hacia Tomoyo, que sólo observaba sonriente.

—¡Preciosa elección! Pruébatelo inmediatamente. Apostaría que lucirás bellísima-la aduló la pelinegra, con su cámara en mano.

Sakura sólo sonrió un poco nerviosa ante el lente que seguía sus movimientos.

—Dime, Sakura…-comenzó a decir de la nada la pelinegra, aún con el objetivo hacia su cara—¿Qué ha pasado últimamente entre tú y Li?

Volteó impulsivamente sobre sus talones para entrar al vestidor a cambiarse.

—No sé a qué te refieres-respondió evasiva.

—Creí que luego de invitarle a tu cumpleaños, la amistad entre ustedes resurgiría como en su infancia. Sin embargo, no lo has mencionado ni siquiera para quejarte, lo que me hace pensar que ha sucedido algo en particular que además te tiene distraída y preocupada hace bastante tiempo…

Tomoyo era _demasiado_ observadora, suspiró la chica, mordiéndose el labio. Y esa cualidad suya era un arma de doble filo.

—Son ideas tuyas, Tomoyo-intentó convencerla, agradeciendo estar dentro del vestidor y evitar verla a la cara—Todo sigue como antes. Mamá no para de referirse a él como su yerno ideal...-eso último no era mentira. No había día en que Nadeshiko no mencionara al chico en sus conversaciones.

—¿Y qué piensas de lo que ha dicho Chiharu?-interrumpió la de cabello negro, justo lo que Sakura no querría recordar—¿Conoces la identidad de esa muchacha de la que está enamorado?

Guardó silencio, sin saber qué responder. Tampoco se trataba de seguir mintiéndole a su mejor amiga.

—Pobre muchacha-siguió Tomoyo, apoyando delicadamente el rostro sobre su palma—Debe haber tenido razones muy fuertes para haberlo rechazado. O quizás sólo tenía miedo…

—¿Miedo?-repitió Sakura, que ya estaba completamente vestida, pero seguía sin salir.

—Aceptar que amas a alguien no es fácil, Sakura. Menos si existe diferencia de edad. Tal vez le preocupe mucho el qué dirán, o a que los sentimientos de él no sean suficientemente fuertes para mantenerse en el tiempo... Hay muchas razones probables.

Sakura se afirmó en la puerta, absorta. Lo que su amiga decía era cierto, y le probaba que Shaoran era muy valiente al aceptar y confesar sus sentimientos con tanta sinceridad. Era increíble lo rápido que había crecido.

—Aún así, es una lástima que no quiera darse la oportunidad de sentirse amada...-escuchó que Tomoyo suspiraba, y luego soltaba una risita—Ay, lo siento. De seguro ya no quieres escuchar más de Li. Como si no fuera suficiente el que escuches a tu madre, Chiharu, y ahora yo-Tomoyo volvió a carcajear suavemente—¿Ya estás lista?

La muchacha de ojos verdes salió del vestidor, dejando a su amiga embelesada por unos segundos.

—Sabía que te quedaría hermoso, pero has superado mis expectativas. ¡Te ves soñada!

Sakura se observó con timidez en el espejo, mientras Tomoyo revoloteaba a su alrededor con miles de sinónimos de la palabra "linda". Sin querer, se topó con una pregunta que la hizo sonrojar: ¿pensaría Shaoran también que lucía "linda" si la veía en ese momento?

—"_No estás escogiendo esto por Shaoran_"-se recriminó duramente, luchando por apartar esos pensamientos. Él jamás lo sabría.

xxxxxxx

—¿Fiesta de disfraces?-Nadeshiko dejó de limpiar el retrato familiar del salón para mirar a su hija que recién llegaba a casa.

—Sí, es el cumpleaños de la señora Sonomi-siguió diciendo Sakura, mientras se quitaba el bolso que llevaba cruzado y sacaba las invitaciones. A su madre se le iluminó el rostro al tomar los sobres. Ella y Sonomi eran primas, muy apegadas desde su niñez, por lo que se notaba que le hacía mucha ilusión—Tengo invitaciones dobles para que asistamos toda la familia; tú con papá, Touya y yo.

—Sakura, ¿olvidas que tu padre viaja a una conferencia en Kyoto?-le recordó su madre, y claramente, lo había olvidado por completo—Él mismo te lo dijo. Cada día que pasa estás más distraída, cariño.

Antes de que su madre se pusiera a elucubrar motivos por el que estuviera más ida que de costumbre, la muchacha se adelantó a excusarse con que los exámenes la tenían agotada.

—Llamaré a Touya de inmediato para que nos acompañe-susurró Nadeshiko tras un momento, tomando el teléfono inalámbrico.

Sakura se dio la media vuelta para subir corriendo a su habitación. Dejó las dos bolsas que llevaba sobre la cama; una contenía el vestido que Tomoyo le había prestado, el cual sacó de inmediato para colgar en su armario. Nunca dejaría de admirar el talento de su amiga para la costura, completamente opuesto a ella que con mucho esfuerzo lograba coser un botón.

Dentro de la otra bolsa estaba el buzo de Li, perfectamente doblado desde que se lo quitó. Lo miró por unos segundos, y comprobando que seguía sola en el cuarto, enterró su rostro en él con algo de culpa. El suave aroma a vainilla le llenó los sentidos. Desde que lo conoció, Shaoran olía a los chocolates que comía a escondidas de su madre antes de la cena, pero ahora esa misma esencia estaba cargada de otros matices, más ásperos y adultos que le dejaban los nervios a flor de piel.

Cerró por un momento los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación de calma y seguridad que le inspiraba ese aroma tan familiar, sumergiéndose en recuerdos antiguos y recientes.

—¿Qué haces con mi buzo?-una voz grave irrumpió en la quietud de su mundo, sacándola abruptamente de su ensoñación.

Sakura lanzó un grito, y se incorporó lívida en la cama, con Shaoran a menos de dos metros de distancia.

—¿C-cómo…?-balbuceó atónita, mientras él pestañaba curioso, torciendo la cabeza—¿P-por qué entras así a mi cuarto?.

Ya estaba bien con ese tipo de sorpresas que casi le sacan el corazón por la boca.

—Yo pregunté primero-replicó él con seriedad, frunciendo el ceño—¿Qué haces abrazando mi ropa?

—Yo no estaba… -la castaña se detuvo para mirar sus manos que sostenían con fuerza la prenda que le prestó en la mañana. Una ola de fuego pareció romper en su cara al notar que él alzaba las cejas, en un gesto de "te lo dije"—¡Voy a acusarte a mamá!-decidió desviar su atención, amenazándolo a gritos y cayendo al instante en que su madre no era nada intimidante. Es más, de seguro fue ella quien lo hizo subir a su cuarto sin poner problemas—¡O a Touya!. ¡Se lo diré a Touya para que ya no sigas invadiendo mi espacio!.

Shaoran cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. En ese simple movimiento, sus músculos reaccionaron en cadena, marcándose en la pulcra camisa blanca. La boca se le secó y hubo un vuelco extraño en su estómago. ¿Desde siempre el uniforme le asentaba tan bien?. ¿Y era normal que su cuerpo se viera tan… masculino, sensual, tentador…?. (Y todos los sinónimos posibles que pudieran haber).

—Creo que quien está invadiéndome eres tú-habló el chico, con cierto humor en su tono. Sakura se esforzó por mantener la cabeza fría y apartar pensamientos propios de una adolescente que recién reconoce sus impulsos hormonales, con el temor de que él podía leerlos claramente—No quiero ni imaginar qué cosas piensas mientras abrazas así mi ropa…

La sonrisa de él fue la del mismísimo demonio. Sakura prensó los puños y se obligó a recordar que él era un menor de edad, y ponerle las manos encima podría ser un delito.

_Pero está guapo. Le gusto. Me está sonriendo. Se está acercando. ¡Gobiérnate, Sakura!._

Abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado hasta su cama, y apoyaba una rodilla sobre el colchón. Sakura retrocedió con todos los sentidos despiertos y alertas. El aroma a vainilla se hacía cada vez más intenso, y ella sentía que a cada centímetro de acercamiento se le embotaban las ideas.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-protestó con la voz ahogada. No podía permitir que sucediera lo mismo que aquélla noche en que él subió por su ventana, la besó y le confesó su amor. No, Sakura tenía que evitar a toda costa sucesos que luego no le permitieran tener una vida pacífica y libre de preocupaciones.

—¿Me has extrañado estos meses?-preguntó él, con una expresión injustamente tierna.

Tragó pesado, aferrando la colcha con los puños.

—¡No!

Que haya pensado mucho en él, no implica que lo extrañe.

—¿Has pensado antes de dormir que entraré a tu cuarto por la ventana?

Ha comenzado a dejar la ventana de su cuarto ligeramente abierta por la simple razón de que es verano y necesita brisa fresca.

—P-por supuesto que no.

—¿Has esperado que te bese como aquella vez?

Ya no había más colchón para retroceder, y su espalda dio con la pared.

—Tú… -farfulló, mientras él dibujaba una sonrisa amplia que la dejó aturdida por unos segundos.—¡N-no!-exclamó furibunda, imaginando cómo debía disfrutarlo el muy sádico—¡Eres muy pequeño para mí!

Sakura se mordió el labio después de decir eso. Ese tema era especialmente sensible para Shaoran, y ella no deseaba herirlo. Sin embargo, lejos de parecer dolido, el chico mantuvo su gesto sonriente y acercó la mano a su mejilla, causándole un sobresalto.

—¿De verdad eso es lo que piensas?-cuestionó con la voz ronca, y su pulgar acarició lentamente su pómulo izquierdo. Sakura tembló, su cerebro enviando alertas a todo su cuerpo, el cual no obstante no se movió un ápice.

—No sigas-le ordenó, pero su voz sonó débil y temblorosa, como si en verdad no quisiera luchar.

—¿Por qué? Eres lo suficientemente adulta para poder controlarte.

Sakura frunció el ceño, entre el bochorno y la furia.

—Lo soy-dijo.

—¿Lo eres?

Su pulgar dibujó con suavidad su labio inferior. Sakura dio un suspiro que sonó como un gemido, sonrojándola instantáneamente. ¿Desde cuándo su cuerpo se había vuelto tan sensible y reaccionaba al más mínimo roce?. Ya tenía dieciocho años. Tenía que demostrar su autocontrol, porque era una adulta hecha y derecha.

—Lo soy… -susurró, porque la voz se le había dormido en un tercio de la garganta. Shaoran se acercó más, con sus ojos de otoño resplandeciendo en tonalidades doradas y caramelo, dejándole la mente en blanco—Lo soy… -repitió mareada en las sensaciones que su cercanía le provocaba.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue demasiado rápido. Sakura no podía dilucidar si fue ella o Shaoran quien se acercó primero, sólo sintió que su boca hizo contacto con la suya en un roce que le provocó electricidad y la hizo flotar. Hundió los dedos en su cabello alborotado, y abrió los párpados para mirarlo, sorprendiéndole que él, con los ojos entrecerrados, le contemplaba con tanta intensidad que habría podido diluirla.

Al diablo con el autocontrol, se dijo, acercándose todo lo humanamente posible a él. Quería retenerlo a como diera lugar; amarrarlo a ella con los brazos y piernas, y no permitir que se alejara nunca.

Sakura suelta un suspiro, dejándose llevar, sintiendo al mismo tiempo un repentino cambio en la gravedad…

"_¿Qué demonios…?". _

El golpe contra el piso la hizo despertar de manera instantánea. Con los ojos mirando en dirección a su lámpara y sus brazos aprensando firme la chaqueta de Li, parpadea regresando a la realidad, con los labios inflamados como si aquél beso fuese real. Tan real como el impacto de su cabeza rebotando contra la alfombra bajo su cama.

—Hahaha, qué tontería-se rió de sí misma, levantándose aturdida.

Sólo se trataba de un montón de imágenes, diálogos y sensaciones bastante realistas, pero que no sucederían jamás. Tampoco es que ella quisiera que ocurrieran; la obtención de un deseo oculto, como una vez escuchó decir a Naoko mientras leía un libro de Freud. Qué payasada.

Miró hacia la ventana con un incómodo vacío, y decidió dejarla abierta una vez más, sólo porque el calor se estaba haciendo insostenible.

xxxxxxx

Shaoran releyó la carta por décimo quinta vez. Había llegado hacía una semana, cuando estaba solo en casa. El membrete del sobre lo preparó de inmediato para lo que contenía, y a los pocos segundos comprobó que se trataba de una respuesta favorable. Todo había comenzado a mediados de junio, donde tuvo la brillante idea de escribir a la preparatoria de Tokio para solicitarles ingresar de manera especial durante el verano, adjuntando sus antecedentes para comprobar que era un alumno ejemplar y con ambiciones.

Quizá lo que no esperaba era que en realidad lo tomaran en consideración, y le respondieran favorablemente expresando que sería un honor contar con su presencia, y se incorporara en el menor plazo posible.

Su decisión había flaqueado ya una vez, y aunque él no quisiera admitirlo completamente, Sakura sí había sido la razón porque no deseaba separarse de ella. Ahora definitivamente nadie lo ataba a Tomoeda; es más, si se alejaba estaba seguro que la chica lo agradecería, porque su presencia era lo más cercano a la incomodidad hecha persona luego de esa nefasta confesión.

Gruñó, y como tantas veces se encontró divagando si la impulsividad de aquella noche en que la tocó y la besó de manera egoísta tenía que ver con el rechazo de ella. Lo más probable era que sí, que desde ese minuto su presencia la asustaba y le generaba repulsión.

Miró el sobre. ¿Por qué si al momento de escribir a la preparatoria de Tokio tuvo tanto arrojo y seguridad, y sabiendo que acá su presencia sobraba, aún dudaba tanto en dar ese paso?

Escondió la carta de regreso a su bolso deportivo. Tenía que irse y ya. El tiempo cura todas las heridas, suele decir la gente, pero él teme que ese tiempo termine por volverlo loco. ¿Cuánto demora alguien en desenamorarse? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte años? Van apenas tres meses y el sentimiento no ha mermado en lo más mínimo. Hay otro dicho que reza: un clavo saca a otro clavo. Pero Shaoran ve derechamente imposible reemplazar a Sakura con otra persona, porque sabe nadie podrá igualarla, ni siquiera llegarle a los talones.

Ni hablar. Quienes han dicho que el amor es el sentimiento más maravilloso, de seguro no han experimentado el rechazo de alguien. O no han leído Romeo y Julieta y otras obras trágicas de esos escritores que seguramente sí vivieron en carne propia el lado más oscuro de aquél sentimiento. Es como morir pero seguir inexplicablemente vivo. Y así van apenas unas cuantas semanas.

Desde la azotea, Shaoran mira hacia abajo los grupos de chicos caminar en monótonas hileras azules y blancas hacia la salida. Por un segundo, imagina la reacción de todos si lo vieran estrellarse contra el cemento, luego de saltar desde una altura de más de diez metros. ¿Qué pensaría Sakura si lo viera morir? Probablemente le impactará en el momento-no debe ser una imagen para nada agradable-, pero luego se sentirá aliviada de saber que ya no volverá a importunarla con declaraciones sorpresivas y asaltos impulsivos propios de un adolescente descontrolado.

Shaoran suspira con una sonrisa torcida. A veces pensaba muchas idioteces.

De lejos, logra distinguir los cabellos castaños de la mismísima Sakura, finos y suaves meciéndose mientras camina, con paso marcado y seguro. Ya no quedaban rastros de la chica con la que se topó hacía cuatro horas, empapada de la cabeza hasta la blusa del uniforme. Su imagen no se le ha borrado desde ese minuto; los ojos nublados, la ropa interior transparentada, su rostro avergonzado al notarlo, y lo tierna que lucía al cubrirse con su chaqueta al menos tres tallas más grande. Agradecía haber sido él quien la encontrara en esa dificultad, pues de lo contrario lo habrían hecho los otros chicos del club de soccer, y nadie le aseguraba que tuvieran buenas intenciones porque sus conversaciones en camarines dejaban mucho que desear.

Si tan sólo pudiera estar ahí para protegerla siempre…

Emitió un segundo suspiro e intentó desviar la mirada. Pero sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados a seguirla, y aunque intentara perderla entre todo el desfile de gente, lograba encontrarla sin mayor dificultad. Para él siempre Sakura destacaba donde quisiera que estuviese.

—¿Qué tal?

Se sobresalta al escuchar a alguien cerca. El rostro sonriente de Eriol Hiraguizawa se ha aparecido en la azotea, justo a su izquierda. Shaoran no tiene ánimos de enfadarse con él, si bien le parece que es un inoportuno y aún no le simpatiza.

—Hoy escuché una conversación sin querer entre el Director y uno de los coordinadores-habló el de anteojos inmediatamente, dándole a entender que ese día no estaba para muchos rodeos, como de costumbre—Al parecer llamaron de Tokio para pedir referencias tuyas. Quieren tenerte a toda costa; facilitarán tu traslado y hasta están dispuestos a becarte.

—¿Qué quieres, Hiraguizawa?-respondió agriamente.

—Quiero decirte que me has decepcionado-replicó el inglés con seriedad—No imaginé que fueras del tipo que escapa a la mínima dificultad.

Shaoran lo miró de reojo. Eriol ya sabía todo lo ocurrido aquélla noche en que finalmente se le declaró a Sakura. Terminó contándoselo una mañana en que se encontraron por los pasillos, y su rostro delatara que no había logrado dormir bien durante varios días. El inglés supo aprovechar bastante bien su debilidad, y tras unas cuantas preguntas terminó fastidiándose y contándole que Sakura no quería absolutamente nada con él, que lo dejara en paz. Eriol accedió a no seguir hablando del tema, sólo si le prometía que no iba a dejarse vencer a la primera.

—Creí que ibas a intentarlo.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Para cualquiera sería fácil decirlo si no estaban en su lugar viendo los ojos de Sakura ese día, observándole con lástima, sufriendo en carne en propia el que no le dirigiera ni una mísera mirada.

—No voy a hacerlo. Sé que para ella toda esta situación es molesta.

—Subestimas a Sakura. Es una chica bastante fuerte, y puede con esto-Eriol suspiró, y terminó regalándole una sonrisa serena—Debes ser sincero contigo mismo, Li. Tú no quieres rendirte, y mucho menos mudarte, porque eso no conseguirá que la olvides-parecía que lo decía con conocimiento de causa, pensó Shaoran en un momento, por la convicción de sus palabras. ¿Habría pasado por algo parecido con alguna chica?—Recapacita antes que sea tarde.

El inglés se retiró, dejándolo sumido en un ir y venir de divagaciones que lo han perseguido todas esas semanas.

¿Estaba bien tener todavía esperanzas? Porque si se trataba de ser honesto, sí, demonios, él estaba dispuesto a seguir intentándolo, no importaba qué tan lastimado resultara; no podía poner esas emociones en un rincón sin nombre y fingir que no existían, menos si la imagen de ella vestida con su buzo le producía un hormigueo incesante en el estómago, convenciéndolo de que sería imposible mirarla sin sentir nada. No tenía remedio.

—Hijo, al fin llegas-su madre parecía estar esperándolo cuando regresó. Shaoran miró su reloj, marcando las ocho de la tarde. Ieran siempre llegaba a casa pasadas las nueve, por lo que ese día en particular no se preocupó del tiempo mientras vagaba por las calles, intentando tomar una decisión por medio de alguna iluminación divina. —Tenemos mucho que hacer.

—¿De qué habla?-preguntó, mientras sacaba jugo de la nevera.

—Estamos invitados a una fiesta de disfraces para mañana.

—Olvídelo-dijo instantáneamente, alejándose con su vaso y la mirada severa de Ieran Li clavada en su nuca.

—Shaoran, ¿adónde crees que vas?

Volteó con un suspiro. Imposible retirarse y dejar a Ieran Li con la palabra en la boca.

—No estoy de ánimos para asistir a una fiesta-explicó con franqueza.

—Ni siquiera te he dicho quién nos ha invitado…-sonrió Ieran con misterio.

Él alzó una ceja, sin tener sospechas.

—Nadeshiko y Sakura-chan. Es el cumpleaños de una prima de Nadeshiko.

La sola mención de ese nombre desencadenó una serie de emociones que se esforzó en controlar para responder fríamente:

—Con mayor razón: no.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Sakura-chan y tú parecían estar llevándose tan bien como en antaño…

—Lo arruiné-pronunció secamente—Eso es todo.

—¿Arruinarlo? ¿Por qué dices eso?-cuestionó ella con algo de humor, como si no hubiera un hecho tan grave que pudiera calificar como para arruinar su relación. Volvió a ponerse seria al ver que la expresión en él era cada vez más sombría—Hijo, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que ha pasado? Estoy segura de que todo puede arreglarse…

Shaoran soltó una exhalación y la miró a los ojos. La preocupación brillaba en su mirada, por lo que se encontró incapaz de seguir ocultándoselo.

—De acuerdo-accedió a contárselo, sólo para que dejara de insistir con la absurda idea de llevarlo donde ella estaba. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando calmar su tensión y el bochorno que conllevaba tener que confesar esas cosas a su madre—Le… le he dicho que me gusta y me ha rechazado, ¿contenta?... ¿Entiende por qué no puedo ir a esa estúpida fiesta, o pisar otra vez la casa de los Kinomoto?.

Su madre estaba sorprendida, y al mismo tiempo parecía contenta, por esa sonrisa que se dibujaba en medio de su estupor. Una mueca extraña que hasta podría confundirse con algún signo de psicopatía.

—Ella no pudo haberte rechazado…-murmuró, regresando a un estado de incredulidad.

—Soy un niño para ella.

—Eso no es cierto, ya eres todo un joven, y muy apuesto.

Shaoran quiso reír irónicamente, pero no tenía ánimos.

—Todas las madres piensan lo mismo de sus hijos-replicó con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos.

—No, no. En el trabajo mi secretaria, mis asistentes y las gerentes de otras empresas me comentan que te estás convirtiendo en un hombre guapísimo.

La miró sin poder creérselo. Era sorprendente hasta donde podía llegar para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Tengo tus fotografías en mi escritorio-explicó ella, sin poder camuflar su orgullo. Shaoran se sobresaltó, y con las orejas rojas abrió la boca dispuesto a protestar, tal como aquélla vez en que encontró su foto desnudo de bebé colgada en una de las paredes de su oficina—Hijo, quizás necesites hacer algo más para conquistarla. A veces las mujeres no nos damos cuenta lo que tenemos al frente y hay que darnos un empujoncito.

Si supiera su madre todo lo que había hecho para hacerle ver a Sakura que existía...

—Esta puede ser una espléndida oportunidad para mostrarle a Sakura-chan el encantador chico que está perdiéndose.

—Es exactamente lo mismo que se supone tenía que hacer para su cumpleaños-recordó él con pesimismo. Había tardado toda una tarde en escoger la ropa y ensayar unas sencillas "felicidades" en el espejo.

—Esta vez sí que no fallarás…

—No habrá una próxima vez-aseguró.

—Escúchame hijo: tu padre no se rindió cuando lo rechacé tres veces seguidas. A veces las mujeres somos un poco complicadas.

—Es un caso diferente.

Ieran Li exhaló con aparente cansancio, y Shaoran creyó que al fin daría por zanjado el tema.

—Bueno, supongamos que tienes razón. Está bien si no quieres ir, pues habrá muchos otros chicos que quieran bailar con Sakura-chan en esa fiesta.

Estaba manipulándolo, y con algo tan cruel como hacerlo imaginar un grupo de babosos rondando a la castaña. No quería por ningún motivo que otros tuvieran la oportunidad de ver algo que él no tendría posibilidad por culpa de su cobardía. Pero tampoco creía sano presentarse en casa de los Kinomoto y compartir una velada tensa y distante con su amor no correspondido. Era poner en aprietos a Sakura, y era escavar más hondo en su herido corazón.

_Tú no quieres rendirte, y mucho menos mudarte, porque eso no conseguirá que la olvides. _

Estúpido Hiraguizawa… No podía olvidar de lo que habían hablado en la azotea.

—Umh… -farfulló inseguro, rascándose la cabeza—¿Qué… qué cosas hacía mi padre para conquistarla?

—Oh muchísimas-sonrió Ieran, con un sorpresivo rubor apoderándose de sus pómulos—Solía decirme que me veía hermosa hasta en los días en que amanecía con el rostro cansadísimo; me llenaba de detalles, me invitaba a cenar, me dedicaba canciones y me hacía reír con cualquier ocurrencia.

Shaoran apuntó mentalmente esas ideas, pero se sintió ligeramente desazonado al pensar qué distinto era su padre a él; recordaba la facilidad de su labia y el chispeante sentido del humor que lo caracterizaba. No había ninguna comparación. A Shaoran le costaba horrores expresarse de forma espontánea, sin sonar brusco o impulsivo, sobretodo si de Sakura se trataba.

Miró a su madre sonreírle, transmitiéndole silenciosamente toda su confianza. El timbre de la casa sonó antes de que pudiera seguir indagando.

—Le he dicho a mi diseñadora que venga para confeccionarme el disfraz. Le pediré que tome tus medidas también…

Shaoran no se negó.

xxxxxxx

Sakura se miró al espejo por última vez con un dejo de satisfacción. Su madre había trenzado su cabello a un costado, dejando algunos mechones ondulados que caían delicadamente tras su oreja, decorada con los pendientes de cerezo que tanto le gustaban. Al menos hoy podía darse el lujo de usarlos sin el temor de que Li fuera a sorprenderla.

Suspiró hondamente y salió de la habitación, bajando las escaleras. Desearía sentirse un poco más entusiasta por asistir a una fiesta, aún más si era un evento de las Daidouji. Tenía que hacerlo por ellas, pues merecían que al menos esa noche se sintiera contenta de verdad, dejando por un momento de pensar en sus problemas.

Su madre daba vueltas en el primer piso con su disfraz del personaje de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, verificando que todo quedara en orden. Sonriendo, pensó que con ese aspecto iba a darle muchas más razones a la gente para que la confundieran con su hermana mayor, como solía ocurrir en la calle. Pero qué más podía hacer si la testaruda mujer no accedió a escoger otro atuendo, y su amiga Tomoyo la apoyó hasta el final en su decisión.

—¿Touya aún no ha llegado?-preguntó, a lo que su madre volteó sonriente.

—¡Olvidé decírtelo!-exclamó, una frase que para Sakura era pan de cada día en una madre tan olvidadiza y torpe como ella misma. —Touya no podrá acompañarnos porque tenía un compromiso. Pero como no quise desperdiciar las entradas, he invitado a alguien más…

Sakura sufrió un sobresalto. A veces su sexto sentido la preparaba para ciertas noticias.

—¿A quién?-cuestionó nerviosa, cruzando los dedos para no escuchar lo que parecía obvio:

—A Ieran y Shaoran-kun.

Mierda. No pudo evitar que su rostro se endureciera al preguntarle:

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Nadeshiko dejó de sonreír.

—¿No estás de acuerdo?-preguntó preocupada. ¡Claro que no lo estaba! Para ella estaba bien si iban solas, pues allá había más invitados para que pudiesen compartir. Invitar a Shaoran sólo arruinaría una noche donde planeaba relajarse y olvidarse precisamente de todo lo que tuviera relación con él—Creí que sería más divertido si Shaoran-kun es tu compañero. No querrás que Ieran y yo te aburramos con nuestro parloteo.

Prefería mil veces ser oyente de sus cotorreos antes que pasar toda la velada en un silencio incómodo junto a Li. ¿Qué iban a decirse?

_Oh, ¿has notado el cambio en la temperatura últimamente? Está mucho más caluroso que el año pasado… ¿Crees que sea por el calentamiento global? …a mí me gustan los osos polares… es una pena que tengan que morir… ¿te gustan los osos?... también me gustan los de felpa. _

Maldita suerte. Cualquier tema sonaría realmente estúpido.

—¡Ya llegaron!-exclamó alegre Nadeshiko tras oír el timbre, cortando de raíz su charla imaginaria.

Se aferra desesperadamente a la posibilidad de que él no acompañara a Ieran, como alguna vez le prometiera. Las cosas han cambiado definitivamente entre ambos después que ella rechazara su confesión, así que ¿por qué querría seguir viéndola?

—¡Ieran! ¡Qué lindo disfraz!-escuchó decir a su madre entusiasta. Sakura esperó, con un nudo acrecentándose en su estómago—¡Shaoran-kun, qué guapo! Pasen, ya estamos listas.

"_Dios, ¿por qué a mí?",_ se lamentó, sin saber qué hacer. Parada en medio del salón, fingió una calma inexistente, mientras Ieran y Shaoran entraban demasiado pronto para su gusto.

Lo primero que distinguió fue la silueta distinguida de Ieran, con un vestido blanco largo, un cinturón, un collar dorado y el cabello adornado con una tiara. No podía haber escogido mejor disfraz que ese de Cleopatra, pensó Sakura, cuando ella se acercó para felicitarla por lo bien que lucía.

—Se ha disfrazado de Julieta-señaló su madre, orgullosa.

—¿Bromeas?. ¿Se han puesto de acuerdo ambos?. Shaoran se ha disfrazo de Romeo-rió Ieran, mirando hacia la entrada del salón, donde Shaoran se había quedado incómodamente de pie.

Sakura por fin se atrevió también a mirarlo por primera vez, y no tardó en comprender lo que intentaban decir: él llevaba una chaqueta adornada con aplicaciones doradas, sobre una blusa blanca con mangas anchas y unas botas. Lucía un sombrero sobre la cabeza, que en cualquiera se vería hasta gracioso, pero no en Shaoran, menos cuando se lo quita y juega con él en sus manos avergonzado, dejando su cabello más alborotado de lo normal. Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, y culpó a ese extraño sueño aún latente.

—¡Shaoran-kun ve junto a Sakura para tomarles una fotografía!-le pidió Nadeshiko, empujándolo sonriente hasta donde ella estaba. El chico trastabilló en la alfombra, pero logró equilibrarse antes de caerse de bruces al suelo—No seas tímido, acércate más.

Sakura sintió el roce de su brazo y las mejillas arder de manera instantánea.

_¿Me has extrañado estos meses? _El Shaoran de su sueño apareció inoportunamente cuando la esencia familiar de vainilla golpeó sus sentidos, y temió que sus latidos se escucharan en todo el salón.

—Han crecido tanto-musitó nostálgica la esposa de Fuijtaka, después que el flash los obligó a parpadear para enfocar la vista.

Para ser más exactos, Shaoran es el que en verdad ha crecido demasiado. Todavía se le hace extraño tener que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo.

Cuando Nadeshiko se dio vuelta a sacar una fotografía a su amiga Ieran, Sakura notó que el chico daba un paso al costado, marcando distancia, disipando de súbito el calor de su contacto.

—Bueno, es mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde-dijo Nadeshiko, caminando hasta donde colgaban las llaves, sacando las de su automóvil y lanzándolas a la menor de los Kinomoto que las agarró limpiamente en el aire—Sakura puede manejar mi coche, porque al fin ha sacado licencia. Fue toda una odisea…-agregó risueña en un susurro.

—¡Mamá!-la interrumpió ella apenada. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que expusiera delante de Shaoran los numerosos incidentes que la hicieron suspender dos veces su examen práctico.

—Definitivamente has alcanzado el mundo de los adultos-la felicitó Ieran con una sonrisa.

Miró de reojo a Shaoran, pero él parecía concentrado en una de las pinturas que adornaban la sala. Bien, debía estar habituada a que la ignorara, tal como en la escuela, y no sentirse tan vacía por no estar en su foco de atención.

—Es mejor que nos movamos o Sonomi nos matará-los apresuró Nadeshiko, indicándoles la salida.

Sakura observó en medio del pasillo a las mujeres correr y subirse al coche negro de Ieran Li.

—¡Mamá, aguarda!-gritó, acercándose de prisa a ellas apenas notó que Ieran encendía el motor para partir. Al parecer iba en serio—No veo necesario ir en ambos coches. ¿No sería mejor que ustedes nos llevaran?

—Sakura, lo harás bien-la animó su mamá desde la ventana abierta—Sólo procura tener cuidado al estacionarte. ¡Nos vemos allá! ¡Mamá te quiere!

El coche emprendió marcha ante sus anonadados ojos. Tras ella, Shaoran lucía igual de confundido.

—¿No deberíamos seguirlas?-preguntó él, interrumpiendo el silencio.

Sakura tomó ubicación y se abrochó el cinturón con las manos temblando. No sabía qué de esa serie de eventos le estaba causando el mayor nerviosismo: si era el hecho de que ambos iban vestidos como una pareja de literatura; si es porque los zapatos de tacón le lastimaban; si es porque Shaoran iba como su copiloto; si es porque temía cometer algún error en el trayecto; si es porque anticipaba una noche en que no lograría conversar normalmente con él; si es por lo que Chiharu ha dicho ayer y ese posterior sueño…

Nunca había sentido tanta inseguridad frente al volante. Ni siquiera en el momento que el evaluador estuvo escudriñando cada uno de sus movimientos para el examen.

—Estás apegándote demasiado a la solera-le advirtió Shaoran, por lo que hizo una maniobra brusca, presa del pánico. Él se hundió en su asiento, más pálido de lo normal.

Quince cuadras más allá y una serie de obstáculos la habían obligado a frenar sorpresivamente incontables veces. Si seguía así mataría a alguien, o a ella misma de la vergüenza.

—¿Qué es ese ruido?-escuchó de pronto la voz ronca del chico. Aparentemente, el sonido provenía de algún lugar del automóvil.

Sakura miró el panel. Una lucecita advertía que se quedaban sin combustible.

—Oh no-musitó con espanto.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Necesitamos encontrar una estación de servicio antes de que…

El auto emitió un ruido que los hizo enmudecer, y dejó de avanzar. Sakura movió las llaves para hacerlo partir nuevamente, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, sin lograr moverlo un ápice.

—Estamos en pana-concluyó Li, con bastante calma, a diferencia de su acompañante, que presionaba angustiada la bocina para detener el automóvil que las guiaba, el cual no se dio por aludido y siguió su camino.

—Hoe, llamaré a mamá para que venga a ayudarnos-dijo la chica, buscando su teléfono móvil, hasta que un recuerdo de sí misma dejándolo sobre el sillón de la sala la detuvo. Con una mueca de lamento lanzó un suspiro—No lo traje conmigo.

—Está bien, intentaré yo-dijo Shaoran, sacando el móvil de su bolsillo. Presionó un par de botones y enseguida se oyó el sonido de conexión que se extendió largo rato, lo que alivió a Sakura, al menos hasta que lo escuchó decir:—No contesta-masculló, volviendo a insistir.

Tras un momento un nuevo sonido volvió a interrumpir el silencio dentro del coche.

—¿Qué pasó?-cuestionó Sakura, observando a Shaoran mirar su móvil con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi batería se agotó.

Sakura mordió sus labios, paseando la mirada de la lucecita roja que marcaba el agotamiento de bencina y sus manos inútilmente puestas sobre el volante.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-preguntó.

Él se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. Sakura se quedó observándolo sin querer, desde su mirada perdida en un punto fijo con el ceño que se fruncía ligeramente, hasta su boca. Y fue cuando se percató que contemplaba aquella parte de su rostro tan concienzudamente cuando se obligó a apartar los ojos. 

"_¿Has dado últimamente algún beso húmedo…?"_

—Podríamos tomar un taxi-dijo finalmente Shaoran, volteando hacia ella y sorprendiéndola de seguro con alguna expresión idiota en la cara—Te ves un poco roja….-observó preocupado.

—S-son las luces.

—Ah. ¿Tienes la dirección del lugar?

—Esto… Mamá se ha llevado la tarjeta de invitación…

Shaoran masajeó su sien, buscando más alternativas. Y es justamente lo que ella debería hacer también, sin estar pensando en bocas y besos..

—¿Qué hay del teléfono de Tomoyo?-preguntó Shaoran, sobresaltándola de nuevo. Dios es bueno, y no le ha dado poderes para leer los pensamientos, porque si así fuera, ya se habría lanzado a mitad de la calle esperando ser arrollada por un camión para salvar su orgullo.—¿Lo tienes?

—Está en mi móvil.

—Quizá sea mejor buscar un taxi para que regresemos a tu casa-reflexionó finalmente el castaño.

Sakura se mordió los labios, preocupada. No sabía cómo comunicarle la noticia.

—Ehm… yo… no traje mis llaves-musitó apenada. Con todo el revuelo de su llegada, no tuvo tiempo de recordar su móvil o sus llaves.

Shaoran pareció recordar algo e inspeccionó en sus bolsillos.

—Y mamá tiene las mías-gruñó, sacudiéndose el cabello ofuscado—No creí que nos separaríamos.

La calle en que han quedado parados parece no ser muy concurrida. Sakura ve por la ventana personas circulando en sus bicicletas, tiendas de comida rápida y reposterías. No reconoce nada, pero cree que avanzando unas cuantas cuadras está la avenida principal.

Escucha a su lado a Shaoran suspirar tras intentar encender su móvil logrando que apenas brillara la pantalla por un microsegundo. Y se siente un poco culpable porque ha sido su madre la que ha insistido en que tomara el coche, y de seguro la que presionó para que las acompañara.

Su estómago da un extraño vuelco, y el vacío comienza a ser cada vez más latente. Se lleva una mano al vientre, pero no puede acallar la sonora orquesta que le recuerda inoportunamente que no ha probado bocado hace horas.

_Ahora no, por favor. _

—Primero podríamos ir a comer algo, ¿te parece?-le sugiere Shaoran, que obviamente la ha escuchado, pero que no se ha reído de su espectáculo. O lo disimula muy bien.

—Mhm-pronunció con las mejillas rojas, imitándole y saliendo del coche.

—¿Qué prefieres?-preguntó él, inspeccionando los carteles de los locales a su alrededor—¿Pasteles o ramen?

Sakura escogió la segunda opción y entraron a la tienda. Un hombre de abundantes mejillas se acercó sonriente a indicarles una mesa y tomar su pedido.

—Yo quiero un ramen Shio-pidió Shaoran tras dar un rápido vistazo a la carta.

—Muy bien, ¿qué hay de su novia?-se dirigió hacia donde Sakura cubrió su rostro enrojecido con el menú.

—E-ella no es… -intentó explicar Shaoran, incómodo.

—Oh, disculpe mi impertinencia-se excusó rápidamente el empleado—. ¿Qué se le ofrece a la señorita?-repuso entonces.

Sakura vaciló unos segundos, y finalmente respondió en un hilo de voz su elección. El hombre retiró entonces la carta que le había servido de escudo, y los dejó sumidos en un tenso silencio.

—Me pregunto si ellas ya habrán notado nuestra ausencia-murmuró Shaoran, intentando romper el hielo, concentrado en la decoración del local mientras tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa.

—Eso espero-respondió ella, jugando con la tela de su vestido, esforzándose por no pensar si de verdad lucían como una pareja de novios.

Las risas de un grupo sentado en la mesa contigua los distrajeron. Sakura tuvo la sensación de que estaban riéndose de ellos, por la manera en que sorprendió a un chico mirarla, pero decidió restarle importancia. No necesitaba abochornarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Intentó pensar en la reacción de Ieran y su madre cuando cayeran en cuenta que el coche donde sus hijos venían no había llegado a destino. Lo único que imaginó fue sus sonrisas malévolas y satisfechas de haber conseguido que se quedaran solos…

¡Claro!. ¿Cómo no haberlo pensado antes?.

—¿No crees que puede haber sido planeado?-preguntó, para su sorpresa al mismo tiempo que Shaoran.

Los dos se observaron con los ojos abiertos.

—No me extrañaría. Son demasiadas casualidades… -razonó él, rascando su mejilla—Por ejemplo, tu disfraz… -señaló, apartando sus ojos de inmediato, como si le desagradara. ¿Acaso se le veía tan mal? pensó Sakura, desalentada—Estoy seguro que mi madre le dijo a la tuya… me insistió en ponerme este traje ridículo, y no le creo aquello de que quería recordar los tiempos en que iba a la secundaria…

Sakura se sonrojó. No sabía cómo decirle que eso de verdad fue una increíble casualidad; ella había sido quien escogiera el disfraz de Julieta, sin saber siquiera que él asistiría a la fiesta. Tampoco tenía el valor de confesarle que su disfraz no se le veía ridículo en lo absoluto. Que le asentaba increíblemente bien.

—Perdona a mamá-dijo, clavando los ojos en la mesa. No era la primera vez que tenía que excusarse por el comportamiento tan infantil de Nadeshiko—Apostaría ha insistido mucho y te ha obligado a venir.

—No planeaba venir en un principio, pero he cambiado de opinión.

Ella lo observó confundida.

—¿Por qué?.

Shaoran la miró seriamente, y la calidez de sus ojos no hizo más que entibiarle las mejillas y el estómago.

—¿Es necesario que te responda esa pregunta?-pronunció con una leve sonrisa, y la voz ronca que parece electrizarla.

El hombre que los atendió llegó con su pedido, depositando sobre la mesa dos platos humeantes que despedían un agradable olor.

Sakura no tenía fuerzas para aferrar los palillos, porque sus músculos parecían haberse vuelto completamente inútiles. Sonrojada aún, sólo atinó a mirar su plato sin el mismo apetito, mientras su cabeza lentamente reproducía las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

¿Había interpretado bien esa insinuación? ¿Era a propósito esa mirada y esa sonrisa? ¿Quiso decir que sólo había aceptado esa invitación_ por ella_? Lo que la llevaba irrevocablemente a recordar las palabras de Chiharu, quien aseguraba que el chico estaba realmente enamorado. ¿Era posible que sus sentimientos fueran los mismos pese a su rechazo?

—¿No vas a comer?-preguntó Shaoran, confuso.

—¡S-sí!-exclamó perturbada, saltando ligeramente en su silla—¡Gracias por la comida!-dijo con fuerza, devorándose el plato con prisa.

Shaoran la miró algo asombrado de su apetito, y luego sonrió sin que ella pudiera notarlo. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no cometer o decir alguna estupidez que la hiciera sentir incómoda.

Lo intentaba, pero su boca lo traicionaba soltando frases como la que acababa de responderle ante su pregunta. A veces era demasiado franco. Y por esa misma cualidad suya, tenía que confesar que lejos de preocuparle el paradero de sus madres, se sentía verdaderamente a gusto de estar a solas con ella. Si había sido algo maquinado por el par de locas mujeres, les agradecía de corazón, así como a su yo del pasado que no tuvo ánimos de cargar la batería de su móvil antes de salir, ni de buscar sus llaves. Eso le permitiría pasar algún tiempo a solas con ella.

Las mejillas de Sakura tenían un encantador tinte rosa mientras comía. No podía dejar de mirarla maravillado. Cada día se sorprendía de encontrarla más linda que el anterior, y ni hablar de cómo lucía con ese disfraz… ¿Cómo iba a quitarle los ojos de encima si estaba preciosa?

"_Díselo"_. La vocecita interior se parecía a la de su madre, por lo que rememoró sus consejos del día anterior.

Mientras buscaba las palabras, el tono adecuado y por sobretodo el valor para no sonar como un idiota, vio que ella repentinamente se removió inquieta en su lugar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nh… -parecía debatirse internamente entre decirlo o no decirlo. Finalmente, mirando hacia algún punto del restaurante murmuró:—No traje dinero conmigo. No tengo cómo pagar esto.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, porque parecía un regalo del cielo. Este sería el día en que pagaría galantemente la cuenta, como alguna vez hizo su padre. Al momento de pronunciar _"Yo invito"_, se sintió orgulloso y hasta más maduro.

—Ni lo sueñes-lo cortó ella con severidad, bajándolo de la nube—Voy a pagarte apenas pueda.

—No necesito que me pagues-sonrió con sinceridad, sin que ella lo notara—De verdad quiero invitarte.

—Pero yo no quiero deberte nada.

—Sólo es un plato de ramen.

Lo es, pero a Sakura le incomoda la posición en que está. Si Shaoran está enamorado como sospecha Chiharu, ella no quiere darle esperanzas aceptando así como así.

—¿Tanto detestas la idea de deberme algo? Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas-apostilló Shaoran finalmente.

La muchacha guardó silencio, sin saber cómo replicar. Había descubierto la base del problema: ella pensaba demasiado. Avergonzada, bajó la cabeza hacia su plato y se tragó las protestas, intentando convencerse de que pensar demasiado en la situación que estaban ellos era natural. ¡Alguno de los dos tenía que comportarse racionalmente!

—Voy al baño-dijo, porque escapar se estaba transformando en su especialidad.

Sakura se puso de pie, demasiado consciente de que sus piernas no caminaban con la firmeza de siempre, y sus brazos se movían tiesos como los de un robot. Cuando alcanzó el pasillo donde se ubicaban los baños, logró relajarse un poco al saber que la mirada de Shaoran no traspasaría las paredes.

¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar a solas con él? Empujó la puerta del tocador de damas, encontrándose con un grupo de chicas aglutinadas en un círculo, muy concentradas en lo suyo como para notarla.

—¡Déjame ver!

—¡Kyaa! ¡Envíala a mi móvil!

—¡Yo también quiero su foto! ¡Está tan guapo!

A Sakura no le costó comprender que se trataba de un chico. También pasó en algún momento por esa ruidosa etapa en que enloquecía con sus amigas por alguna cara bonita. Qué gratos momentos, y qué remotos se veían ahora.

—¿Estará soltero?

—¿Será fanático del cosplay?

—Yo escuché que le dijo al mesero que la chica que lo acompaña no es su novia.

—Pues no, no parece su novia. Ni siquiera parecen amigos.

—Si es así deberíamos pedirle su número o su correo electrónico.

Una de las muchachas volteó hacia donde ella se encontraba, y le susurró a las demás para alertarlas de su presencia. En cuestión de segundos fue objeto de su atención y los cuchicheos se extendieron por el baño, dándole a entender que sus sospechas eran ciertas, y estaban hablando de ella y Li.

—Yo platicaré con ella-dijo una de las jovencitas, de cabello negro hasta los hombros y flequillo recto. Caminó hacia Sakura con seguridad y la miró hacia arriba, pues no debía sobrepasar el metro cincuenta—Queríamos saber ¿qué relación tienes con el chico del disfraz?. ¿Están en una cita?.

La escena era digna de un interrogatorio en algún magistrado, donde la jueza era la pequeña muchacha frente a ella, y el jurado el resto del grupo de alborotadas púber. Sakura era la acusada por osar mostrarse junto a Shaoran Li, lo que claramente constituía un grave crimen a ojos de ellas. Quizá sí lo era, considerando su diferencia de edad; Shaoran debería salir con chicas como las que estaba enfrentando…

Sin embargo, no se iba a dejar amedrentar por las peligrosas expresiones que veía a su alrededor. Por alguna razón, no quería brindarles la satisfacción de dejarles el camino libre.

—¿Y si de verdad estamos en una cita qué piensas hacer?

En ese momento Sakura aprendió una gran lección de vida. No debe subestimar a las chicas de secundaria, por muy bajitas que sean, y menos cuando operan en hordas. Una vez que le respondiera con sonsonete y una sonrisita, la pequeña chica se abalanzó a su cabeza, en compañía de todas las demás. Mientras una le cubría la boca con una pañoleta, otra le jalaba el cabello y las demás la empujaron hasta hacerla caer cerca de los lavabos. Cuando pudo ponerse de pie, el grupito se había ido, dejando la puerta cerrada por fuera.

Sakura se quitó el pañuelo de la boca y respiró incrédula. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la juventud?. Cuando ella tenía trece años no iba por la vida noqueando a quienes se interpusieran en su camino, menos si se trataba de un hombre. ¿O es que se topó con algo parecido a una mafia?

Por un instante, imaginó a las chicas rodeando a Shaoran como leonas en celo, llevándoselo lejos de la misma manera violenta en que la apartaron a ella. Furiosa, fue hasta la puerta e intentó abrirla moviendo la manilla con ímpetu.

—¡Ni crean que esto es suficiente para vencerme!-juró, retrocediendo y luego corriendo hacia la puerta a toda prisa, para darle un empujón con todo el cuerpo, como uno de los ataques que hacían los Pika Rangers en su videojuego favorito.

La puerta cedió y se derribó por completo, expulsándola lejos por el impulso. Antes de que pudiera celebrar su éxito, aterrizó en algo ligeramente blando, que emitió una especie de quejido.

—¿Qué fue eso?.

Sakura dio un respingo cuando la voz de Shaoran resonó en su oído como un eco, percatándose que estaba apoyada en su pecho.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?-cuestionó confundida, sin saber cómo había terminado cayendo encima de él, si supuestamente estaba siendo presa del grupo de niñas babosas.

—Vine a ver por qué te tardabas tanto-explicó él, sobándose la cabeza estrellada contra la pared. Ojalá y no se hubiera lastimado seriamente, pensó, mirándolo apenada—De pronto apareciste volando por la…-Shaoran parpadeó, y Sakura siguió su recorrido visual. El panorama no era muy alentador—…la que era una puerta.

La castaña recordó su hazaña, y un calambre se extendió desde su hombro hasta su codo derecho. Había golpeado con demasiada fuerza y ahora su brazo resentía su esfuerzo. Los ojos se le nublaron de lágrimas, y se tocó el codo resentido intentando aplacar el malestar.

—¿Te has hecho daño?-escuchó que preguntaba Shaoran con preocupación.

—N-no es nada…

—¡Jóvenes!-interrumpió el vozarrón de una mujer con delantal, mirándolos severamente—Los hoteles están en la otra avenida. ¡No aceptamos este tipo de espectáculos en nuestro local!-Sakura sintió las mejillas arder como el infierno al comprender el por qué del comentario; había estado tan ensimismada que no había notado que estaba a horcajadas sobre él, en una posición bastante comprometedora—¡Kami-sama! ¿Y qué le han hecho a la puerta?

—He sido yo, señora-se apresuró a decir Shaoran, levantándose y haciendo una reverencia—Lo lamento profundamente. Acepte esto por los daños y las molestias que hemos causado.

El muchacho le estiró una cantidad de yenes que pareció contentar a la dueña del local. Aceptó sus disculpas, refunfuñando que tuvieran más cuidado la próxima vez y encontraran un lugar más privado para hacer "sus asuntos", quejándose de que los "jóvenes de hoy en día no controlan sus impulsos". Sakura no pudo más que ocultar el rostro al oír eso último.

—Gracias por su comprensión. Hasta luego-se despidió Shaoran, tomándola imprevistamente de la mano para guiarla hasta la salida. En el camino, Sakura vio al grupo de chicas mirarla con recelo. Y pese a todo, sintió de pronto una enorme satisfacción al distinguir sus ojos puestos en la unión de sus manos.

Fue un instante de gloria bastante fugaz. Cuando pusieron los pies fuera de la tienda de ramen, Sakura se sintió mal de haber arruinado lo que ya era una noche de infortunios. Además de tener que pagar por una cena, Shaoran tuvo que desembolsar dinero por los daños que ella misma había causado.

—Ha sido mi culpa-dijo arrepentida, imaginando lo cabreado que él estaría a estas alturas—Te devolveré lo que gastaste en cuanto pueda.

Shaoran detuvo su marcha y volteó a observarla como si acaba de decir algo muy raro.

—¿Quieres dejar de hablar de dinero? Da igual-aseguró con el ceño fruncido—Lo que importa ahora es tu brazo. ¿Cuál es?-Sakura indicó con la mirada que el derecho, a lo que el chico se precipitó a acercar sus manos, clavando los ojos en su cara—¿Te duele?

Estaba midiendo sus reacciones. Sakura negaba a cada oportunidad, porque la verdad estaba siendo delicado. Hasta que llegó al codo y no pudo evitar un sobresalto y arrugar la frente.

—Lo siento-se disculpó él, nervioso— No soy tan bueno como tú en esto…

—¿Como yo?

—Las veces que me ayudabas cuando niños-dijo él con nostalgia, recordando que le costaba horrores mantener una expresión dura para que ella lo felicitara al soportar el escozor del alcohol.

Sakura se quedó observándolo absorta, de regreso a las caídas en bicicleta, patines y carreras de su infancia.

—Al parecer no es grave, pero lo mejor será ponerle hielo en cuanto puedas para que baje la hinchazón-dictaminó él, más tranquilo. Soltó su brazo con cuidado, y creyó que era tiempo de descubrir el gran misterio:—¿Por qué has volado la puerta?

—Me he quedado encerrada-contestó, torciendo la mirada—No se me ocurrió otra manera de abrirla.

—Quizás debiste gritar por ayuda-opinó él con cierta severidad. Sakura bajó la cabeza, como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que acaban de regañar. ¿Cómo es que se invertían los papeles, si ella era la mayor de edad?.—Eres una chica. Tu cuerpo no puede con ese tipo de golpes; puedes lastimarte seriamente.

—Ya lo sé-replicó avergonzada.

También sabía que lo decía porque estaba protegiéndola. Tal y como cuando le dio su buzo deportivo y le pidió que se cambiara su uniforme mojado. Se cruzó de brazos con un mohín, molesta por ese cambio de papeles; era ella quien en antaño se preocupaba de su seguridad.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que se reía.

—¿Qué?-interrogó incómoda. No estaba habituada a esas roncas carcajadas tan distintas a las que conocía.

—¿Nunca pensaste en unirte al club de judo o artes marciales?-preguntó él, cuando las risas le dieron una tregua.

—Muy gracioso…-masculló ella, sacando la lengua. Shaoran enarcó una ceja al verla jugar con sus dedos— Sí, sí lo pensé-confesó finalmente—Pero creo que el atletismo es lo mío.

—También estuviste en el club de porristas-Sakura lo miró sorprendida. Él aún no entraba a Seijo cuando ella participaba con las porristas —Tu madre se lo contó a la mía-explicó Shaoran, ligeramente avergonzado al ser el centro de su atención. Tomó asiento en una de las bancas que miraban hacia la calle, aparentemente porque había quedado sin fuerzas tras reírse demasiado—Y que se te caía constantemente el bastón en las coreografías.

Quiso esconder la cabeza bajo tierra. Mataría a Nadeshiko. ¿No se le ocurría comentar algún otro detalle menos vergonzoso?.

—Yo también he escuchado muchas cosas de ti provenientes de tu madre-dijo ella, después de decidir que dejaría para después el enojo con su mamá, y se sentara junto a él, guardando las distancias—Siempre has sido el mejor alumno, sobre todo en matemáticas. La señora Ieran parece tener muchas expectativas de ti en el futuro... Escuché una vez que le gustaría que estudiaras Economía.

—Sí… pero creo que no le daré en el gusto-suspiró él, encogiendo los hombros—Me gustaría estudiar Medicina y hacer algo por los enfermos.

Sakura recordó inevitablemente el día en que el padre de Shaoran murió. La mirada vacía en sus ojos ámbar y las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Tenía apenas siete años, pero la madurez suficiente para comprender que no volvería a verlo a físicamente.

"_¿Por qué papá ha muerto?"_, preguntaba entonces, mientras su hermana Feimei le arreglaba el cuello de su traje negro.

"_Papá estaba enfermo, y su enfermedad no tenía cura. Él estará mejor ahora, cuidándonos desde el cielo_", le respondía ella con los ojos lagrimosos.

Con la edad Sakura se fue enterando de más cosas. El padre de los Li sufría una enfermedad crónica que con el tiempo deterioró su salud y provocó el abandono prematuro de su familia.

Tal vez era innecesario preguntar si su motivación era producto de esa pérdida. Mientras contemplaba el perfil pensativo del que fuera su amigo, Sakura obtuvo la respuesta: Shaoran lo tenía siempre presente, y estaba esperando el momento preciso para honrar su muerte como era debido.

—Ya veo… -murmuró, después de un tiempo en silencio.

—¿Tú has pensado en qué quieres hacer?-se sobresaltó cuando él giró el rostro para mirarla.

—A-ah… bueno… me gustaría ser maestra…-respondió con inhibición, rogando porque él no se burlara. Para su sorpresa, Shaoran no cambió su expresión, escuchándola atentamente. Demasiado. Sakura no recordaba haber hablado con muchas personas sobre ello; si lo pensaba bien, sólo lo había planteado como una idea vaga a sus padres y Tomoyo—Pero no estoy segura de lograrlo… Es decir, no parece ser muy sencillo.

—Lo lograrás-aseguró él, con una sonrisa—Estoy seguro que puedes contra cualquier obstáculo.

Sakura sintió que algo se le atoraba en el pecho, por lo que desvió la vista de esa sonrisa y la clavó en la punta de sus zapatos.

—Pero puede que no tenga talento para eso-se encontró confesando uno de sus temores más recónditos que no había logrado verbalizar hasta entonces. Se sentía insegura respecto al futuro; si estaría tomando la decisión correcta, o si le haría realmente feliz…—Me agradan los niños, pero quizá no soy muy buena enseñando…

—Oye, gracias a ti logré aprobar Japonés en primaria-la interrumpió el chico, cruzando los brazos—Me enseñaste a leer casi al mismo tiempo en que me enseñaste a jugar a la consola.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse. Imposible olvidar cómo se transformaba a un chiquillo malhumorado cuando se trataba de las letras.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente. No podías leer de corrido. Tardabas _toda_ una tarde en terminar de narrar un cuento-comentó con gracia.

Su sonrisa hizo alucinar a Shaoran por unos segundos, y cuando logró volver en sí, se felicitó por haber cumplido con otra de las tareas que parecían básicas para una conquista, según su madre: hacerla reír. Ya entendía el que su padre recurriera al sentido del humor, porque una de las grandes satisfacciones era ver sonreír a esa chica que pone tu mundo de cabeza.

—Me aburría, eso es todo-comentó distraído, contemplando el perfil de ella apuntando hacia el cielo. Quizá también podía decirle ahora que se veía lindísima, y dedicarle todas las canciones que le recordaban a ella—Era mejor cuando tú me leías.

—Aún así, creo que fallé en lo de la consola-suspiró Sakura exageradamente, meneando la cabeza—El alumno aún no supera a su maestra.

—Te recuerdo que la última vez he ganado yo…-replicó Shaoran, a lo que ella lo miró sorprendida.

Y le había pedido un beso como castigo, agregaron ambos para sus adentros.

—Supongo que tengo que intentarlo-musitó, después que agachara la cabeza avergonzada al recordar esa noche por milésima vez, quizá.

—Debes hacerlo-añadió él, crispando los puños, furioso consigo mismo. Todo había fluido de manera natural, hasta que tuvo que meter la pata como un imbécil, recordándole sobre esa noche. Justo cuando sentía que por fin Sakura hablaba a gusto con él, con esa espontaneidad que los convirtió en grandes amigos cuando pequeños…

El silencio inundó los escasos centímetros que los separaban. Él distingue que su corazón late cada vez más despacio, apagándose como la luz titilante de la farola que los ilumina.

Es posible que sea en vano, que ese esfuerzo en "conquistarla" no de fruto alguno, y es que Sakura jamás lo verá con otros ojos, porque a diferencia de su padre que nunca fue visto como un niño y un simple amigo de la infancia, Shaoran no tenía posibilidad alguna.

Aún así, reflexiona suspirando entristecido, existe la esperanza de que pasen tiempo juntos como antes siendo amigos. Sólo tenía que conformarse con la idea de ocultar sus sentimientos y no volver a mencionar el tema.

—He estado pensando…-comenzó vacilante, teniendo que carraspear para afirmar la voz—¿Crees que podamos volver a ser como antes?

Los ojos de ella lo miraron abiertos de par en par. Shaoran sintió que su corazón batía desesperado, alertándolo de que es imposible dejar de reaccionar como loco ante su mirada. Pero tiene que hacerlo. Es lo más sano para ambos.

—Esto… sé que puede parecerte raro, pero… yo quiero que mantengamos contacto como amigos y… y que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Sakura permaneció con la boca entreabierta, presa del desconcierto. ¿Ha dicho como antes?. ¿Sólo amigos?.

_Pues no, no parece su novia. Ni siquiera parecen amigos._

Si decía que sí, ahora lo serían. Ahí estaba la promesa de que esa relación por fin tendría un nombre, y ella podría continuar pasando tiempo junto a él, porque sólo eran _amigos._ No había peligro en esa palabra; no había pálpitos descontrolados, sonrojos y sueños extraños; no había deseos de monopolizarlo y seguir estando a solas con él; no habían celos, ni besos, ni contacto físico que la incomodara.

Eso era lo mejor, ¿verdad? ¿Pero… y por qué se lo pedía ahora?

_¿Ya no te gusto?... ¿Hay otra chica?..._

Pasó un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de preguntárselo. Han pasado varios meses, y puede que otra muchacha lo cautivara… Y si es así está bien. Está _muy_ bien, ¿cierto? Si es así no tiene porqué estar sintiendo que le oprimen el corazón, deseando saber más detalles de cómo es _ella. _

Unas risas interrumpieron sus pensamientos. En la acera, un grupo de jóvenes caminaban hacia donde ellos estaban. Sakura podría haberlo ignorado y seguir con lo realmente importante, como era darle una respuesta a Shaoran acerca de su proposición amistosa, pero una de las chicas que integraban el conjunto se le hacía peligrosamente conocida.

—Es Kubo-la reconoció segundos después Shaoran, sin mayor emoción.

Automáticamente, Sakura lo cogió de la mano y lo hizo correr hasta entrar a un callejón cercano, ignorando sus preguntas acerca de qué ocurría y hacia dónde iban.

—¿Nos estamos escondiendo?-interrogó el chico, casi en la penumbra.

—Ssh-le pidió ella, asomando un poco la nariz para asegurarse de que la rubia no los había visto. Pasó con todos sus amigos-de los cuales reconocía a dos compañeros de su salón- y se detuvo en la esquina. Suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en el muro, notando los ojos confusos de Shaoran inspeccionándola y haciendo que se percatara de que acababa de actuar muy impulsivamente—No quería que nos viera-explicó en un susurro.

Las razón era bastante obvia: Natsuki seguía con el plan de conquistarlo, y puede que donde fuego hubo cenizas queden, por lo que no correría el riesgo de permitirles encontrarse.

"_Lo hago por su bien"_, se justificó de inmediato. Ella no era un buen partido.

—¿No quieres que te vean conmigo?

Frustrado, su acompañante había clavado las manos en sus bolsillos y miraba obstinadamente el piso.

—¡No es eso!-exclamó Sakura, y esta vez estaba siendo sincera. Lo único que quería era terminar esa noche sin tener que compartirlo con quien había sido su novia, y con la que parecía seguir llevándose de maravilla. No señor, tres son multitud.

—¿Entonces qué? No veo otra explicación de porqué tenemos que estar ocultándonos aquí-parecía realmente molesto— Si no quieres que nos vean juntos puedo salir yo solo. Los distraeré para que vayas al coche, así no tienes que dar la cara-dijo, haciendo un movimiento para irse.

—No-Sakura lo agarró de la manga antes de que pudiera avanzar, mirándolo angustiada—No dejes que te vea.

—No le diré que estabas conmigo.

Exhaló, angustiada de que no comprendiera.

—No lo entiendes-insistió ella, sin soltarlo.

—Creo que es muy obvio y sencillo de entender-replicó él, zafándose y comenzando a avanzar para el horror de Sakura, quien lo miraba con los ojos abiertos—Te avergüenzas de mí, es comprensible. Soy un chiquillo de primero…

—¡No quiero que Mitsu te vea con ese disfraz!-gritó ella, desesperada por retenerlo—¡Quiero ser la única que guarde este recuerdo!

Shaoran detuvo sus pasos, y volteó a verla sorprendido. Sakura se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano, incapaz de creer que había dicho todo en voz alta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?-la interrogó, acercándose—¿Cómo quieres que interprete eso?

Precisamente, ¿qué diablos quiso decir en ese arranque de honestidad?

_¡Quiero ser la __**única**__ que guarde este recuerdo!_

Kami-sama, ¿por qué su boca parecía tener vida propia y actuar más rápido que sus pensamientos? Se suponía que tenía que pensar antes de hablar.

—N-no quise decir nada-musitó, queriendo morirse allí mismo.

A Shaoran le había parecido algo muy diferente. Algo que él conocía muy bien por experiencia propia, y que no descansaría hasta encontrar una respuesta.

—¿Estás celosa de Natsuki?-preguntó directamente, con el corazón torciéndose de la intriga.

Fue como lanzar una bomba. Sakura empalideció por tres segundos, y luego la sangre se acumuló por completo en su cara.

—¡No!-respondió a viva voz, con los latidos retumbándole en los oídos, mientras la mirada de Shaoran no le da tregua y parece acusarla, porque _¿no se supone que me has rechazado, Sakura? Pues entonces no actúes como si esta fuera una cita de verdad y yo te debiera fidelidad… _¡No, ella jamás lo ha pensado así!—¡Es un malentendido, yo…!

Es imposible. Ella no puede estar celosa, porque eso significaría aceptar que sí siente algo por él lo suficientemente poderoso como para querer ahuyentar a cualquier chica de su lado, y retenerlo para siempre; eso no es amistad. El querer acapararlo, no es normal, así como tampoco lo es el soñar con que él entra en su cuarto a besarla, o sentirse desilusionada al percatarse de que si bien parecía una cita, todo lo que ha ocurrido dista mucho de serlo.

Sakura retrocede aturdida por el curso de sus cavilaciones, saliendo del callejón donde se ocultaban.

—¡Ay, fíjate por donde caminas, torpe! ¡Casi aplastas mi pie!-chilló la voz de Natsuki cuando tropezó accidentalmente con ella.

_¡Lo que faltaba!. _Mantuvo la cabeza en dirección al suelo, para que no la reconociera.

—¿Escuchas cuando te hablo? ¡Al menos pídeme una disculpa!

—Kubo déjala, fue un accidente-escuchó que dijo Li cuando apareció en el acto.

Sakura no supo si fue su corazón o el de Natsuki el que dio un salto, porque la expresión en el rostro de su compañera reflejó claramente su sentir.

_Todavía lo quiere…. _Es natural. Si Sakura estuviese en su posición reaccionaría de manera parecida al encontrárselo tan inesperadamente.

—¿Shaoran, qué haces aquí?-preguntó la rubia, acomodándose la ropa ansiosa, con una sonrisa temblorosa.—¿Y qué haces vestido así? ¿Vas a alguna fiesta de disfraces?

—Sí, ya nos íbamos-respondió Li, por lo que la atención de Natsuki recayó en la muchacha con la que había tropezado, a la que había ignorado por completo.

La mirada de su compañera brilló con rencor cuando la sondeó de pies a cabeza. De seguro a un montón de basura dedicaría una expresión más amable que hacia ella.

—¡Vaya! ¡Pero si eres tú Kinomoto…!-exclamó, y a la aludida le pareció sentir un fuerte hálito de alcohol provenir de su boca. —¡Qué envidia me das!. ¡Ir junto a un chico tan guapo como Shaoran!-celebró con sarcasmo, tambaleándose un poco en sus tacones cuando la rodeó, escudriñándola despectivamente—Y pensar que hace tan poco era _yo_ quien pasaba el tiempo con él…

—Natsuki, vamos-la llamó una de sus amigas—Estás hablando tonterías.

—¡No, déjame!-chilló ella, cuando otro de los chicos intentó arrastrarla con ellos, esperando interrumpir su espectáculo—Quiero que Kinomoto lo sepa: besé a Shaoran antes de que tú u otra chica lo hiciera, ¿no es así, Shao?

—Kubo…-musitó él incómodo, incapaz de negarlo.

—Fui tu primera vez-carcajeó divertida, aplaudiendo infantilmente—¡Oh! Por cierto, ¿cómo van tus trámites para trasladarte a la preparatoria de Tokio?

La pregunta quedó reverberando en el aire junto al sonido de los coches transitando. Sakura no lograba entender qué intentaba decir Natsuki con aquello. Quizás estaba demasiado ebria y hablaba sinsentidos.

—¿No lo sabías?-se dirigió la rubia hacia ella, con una sonrisa de superioridad que le provocó apretar sus manos en su cara—Shaoran me ha contado a mí primero que se irá de Tomoeda. Me dejará muy triste, pero le he prometido que lo visitaré todos los fines de semana. ¿Me esperarás, verdad Shaoran?.

Cuando su compañera estiró sus brazos y se colgó a su cuello, Sakura supo que era suficiente. Si querían reírse de ella no les daría el gusto de estar presente. Se abrió paso entre los amigos de Mitsu que miraban sin hacer más esfuerzos por interrumpir, y se alejó de ellos con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus piernas.

—¡Eh!-escuchó gritar a Shaoran—¡Espera!

El dolor lacerante en el pecho no le permitía respirar bien. Sakura no entendía por qué demonios le dolía tanto, si estaba claro que ya no era su mejor amiga, y eso implicaba que no era prioridad para saber lo que pensaba hacer con su vida.

Pero él había dicho que ella era la chica que le gustaba… eso le daba el derecho de enterarse que se iba, ¿no? ¿Hasta cuándo pensaba ocultárselo?. ¿Hasta que un día desapareciera repentinamente de su vida sin despedirse y no tuviera la oportunidad de verlo otra vez?. ¿Realmente eso planeaba?. ¡Y encima le ofrecía su amistad nuevamente, quizás imaginando que con ese gesto recibiría mejor la noticia!

—¡Sakura!-su voz sonaba cerca. Debió haber imaginado que la alcanzaría sin problemas—¿Adónde vas?.

Se detuvo, con la respiración entrecortada.

—¡No tengo porqué decírtelo!-exclamó furiosa, prensando los puños con tanta fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.—Tú piensas irte a Tokio sin avisarme, ¿no?.

Los pasos de él avanzaron por la acera, pero conservó la distancia.

—Puedo explicártelo…-lo escuchó murmurar lacónicamente.

—No es necesario-interrumpió fastidiada, arrugando el vestido con los puños—Puedo ir y preguntárselo a Natsuki, pues con ella tienes la suficiente confianza.

—Ella me ha visto cuando he ido a entrevistarme con el director.

—Y seguirá viéndote porque prometió visitarte en Tokio. Una gran amiga, ¿eh? No quiero ni imaginar lo que harán en esas visitas-Sakura tragó con dificultad, porque si bien intentaba ser hiriente, no se suponía que se lastimara a sí misma diciendo todo eso—No, espera, no tengo que esforzarme en imaginarlo, porque ya pude verlos en tu habitación aquél día…

—¿Vas a dejar que te lo explique?

—¿Explicar qué? ¿…que vas a iniciar un idilio en Tokio con tu ex?

—¿De qué hablas?-respondió Shaoran, cansado de que lo ignorara—¡Natsuki y yo no tenemos nada!

—¿Cuándo fue?

—¿Qué?-él parpadeo, sin comprender la pregunta.

—¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que te besó?-Sakura se ruborizó. No planeaba hacer esa pregunta, pero su boca parecía no tener filtro, menos cuando lo dicho por la rubia repercutía aún en su cabeza—¿Es verdad que fue la primera chica a la que besaste?

Shaoran dejó escapar una exhalación. No era un tema que le acomodara hablar con ella, pues sucedió en aquél período en que luchó por rebelarse a sus sentimientos y demostrar que podía seguir su vida siendo ignorado.

—¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso?-se molestó él, porque jamás le había pedido saber quién había sido el infeliz que la había besado primero.

—¡Quiero saberlo!-exigió testarudamente.

—Sí-accedió finalmente, con un suspiro cansado—Fue la primera, ya no recuerdo exactamente en qué momento…

Había considerado esa posibilidad cuando Tomoyo le dio luces de que Mitsu podría ser la primera chica en su vida. Pero eso no quitaba que sintiera un vacío acrecentándose dentro al escucharlo de sus propios labios. ¿Cuánto había significado para él? ¿Fue Natsuki la que dio el primer paso? ¿Qué otras primeras veces tuvo junto a ella? ¿También le dijo que le gustaba?

—¡Pues yo también me he besado con muchos chicos antes que tú llegaras!-exclamó, furibunda porque sus ojos comenzaban a arderle, deseando expulsar de alguna forma esas incomprensibles sensaciones que la volvían loca, que ponían su mundo de cabeza y dolían… Dolían de una forma incomprensible—¡Y si te vas, seguiré besándome con muchos más, y no podrás hacer nada por impedirlo!

La garganta se le cerró y sus ojos ya no lograban enfocarlo con claridad. Cerró los párpados, y ocultó la mirada al sentir que las lágrimas se le arrancaban sin control. _"Soy tan tonta" _¿Qué lograba con decir ese montón de mentiras? Como si Shaoran reconsideraría su decisión sólo porque intente darle celos con esas amenazas tan infantiles…

—¡Lo sé!-se sorprendió al escucharlo exclamar. Observó en su expresión un reflejo de lo que podía ser la suya, mezcla de decepción y sufrimiento—¡Por un demonio, ya lo sé! Y es por eso que me voy. Ya no puedo seguir cerca de ti, Sakura-los latidos de ella cesaron por un momento—Cuando te he preguntado si podemos volver a ser amigos, no he sido sincero. No me interesa ser eternamente tu amigo de la infancia, sólo lo he dicho porque tengo miedo a perderte, a que sigas ignorándome, o asustándote cuando me acerco a ti…

Shaoran crispó los puños, apretando la mandíbula. Su rostro estaba teñido de las más variadas amalgamas de rojo, siendo el de las mejillas el más intenso.

—Aún pienso… que podré madurar algún día y convertirme en el hombre que deseas, y quizá entonces puedas mirarme…-se interrumpió con una risa sarcástica —No puedo dejar de ilusionarme… soy un idiota, lo sé. Qué estúpido. Jamás podré ser como Hiraguizawa.

En ese punto de su monólogo, Sakura logró recuperar el habla.

—¿Hi-Hiraguizawa?-reiteró, sin comprender el qué tenía que ver Eriol en todo lo que estaba diciendo.

—Está claro que es el tipo del las que todas las chicas se enamoran-masculló malhumorado, torciendo la mirada—Es obvio que a ti también te gustan esa clase de chicos. No es un mocoso como yo…

Sakura sintió las cosquillas en el estómago, las mismas cuando él interrumpió una charla con su amigo inglés arremetiéndola celoso con preguntas. ¿Aún creía que entre ella y Eriol había algo más que una amistad?

Sus ojos resplandecían como llamaradas de fuego. Y piensa en lo sorprendente de que en esa coraza de chico indiferente, se esconda el niño-hombre más dulce del planeta capaz de sincerarse apasionadamente en sus sentimientos y celarla con la misma intensidad.

—Eriol no es mi tipo-afirmó, sin saber qué añadir. Porque si era cuestión de confesar el "tipo de chico" que le atraía, sólo lograba dar con una descripción idéntica a la persona que tenía en frente.

Sakura se sonrojó, sin saber adónde mirar.

—Tú… bueno, tú no eres el más indicado para hablar de eso-musitó, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado tímida por el rumbo de la conversación—¿Vas a negar que hay muchísimas chicas tras de ti, dispuestas a todo por conseguir tu atención?-Sakura no quiso sonar dura, pero lo fue. Y es porque sabía que a él le tenía sin cuidado ser el nuevo ídolo de la preparatoria, cuestión que para cualquier chico normal sería un sueño. Y si él fuera como cualquier otro, se hubiera transformado en el tipo playboy que aborrecería y podría rechazar sin pensárselo dos veces.

Pero no lo era. Shaoran no podía ser ese tipo de chico odioso, porque era perfecto a los ojos de todas.

—Tienes algo que las encanta-señaló en un gruñido, teniendo cuidado de no incluirse en el grupo—Primero Natsuki, luego Chiharu y las novatas. No pareces darte cuenta de lo que provocas…

Shaoran había estado escuchando en silencio, esperando a que terminase.

—No puedo tener ojos para otras chicas-dijo con suavidad—Sólo quiero saber si provoco algo en ti.

¿Que si provocaba algo en ella? A Sakura le gustaría saber si alguna chica podría responder que no ante una declaración como esa, y la expresión que tenía en esos momentos. Ella no era de piedra.

—Es cierto que me he besado con Kubo, pero… cuando te he besado a ti yo…-él parecía no encontrar las palabras, mientras seguía contemplándola con un brillo increíble en sus ojos de otoño— Ha sido…

—No sigas…-le rogó Sakura, sin saber cómo ocultarse. La cara le ardía a niveles inhumanos.

—¿Tú lo sientes?...-la pregunta la desconcertó. Incapaz de volver a mirarlo, sólo escuchó su voz que sonaba más recóndita que nunca —¿Sientes algo por mí?

El corazón se le apretó y pareció descender en picada a su estómago. ¿Si sentía algo por él…? Ni siquiera lo tenía muy claro. Lo quería mucho más de lo que podría querer a un amigo como Eriol, a quien no conocía hace tanto tiempo. Era también diferente a ese cariño fraternal que podía sentir por su familia y que existió años pasados cuando todavía eran niños sin mayores preocupaciones, cuando esas curiosas emociones no se entrometían en su relación.

¿Pero entonces qué? ¿Podía decir que era amor y le correspondía de igual forma? ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Y si ambos estaban confundiendo las cosas y fuese imposible estar juntos por su diferencia de edad? Es decir, ella ya debía comenzar a concretar sus planes a futuro, que no estaban en continuar residiendo en Tomoeda. Quería ir a alguna universidad, viajar por el mundo, conocer muchas personas… ¿Qué pasaría con Shaoran? ¿Qué tal si él conocía a otra chica con la que compartiera más intereses y pudiera acompañarlo durante más tiempo en la preparatoria? Ella no estaría cerca para evitar que chiquillas como las del local de ramen o la misma Natsuki le saltaran como hienas, y siempre tendría amenazas rondándolo, intentando quitárselo sin contemplaciones.

No podía decirle que sí abiertamente con toda esa inseguridad.

—Entiendo-dijo de pronto él, ocultando la expresión—Ya no voy a molestarte…

—¿Huh?-pronunció Sakura confundida, alzando la mirada, encontrándose con que él ya se había volteado en dirección contraria.

—Será mejor llamar a mamá desde un teléfono público para que vengan por ti antes de que acabe la fiesta.

Con las manos ocultas en su bolsillo, él comenzó a avanzar. Había dado lo mejor de sí hasta último momento, por lo que tenía que sentirse satisfecho en algún momento que el dolor pudiera disminuir y dejar paso a otro sentimiento.

Sakura lo mira alejarse poco a poco. No es que nunca lo haya mirado así, maravillándose de la espalda ancha y la altura que ha alcanzado con los años. Es que ahora además no puede dejar de sentir el latido de su corazón taladrando en sus oídos, y la sensación de que su cuerpo se diluye como tinta en el agua.

_¿Sientes algo por mí? _

Son tantas reacciones que no puede enumerarlas, e incluso si pudiera, no lograría adecuarlas a palabras. O quizás sí puede… sólo es, como dijo Tomoyo, el miedo lo que le impide decirlo a viva voz, pero por dentro está gritándolo desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

Sus piernas comienzan a moverse hasta alcanzarlo, estirando sus brazos para lograr retenerlo.

—¿Eh…?-Shaoran se sobresaltó al sentir las manos que se aferraron a su chaqueta, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

—No voltees. Sólo… sólo escúchame, por favor-le pidió ella, con la voz ahogada. Él le obedeció, permaneciendo más quieto que nunca, y ella tomó aire esperando que las palabras fluyeran, que nacieran del corazón y no de su terca cabeza—Lo siento mucho. Yo no quería lastimarte... Me he comportado como una tonta desde que volvimos a vernos. Y es que ha sido todo muy raro… distinto… todo lo que ha sucedido es algo que jamás pensé que ocurriría… es decir, éramos unos niños y ahora estás… tú… -Sakura sintió que se acaloraba demasiado al pensar en detalle los cambios que él había tenido—Lo que quiero decir es… ¡n-no voltees!.

Shaoran suspiró tras su intento de girarse y volvió a mirar hacia el frente. Lo único que añoraba era poder verla a los ojos y comprobar que no estaba alucinando todo lo que estaba escuchando.

—Yo… quiero decirte que yo tampoco quiero que volvamos a ser amigos… -Shaoran contuvo el aire en los pulmones, sintiendo de pronto la garganta estrangulada. Es un instante que se hace eterno en que imagina que va a rechazarlo otra vez—…ni tampoco quiero que te vayas a Tokio, ni que Natsuki se acerque a ti, o que otras chicas lo hagan, porque…¡ p-porque sí me dan celos!.

Se sentía bien haberse liberado, piensa ella, respirando fuerte por la boca. No había sido tan difícil dejándose llevar por ese caudal de emociones que le comprimían el pecho. Era bastante obvio que desde la aparición de Natsuki en escena los celos eran su motivación para intentar apartarla de su lado. Si no hubiese sido su particular compañera, podría haber sido cualquier otra chica, porque tenía el loco deseo de monopolizarlo, de no compartirlo con nadie más, de que esos ojos sólo la miraran a ella.

—¿Es por eso que has dicho que querías ser la única que guardara este recuerdo?-cuestionó él, que ya había sacado rápido sus conclusiones y la había descubierto. Mordiéndose el labio le respondió bajito:

—Sí…

—¿Y es por eso que me has preguntado si Kubo ha sido mi primer beso?

—Sí…

—¿Y es por eso también que has dicho que has besado muchos chicos y que si me voy a Hong Kong besarás a muchos más?

¿No podía retractarse al menos de eso último? Sonaba ridículo escucharlo.

—S-sí… -admitió apenada.

—Y todo eso quiere decir…

—¡Qui-quiere decir que sí siento algo por ti, tonto!-exclamó abochornada y exasperada de seguir siendo puesta en evidencia. Estaba segura que él había entendido desde un comienzo lo que pretendía decir, y sólo estaba disfrutando de ponerla más y más nerviosa.

Sintió que los hombros de él se relajaban. Luego escuchó un largo suspiro de su parte, permaneciendo en la intriga de su silencio.

¿Ahora qué?, pensó, con el corazón atorado en la garganta. Quizás era demasiado tarde y Shaoran se había arrepentido. Se percató que seguía sujetándolo con demasiada fuerza, por lo que sus manos soltaron su agarre de la chaqueta para liberarlo, farfullando unas disculpas.

—Eso no ha sido una declaración muy romántica de tu parte, Julieta-dijo finalmente, con tono malicioso.

—Lo sé…-susurró. Sakura sintió la cara se le inflamaba. Sonaba como si él realmente estuviera regocijándose con todo eso. Y no se suponía que debía ser así; es decir, era un momento importantísimo en que estaba sacrificándose, cual cordero en el matadero confesando cosas que le avergonzaban profundamente, y que no tenía preparadas como un libreto para que sonaran más delicadas.

"_Quizás debiste ensayarlo primero"_, se recriminó mentalmente. Un poco de femineidad, una pizca de candidez y un toque de ternura hubiera estado mejor. Apostaría que hasta Natsuki la había superado.

—¡No, espera!-exclamó espantada cuando él volteó a observarla. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, las que Shaoran intentó apartar para descubrirla. No iba a permitir que él fuera testigo de tan bochornoso espectáculo que debía ser su expresión. Ya estaba bien con que se burlara de su desastrosa declaración—¡No me mires!.

No pudo hacer demasiado. Él la tomó con firmeza de las muñecas y consiguió despejar su rostro que ya a esas alturas estaba rojo brillante.

—¡N-no te rías!-le pidió, con los ojos llorosos. Él esbozó una sonrisa suave y encantadora que sólo logró aumentar su sofoco. ¿Por qué se lo hacía tan difícil?—¡N-no quiero que me veas así!

—Es precisamente como quería mirarte.

Era mil veces mejor que ese sueño en su cuarto. La distancia era tan breve que podía sentir su olor y sus pies elevándose del suelo.

—T-tengo tanta vergüenza que podría morirme-confesó.

—Yo también podría morirme ahora-replicó él, apoyando su frente en la de ella. Sakura sintió que el corazón se le escapaba por la boca, luchando por mantenerse de pie y no desvanecerse por su cercanía. Todo era tan real que la asustaba.—Pero no me agradan esos finales.

—Tampoco a mí-respondió nerviosa, mientras recordaba algo de la nada y soltaba una risa que hizo a Shaoran enarcar una ceja. Ella le explicó:— Es como Romeo y Julieta, ¿sabes? Después de todos esos problemas para estar juntos, él termina muerto y ella también, y piensas: hey, ¿y todo eso para nada? No te deja muchas esperanzas para confiar en el…

Sakura detuvo de golpe su monólogo cuando sintió que Shaoran estaba mucho más cerca que antes, tanto que sus narices se rozaban y su aliento cálido le hacía cosquilla en las mejillas.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—…¿amor?-completó él su frase, con una sonrisa.

Ella emitió un ruidito que intentaba ser una afirmación y que muere de inmediato en la comisura de sus labios cuando la boca de él reclama la suya y la llena de una sensual mezcla de humedad y calor. Hasta entonces no dimensionaba lo mucho que añoraba recibir más de esos besos. Sus manos suben ansiosas y desordenan los cabellos castaños, dibujan la mandíbula fuerte y palpan el pulso precipitado en el cuello, cerca del lóbulo de su oreja. Se pregunta si el de ella está igual, y si eso explica el bombeo de sangre que le invade hasta los oídos.

Cuando se separan, sus alientos siguen acariciándose. Sakura logra reponerse de esa sensación de mareo, intentando recordar el cómo se respira. Sus ojos enfocan con fascinación la mirada de él, y promete no cometer otra vez el error de perderlo.

—Voy contigo-dijo de pronto, mirándolo segura. El rostro de él se tornó confundido—Voy a ir a Tokio contigo-le prometió. Se lo explicaría a su familia y lo seguiría sin importar si era una idea precipitada.

Sus palabras parecieron causarle un poco de gracia. Sakura parpadeó, sin comprender por qué no la estaba tomando en serio. Ya era grande para tomar sus propias decisiones.

—No es necesario-le responde, y ella abre la boca alarmada, dispuesta a protestar—Ya lo cancelé.

La bolita inquieta que sacudía dentro de su estómago se torna tranquila, y reposa con tibieza, sacándole a Sakura una sonrisa. Se quedará. Junto a ella.

—¿Por qué?-pregunta aún así. Si era parte de sus planes, no entendía su repentina decisión de renunciar a ellos.

Es bastante obvio, pero Sakura es gravemente distraída; si no lo fuera, no habría tenido que pasar por todos esos malentendidos para que comprendiera que era_ ella _la única chica que le gustaba, y por la que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Y le encanta que sea así, piensa, mientras la mira con ternura y descubre que se sonroja.

Otro día le explicará el momento en que rompió la carta en varios pedacitos, decidiendo que no iba a escapar.

—Digamos que por el mismo motivo por el que estoy disfrazado ahora-responde, con ese tono que reserva para decir esas cosas que a Sakura le ponen los pelos de punta y le desbordan el corazón de felicidad.

Todo es suave y lento, como la melodía que están ensayando en el coro y envuelve todo en un halo de paz. Sakura deja escapar un jadeo antes de ser asaltada por segunda vez, y de la manera más dulce posible. La boca de él la llena por completo, mientras que su cerebro parece apagarse, sin que pueda acostumbrarse aún del todo, y los latidos se concentran en un solo espacio infinito, donde debe estar el alma.

Algún día tendrá que terminar por leer completamente Romeo y Julieta, y agradecer de corazón a Shakespeare y sus ideas.

xxxxxxx

—¿Crees que ya fue suficiente?-preguntó Nadeshiko a su amiga, sentada a su lado. Estaban en una de las mesas, terminando de comer pastel, mientras escuchaban a la banda y contemplaban las parejas bailar. Hacían más de cuatro horas que perdieron de vista a sus hijos, luego de hacerlos dar vueltas y vueltas para que se les agotara el combustible, y comenzaba a provocarle un poco de culpa.

—Oh, no veo necesidad de apresurarnos-respondió Ieran, que movía la cabeza al compás de la melodía. Eran pocos los días en que se le podía ver de tan buen humor como ahora—De seguro deben estar pasándola mejor solos.

Nadeshiko juntó las palmas con las de su buena amiga, y entre ambas rieron como cuando cometían alguna de sus antiguas travesuras en la preparatoria.

—Espero que hayan podido conversar…-dijo la mujer de ojos verdes, con un suspiro esperanzado.

Ieran sonrió. Si había tenido esa idea, no era para que Shaoran la desperdiciara; lo conocía bien, y confiaba en que era el último empujoncito para que lograra lo que anhelaba desde hace tanto tiempo; más del que él podía darse cuenta.

—Yo espero algo más que eso-añadió, guiñando un ojo con complicidad.

xxxxxxx

Notas: Mil disculpas gente! :( reescribí tantas veces este capítulo y no me terminaba de convencer. La inspiración y el tiempo no me dejaban concretar nada hasta hoy, pero al fin puedo decir con propiedad que terminé un fic! :D me siento realizada, más con esta historia que como a todas, le tengo un cariño especial.

Les agradezco de corazón sus comentarios. Nada más gratificante que leerlos para retomar las fuerzas de continuar :) así que va un abrazo virtual para cada uno de ustedes que han llegado hasta acá, espero de verdad que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo!

Hay más novedades, y es que tengo al menos una historia cortita-que aún estoy desarrollando- para añadir, y así darle espacio a una de las parejitas de las que no se supo claramente qué pasó! chanchannn! ¿saben a quiénes me refiero cierto?. Y sobre la parejita estrella quién sabe, puede que también concrete alguna idea loca que quedó por ahí dando vueltas :B

Para los lectores de la niñera que han llegado hasta aquí, que sepan que no me he olvidado de la historia, sólo que el avance es más lento. Hay muchos más nudos que atar, y con mi déficit atencional he tenido que releer la mayoría de los capítulos para volver a enfocarme jajaja. (También me pasó con esta historia xD) Pero sí tengo toda la intención y ánimo de terminarla, así que nos vemos en un futuro ojalá cercano :)

Cariños para todos y todas!


End file.
